Fast Times
by foxymammajamma
Summary: This is story about how Dom and Letty became the modern-day Bonnie and Clyde. It starts with their teenage years and works its way through their lives. Some chapters contain mature sexual content and strong language.
1. Fast Times

**Summary:**This is story about how Dom and Letty became the modern-day Bonnie and Clyde. It starts with their teenage years and works its way through their lives. Some chapters contain mature sexual content and strong language.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any Fast and Furious characters.

* * *

Dom pulled up to the housing project in anticipation. He had been seeing Letty casually for the last six months and still could not ignore the nervous feeling in the pit of his stomach when he thought of her. Letty had been the first girl to truly grab his attention. Unlike with other girls, her appearance was the last thing he noticed. Her mouth was what had attracted him to her; not the way it looked, though he did love her pout, but rather what came out of it. Her tongue was fierce in more ways than one. The first time he had ever heard her voice was when she was telling someone off. She was rough around the edges, but after getting to know her he learned she was good for more than shits and giggles. Dom heard about some of her race related antics with some of the local guys and saw a lot of potential in her. Letty's passion for cars was evident, and he was hoping to use it to his advantage. He brought her by his dad's garage, and after about all of ten minutes his dad offered her gig. Letty had that way about her. When she let you she was so very easy to love and her personality of infectious. His best friend Vince also took a liking to her, though it took him a while to realize Dom's interests were not platonic in any sense.

Unlike Dom, Letty did not have much of a home or supportive network. She had family scattered across the states, and found herself in California a few years ago when her mother decided to follow her then boyfriend west of the United States. It was not the most ideal living arrangements because tempers tended to flare more often than not. The only time she ever felt a sense of escape was when she was behind the wheel. It comforted her to feel she had the power to get away as far as she wanted. Unfortunately, she had been illegally driving for the last few years with no car of her own. She even learned how to boost and hot wire cars from her mom's ex who used her innocent looks to his advantage. She could blame him for corrupting her, but her mom's lifestyle would have led to someone eventually taking on that role. She made her way down the fire escape as she snuck out of her apartment. Her mom had been preoccupied with other activities to notice.

"Sup." Dom greeted her. He always did his best to keep his cool in front of people. He was usually quite good at it, but often found that Letty could see past it. She nodded in acknowledgement.

"Where we goin'?" She asked him casually.

"Wait till you see." He said. She smirked at his remark. For some reason he never told her where they were headed. It allowed for the element of surprise, but in all honesty she simply did not care. She wanted to get away from home and Dom had become her escape. He did not know this; he just knew he liked her A LOT. They enjoyed each other's company in more ways than one. They arrived at the entrance of the Hollywood sign and Letty looked at him with smile.

"You know its illegal to jump that fence right?"

"You planning on telling someone?"

"You planning on hiding this car so we don't get caught?"

"Are you actually concerned?"

"Don't make me laugh. You're the one who has to report back to daddy if your little plan goes wrong." Ever since Letty had begun to work alongside Dom she had learned of the strong and respectful bond he held with his father. She was a bit envious seeing as how she could count the number of times she had ever interacted with her father.

"Don't act like you're not afraid of my pops."

"I can always get another job."

"You want to?" He asked with slight hesitation.

"Not at the moment" She stated simply. She then turned to face with a mischievous look on her face. "So…"

"I got a few beers in the back." Dom said aloofly.

"You're such a bad influence on me. I'm only sixteen." She said teasingly with a fake pout.

"Spare me." He said, but could not resist giving her a lingering look as he stared at her lips. Dom had just turned nineteen and felt slightly weird about seeing someone who was still in high school even though she barely went. He couldn't help the way he felt about her, but convinced himself they would take it extremely slow. Though Letty wanted to come off as experienced, he could tell she lacked the required knowledge as to the ethics of fooling around. She did not come on to him how other girls did. When she flirted it was very subtle, and it took him a couple months to even establish that repertoire.

Dom grabbed a six-pack and blanket from the back seat. "Are you going to need help jumping the fence?"

She snorted loudly at the insult, "Yea right".

They both got out of the car and made their way over the fence and up to the sign. Dom laid the blanket so that they can sit facing the city, and popped open two Coronas.

"It's nice up here." Letty commented.

"Yea, I like coming up here to think sometimes." Dom said pensively.

"What about?' She asked curiously.

"A little bit of everything I guess." There was a long stretch of silence as they both took in the scenery. Los Angeles was brightly lit and you could here the bustle of the city from the distance.

"I saw Mia at school today." She began, before Dom interrupted her.

"You actually went? Good for you."

"Shut up." She said as she pushed him.

"I know the deal you made with my dad." Dom informed her. She raised an eyebrow in surprise. His father had required Letty meet a grade criterion in order for him to teach her what she wanted to learn about racing.

"He told you about that?"

"In a way. But I'm pretty sure that wasn't point of your story."

"Well, I didn't know she was so involved. She literally does everything."

"Yea," He said as he took a swig of his beer, "dad's proud."

"Why aren't you more like her?" Dom chuckled.

"I wish I was, but we just aren't built the same way I guess."

"You'll probably clean-up and turn into a good boy, huh?" She asked cheekily.

"Nah, you'd get sick of me and jet if I did that."

"Why does that matter?"

"I kinda like having you around." He answered suggestively.

"So you're just going to keep breaking the rules for my sake?"

"Don't give yourself too much credit. I like to have fun. When I stop enjoying whatever it is I'm doing I'll find other things to occupy my time with." Letty looked down, slightly embarrassed by her suggestion and reconsidering the 'fun' she and Dom had been having lately. He grabbed her face and caressed it lightly. "Don't get me wrong. This has been more than just a cheap thrill to me." Letty smiled and he leaned in for a kiss. It was gentle at first as their lips lightly grazed each other, but soon it turned into something more. Their kiss intensified as their tongues wrestled. They sucked and bit each other's lips for what seemed like just a few moments, but in reality had been hours. Dom's hand had roamed over her body, enticing her with every movement. She was equally aggressive as she gripped his neck and shoulders.

"I want you." Dom whispered to her. It did not necessarily shock her, but it caught her off guard. He usually was not this forward, often acting on what he desired rather than stating it.

"Ok." She said submissively. She had not really thought about loosing her virginity this way, but knew that she wanted Dom, and that he had been good to her. Letty was not a romantic waiting on her prince charming, but did want to do it when it felt right. The topic was not something she took lightly, but he had a power over her she could not explain. They continued to kiss feverishly as Dom's hands continued to creep inside her sweatpants while they dry humped each other.

"Not here." He told her as he pulled away.

"What?" She asked confused.

"I want it to be special." He breathed out. Letty rolled her eyes.

"It aint that serious man. I don't need rose petals and fine linen for you to get in my pants."

"It's not about getting in your pants. I just want you to enjoy it."

"What makes you think I wont enjoy it. I'm willing aren't I?" She gestured at their current position. He snickered at her impatience and naivety.

"Baby, you've never done it before, and don't try to act like you have because I know you haven't. I just wanna make sure it's good for you too." He said sincerely.

"You've already fingered me. It can't be much of stretch."

"Let, we've just been fooling around, and keeping things light. Sex is a whole different beast to tackle."

"How?"

"It changes things."

"You need to be clearer because now it just sounds like you're backing out."

"Never. I want you and I am going to have you. Sex is just more intense, and you're more likely to get attached."

"Well aren't you thoughtful."

"I'm serious. I know how this works for girls."

"Because of your long history of asshole antics?"

"You could say that." He said with a smirk as he leaned in for a slow and longing kiss.

"Well whatever man. I can't promise I'll be ready to go next time you try to pull this."

"I think I can work you up for it again." Letty just shrugged, slightly disappointed by the turn out of the events. Though she did reason it was for the best. She was not on any form of birth control and did not want to be another Latin statistic. Dom checked his watch and determined five AM was a good time to head home before he lost control and took Letty up on her offer. He was adamant about waiting, but was happy to know her level of willingness. They drove away and snuck back into their respective homes that night, falling asleep with memories of the moments they had just shared.


	2. Affirmations

It had been a few days since Letty had ended things between them and Dom was struggling to shake it off. He did not understand how she could act like nothing had happened between them. She would come to the garage greet all of them with the same demeanor as always. She would talk shit with Vince and the other guys with the same usual banter. He could not feign his unrest. Dom had been on edge all week looking in her direction constantly with a look of annoyance on his face. The couple had made much progress in the last few months, but right when he thought they were about to make themselves official she pulled the rug out from beneath him. He was not used to being rejected and did not know how to take it.

"Dominic, come into the office I want to speak with you." His father, Anthony Torretto, told him.

"Yea, be right there."

"So," He began. "I've noticed you haven't been yourself lately." Dom perked his head up at his father's words. "It wouldn't have anything to do with the little brunette we have running around here lately, would it?" He asked Dom with a smirk on his face. He did not answer. "I know you're not much of a talker, but I suggest you man-up and talk to her."

"Pops," Dom exasperated, "I really don't want to talk about it."

"Listen I don't have to know the details, but I do know you and you're a fool. You think you're too cool for your own good. That little mamacita over there wont be easy to handle. She reminds me of your mom; probably why I like her so much. Pull your head out of your ass and resolve your shit."

"Dad!"

"I'm here to guide you not sugar coat things for you. I know you probably did something that came in between what you two had going on."

"Wait a minute. How-"

"How or what I know is besides the point. Just how you think I don't realize when you sneak off, or throw a party when I'm away." Dom looked at his father inquisitively. "Call it father's intuition. When you make a couple you'll understand what I'm talking about." Dom could not help smile. "All I know is, if you want something you have to make it happen for yourself instead of looking like a sad puppy across the garage."

"I look like a sad puppy?"

"A sad pit-bull, better?" Dom laughed. He really enjoyed his father's advice during times like this.

"I don't know how to fix this."

"What did you do?"

"She kinda sort of caught me with someone else."

"Sort of, or did?"

"Did, but it's not like we were exclusive so I don't understand why she's buggin."

"You don't get why she's buggin, huh?"

"Ok I get it, but she didn't even let me explain."

"You explain why you were fooling around when you're trying to start things with her?"

"Jesus pops, you're not helping."

"Well I'm just trying to help you see how selfish you've been. She's not perfect either, but your going to have to put certain things aside if you want to make it work with her." Dom stood still in thought. He knew his father was right, but still was unsure as to how to approach her. "Listen get to work. My garage is not a stage for your life drama. This is a place of work, keep your emotions in check, keep it professional. Look at her, she has no tell. If it hadn't been for your face no one would have been the wiser, and trust me everyone knows Casanova."

"Fuck."

"Watch your mouth." He said warningly. "Besides, I don't think she's picked up on it too much yet. Now get back to work. Don't make me have to call you back in here."

"Damn pops, you make it sound like I was crying in a corner."

"You might as well have with that look."

"Aight, I get it." Dom left his father's office with a slight smirk on his face. He began to take apart the engine he had been working on, and hoped he would have a chance to talk to Letty at the end of their shifts.

"Yo Let, you wanna ride?" He asked as he closed up. They were not so coincidently the last two people left in the garage.

"No, I'm set. I brought my bike."

"Just pop it in the back." He suggested.

"Nah it's ok." She dismissed once again.

"Letty I'm taking you home." He insisted.

"I don't want you to."

"Well that's just too bad."

"You can't make me do what I don't want to."

"We should talk, and you know it. We can't keep pretending things-"

"I don't want to talk about it." She cut him off.

"Why?"

"'cause it's over. It was fun while it lasted, but we should just bury the hatchet."

"I disagree."

"Too bad."

"No, we're going to talk." He said. She rolled her eyes and made her way into the passenger seat. He relished in his victory, though it was a modest one.

"I thought you were taking me home." She pointed out in annoyance, when Dom pulled up into an abandoned lot.

"I will, but I need to get a few things off my chest first."

"Oh so you been benching then?" She said snarkily.

"That's not funny. Will you just listen."

"Dom I don't listen to bullshit."

"This wont be bullshit."

"I highly doubt that."

"I fucked up with you, and I want to make it right. You didn't attack me or call me out on it, but I know it's the reason you didn't want to fool around anymore. I get it. We should be exclusive." Letty looked at him and started laughing.

"Are you serious." He looked at her with a hurt expression on his face. "Dom, you don't understand the concept of monogamy."

"It ain't about any of that. I like you, you like me we should be together!"

"Why you yellin'!" She pointed out as her own voice elevated.

"I'm not yellin'!" Dom took a moment to calm down. "Listen, I'm trying here."

"Well, good for you."

"This isn't easy for me, ok."

"And it is for me?"

"I'm not saying that, I just can't be friends with you. I want more than that."

"Why are you complicating this?" She exclaimed in frustration. Dom did not know what else to do, but before he realized what he was doing he fisted his hand in her hair and aggressively brought her face into a kiss. She unconsciously responded to him for a few moments.

"You feel that?" He began as he caressed her lips with his thumb. "That's why." He told her. Her eyes were still slightly hooded. "No one makes me feel like you do." Letty peered into his eyes in search of truth. She could see he was sincere, though she did doubt his ability back up what he was saying. She couldn't deny how she felt, and hated that she could not stop herself from reacting to him. She kissed him with open eyes, taking note of his reaction. He pulled her into his lap mid-kiss with very little effort. Their breaths became hampered as they continued their mutual exploration.

She pulled away and licked her lips. "So we're together now?"

"Yea. You don't see other people. I don't see other people. It's real simple." He explained.

"So then you're like my boyfriend?"

"Affirmative."

"Ok." She confirmed before leaning in. "Would you be mad if we didn't tell people?" She asked.

"Why, you ashamed of me or something?"

"No, I just don't want my business out there."

"I'm telling people you are my girl." He looked at her intently, "And I'm for damn sure make sure people know you're off limits."

"God, your such a guy."

"I didn't know you liked girls Let."

"Shut-up! I just don't want people looking at me differently because I'm dating you."

"Da' fuck that supposed to mean?" Letty rolled her eyes.

"I didn't mean it like that. It's just….With your past…You were hooking up with other girls just a few days ago, ya know. How do you think that looks to people?" Dom pondered on her words.

"I guess you're right. How long do you want to wait?"

"Not a specific time limit. Like I wont deny we're together, but I don't want our relationship on display, you get me?"

"Yea." He affirmed slightly disappointed.

"Hey." She said as she made him face her. "Only for a little while ok."

"Yea, whatever." She smirked. She knew he did not like her request, and probably wouldn't follow it, but appreciated he wasn't making a big deal about it. She pecked his lips once more. His hands began to roam and found their way to her ass. It seemed Dominic had a heavy fascination with this part of her body.

"I think it's time you take me home. My mom's waiting for me."

"You sure?"

"Yea, she's gonna woop my ass if I'm late. I think she needs me to babysit."

"Alright, aliright." He said jokingly. "Let, get off of me."

"Why? I like this spot."

"You wanted to go home right? You wont make it there anytime soon if you don't get off my lap."

Letty sighed. "Fine, if you insist." He smiled and kissed her once more.

"Let's get you home."

"Sounds good."


	3. Mommy Dearest

**Authors Note:** I've too been devastated by Paul Walker's passing to finish this chapter before now. **I wanted to note that Dom may seem a little out of character in thus far, but that's because this version of Dom is before he's been hardened by the death of his father, and the experiences of prison. At this point of the story arc he's just regular guy falling in love, and Letty's a naïve teenager with a hard knock life. They'll eventually become the couple we all know and love, but remember it took them 13 years to get up to that point. **

"Letty! Get your ass over here right now. So help me God if I have to call you again, you'll regret it. Your ass aint too old to be beat." Ana hollered, across their small apartment.

"Damn ma', I'm right here." Letty said as she made her way to kitchen where her mom was preparing dinner.

"What did I tell you, about me getting calls about you?" Her mother accused.

"Whatever they said is lie. I haven't done anything in weeks." Letty defended.

"What about this fight I'm hearing about." Letty rolled her eyes. "Ahh. You think people don't talk huh?"

"It was nothing."

"Mhm, nothing sure." Her mother said in a taunting voice. She could tell her mom had been pissed. Ana had made it very clear that she did not want Letty getting into any more trouble, but it just seemed to follow her.

"It wasn't at school so you don't have to worry about me getting expelled again."

"Mira, yo no quiero mas problemas. Me entiendes?" Ana said as she raised and pointed her chopping knife in her direction. (_I don't want anymore problems. You hear me?_)

"Si, but mami she stepped to me, what did you want me to do?"

"Did she touch you first?" Her mother questioned.

"No, but she was in my face, talkin' all kinds of shit. I can't just take that shit lying down. The bitch needed to be checked."

"Watch your mouth! Remember who you're talkin' to. This better not happen again you here me?!" She said slapping Letty upside the head. Letty sucked her teeth in annoyance.

"Why you always go to hit me?"

"''cause you don't seem to understand when I use words. By the way, Andrea called. She needs you to babysit. I told her you'd do it. "

"Ma' I got plans!" Letty protested.

"Y? We need to make rent. You want to live out on the street? Como en Nueva York?"

"Jesus, everything has to be drama with you. We weren't in the street. We were in tia's house."

"Keep talking, and I'll give you something to complain about. Ahora quitate de ahi me sacas de quicio." _(Now leave, you infuriate me_)Her mother threatened before turning her back to her. Letty walked away in frustration. She had a tumultuous relationship with her mother. She often theorized it was due to their proximity in age. Her mom had her when she was only fifteen. Her grandmother had practically raised her until she was about ten, but one day her mother 'fell in love' and decided to leave home. It was the first of many _pendejos_ to come into her life. Letty had seen all types of drama play out in front of her. Beatings, swearing, sex, and drinking had become commonplace in their lives.

After the first disaster her grandmother was willing to take Letty in, but refused to accept her mother back into her home. Ana claims to have refused to separate herself from her daughter, but Letty knew she saw it more as leverage. She had no such luck with her relatives. Letty still spoke over the phone with many of them on a weekly basis. They always tried to make sure she was alright, knowing that Ana was bound to find some other good-for-nothing ass to support her for a few months until their relationship fell through. Her suitors were often turned off by the fact she had a kid, and Ana made sure to inform Letty just how much of a burden she had been to her. Now that she was a teenager, and able to be of more assistance she had been working her anyway she could. Letty had been lucky to come across the Tony and Dom when she did. She had been stealing and hustling her way into making money, though neither of them knew that. Tony seemed to sense things were wrong, but always approached her in a subtle manner she very much appreciated.

She had spent her life meeting shitty people, and had become an expert at detecting them. She could tell when someone was worth her time in a matter of minutes. Dom had been a rare exception to this. When she first met him she believed him to be a massive dick. She detested his boastful showman nature at the races. He would talk-up such a big game of all the things he could do behind the wheel, and it pissed her off even more to find out he wasn't exaggerating. She kept her distance being relatively new to the scene and only knowing what her friends had told her about it.

Dom noticed her right away since she had been hanging out with a few guys he already knew. He thought she was hot a subtle 'I'll kick your ass if you step too close kind of way', but did not approach her because she seemed like too much of a challenge. He was used to being handed girls not pursuing them. It was not until he almost killed her trying to show off that they had actually come into contact with one another. Needless to say he got the tongue lashing of his lifetime. It was the first of many he would endure, but it definitely left an impression. What she enjoyed the most out of the whole experience was that he did not seem phased by her words and only concerned with her well-being.

Dom forced her to let him look her over and took her to the hospital where she got stitches on her wrist. She cussed him out the entire time, but she was no match for his strength. Her friends had been too worried for her and scared of Dom to step in. She did not get home until that morning, but fortunately for her Ana had not noticed. When they met again he was apologetic, and very persistent like he _needed_ her to forgive him. She eventually did because for some reason he just happened to show up everywhere she was and annoyingly would not let the topic go. She could not help but appreciate the fact he still cared so much a month after their little accident. Overtime, she realized they had a lot of similarities that accompanied their major differences. Dom had become really attracted to her feisty nature, and she could not deny that the boy was slowly making an impression on her. However, no one was more surprised than she when they first started fooling around; and now here they were ten months into a relationship people pretended not to know about.

"Why are you canceling last minute? Don't you think that's a little fucked up?" Dom asked angrily.

"It's not my fault!" Letty objected.

"Then whose fault is it?!" Dom was not the type to dwell on a cancelled date, but it bothered him how indifferent she seemed about their relationship. He wanted to be around her all the time; a feeling that had even surprised him, but increasingly seemed one-sided.

"My mother. She's making me babysit our neighbors kid again." She attempted to explain.

"Then don't do it."

"Now that would be fucked up. Nah, I can't do that. Andrea works nights and she's a single mom with no one to help her out. I'm not doing that to her."

"You just don't want to come out; but whatever Let, be that way." Dom had had plans of taking her out on a legitimate date; something simple like a movie. There was a screening of Tupac's and Janet Jackson's film Poetic Justice and thought it would be a good idea to check it out.

"You make it seem like I never see you."

"You don't."

"I saw you yesterday."

"Work doesn't count, but hey do what you gotta do."

"Dom. I-" She began before being cut off.

"Bye." He said before hanging up. She felt horrible for canceling, but she could not say no to her mother without having to face dire consequences. Letty was a naturally defiant person, but there were some people she just could not bring herself to disregard. Sure she snuck out and omitted many details of her life, but she did not blatantly lie or disrespect her mother. They would argue and she'd attempt to defend herself, but that was as far as it would go.

A few hours later Dom found himself accompanied by Vince as he surfed through the television channels in annoyance. "What's wrong with you?" Vince asked

"Nothing."

"Something's up with you. What is it?"

"Nothing, why would there be something wrong?"

"Because you're acting like this." Vince gestured.

"Like what?"

"This! Its weird." Vince motioned at him dramatically.

"Tired I guess." Dom said not wanting to voice his true feelings.

"Is it Letty?" Dom raised an eyebrow. "Why are you so sprung on this chick?"

Dom shrugged his shoulders, "I'm not."

"You don't even believe that."

"Look who's talking," Dom said with a snort. "You're sprung on a new girl every week."

"Key phrase, 'every week'. You've been running around with little mama for a while now. How long's it been?"

"I don't know; haven't been keeping track." Dom said nonchalantly.

"She must be real good if she got you like this." Dom gave him a warning look.

"We haven't gotten that far yet."

"What the fuck you mean? She hasn't even given you the pussy. Shit man, what's wrong with you?"

"I don't want to fuck her."

"Oh I see. You wanna make sweet sweet love to her." Vince mocked. He looked at Dom for a moment. "Oh shit you do, don't you? What the hell has she done to you?"

"Aight, now you may want to start shutting the fuck up Vince."

"Nah bro, this is too good. Damn, who would have thought that little girl would have this much power over you. I have to say I'm impressed. So, is it like a official now?"

"Sort of."

"Sort of?"

"It is."

"You trying to keep it on the low?"

"Yea, it's no one's business." Dom stated simply.

"Whatever you say man. So you gonna tell me what's up or not?"

"Not."

"Wow, and I'm supposed to be your best friend? Brother from another mother? Ryda fo' life? That's how you do me?"

"Jesus man, you're acting like a bitch. All you wanna do is gossip. I'm entitled to share information at my discretion, ya' know?"

"'I'm entitled to share information at my discretion.'" Vince mimicked, trying his best to recreate Dom's deep voice. "BULL SHIT, but hey man keep your secrets. Don't come bitching to me when you get played like a busta.'"

"Vince, shut the FUCK up. I don't wanna hear it. Shit, I can't even watch TV in peace. God damn it!" Dom walked up and out the door. He felt rather unsettled and decided to take an aimless drive, but found himself outside of Letty's complex. He made his way out the car and to her window. He had never been inside but knew which window she always climbed out of. She wasn't in the room like he had hoped when he crawled his way through, but found it interesting to see how bare it was; as if a squatter had been staying there. There was nothing on the walls, or nick-knacks lying around. Her littered clothes were the only traces of her. Just then he heard a shushing at the door.

"Shh, baby I need you to go to sleep. You gonna be a good boy for a little bit? Huh?" She whispered as she opened the door. Letty bounced a crying baby on her hip as she shook his bottle in the other hand. She almost fell back when she noticed someone in her room. "What the HELL are you doing here!" She hissed.

"I wanted to see you."

"I told you I was busy."

"Maybe I can help."

"No, now leave."

"Why are you acting like this?"

"Why are invading my personal space? Dom you need to leave before my mom sees you." She said warily.

"Maybe its time I meet her."

"Excuse me?" Just then something inside Dom snapped.

"I don't like that I can't claim you. I don't like that we've been hooking up for ten months and I didn't know what this place looked like before today. I don't like I have never met your mother or whoever the hell you live with! What's up with the mystery huh? What, or better yet, who are you hiding?"

"Dom I can't have this conversation right now. You're upsetting the baby. I need you to go."

"No. It's not fair." He persisted. He could not believe what was coming out of his mouth. 'When did I become so needy', he pondered, clearly taken aback by his own reaction.

"We haven't been together that long." Letty argued.

"Three months isn't long!?"

"Oye, que esta pasando aqui?" Ana question from outside. (_What's going on here_)

"Fuck, she heard you." Letty said with dread in her voice as she Ana made her way to her room. "Nothing Mami."

"I heard a man in there."

"It's no one."

"Muchacha, abrame esta puerta si no quires que la rompa." (_Little girl open this door if you don't want me to break it_)

"Urg." Letty said as the baby began to wail in her arms. Just when she turned to open the door Dom grabbed him and began to soothe him.

"Y quien es este?" Ana ask motioning to Dom who made a weak attempt at a smile. He could see where she got her looks and attitude from. She was older and more feminine than Letty, but seemed more like a sister than a mom. She wore her hair a little longer, and her clothes were rather tight and colorful which he found considering Letty's neutral approach.

"A friend."

"A friend? And since when is it appropriate to have boys in your room?"

"I was-" Dom began before she raised her finger to silence him.

"Was I talking to you?"

"No mam."

"I didn't think so. Now you," She motioned to Letty. "I didn't raise you to be a little slut."

"Ma-, it's not like that."

"Oh really, then what is it like? Because this," She motioned to the two of them, "I don't like"

"He just wanted to help." Letty said, attempting to diffuse the situation.

"Well he's not getting paid with our money mija, unless you're rewarding him with something else." She remarked insinuatingly.

"We're together. We have been for a while now. My name's Dom." He interjected.

"Well isn't that nice." She turned to face him, "Listen up papa. I've seen boys like you my whole life. You think you can come in here with your charm and good looks, and disrespect my house and my daughter. Ahuh, asi no es querido." (_That's not how I run shit sweetheart_)

"I didn't mean no disrespect. I just wanted to meet you." He could not deny the tension in the air. He had never been confronted in that manner; not even by Letty herself.

"Oh yea, well if you're so serious why have I never heard of you?" Ana persisted.

"Because I didn't want you to know." Letty finally chimed in in an unusually small voice. "I think you should go Dom." She said as she motioned for the baby.

"Ok. I'll call you." He said handing him to her.

"Ok."

"It was a pleasure meeting you." Dom said to Anna charmingly, seemingly unscathed by their first encounter.

"Mhm, I bet it was. Let me not catch your ass around here anytime soon." Dom nodded and walked away. Ana turned to Letty as she lay the baby down onto her bed, "I expected more from you." She stated coldly.

"Oh please you're one to talk. At least I'm not fifteen and pregnant!" Ana's hand came so fast Letty did not even see it coming before it left a fiery imprint on her face.

"No, you may not be, but you keep this up you'll be sixteen and pregnant. I got news for you chiquita, I'm not taking care of any babies, you got that? If you know what's good for you you'll keep your legs closed. That boy is trouble."

"You don't even know him!"

"Trust me I know enough." Ana said before leaving the room.


	4. Tribulations

Letty quietly cried herself to sleep that night. It infuriated her how her mother picked and chose when she decided to care about her life. It had been one of the more humiliating experiences Letty had gone through. She definitely considered breaking-up with Dom that night, but reasoned she would do it the next time they saw each other; that is if he did not decide to do it first. She would not blame him after the way her mother treated him.

Dom's night had not gone much better. He had had a peak into his girl's life and did not like what was there. It explained a lot of the questions he had had about her, like why she revealed so little about herself. When he woke up that morning and went down for his usual Sunday breakfast his father sensed something was off.

"What happened?" He asked.

"Nothing Pops."

"Don't give me that shit. You been scrapin' again?"

"No."

"Then what is it?" His dad pressed. Dom let out a long sigh. He did not want to talk about everything that had gone down the night before, but figured he might understand.

"I met Letty's mom last night."

"And I take that it didn't go well?"

"Not in the slightest."

"Don't tell me she caught you doing something you weren't supposed to be doing? Because I remember having a specific conversation with you about that."

"No, no, no nothing like that. She just assumed I was there to use her; didn't even give us a chance to explain, you know?"

"Daughters do tend to be a sensitive subject." Tony said empathetically.

"But it was like beyond that; like some real bad shit is going down in that place. I think something's up."

"I _know_ something's up."

"What is it?" Dom asked quizzically.

"I don't know, but teens don't run around the way she does without some reason for it. I'm gonna have her come to church with us."

"I don't think she's religious Pops."

"Leave Letty to me." He assured with a wink. "Mia come on we're going for a ride." Dom smiled. His father was the best meddler he had ever come across, but he loved him for it.

A few minutes later there was a knock at Letty's door. She thought twice before answering it, fearing it had been their landlord again hounding them about the rent. However, when she looked through the peephole and realized it was Mia her mood abruptly changed.

"Mia what are you doing here?"

"Hey Letty. I came to pick you up."

"Pick me up? For what?"

"Dad said you're coming to church with us." Letty couldn't help but smile.

"Tell him thanks, but no thanks." Though they were technically Catholic, Letty had not gone to church since the last time she had visited he grandmother two years before in the Bronx.

"Oh come on don't you want barbeque? You know the rules. No church no barbeque." Mia persisted.

"Leticia, who's there?" Ana yelled from her room.

"Just a friend"

"Another friend?" She asked as she walked out into the small living room. "Oh and it's a girl this time. Funny she doesn't seem like the brats you usually run with."

"Ma? Could you be cool just for once?"

"You lookin' for a smack or something?"

"She's a friend from work."

"Hello Ms. Ortiz-" Mia began.

"Sanchez" Ana corrected.

"Sorry, My name's Mia. My dad owns the garage Letty has been working at for the past several months. I don't believe you two have met. Have you?"

"I can't say we have. Nice to know you weren't lying about that job. I was starting to think it was bullshit." She said to Letty with a smile. Mia began to feel slightly uncomfortable, but did not let it show.

"Actually, she's becoming one of the best mechanics in the shop."

"Mechanic? Why you doing men's work?"

"Because I like it."

"Hmm should I be worried?"

"Jesus Christ."

"Well, Ms. Sanchez my dad and I came to pick Letty up."

"For wha'? You didn't tell me you were going anywhere."

"I didn't know either."

"Actually, it was a spur of the moment thing. We're heading to church soon and were hoping she'd join us. You're welcome to come too!" She said sweetly.

"Oh honey, if I walked into a church after all these years he'd strike me down at the gates." Letty rolled her eyes at her mother's comment.

"Um-I'm sure that's not true."

"So can I go?" Letty interjected.

"What time are you gonna be back?"

"What time am I gonna be back?" Letty asked Mia.

"I don't know, you know we're going to have the neighborhood cook out so not for a couple of hours. I can leave our home number if you need to get in contact with her."

"Pues, I guess so." Ana said reluctantly. Letty smiled at the chance to get away. Usually she would leave on her own, but when her mom was in one of her moods she usually just stayed in her room to miss the drama.

"Fantastic, you need time to get ready?"

"Just five minutes." Letty said as she hurried into her bedroom. Mia followed, and noticed a notepad on the stand. She opened it and found elaborate sketches out automobiles and decals.

"Did you draw all these?"

"What-Oh yea. It's nothing; just something I do when I'm bored." Letty replied hesitantly.

"Their amazing, you should show these to dad."

"I think I'm set. Ready to go?" She said abruptly.

"Yea, Dad's been waiting a while."

"Sorry."

"It's not your fault."

"I'm leaving!" Letty shouted as they walked out of the apartment without giving Ana a chance to respond.

"Hey Let. How's it goin'?" Tony greeted her as she made her way into the backseat.

"Hey Mr. T, I'm good. You?"

"Phenomenal, thought it would be good to have you around today. I was starting to miss your smartass remarks." Letty laughed at this. They made it on time to the service much to Letty's disappointment. She had forgotten how boring church could be. Dom joined them about an hour into the service. Tony gave him a warning look, but Dom just smirked at him. He stood beside Mia, and did not make any real contact with Letty. She began to feel nervous, perspiration consuming her palms and under arms. She had not talked to Dom since the night before and feared their confrontation. When the service was over they all walked out into the lawn.

"Don't think I didn't notice that." Tony said to Dom.

"Come on Pops, at least I came right?"

"Don't try to get cheeky with me boy. This is turning into a pattern, and if you don't quit soon you won't like the consequences. You hear me?"

"Alright, alright." He said waving his dad off. "Yo Let, ride with me." She looked at him warily.

"You should go. I have Mia to keep me company, and I know you hate riding in the back." Tony told her. She nodded and went to meet Dom at his car. Her heart began to race as she settled herself into her seat. She refused to make eye contact and looked straight ahead, beginning to lament their impending break-up. They rode in silence for a while before Dom finally spoke.

"So, last night was crazy!" Dom said jokingly.

"Yea." She looked down. Her voice was barley audible.

"I guess I see where you get it from." Her head jerked up as anger began to settle in. The last thing she wanted was to be compared to her mother. She detested everything her mother stood for. She hated that her mom was an ornamental stereotypically dependent woman. She strived to be everything she wasn't.

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean?"

"I uh-I just meant the fierceness of your personality. But I have to say, I think she has you beat."

"What's your point man?"

"Nothing, just an observation." Dom pulled over. "This isn't going the way I want it to."

"I agree. We should break up."

"Yea- wait. What?"

"I think we should try the friends thing again."

"I thought we talked about this already."

"Have we?"

"I don't accept."

"You don't accept what?"

"The break-up!"

"I don't think you have a choice." She countered.

"God damn it! I wanted to apologize to you, but now you come at me with this shit!"

"You need to calm down."

"No! No, I'm not calming down. Seriously what the fuck? How are you just ending things like that? There's no reason for us to end things. We've been doing things on your terms this whole time. What did I do?" Letty stayed silent.

"I just don't think we should be together right now. Like you said things aren't going the way you want them to, and I can't change my situation."

"I wasn't talking about that! I was talking about our current conversation that just took a completely different course than what I had intended." Dom rubbed his eyes in frustration.

"Oh" Letty said, and she began to giggle.

"What's so fucking funny!?"

"I thought you were breaking up with me."

"Your so fucking stupid."

"Whoa, now I'm gonna need you to take it down a couple notches. You will not disrespect me." Letty informed him in a level tone.

"Then don't provoke me!"

"How are you still mad right now. We're still together!"

"God, women are so fucking complicated." He said with a sigh.

"Come on don't be like that." She said with a purr as she attempted to caress the side of his face, but he moved his head in the opposite direction. It took Dom a while to calm down when he got this worked up. He suffered from not being able to control his aggression, and considering his size this often meant dangerous consequences for whoever was in the receiving end of his anger. She had not expected him to react the way he did. Letty undid her seatbelt and leaned over to kiss him, but he again moved away refusing to look at her. She took a more aggressive approach and grabbed his neck and planted a lingering wet kiss.

"Stop." He told her.

"You gonna be mad at me all day?" Letty asked with her face still in his neck as her hand caressed his chest. "hmm?" she began massage her tongue against his skin. She felt him shiver at her touch.

"Stop it." This time his command was weaker; softer.

"You sure you want me to? I think you like it baby." Her voice was low and husky just how he told her he liked it. She was able to turn his face towards her. She kissed him with open lids, before he aggressively grabbed her head and began to kiss her desperately. She relished in the feeling of his lips on hers as he devoured her. They continued for several minutes before Dom's hands began to roam up her shirt. She pulled away with a longing moan. "Dom, your dad is gonna wonder where we are."

"You're right." He began kissing her again. She couldn't help but respond. Once they started it was hard to stop. They found that cars often were safe places to have heated make-out sessions. Couches and beds led to very steamy close-encounters.

"We should-" Dom's lips muffled her sentence, "Mm-go"

"Uh-huh"

"Dom-" He kissed her again. "Dom-"

"God, I love the way that sounds baby." She giggled.

"Dom I'm serious." He began to subdue his pace, before pulling away with a sigh.

"Fine."

"But I was thinking we could sneak off once we get to your house."

"You sure?" She looked him over with wanting eyes.

"Positively."


	5. History Lessons

Letty and Dom made their way to the food as soon as they arrived. It seemed like the whole neighborhood had found itself into the Torreto driveway.

"Vince how many times do I have to tell you?" Tony yelled at the boy.

"Mr. T come on! I'm starving."

"You know the rules!"

"It wasn't my fault, my mom needed me to take care of something."

"That or you overslept."

"No I didn't! Come on man, just one burger." Vince pleaded. He attempted to reach for some hamburger buns before Tony slapped it away with his spatula.

"I said no!"

"So you're just gonna let a poor child go hungry, huh? No heart Mr. T, no heart." Tony laughed.

"Get the fuck outta' here with that bullshit. Go find a chore or something, cuz you aint getting' anythin' from my grill today."

"God damn it!" Vince said exasperated as he stomped away. They all laughed at what had just taken place.

"Damn dad couldn't you let him have one thing?"

"No he needs to learn we're not running a charity."

"Can we get food?" Letty asked with concern.

"Of course, you went to church didn't you?" Letty smiled, and began to grab at everything in front of her.

"Dayum Let, you gonna eat all that?" Dom asked.

"I'm hungry I haven't eaten all day. There's nothing in my fridge." She said with a shrug.

"I just don't think all of that can fit inside you."

"Don't let this body fool you, I can probably put more away than you can. My doctor says I have a fast metabolism." She said proudly. Dom smiled at her. He loved how un-ladylike she was. Most girls were very conscious and picky about what they ate, but she was low maintenance and easy to please in that sense. "I'll be right back." Letty and her plate made their way into the house. She found Vince pissed off on the stairs. "Want some?" She offered. He looked up at her and smiled.

"I knew I liked you for a reason."

"Yea man that was rough." She said seating herself at his side. They began to eat off the same plate. The two had established a friendship of sorts. Their playful banter made days at the garage fun and short. He was a good distraction from Dom. She was sure it would have been problematic to jump Dom every time he worked on a car, no matter arousing it was.

"I know he would have fed me eventually." Vince said with his mouth stuffed with ribs.

"Hey man, you're eating all the good shit!"

"You can get more."

"I'm starting to regret this. I should have let you starve."

"But how can you live knowing I'm suffering." Letty laughed and punched him in the arm. "So my boy tells me you two are serious."

"Did he now?"

"Yea, so I guess you're stickin' around."

"Maybe, I haven't fully made-up my mind yet."

"Oh please you two are so sprung on each other it's not even funny."

"That's not true?"

"Oh really, then where's my wingman. Dom's been MIA since he got with you."

"You're exaggerating."

"No I'm serious. I haven't seen him cuff this hard since eighth grade." They both chuckled.

"I guess I like him a little." Just then Dom made an appearance in front of them.

"So this is who you left me for." Dom noted. Though his tone was joking he could not help but feel the inklings of jealousy as he saw his girl and best friend talking shit on the stairs.

"Guilty" Letty said, " I couldn't let this poor gorilla go without his feeding. I'm against animal cruelty."

"Hey! That's fucked up! You gonna let her talk to me like that." Vince exclaimed. Dom laughed.

"She brought you food didn't she?" Vince rolled his eyes.

"Man, fuck this. I'm gonna get a drink." Vince said getting up.

"I think I hurt the little baby's feelings." Letty said in a taunting baby voice.

"Whatever" Vince said walking away.

"Poor Vince, everybody's always raggin' on him." Dom said as he sat where Vince had been.

"I think he'll be aight." Dom looked at her plate.

"Fast metabolism huh?"

"Just 'cause Vince ate some of this does not mean I'm not getting more food."

"You two are like fucking vacuums."

"How about you? I strictly remember you finishing a three person order of Chinese food BY YOURSELF."

"I work-out though."

"And?"

"I need more food than you. Also, I'm like three times your size."

"You're max twice my size."

"How much you weigh?"

"I don't know. Why don't you hop off my dick?"

"Oh so you have a dick. Shit, I wish I would have known."

"Can you please shut the fuck-up?"

"I can see it now, you're going to get so fat."

"What if I do, big girls need love too, God damn."

"That's true, I do appreciate a thick booty." Letty rolled her eyes. He paused and got suddenly serious. "So about your mom..."

"What about her?"

"Is she always like that?"

"No, she's just going through rough time right now."

"What's up with her?"

"She just broke-up with some asshole and is taking it out on the world."

"That's not fair."

"It is what it is." She shrugged.

"So you think she'll like me one day."

"Probably, you just have to get her in a good mood."

"Were you close to the guy."

"Nah he's a perv; always trying to hit on me when she wasn't looking."

"'Da fuck?" Anger was evident in Dom's voice.

"They're not all creeps like that though."

"They're not all? How many have there been?"

"Let's just say my mom has been through a lot of boyfriends." Dom gave her a look.

"Any of them touch you?" Letty began to feel uneasy.

"Only one."

"Who the fuck was he?"

"An asshole."

"That's not an answer."

"I don't wanna talk about this anymore."

"I wanna know."

"That's just too bad." Dom took a long pause before continuing.

"How bad was it?" Letty rolled her eyes and exhaled.

"Man it really wasn't that serious. He was drunk, tried to come on to me, slapped me around a little bit, my mom heard, saw what he was trying to do, called the cops, they took him away, he came back, she threw all his shit out, end of story."

"Wait he came back?"

"Yea, you know the police aint good for shit. He was all pleading and shit. It was hilariously pathetic. 'Baby you know I love you', 'It'll never gonna happen again', 'It was a misunderstanding'. I think my favorite was, 'I thought it was you.'" She smiled shaking her head. "But hey shit happens."

"No, shit like that doesn't just happen. How old were you?" Dom's tone was harsh and dark. He was starting to have difficulty controlling his rage. He hated the thought of someone hurting Letty. His upbringing had been so different. The only trouble he had truly experienced was the tragedy of loosing his mother three years prior, which he had already told her about. Her situation was not exactly uncommon or unheard of in Echo Park, actually it was quite prevalent, but it was different for him since she was his; at least that's how he saw it.

"Twelve, but like I said he's the only one that's ever tried that. Most of them just ignore me. I prefer it that way. I don't need people all up in my shit."

"I wanna be all up in your shit."

"Good luck with that." Just then he kissed her and caressed her face and looked into her eyes.

"I want you to tell me if comes back."

"Who? That guy has been long gone for years man."

"No, the recent one."

"Oh, he comes over all the time. That's why she isn't over it yet. They still fuck on a regular basis."

"Well next time he's around you, I want you to call me."

"Why?"

"Just do it. I'll be really pissed if you don't, ok?" Letty looked apprehensive. "Ok?"

"Ok, Jesus man. Can we get off this subject now?" They began to make-out on the stairs, but were quickly interrupted by Mia.

"On the stairs though? Come on guys."

"Hey Mi what's up?" Letty said trying to save face. Dom sported an annoyed look.

"Apparently your hormones. I thought you two were trying to keep this a _secret_. Let me inform you of something: you're doing a terrible job." They both smiled at her. "Dad's looking for you, but I'll tell him your busy." She said before walking away.

"We should go to my room."

"Your dad is going to be real tight about us being locked-up in your room."

"He's preoccupied right now." He took her hand and led her to his room. Once there he locked the door and brought her back to him. They began to playfully peck each other, before they began to really get hot and bothered. They fell onto the bed inter-tangled with one another. In one swift move Dom pinned Letty beneath him, and Letty's hands went for Dom's belt. They still had not had sex, but had definitely had their share of close encounters. "Let, I'm going to need you to behave."

"Why, I think he wants to play." She said kissing his chin and pushing his pants down. Dom groaned. It had become increasingly difficult to hold back. She made no attempt to stop him, and he was running out of reasons to convince himself it was a bad idea. He dipped his head down and began to plant kisses along her waistline, unbuttoning her shorts and pulling them down her legs. There was a hitch in her breathing when placed a long kiss, over the exterior of her underwear. Just then there was a knock on the door.

"Dom!"

"Oh shit, you're dad!" Letty said pushing Dom off her. Dom took a moment to gather his breathing.

"What?"

"I need you to come down stairs. "

"Ok!"

"Now!" Tony warned.

"Ok, I heard you." They gathered themselves up and fixed their clothes. Letty placed her disheveled hair in a messy bun. "Wait like five-minutes before coming downstairs."

"Ok." Once Dom made it downstairs, he was met with a very angry Tony.

"What did I tell you, huh?" He said as he slapped him upside the head. "This look like a motel to you?"

"Nah, we were just talking."

"Yea right! I'm not stupid. Look at you." He motioned at his flushed face.

"You know we had to clear things up Pops."

"You were doing more than that. This better not happen again, or I'll put Mia on chaperone duty."

"Damn that's OD!"

"Don't make me do it, because I will. That little girl will follow you everywhere you two go."

"Aight I get it. It wont happen again."

"If Letty's gonna be in you're room I need the door open."

"Jesus Christ, what is this?"

"I'm too young to be grandfather; and even though I know you've been messing with them little hussies since you hit puberty, that shit will not take place in my house. Letty's a good girl and I'd like to keep it that way. Now go clean-up out back."

"Argg! You're driving me crazy."

"I'm rooting for you, but don't cross me because I can switch sides in a blink of an eye. I can make this very difficult for you, and you know I'm good on my word. "

"Fine!"

**A/N: Rating for this fic is going to change soon. If not in the next chapter, then it will happen in the one after. Also, please feel free to comment and suggest any ideas you want to see play out in this story. **


	6. First Time

**A/N:** Warning MATURE content bellow.

"So, are you coming over?" Letty asked Dom over the phone.

"Later."

"Later when?"

"How long she gonna be gone for?"

"Don't know, most of the night."

"I told the guys I'd chill with them tonight."

"You don't have to come over if you don't want to. I'll just watch a movie." She made a weak attempt at a casual voice.

"No, I want to. It just may take a while."

"Ok, see you later I guess." She said softly.

"Yea, you best be wearing some sexy shit when I get over there."

"Psst, yea t-shirt and sweats…real sexy."

"Mmm, baby you just know me so well."

"Oh god, you need to quit."

"Aight I'll check you later."

"Peace." She hung up the phone. Her mother had gone out with her friends that night and she wanted to take advantage of the opportunity it brought her, but unfortunately Dom had other plans. She sat on her old beat-up couch and began to finish a portrait she had started of Julian, her neighbors baby. She had been working on it for a few days and was hoping to give it to Andrea as a gift since she always complained about how she hated not being able to take photos of her son. A few hours later Letty heard a knock at the door and went to answer it. Dom stood in her doorframe with a knowing smirk. She returned it with a smile and stepped aside so he could come in.

"What's up?"

"Nothin' much. Did you have fun with the boys?"

"Yea it was cool, we chilled at Nacho's house."

"Word? I've been meaning to go down there and try his new Sega system. I heard the games play so much better on it."

"Yea, it looks pretty tight." Dom paused for a moment not wanting to alter the mood. "I didn't know you chilled with him like that."

"Who? Nacho? That's my boy. I can spend hours in his house just playing on his console. His mom used to force feed me all the time, but then he got a girl and put her before everything and everyone."

"You had a problem with his girl?"

"No, his girl had a problem with me. Bitch even tried to fight me out by the basketball courts, fucking idiot."

"Why she try to fight you?"

"Some girls can't handle their men having girls who are friends."

"Your one of those girls Let." He accused.

"No, I'm not!"

"How many girls haven't you threatened when they come around me?"

"Hoes aren't friends Dom, and you don't even know them most of the time; and if you do you've already fucked them, so you can just shut the fuck up!" Dom chuckled slightly. He enjoyed riling her up. It often turned him on.

"How you know they're all hoes? You don't give me the opportunity to get to know them."

"Now that's some bullshit. Friends don't drape themselves all over each other. Bitches don't need to be touchin' you like that. It's inappropriate."

"Touchin how?"

"When they graze up on you, or bend over so your face finds itself right in-between their tits."

"Please, you know that shit's just innocent flirting. Ain't nothing comin' out of that."

"I think you're just trying to get stabbed…by me."

"You mad?"

"Yes."

"Why you mad?"

"'Cause you're saying stupid shit!"

"So let me get this straight. Another girl's ass in my face is NOT ok?" She rolled her eyes. "But what if I go to the strip club? I can't help that."

"This mothafucka…."

"Baby, I'm just playing. You know I only got eyes for you. Why else would I be here?"

"You can just go back from where you came from."

"So, we ain't gonna fool around?"

"No."

"Ya sure?"

"Yea"

"Aight I guess I'll go."

"Bye."

"Later" He walked out into the hallway. She followed behind him, and grabbed his arm.

"Where you goin?"

"Don't know maybe a strip club." She sighed exaggeratedly.

"Shut your dumbass up and get back in there."

"I knew you couldn't resist all of this." Dom said a he flexed his arms.

"You're an idiot." She shoved him into the couch, mounting him while she began feverishly attacking his lips. He met her with the same intensity as his hands moved over her body. The fierceness of their kiss made it difficult to breath, but neither was ready to let go.

"Fuck, baby, you don't know what you do to me." Dom gasped out.

"mmmm, I think I do." She said with a moan and continued to lick his outer lips playfully.

"I can't wait any more."

"Good." She leaned in to kiss him once more.

"Don't play with me." He said seriously.

"You're the one who's been pussying out, not me."

"I've been doing it for you." He commented incredulously.

"Dom if I wanted to preserve my virginity I would have asked you to."

"I didn't want you to regret it."

"I don't do regrets."

"I fucking love you, you know that?" It was the first time he ever professed his feelings to such a magnitude. Both had been too scared to say it before.

"You're so full of shit. You're only saying that 'cause I give good head." He laughed a little before he grabbed her face between his hands.

"I mean it." He said as his voice dropped and adopted a more serious tone. She removed herself from his lap in order to stand.

"Come on, let's go to my room." She beckoned with her hand. He followed silently into her bedroom and watched her sit on her bed. "I don't really know what to do. I thought you'd take more control by now." She said shyly.

"You scare me." He said honestly.

"What do you mean?"

"I've never felt like this before, and I don't want to fuck it up."

"You wont fuck it up. I trust you. I wouldn't want to if I didn't."

"Get up." She stood in front of him before he grabbed and kissed her gently. "You're so beautiful."

"Stop." She said with a weak smile.

"What? You don't think you're beautiful?" She looked up nervously. "There ain't anybody on this planet I want more than you." He pecked her once more.

"You mean it?" She asked breathlessly.

"Of course I do." He said rubbing his thumb over her lips.

"I think I love you too." She said hesitantly while peering into his eyes.

"I know baby." Dom grabbed her neck and began to plant wet kissed along its lining. Her moans were subtle, nothing he wasn't used to hearing. "It's gonna hurt."

"I don't care. I don't want it to be anyone else." She wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him deeply.

"I wanna eat your pussy." He whispered in her ear a few moments later.

"Do it." She begged mid kiss. Dom grabbed the hem of her sweats and pulled them down along with her underwear. He leaned her onto the bed and placed himself between her legs. He kissed her lustfully as one hand massaged her in-between them.

"You're so wet." He said harshly.

"You surprised or something?"

"Just nice to know you want me too." Like several times before, he made his way down to his destination, and began to slowly lick her opening. Her body tensed in response to the sensation he was causing her.

"Oh shit!" She breathed out, grabbing the back of his head encouraging him to continue.

"You like that don't you?" He asked rhetorically. She moaned response. "Tell me how much you like it."

"I like it." She breathed out. "Shit, I like it a lot."

"Who do you belong to?"

"Uh-no you don't motherfucka." She resisted.

"You want me to stop?"

"If you stop I'll kill you."

"Then tell me what I want to hear." He said aggressively while he widened her legs and inserted his fingers into her. "Who do you belong to?"

"mmmmm"

"I aint playing with you." His eyes darkened. "You're mine so now say it."

"mmmmm" She continued to moan as he worked her, feeling herself cumming.

"Say it." He stopped abruptly.

"Fuck, I'm yours. I'm yours. Don't stop." She begged.

"That's what I thought."

"Uh!" She exclaimed as she reached her peak. Dom sported a very satisfied smile on his face. Once she caught her breath she said, "You're an asshole, you know that?"

"I didn't make you do anything you didn't want to do." He said undressing himself. Her eyes swept over his muscled physique.

"Boy you need to hit the gym. I don't think the extra flab works for me." She told him. He laughed at her knowing very well of her fondness for his well toned body. She leaned towards him and began to kiss and lick his abdomen, but when she went to pull down his boxers he stopped her.

"It's ok baby. I got this."

"You don't want me to?" She asked confused.

"Nah, not tonight."

"You don't like it? I thought you like it?"

"I love it actually, but it's not about that. It's about you right now." He kissed her reassuringly. He bent down to check his wallet and his pants. "Fuck!"

"What's wrong?"

"I don't have any condoms."

"So, can't you just pull out?"

"You wanna take that risk?"

"Well, I'm on birth control now so it wouldn't be much of a risk. That is unless you've been fooling around." A large smile came over Dom's face.

"Well then, I think we're good to go." He said enthusiastically.

"Ok, so how does this work?"

"Lean back, and try to relax." She did as he commanded and felt her nerves consume her. "It's ok baby. Ima take care of you." He whispered in her ear. They kissed hotly for several moments. Letty's hands soothed his back, as he gripped her body fiercely.

"Dom" She whined attempting to push his boxers past his hips. He assisted her and proceeded to sit up between her legs taking a hold of himself and positioning his penis at her entrance. He rubbed it on her outer lips. "Just do it." She coaxed. He nodded and attempted to enter her, but her body resisted him.

"You need to relax or I wont get in."

"I'm trying."

"Look at me. It'll make it better." She opened her eyes and felt something change insider her. It was as if time paused and the only people who existed were the two of them. She had never felt so vulnerable and yet so cared for in her entire life. When he leaned in to kiss her it ignited all her sensors.

"I love you." She whispered. She heard him groan into her neck as he made his way inside her. "Shit, that hurts like a bitch!"

"I'm sorry. You want me to stop?" He asked apologetically. As badly as he wanted her, he would stop if it was too much for her to handle.

"No, but damn I didn't think it'd hurt like this."

"Maybe we should stop." He suggested still inside her.

"No, but do something, 'cause you laying on me like a statue probably wont make it better." He laughed against her neck.

"You got a big-ass mouth." He commented as he began to move.

"I've been told." She said with a wince, and gripped his arms.

"You're so fucking tight." He gritted out through his teeth.

"Is that bad?"

"For you it is 'cause I'm about cum."

"Already?"

"I'm trying to hold back but you feel so fucking good."

"I guess I got a pussy like Fiji, huh?

"It's definitely one of a kind."

"Just for you."

"Fuck." Dom exclaimed in her neck momentarily pausing his movements.

"Almost got you with that one, didn't I?" He didn't respond but continued his rhythmic movements doing his best to focus on not cumming. Both their breaths became hampered. The pain Letty had been feeling had subsided considerably and she was beginning to enjoy the feeling Dom's movement were bringing her.

"Let, don't moan like that you're gonna make me cum." He warned.

"It's okay if you do." She said caressing his face. He looked into her eyes and could not hold back his needs anymore. Dom increased his speed withdrawing and entering her at a gruesome pace. It hurt her slightly but she gripped on to him kissing his shoulders. He let out a loud grunt before collapsing on top of her.

"It'll be better next time." He said as he rolled off of her. She giggled slightly. She knew he was mad at himself and didn't want to give him any grief.

"This was nice. I hope next time is real soon." She said cuddling up next to him.

"Give me a few minutes. I can go again." He panted.

"I would, but Mami gets back like at four and I don't want to risk her catching us in bed like this. I'll have my ass handed to me if that happens."

"Yea, I believe you. Your mom is hard as fuck."

"She'll grow on you though. You guys just have to get to know each other."

"If you say so." They looked at each other for several minutes, wanting to take in the massive step they had just taken in their relationship.

"You gonna leave me for some skank now that you got what you wanted?"

"Give me some credit. We have to do it at least ten times before I could do that."

"You're such an ass." Just then they both heard a ruffling noise an the kitchen door light turn on. "Shit, she's here. Hopefully she's drunk." She whispered. "You think you can get out through the window?"

"Yea I can, don't worry about it." He said dressing himself. "You might wanna put your tank top back. I'm pretty sure you naked in bed will set off red flags." He leaned in to kiss her causing her to moan lamentably. Letty didn't want to let him go. She wished she could live in his arms for eternity.

"I'm gonna miss you." He smiled at her and licked his lips.

"I'll see you tomorrow for round two, ok?"

"Ok" She affirmed as she watched make his way down the fire escape.


	7. After Glow

"'cion Mami" Letty greeted her mother.

"You're awake." Ana commented.

"Yea couldn't sleep."

"Bueno, good thing because I'm about to get turnt up! Mija, hoy se bebe!" Letty laughed at her mom. She was definitely a little drunk.

"Mami its 3:30. Let's wait until tomorrow."

"No. People are coming over. Blast that music por que aqui nos vamos a desacatar." (_We about to get crazy up in here_)

"Ma, what if we get kicked out?"

"Psst, kicked out my ass. Look at me, do I look like someone who would just get kicked out for a little itty bitty party." Letty laughed some more. "When I lived in DR we would party until the sun came up, bailando merengue, salsa, bachata. Eso fue un tro de vaina."

"I know. I've been to a few. Our family doesn't play."

"No baby they don't." She paused. "Speaking of, have you talked to your father lately."

"Not for a couple months. I think not since his birthday. Why?"

"No reason, but you'd tell me though if he was coming for you, right?" Her tone had darkened a bit.

"What's going on?"

"They're trying to take you from me." She accused.

"Who?"

"Everyone, your grandmother, your father, my sisters! They all think I'm not good enough to raise you. You don't think that, right?" She asked weepily.

"No….of course not." She lied.

"They don't understand. I was younger than you when I had you. They all wanted me to get rid of you, and I didn't. Who are they to want to be apart of your life now, huh?" Letty just nodded. "I did everything I had to make sure we were ok. You think your grandmother was helping me with diapers and shit. She made me drop out of school to take care of you. Your father didn't even claim you until you were three!" Ana was crying angrily. Letty had not told her mother that her grandmother had offered her a flight and place to go a few months ago, nor did she plan to. She had politely declined the offer because though she didn't have the best relationship with Ana she knew her mother needed her. She would have felt terrible abandoning her, especially when she was in-between men and had no one else for support. Letty would have perhaps considered leaving had she not had Dom. She had had strong friendships with other people since moving to Los Angeles three years ago, but they did not measure up to what she got out of her relationship with Dom.

"I know Mami. Come on, let's put you to bed."

"I don't want to."

"Come on, I'll sleep with you." She stood her mother up and walked her to her bedroom. She helped her out her clothes into something more comfortable. They laid in bed together until her mother fell asleep.

The next day Letty woke up to the smell of a very appetizing breakfast. It had been a long time since her mother had cooked her breakfast, but she figured Ana probably felt bad about the night before.

"Smells good."

"Yea just some mashed potatoes and fried eggs with onions."

"Excellent." Letty said serving herself. "Ma I'm going out for a little while, but I'll be back before late."

"I already told you I don't like you running around with that boy."

"Don't be like that. You only met him that one time."

"That's all I needed."

"Ma-" Letty let out a sigh. "It doesn't even matter because I'm not going to hang out with Dom anyway."

"Having troubles already?"

"No, I'm just gonna meet up with Simone."

"Hmm, that's another one."

"Seriously?"

"What?"

"You know what. You're always raggin on my friends."

"Get better friends. What about that nice girl from the other day?"

"Mia? She's Dom's sister."

"What!?"

"Yea, she's around for family things and shit."

"Oh, so now you're like apart of their family, huh?"

"I didn't say that. Mr. T is just really nice and invites me to all their things."

"Mhm, don't forget who gave birth to you girl."

"How can I? You remind me all the time. I gotta go. I'll see you later." She gave Ana a kiss on the cheek and walked out. She had planned to meet her friend Simone at the park. They had not hung out for a couple of days and needed to fill her in on all that had happened.

"Hey girl, what's good?" Simone greeted her.

"Same shit different toilet. How you livin'?"

"Just chillin. What'd you do yesterday?"

"Yo, last night was crazy?"

"Was there a party I wasn't invited to or some shit? 'Cause if there was I'm about to kick your ass." Letty smiled.

"Nah, not crazy like that. It was more like personal crazy."

"What did your mom do now?"

"She went IN with the hormones, you know what I mean? Crying and shit, trying to say everyone was taking me away from her."

"Damn, like legit tears or crocodile tears."

"Legit angry hurt tears man. I thought I was acting like the parent last night."

"Aren't you always?"

"Yea, but I don't know. I don't like seeing her like that. I was stressing it too 'cause I had Dom sneak out when I heard her come in the apartment."

"Oh shit, was she suspicious?"

"Nah, she was a little wavy, didn't even notice." A smirk came over her face.

"So what were you two doing in there? Hmm, I bet you two were all like bowchikawowwow."

"Shut-up."

"Still? Damn, the boy has surpassed my expectations."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well you know, Dom isn't really known for keeping it his pants."

"Well, he has been!" She said defensively.

"Trust girl, everyone knows that. If he weren't, you would have known by now."

"Well he hasn't been keeping it in his pants, he's just only been using it with one person."

"Obviously, wait, Oh-My-God. You did it? When? Tell me? How was it?"

"Alright, I'm going to need you to relax."

"Well?"

"It was-nice."

"Nice?"

"Yea nice."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"What it means. Nice, pleasant."

"Pleasant? you gotta do better than that."

"I don't know how to describe it."

"Well let me give you an example." Simone said in an exaggeratedly slow tone. "When I lost it to Ricky we were both virgins, so like, that shit was awkward as fuck. Neither of us knew what the hell we were doing. He almost put it in the wrong place, if you get my drift. He went through like three condoms before he could put it on right. Girl, I almost didn't go through with it." Letty laughed.

"Haha, damn girl, that's ruff."

"Yea, then when we were going at it though, it hurt you know, but it wasn't like that bad. I was feeling some type of way, like on some rainbow and unicorn shit."

"I get what you mean. Dom definitely knew what he was doing. I think I talked too much though."

"I don't doubt that."

"Hey!"

"You have a big-ass mouth. That can't be news to you."

"I was nervous! What do you want from me?"

"Aww. You were nervous?"

"He made it seem like this huge deal. 'Are you sure?' 'Maybe we should stop'" Letty said making a poor attempt to imitate Dom's voice.

"That's so sweet. You made love." Letty gave her and angry look. She hated having girly conversations. "What? You know you did." Simone defended.

"Don't say it like that. It's so fucking sappy."

"He tell you he love you?" Letty hesitated.

"Yea."

"And he was all soft and shit?"

"Yea."

"Then you made love. It's nice Let."

"That's what I tried to tell you."

"Aww baby girl's growing up." She feigned a sniffle.

"Oh my god! Why are we friends? I can't with you."

"Mia is worse than me." The two had increasingly become closer to the younger Toretto since Letty had started working at the garage. Though the girls were two years apart and very different, their outlook on life was rather similar. The girls would meet-up and chill on their free time, and Letty could honestly say she now considered Mia a friend.

"She's a whole different breed. Speaking of, don't tell her about this. Actually, don't tell anyone about this."

"Ha! Aight whatever you want. Wanna go ride."

"Yea let's be out."

Dom had been grinning all day. Everyone in the Toretto household noticed his out of character behavior. He wasn't necessarily a grump on a regular basis, but he was normally quiet and self-preserved even when in a good mood.

"Yo, anybody home?" He heard Vince come from the back.

"'Sup man, I'm in here."

"So what we doing today?"

"Don't know. Dad went to the track. Mia's in her room. Letty's….Somewhere."

"Hmm interesting."

"What?"

"The fact that you got laid last night, and are trying to hide it."

"The fuck Vince?"

"Brother it's written all over your face." Dom did not say anything and just scratch his head. "So I'm taking your silence as confirmation."

"Listen, whatever man."

"Damn D, that good huh? I can't say I'm surprised."

"What you mean you ain't surprised?" Dom asked warningly.

"She's feisty; that girl is no joke. I mean you should know, you're the one who's with her."

"I swear to God man, sometimes I just want to pop you one."

"Why you always so sensitive when it comes to her?"

"Because I am. So watch your mouth."

"Whatever man, listen that's your business."

"Exactly."

"Ok, I'll never ask anything ever again." Vince lied with an exaggeratedly offended tone.

"Good."

"We should go to the garage."

"Why, I told my dad I'd look under his hood." Vince had had a tumultuous relationship with his father. He resented him for all he the hurt he had caused his mother and to some extent himself. He was not exactly Dom's favorite person, but he felt he was no one to pass judgment.

"You doing favors for him now?"

"What can I say, he's my dad." Dom raised an eyebrow.

"Alright. Let's go. There's a race tonight by the way."

"Yea?"

"Yea, you down?"

"You know it."

"I have to figure out what I'm gonna tell Pops when he gets back. He's been on me all the time lately."

"Its better to omit than lie in this situation."

"You're right."

"We should test out your ride a few times before we race it. I think I heard something the last time we were in it."

"Aight. I think tonight's gonna be a good night."

"Ditto."

**A/N: R&R, don't be afraid to be mean. Criticism helps make for a better story! But I love the positive feed back too! :)**


	8. Featherweight

**A/N: R&R please!**

The streets were aligned with cars of every make, model, color, and design you could think of. The energy was palpable from the music to the outfits people wore. It was just another Saturday night in LA and its youth had come together for a night of thrill and excitement. The street-racing scene had grown so much. Average kids were investing more than ten grand in their parent's old Civics and Surpass. The stakes were high, but surprisingly accidents were rare. Dom could confidently say that he had only ever been on the bad end of this life once, but does not regret it. His one accident had propelled him into a chain of events that led him to his Letty. He would have never guessed that the little fifteen year-old he thought was _kinda _cute would take up so much of his thoughts and desires. He smiled to himself as he made his way into the bustling crowed. It was funny how life worked. You can always count on it to take you into the unexpected.

"Hector, what's good?" He greeted his old friend.

"D, my man, I'm good. What it do with you?"

"You know just trying to get things poppin'. Who's running things tonight?"

"I think Tran is, but he ain't here yet."

"Yo, fuck that guy. Why don't we just start this shit ourselves? I ain't trying to waist time, you feel me?"

"Word? We can make that happen real quick."

"Good to know." Hector got on top of his car and started yelling into the crowd.

"Who racin' tonight? If you racin' circle up right here so we break it down." A group settled around them and Hector counted everyone off. "Aight, Your number tells you when you're up. Your partner has the same number. Find them and negotiate your bets. If you guys can't handle that, we'll set a minimum buy-in. Sound good?" Everyone nodded. "Aight cool. Number ones meet me up there. We startin' this shit right now." They cheered and instantly there was a change in the atmosphere. Anticipation settled in, and the racers organized themselves accordingly. Though most of the youth present were street kids from their respective districts with little direction in life, most races operated quite efficiently and with extreme organization. No one was trying to get caught by the cops, especially if they had already done time, which many had.

"What number you got?" Vince asked Dom.

"Seven, You?"

"Five."

"Doesn't give us a lot of time to inspect the car for my race."

"She'll do fine. She's perfect. We spent an hour on her in the garage. What you worried about?"

"I just don't wanna lose."

"Are you a real driver, or some pussy who doesn't know what he's doing?"

"Dom, why you always gotta question my mandhood like that. You the ill bully."

"Excuse me Vanessa I didn't mean to hurt your feelings." Dom feigned sympathy.

"Asshole." Vince insulted him. Dom playfully punched him in the chest.

"Let's do this." They went off to prepare for their races. Two scantily clad girls came by to check them out.

"This your ride?" The blonde one asked.

"Who wants to know?" Dom countered. They both looked at each other then at Dom with flirty smirks.

"We do." The brunette said in a seductive tone.

"Oh really?"

"Yea, we were thinking that the owner of this ride really knows his way around a nice frame."

"Interesting." Dom said, as he looked them over suggestively. They both had well toned figures and very _very_ revealing clothing. Their faces were nice enough, but nothing above average. He assumed they must have been new to the scene, or just pretending not to know who they were in hopes of bettering their chances with him. Dom and Vince had made a name for themselves in the last year and were very notorious among their peers. He smirked up at Vince. "Well I guess you're right. Working a body isn't something that's exactly foreign to us."

"You two racing tonight?" The blonde asked.

"Yea, you gonna check us out?"

"Oh honey I'll do more than that; that is, if you're worth it."

"What did you have in mind? 'Cause me and my boy here are down to play." Vince informed them.

"We'll see about that." The she said suggestively.

"You wanna be my prize when I win?" Vince asked.

'You're kinda sure of yourself there buddy." The blond said stepping up closer to him.

"You bet your sweet ass I am. I don't lose."

"What about you're friend does he lose?" Dom snorted at the brunette's question.

"Sweety, you're just gonna have to wait and see, wont you?"

"You gonna put on a show for me?" She asked twirling her hair and arching her chest.

"I don't put on shows. What you see is what you get."

"I like that."

"I'm sure you do." Letty's angry voice hit Dom's ear like a siren. He knew he was in trouble.

"Hey Let. How's it going?" He asked cautiously.

"Oh nothing." She said sarcastically. "Just watching my boyfriend hit on some dumb bitch."

"Excuse me?" The brunette asked dubiously.

"You heard me."

"I know you aint calling me a bitch."

"But I am." Letty countered almost sweetly. "Are you deaf?"

"What you think gives you the right to call me that, you fucking dyke?"

"Dom, what's her name?" Dom looked nervously between them. "You don't know?" She asked in fake awe. "Yo Vince, what's this chick's name?"

"Uhh-"

"You don't know either? Hmm funny, I guess that makes you an irrelevant skank now doesn't it? Throwing yourself at two guys who don't give a shit about you, and just want to bend you over and fuck you. I bet you've had good practice. I put money down that you know how to take a good drilling."

"Fuck you bitch! You don't even know me!"

"Correction, you don't know ME! So I suggest, you buy yourself some clothes and some self-respect, and get out of my face before you get your asked kicked."

"You think you can kick my ass?" The brunette said almost mockingly.

"Baby girl I know I can. You got nothing on me, so if I were you, I'd step."

"Aight, Let that's enough I think she gets it." Dom finally said stepping in.

"I don't think she does. She's still here. I might have to give her something to remember me by." That's when the brunette made the worst decision of her life. She went for Letty.

"Fucking bitch." She yelled at her as she smacked her. Letty was completely silent, and in a flip of a switch instinct took over. She punched the brunette square in the face, and though Dom attempted to restrain her she managed to take hold of the girl's head and banged it on to the concrete once they fell to the ground.

"Holy shit!" Some guy in the crowd commented.

"That's some WWF shit right there." Another remarked.

"Someone stop her!" The blonde friend urged.

"Letty no! Stop, stop!" Simone said from behind. Her comment was followed by oohs and awes from the growing spectators.

"That's enough." Dom said raising his voice. The poor girl was crying not being able to fully come to her senses as Letty continued to pummel her. He was finally able to get her off, but not before Letty was able to get one good kick to the girls abdomen. She let out an agonizing scream, which all watching could sympathize with.

"God damn! She got her ass kicked. My girl got crazy skills!" Emilio, or Milo as his friends called him, acknowledged. He had been a long time friend of Letty and had seen her handy work many times before.

"Come at me bitch! Hope you learned your lesson for the next time you step out bounds, you stupid-ass hoe. _Maldita desgracia', ven aquí otra vez para que me conozcas bien, coño_!" Letty yelled at the girl as Vince helped her up. Dom grabbed Letty by the face.

"Letty that's enough! She's down, she's out, you won. Aight?"

"Bitch put her paws on me cuz! No body got the right to disrespect me like that, especially not no good for nothing cunt who probably got a masters in sucking dick!" She shouted behind the girl as Simone and Dom continued to restrain her.

"Come on girl breath, let it go. Like you said, she's irrelevant."

"Someone please bring her back, so I can kick the shit out of her one more time."

"Baby-" Letty smacked Dom's hand away.

"You don't touch me 'cause you WILL be next."

"I didn't do anything!" He countered.

"You didn't do anthing!? YOU DIDN'T DO ANYTHING?!"

"Calm down." Dom told her warningly. His tone was even, making futile attempt to not bring too much attention to their argument. She stared at him straight into his eyes, and harshly but quietly spoke.

"You know what, I hope you're really happy right now. Bet you feel like a real man with girls fighting over you and shit. But let me tell you something Dom; I'm not making a habit out of this. If she hadn't touched me it would have never gone down like that, so don't give yourself too much credit. And don't think I didn't hear your conversation so don't play innocent with me 'cause we both know ya not. I am not a toy you can play with. I aint going to put up with your bullshit and get disrespected like that. Consider this strike one." She turned away and walked off with her friend. She had enough for one night and decided to go get food by the beach instead.

"Fuck!" He cursed to himself.

"Holy shit bro. I knew she was crazy, but damn she just took it to whole 'notha level." Vince commented from behind. He had helped the brunette girl find her friends, who were probably in root to a hospital after the beating she had taken.

"Is it weird I'm turned on right now?" Vince laughed at him.

"Dude you're kinda fucked up in the head, you know that?"

"Ehh, she'll be aight. I just hope I didn't miss my turn."

"No way, everyone paused to watch that shit go down." Dom chuckled to himself. It wasn't that he didn't care about what had just happened, but he knew that Letty was a hot head who would need some more time to calm down so that he could talk to her. She wasn't physically hurt, and her anger wasn't something he couldn't handle.

"She's something." He said almost dreamily.

"That's yours man. I would hate to be you right now."

"It wasn't that bad? She just popped her." He defended

"Were we not watching the same fight?"

"Maybe the whole head banging thing was a bit much. But hey, no one told her to try to fight Letty. I'm three times her size and I wouldn't do that."

"Wow, you are officially pussy whipped." Vince informed him.

"Whatever, are we racing or not?"

"Let's do the damn thing." The boys were able to race twice that night, and came out on top. They had gone to a party at a friend's house and had a good amount of fun. Vince found a girl to take back with him. Dom threw back a couple beers; he even danced a little. However, at about 2AM Dom had decided it was a good time to check on Letty. She had been in her room still fuming from what had happened when he made his way up to her window. He saw her sketching in her notebook when he tapped it lightly. She looked over slightly confused and when she realized it was he she almost didn't open it.

"Hey Tyson, how you feeling after the big fight. Sorry we couldn't get you a belt. I'll try to be better prepared next time." He said cheesily.

"What do you want?" She asked harshly giving him the look of death.

"What else, you." A cold smile came over her face.

"You think you're still gonna get laid tonight? After that shit that went down just a few hours ago? Boy you must be crazy." He chuckled at her.

"You gonna let me in?"

"No."

"I'm coming in." He stated simply.

"I'll scream."

"No you wont."

"Don't come in."

"You can't stop this. It's happening." He informed her as he climbed into her bedroom.

"God dammit Dom!"

"Shh, your mom will hear us." He said smiling.

"It's the weekend, she's not here."

"Yay!" He said with a smile. She sniffed him.

"Oh my god, you're drunk. Wow, I can't believe you."

"I'm not drunk. I'm just a little extra happy." He leaned down to kiss her, but she moved out of the way. "Come on baby don't be like that."

"I'll be however I want to be." Dom was more forceful this time and was able to graze his lips hers, but she still resisted.

"It's not happening?"

"Why are you fighting me so much?"

"Because you're being an ass, like the epitome of asshole. That's what you were today."

"How? Please enlighten me."

"I'm not talking to you like this."

"Like what?"

"Drunk!"

"I'm not! I had four beers. Forgive me that I was excited to see my ever so beautiful girlfriend, and thought I'd get to fuck in the process."

"You're disgusting."

"Who else am I supposed to do it with. I'm scared for the girl that's not you who actually touches me." She looked at him in disbelief.

"You just don't get it."

"Don't get what? That you don't want me to talk to other girls, period."

"Not girls, skanks; there's a difference."

"I can't do anything about them coming on to me. They do that at their own risk. You can't hold me against other people's actions."

"You didn't even try to let them know that you were unavailable. You played along! It's just as bad."

"I was playing wing man."

"Aww, how commendable; you took one for the team."

"You bet your ass I did. Look at the headache it's caused me. I can't even get pussy when I want it."

"Don't piss me off more than I am."

"Well let's change the subject. On a good note, I won tonight. The-"

"No" She cut him off. "we're not changing the subject. You need to know it's not ok to act like that."

"Like what?"

"Like you're single!"

"I don't act like I'm single. Everyone who needs to know knows. By the way if I remember correctly you're the one who wanted to keep things on the low." His responses were very calm which annoyed her.

"That's irrelevant 'cause we been out and in the open for like three months now, and even then I never denied you!"

"Am I denying you? I don't remember doing that."

"You might as well have. I make it clear I'm off limits all the time."

"Good."

"You're so infuriating! I can't stand you right now." He grabbed her.

"Listen, why are you pretending like I'm not about to rip clothes off and have my way with you." She scowled at him.

"There's something wrong with you! I'm dead ass serious. I think you should get checked." He kissed her deeply. This time she did respond to him though not to his same intensity.

"You're feelings got hurt?"

"A little." She pouted. He kissed her again.

"Sorry, you know I'd never want to hurt you, right?"

"I don't know that." He smiled at her.

"Yes you do, you just don't want to trust it." They kissed once more. "You forgive me?"

"Shut-up" She said sealing their gap. They fell onto her bed and began to grope each other to no avail. His hands began to wander, pulling her shirt over her breast, which he kissed tenderly.

"Let, I think you're going to get in a few more fights." He said mid kiss.

"Why?"

"'Cause I'm so horny right now I can't think straight."

"The fuck?"

"It was just so hot."

"What the fight?"

"Yea, I was kinda proud like 'damn my baby got some moves on her'."

"You're so stupid. Didn't you have goal you're screwing up right now?" He smirked at her and stood. He took off his shirt as she undid his pants. She was only wearing a tank top and underwear, which as promised, he tore off. "Why are you so aggressive?"

"You gonna shatter like glass? I thought you could handle it." She rolled her eyes and began to kiss him feverishly. Dom made his way inside her as they laid back on to the bed. It had only been the third time they had done it and though her body didn't resist him it did still hurt slightly at first. However, within a few minutes Letty's body was responding to him fiercely. Her hips met his every thrust, and their kisses grew more intense as their bodies worked in synch.

"Oh shit" Letty gasped out.

"It feel good baby?" He coaxed. She could only moan in response as his mouth leached onto her neck. She gripped him tighter.

"Faster" She panted out, and he obliged. He stared down at her, pecking her every so often.

"You feel so fucking good! Your moaning is driving me crazy."

"Don't stop." She told him as he continued his punishing pace. "I want you-I want you-shit!" Her body clamped around him as an orgasm ripped through her and she began to shake. She had experienced getting off before, but not to that extent. Her entire body was tingling giving her the biggest high she had ever felt. It was not long before his own release followed suit.

"Fuck!" He grunted out not being able to hold back while he stared at her. He buried his head in her neck before lifting it to give her an open mouthed kiss one last time before removing himself from her. They laid side by side for several minutes catching their breaths.

"Whoa, that was intense." She commented.

"Agreed."

"We should do that again."

"Definitely"

"I think I love sex."

"Yea it's pretty amazing."

"I wonder if it's like this with other people." Dom raised an eyebrow.

"Why would that matter?"

"It was just a thought." Dom stayed silent. "Well is it?"

"No, not even close."

"Shit, I guess I'm stuck with you then."

"I guess so."


	9. Straight and Narrow

**A/N: **_Assume every conversation with Ana and Letty is fully in Spanish even if its written in english, and when Ana does speak English imagine it with a thick heavy accent. If your not too familiar with Dominican culture you may want to check out SHIT DOMINICAN MOM DO/SAY on youtube. Because as stereotypical as it may be, the depictions are pretty accurate/hilarious. (My own mother has admitted to doing 90% of the stuff he does in that video). Anywho, happy reading and don't forget to let me know what you think!_

"Letty, come here." Tony commanded her sternly.

"Hey Mr. T, what's up?" She said nervously as she stood before him. He seemed upset and it scared her. The last thing she wanted was to get on Tony's bad side, not because she feared him, but because he had done so much for her in the last year that she did not want to come off unappreciative.

"Have you gotten your license yet?" Letty sucked her teeth.

"Ima do it. I swear!"

"You said that three weeks ago. I didn't give you a birthday bonus for no reason."

"I know-I just-I just haven't had time."

"You've been seventeen for three weeks. You should have had your license a year and three weeks ago. What's the hold up. You trying to get fired?"

"Mr. T-"

"You do understand I run a professional business. I don't delinquents in my shop."

"I'm not a delinquent."

"You've been driving illegally. Breaking the law makes you a delinquent."

"I'll do it tomorrow."

"Good, and if you don't, don't bother coming in." Her mouth gaped.

"Uh-Ok."

"Good, so we understand each other."

"Yes."

"Go finish that oil change. The owner is expecting his car cleaned and tune-up in an hour."

"Ok" She said quietly. She went to go work on the car. A few hours later Dom noticed the hint of sadness in her face.

"What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing." She paused. "Do you think I can get my permit and license in the same day?"

"No way, you need to schedule the driver's test days, sometimes weeks, in advance."

"Fuck!" she said dropping her wrench as she stormed out of the garage. Dom ran after her.

"Hold-up where you going!?"

"Home, I've just been fired."

"What are you talking about?"

"You're dad just informed me that if I didn't have my license by tomorrow that I'd be fired."

"Come on Let, you know he isn't going to fire you."

"He was as serious as a heart attack in there, and there's no way I can do it."

"I'll talk to him."

"Don't bother. He's made up his mind." She walked off. She still did not have a car and her house was too far away. She ended up on bus to the Santa Monica pier. Dom had turned back to look for his father in the garage.

"Pops, what the hell did you say to Letty?"

"Nothing I haven't told her before."

"Then why does she think she's fired?"

"I might have threatened her a little bit."

"Dad!"

"Why, where is she?"

"I don't know. She stormed off because she can't get her license tomorrow."

"Why?"

"Because she has to get her permit."

"Wait, she doesn't even have a permit?" Tony asked in disbelief.

"Apparently not."

"Well then, now I'm even more adamant about it."

"Pops she needs this job."

"Well, if she wants it bad enough she'll do what she has to do to keep it."

"So its not a permanent decision?"

"Of course not. I know you're worried, but this is for her own good. Letty is the type of girl who needs a lot of incentive in order to live on the straight and narrow. She's been going to school and doing very well, and all I needed to do was bait her with some racing lessons and cash. She has so much potential for greatness. I don't want her to waste it on trivial things. I want all you knuckle heads to always be the best you can be. I can't sit around and watch you all waste your lives."

"I know. Maybe you should talk to her because I don't think she fully understands where you're coming from. She's not used to having someone like you, you know?"

"Don't worry about that I'll handle her."

"Thanks"

"Why are you thanking me this aint about you."

"Of course it is. She's my girl."

"You know she's her own person right?"

"What concerns her concerns me." He shrugged.

"I'm proud of you."

"What?"

"Your becoming a man and I like what I see."

"What do you see?"

"A man who puts his loved ones first. What do I always say?"

"Never turn your back on family."

"That's right. Now get out of here. I have things to do." Dom smiled to himself and finished up his work day. He made his way to the housing projects where Letty lived. He did not know if she was home, but decided to take the chance any way. When he knocked on the door he heard a voice rising and knew it was Ana. He began to feel nervous having not had the best first impression the first time they met. It had been over six months before and he could only hope it had been enough time for her to get used to the idea of Letty and him being together. When she swung the door open she was yelling into the phone.

"Mira coño ya les dije a ustedes que yo pague! Yo pague! No me vengan con ese bulto de que yo no pague. Ponganme -I don't care that you don't know Spanish. Put the water on!" (_Listen don't come with that bullshit saying I didn't pay because I paid!)_ She turned to Dom and handed him the phone "Tu, tell them que yo pague esa vaina."_ (that I paid that shit)_

"Hello?"

"Excuse me sir, we were just trying to inform Ms. Sanchez that although we do have a recorded payment of her last water bill, she was three payments behind and would need to make another payment in order to get her water system running again."

"Sure, we'll make a payment right now. She must have just misunderstood."

"Well sir, unfortunately the account on record has over drafted."

"No worries, I'll just make a credit card payment." She tapped him.

"De que tu habla muchacho? Yo pague!" (_What are you talking about boy? I paid.) _

"One second." He said to the representative in order to speak to Ana. "I'm handling it."

"What you mean? Dime."

"Le digo aora. Aguantese." (_I'll tell you in a second)_ His Spanish was not the best, but passible for these purposes.

"Jesus santisimo, dame paciencia porque esta gente me estan por sacar el demonio!" (_Jesus Christ give me patience these people are driving me crazy) _She walked away into a room. Though a little confused, Dom continued to speak with the representative.

"Hello, yea I'm here." He gave them his credit card number and made the necessary payment. When she came out of the room she was in no better mood.

"Pues?" (_Well?)_

"You owe a payment."

"These fucking people."

"But they are going to turn your water back on."

"Really? What did you tell them? You gringos all understand each other."

"I'm actually not fully gringo, but yea we did come to an agreement." She huffed and proceeded to check her faucet.

"No hay agua."(_There is no water_)

"They said it may take an hour." She sucked her teeth and rolled her eyes. He smiled because it reminded him of Letty. She cleared her throat.

"Thank you."

"Your welcome. Is Letty here?"

"No, not yet."

"Could you tell her I came by?"

"Yes." She hesitated. "You can wait for her. She shouldn't be long."

"You sure?"

"Sientate. You hungry? I just cooked." She said gesturing to the small dining table.

"Yea thanks." She went to serve him a plate.

"You're old." she commented.

"Am I?"

"How old are you?"

"Twenty."

"Are you in school?"

"I was."

"What do you do?"

"I'm a mechanic."

"That's it?"

"Yea."

"No te creo." _(I don't believe you)_ Dom shrugged. "My daughter wouldn't just date a mechanic. What makes you exciting?"

"I race on the side." He said with a smirk.

"Race?"

"What do you race?"

"Cars. I want to be a NASCAR driver."

"Like on TV?"

"Yea, like on TV."

"Pff, Muchacho tu no estas facil, they make a lot of money." He lauged.

"I don't know if they do. I just like it." Just then they heard the door open.

"Dom? What are you doing here?" She asked confused at the scene before her.

"Came looking for you."

"Nena ven acá, you never told me he make money."

"Mami!" Dom laughed.

"Pero este es un muchacho que trabaja." (_This is a boy that works) _

"I know. We work together. I've tried telling you this before."

"No you didn't." Ana turned to Dom. "She no tell me that."

"Oh my God. I can't with you right now."

"I like him."

"Now you like him? After all the shit you talked, now you like him?"

"Yes." Ana confirmed matter-of-factly

"What did you do?" Letty asked Dom.

"I paid your water bill."

"You what!?"

"It's cool, no big deal."

"Yes it is! You didn't have to do that. Actually, don't do that. Mami, you let him do that?"

"I didn't tell her."

"Well we're paying you back. How much was it?"

"Don't worry about it."

"Dom!"

"Ahi mija, he did a good thing."

"No. I cannot believe you. You have no shame." Letty told her. Ana waved her off and took Dom's empty plate. Letty turned to Dom who was still sitting at the table. "How much was it?"

"It's cool you'll just owe me one."

"I have to know what I owe you first. You know what, never mind. I'll just call and find out."

"Let relax. It's not that serious."

"Well to me it is, Dom. I don't need a sugar daddy to care of me."

"I know, but its been handled so let it go." She sighed and massaged her temples as she sat down next to him.

"I don't want to deal with this right now."

"I talked to my dad." She groaned.

"I told you not to."

"He's not serious about firing you."

"Yes he is."

"Get your permit and set-up a road test tomorrow. It will be enough."

"I don't even want the stupid job anymore." She said weepily.

"Now we both know that's not true." She looked up and saw her mom dancing as she did the dishes. "I can't believe her. She's so embarrassing. How could she let you pay our bills?"

"It was just one and she didn't know I did it. She also interrogated me. That was fun."

"She what? Oh God. Why?"

"I think it was needed. I mean, we have been together about a year and a half now. It was long over due."

"You two were never supposed to get to know each other."

"Why?"

"Because she's crazy." She whispered. Dom laughed.

"So are you."

"I am nothing like her."

"You'd be surprised."

"You don't even know her enough to make that comparison."

"It didn't take long to see a few similarities."

"Screw off!"

"You see, there it is."

"Uh-" She took a deep breath and kindly flipped him off.

"You're so sweet to me." She gave him a small smile and cleared her throat.

"You think I should have study for the test?"

"Nah, I didn't."

"If I fail its your fault."

"If you fail, we're breaking up. I can't be with someone who can't pass a permit test."

"That's not funny."

"I'm not joking. That would be embarrassing." She stared at him. "Aight, we just wont tell anyone."

"God you're such an ass."

"So where did you go?"

"Santa Monica."

"Damn, that's far."

"Yea needed to get away, you know?"

"Yea, you ok though?"

"Mhm."

"Good. Wanna walk me out?" He said standing up.

"Sure"

"Hey pero ven acá, you don't know how to say bye?" Ana said from behind them.

"Mami please, don't-"

"Thanks for the food Ms. Sanchez. It was delicious." He kissed her hand.

"You're welcome." She said Impressed. Letty rolled her eyes.

"I'll see you soon."

"Hasta luego querido." (_See you later hun_)

"Ok let's go. That's enough." They walked out the door, which closed behind them. "Really you had to kiss her hand though? Why don't you kiss her feet next time?"

"Maybe I will." She shoved him. "Why do you think she liked me this time?"

"I don't know, maybe because you paid our fucking water bill." Letty said still annoyed.

"Baby you're going to have to let that go. Anyway, she was no where near as aggressive."

"I guess knowing of you for so long made her curious; that and you came through the front door."

"Good. I'm not gonna lie it was bothering me a little bit."

"Really?"

"Yea, I mean, my family loves you. The one important person in your life hating me did not warrant good feelings."

"She didn't hate you. She just didn't know you. Plus, she was going through some things."

"And she's not anymore?"

"She's been better, but I'm not sure if a new guy is behind that or not."

"You worried?"

"It doesn't really matter anymore. I'm moving out when I turn eighteen."

"Really?"

"Yea, I've been talking about it with Simone."

"Why am I just hearing about this now?"

"I don't know it never came up."

"Why wouldn't you want us to live together?"

"I don't know. I don't really like the idea of sharing an apartment with someone I'm with. It can get messy."

"So you don't trust that we'd be able to live together?"

"Not yet."

"Why?"

"I don't know."

"This is still kinda new."

"No its not, a year and half is a long-term relationship."

"I want to say its more like nine months because the fooling period doesn't really count."

"Yes it does."

"We're not fighting about this. Don't you need to be somewhere?"

"No."

"So you're just gonna stand here try to continue this argument."

"Yup."

"Alright well I'm just gonna walk away so you can argue with yourself." Dom grabbed her arm.

"Your not going anywhere." He said kissing her hard. "Do you love me?"

"Maybe" She said with a smirk. He grabbed her ass roughly and leaned her into his car.

"Maybe?" They kissed once more.

"I haven't fully made up my mind yet."

"Why you actin' up?"

"You gonna put me in my place, Papi?"

"I'll bend you over the hood of this car if you don't behave."

"Don't make promises you can't fulfill Dom."

"I fully intend on keeping my word." He said suckling her neck.

"Dom stop, we're in public."

"So."

"You know I hate PDA."

"Then let's go somewhere."

"I can't right now. She's waiting for me." He made an annoyed expression. "Don't worry though I got you tomorrow." She leaned to give him a lingering kiss.

"Promises, promises. You know if we lived together we could just do it all the time."

"That may be dangerous." He chuckled

"I don't think the furniture could handle it."

"LETICIA!" Ana screamed from the window.

"Ya Voy!Well duty calls."

"I'll see ya tomorrow at work?"

"If I pass the test."

"We talked about this."

"Yea, yea whatever."

"Bye" He said still holding on to her.

"Bye" Their lips lightly grazed each other. "Thank you" She whispered to him.

"I love you."

"Thanks" Dom's face darkened. "Ok, ok, I love you too."

"That's better."

"Coño muchacha cuantas veces te tengo que llamar!" (_How many times do I have to call you?) _Letty rolled her eyes.

"I really have to go now."

"Ok" He said letting her go. He gave her a light slap on the butt when she turned towards her apartment. "Call me."

"Aight, see ya later."


	10. All I Want For My Birthday Is

**A/N: **_You wanted it. You got it. XXX_

"Say it." He commanded her.

"No."

"Are you blushing?" He asked noting the light tint in her fair complexion.

"Of course not." She said poorly attempting to dismiss his accusation.

"You are..." He accused firmly biting his under-lip.

"No, I'm not. You're delusional."

"Damn girl, I had you all wrong."

"What you mean?"

"All this time, I thought you were the baddest girl on the block and here you are squirming beneath me?"

"Shut up, just because I don't want to say it?"

"Yea, you a punk."

"Nah, you just dirty."

"I've heard worse out your mouth. Come on, it's my birthday." Indeed it was his special day. She had had a surprise planned, but before she could give it to him he insisted they take advantage of the opportunity beforehand. His father would be away from the house for a few hours running errands for his next race, while Mia was doing her monthly volunteering at the hospital.

"Dom!" She whined.

"I tell you all the time. Don't you think I deserve to hear it too?"

"I don't have to tell you. I show you all the time."

"I wanna hear it."

"I want your dick."

"Ehh, I don't think I believe you."

"Dom."

"I like my name on your lips. Why don't you add it at the end that." She rolled her eyes. She would never admit it, but she was absolutely mortified. They had only been having sex for about two months and certain aspects were still very foreign to her. She understood Dom wanted her to be more vocal, but she was not the expressive type. She felt slightly uncomfortable at being so bare. Dom himself had never been so forward, but he neither had consecutive sex with anyone else. He began to take joy in living out his fantasies, or any vivid wet dreams he had of Letty.

"I want your dick." He gave her a gesturing look. "Dom."

"Still don't believe you; maybe you need some motivation." He slid his hand into her underwear. Her breath hitched at his subtle touch. She closed her eyes and reveled in the feeling of his hands on her. Their attraction was so magnetic it sometimes scared her how her body responded to him. "Well baby?"

"I want your dick Dom." She moaned out.

"Where do you want it?"

"Inside me." She whispered.

"Deep?" He prompted while he continued to massage her between her legs.

"Yea" She panted. "Fuck…touch me…touch me."

"You want my hands on you?"

"God, yes." She begged, arching her back.

"You want my mouth on you?"

"Mhm, all over me." She moaned out.

"Fuck baby, you're so sexy right now." He said leaning down to suckle her breast. She reached down for his hand and pulled it into her mouth. She took it out and placed it right where it was.

"What you waiting for? I thought you were gonna lay it down." She teased, her voice huskier than usual.

"Oh, I am. Don't worry about that."

"You're taking too long." She whined. He smirked at her as his eyes took in her naked figure beneath him.

"I'm about to shut you up." He said taking himself into his hand with a light stroke. She licked her lips in anticipation. She loved the feeling of Dom inside her, much to her own surprise. He had the ability to make her feel like she was the only girl in the world, and that nothing else mattered but the two of them. She had never felt so comfortable in her own skin. She began to take pride in her imperfections because more often than not they were the things he loved about her. He would kiss her scars tenderly, and playfully pull on her non-existent love handles. Their connection was unexplainable; they themselves did not understand it.

"Do you want me to help you with that?" She asked rhetorically moving his hand away. A sly smile came across his face. She leaned him back and began to lick his muscled abdomen until her lips met his tip. She placed a gentile kiss on the head of his penis before teasing it with her tongue. He could honestly say Letty had given him the best head he had ever had. He did not know if it was because he loved her or she loved him, but the girl knew what she was doing from the first day she surprised him in attempt. It was hard for him to believe she had never done it before, but the improvement was most evident in the last few weeks. She knew how to play his body, how to hold him off, or work him up. He appreciated her enthusiasm and often hated himself for having had prolonged things as much as he did. He watched down as her mouth worked him again, and again. He pulled her head up so that their eyes met, and she gave him a knowing smirk. Dom leaned down to kiss her deeply grabbing Letty by the hips to place her down on the bed. He pushed himself inside her as she wrapped herself around him. She kissed him feverishly and repeatedly as their pace quickened. She could not get enough of his taste or his odor. It was uniquely Dom's and she treasured it.

"You smell so good, Let."

"Ahi papi estas rico." She told him knowing full well he loved it when she spoke Spanish. Her hands moved down his back leaving a trail of light scratches before she smacked his backside. "Harder!" She urged.

"Baby you feel so good." He groaned out. Letty's moans grew louder as he drove into her. Though he had strategically played music to drown out the noise he did not want to take the risk of being found and so kissed her in attempt to muffle their volume.

"You're gonna make me cum. Shit, I'm gonna cum." She moaned into his ears.

"Cum for me baby." He urged her, before her body went limp beneath him. She felt her body release to him and a pulsating sensation between her legs. He kissed her in an instance. Their tongues hotly wrestled each other as he slammed against her hips in search of his own release.

"Fuck!" He groaned into her mouth. "Fucking perfection."

"Yes" She gave in, clinging on to him. They stayed that way for several minutes recovering from the aftermath of their lovemaking. Letty peered into his eyes, "I love you so much. It's unreal." She breathed out.

"I know the feeling." Dom responded pecking her lips. "You drive me crazy." He rolled off her and holding her close.

"So, 21, that's kinda a big deal." She commented several moments later.

"Yea, the boys wanna take me out tonight."

"You should go."

"I plan to."

"Oh ok." She said in a sarcastic tone.

"What's that's supposed to mean?"

"We both know that if I didn't want you to go you wouldn't go."

"You don't want me to go? You just told me to go?"

"Of course I want you to go. Have fun, it's your birthday, but don't act like you run yourself."

"Oh you mean like you do?"

"Shut up. Keep acting up and you wont get your present."

"Ooh, I wonder what it could be?" He said sarcastically.

"If they take you to a strip club, you can't touch." He smiled.

"Of course not."

"I don't wanna hear about any bitches on your dick."

"You wont." She looked around the room, becoming reacquainted with her surroundings and how pressed for time they were.

"We should go downstairs and pretend like this didn't just happen."

"Your right." He said holding her tighter.

"Why do you always do that?"

"Do what?"

"Make it harder to let go."

"Because it is." She kissed his jaw line. "Wanna go again?"

"We can't; your dad could come any minute man!"

"Whatever." He said disappointedly. "So when do I get my present."

"When we get out of this bed." Just then he pushed her slightly to escape her grasp to climb out of bed.

"Well its nice to see where your priorities lye."

"I never lied to you."

"mhm." She said throwing him a piece of paper. He opened up the sheet and lifted an eyebrow.

"Directions?"

"Yup. Let's go." She said zipping up her pants. "It'll only be a few hours."

"Ok." He said. He drove them to the destination Letty had written out for him, and became increasingly confused when he realized they had arrived to an airstrip. "What the fuck?"

"You ready to have some fun?" She enticed him.

"What exactly are we doing?"

"You my friend," She began tapping on his shoulder. "are about to learn how to drive a bi-plane. It's like a race car, but in the air B!" She said enthusiastically.

"What?" Dom said still confused. "How? I? I'm actually surprised. Nice job."

"Thanks." She said proudly. "Do you like it?"

"I don't know yet. You doing it too?"

"What the fuck I look like? I'm not made out of money. This is your present."

"Word?" Still in disbelief.

"Yea." He grabbed her face and kissed her.

"Thank you."

"Your welcome."

"God damn it! Now I gotta get you an amazing present."

"Yup. I just raised the stakes. But go on; go get your flying lesson. I'll be here." She pushed.

"Ok." He said. Dom went inside where he was registered and got put into a plane. They showed him how to do tricks, and leaps in the air. He saw Los Angeles upside down and zig zagged. He had to hand it to his girl. She knew how to show him a good time. This would not be something he would overlook.

"So, how was it?" She asked sitting on the hood of his car when he walked out, smiling like a child at Christmas. He did not give her a word response, but instead grabbed her face and kissed her passionately.

"That. Was. Fucking. Amazing. Thank you." He said to her.

"Well you are very welcome, baby."

"Have I told you I love you? 'Cause that kinda just sealed the deal for me."

"Hey, what can I say? I owed you one."

"I don't know how much this costs, but I do know a fucking water bill doesn't even come close."

"Well it doesn't really matter now, does it?"

"Oh it matters. I wont forget this baby."

"You best not. I'll cut your balls off."

"You'd loose in that situation though."

"Oh really? How so?"

"Number one, you wont have any kids; and second you'll find yourself immensely dissatisfied in bed."

"I can always just get another pair of balls though."

"Yea, but they'd have to get through me."

"Oh you gonna scare everyone off?"

"No one puts their hands on what belongs to me." He said firmly grabbing at her butt. She rolled her eyes, secretly enjoying his display of possession.

"We should go. Your family is waiting."

"You're family too." He said casually. She beamed at him.

"God, you're such a sap."

"You love it."

"I actually do, like a lot."

"I know." He said getting into the driver's seat. They drove back to his house, where they had dinner with Tony, Mia, and Vince. Dom got his share of presents, but as soon as evening came Vince took him to meet up with their friends. Mia and Letty stayed in the Torreto house watching a film until her mother called demanding she get home. Dom on the other hand found himself in a sea of people at a party in his honor. He was drunk, high and, having a good time; but nothing compared to what Letty had done for him that day. She had made him so happy that he felt nothing in the world could challenge what they had. He was truly in it with her, ride or die.


	11. Misunderstandings

**A/N: **_Read and review . _

"It's Ricky's birthday party tonight. You didn't forget did you?" Simone asked Letty.

"Of course not. Girl, you know I'm in there."

"Aight, just double checking. It wouldn't be right if my other half wasn't there."

"Shouldn't Ricky be your other half?"

"You know that boy can barely dance."

"That's true, so sad, it makes no sense 'cause he Cuban."

"Seriously, if I would have known that from the jump I probably wouldn't have looked twice."

"I wouldn't go that far."

"I'm just playing. I love my brown thunder."

"He's not even brown. He's whiter than me."

"And?"

"Aight, whatever, listen Ima bring Mia with me."

"That's cool. I just hope there won't be any drama with her fam, you know? That girl be on some suburbia shit. Sometimes I don't believe she's from Echo Park. "

"Nah, it's cool. Her dad don't mind if she's with me, and Dom don't got to know about this. We going our separate ways tonight."

"Oh shit, we about to get crazy."

"You know what it is girl! I can't have him ruining my groove. Sometimes he be too much in my space."

"That's what they all do."

"And Chris is DJ-ing that bitch, and you know what that means."

"Caribbean music on deck!"

"Word."

"What you wearing tonight?"

"The fuck I know. I ain't thinking about that shit till like an hour before it's time to go."

"Well, Ima wear me some overalls, and you should too so that we look coordinated."

"What are we a squad?"

"Duh. People gotta know who run together. I don't wanna get confused for no basic bitch."

"You're too much. I'll hit you up later, and we can talk about this."

"Fine, but I'm serious about getting coordinated."

"It aint that serious."

"Yes it is. You know what? Ima swing by your house so we can leave together. I got to make sure you look presentable."

"Oh please. You gonna have us leaving here looking like TLC."

"And? You love them."

"True."

"Aight, well then it's settled."

"Fine, I'll tell Mia." Letty hung up and left her room to leave. Her mother looked up from where she was sitting in front of the TV.

"And where are you going?"

"I'm going to go meet up with Mia, you think I can borrow Lute's car?" Lute had been her Mother's latest soul mate. He had been coming around lately, and seemed nice enough.

"Bueno, I don't know about that. He left it here for a few hours and I don't know when he's coming back."

"Please!" She whined. "It wont be for more than an hour. Just tell him you sent me into the city for something. Please Mami! Anda no sea asi."

"Ay pero mirenla, how old are you? Five?"

"Is that a no?"

"The keys are on the table. If you're not back before he gets here, I can't promise I can save you." She beamed at her mother.

"Thank you, thank you!" She said kissing her multiple times.

"Ya, ya ta bueno." (_That's it; that's enough._)

"Ok, bye." She left to meet up with Mia at the Torreto house. They only lived about ten minutes away, but she didn't feel like walking all the way over. She walked in through the back door, which was always unlocked. She found Mia sitting on her couch engrossed in a book. "Hey girl."

"Hey Let. How's it going?"

"Going pretty good, you?"

"Just reading."

"Any good?"

"Yea actually."

"I'll check it out sometime."

"You're always reading my books. Why don't you ever get your own? Is it 'cause you're scared people will actually realize you have brain?"

"Can't reveal all my secrets to the world." Mia smiled.

"So are we still going to this party?"

"Of course, you didn't tell your brother did you?"

"No way, I'm trying to have a good time." They both laughed knowingly. Dom had become known for having the bad habit of being overbearing. Letty never minded much because she was rather wrapped up in him as well. However, Ricky's party was a rare opportunity to hang out with her old friends who were not a part of the racing scene. Though she loved the adrenaline and the energy she normally found on a night at the races, she did not feel she could completely let go of her inhibitions like she could when surrounded by close friends. Many of her friends had commented on the fact they had seen less of her in the last few months. She felt guilty because though she loved Dom and their various extra curricular activities, she did miss her old friends.

"Speaking of the devil." Letty said as Dom came down the stairs. "Where you going?"

"You didn't tell me you were coming over." He commented as he turned around at the sound of her voice. He leaned in for kiss.

"Eww guys!" Their lips parted and they laughed slightly, knowing they had taken their kiss just a little too far.

"I'm not here to see you." Letty said in a flirty tone.

"Oh really, who are you here to see?"

"Your sister."

"I don't think I like this." He said wryly.

"What you scared of?" Mia asked.

"The last thing I need is the two of you ganging up against me."

"Who's ganging up?" Letty asked.

"Oh, it's gonna happen. It's inevitable."

"Well I guess you're just gonna have suffer through it." Letty informed him.

"You still hanging with your girl tonight?" Dom asked Letty.

"Yea."

"We gonna meet up after that?"

"I don't know what type of trouble Ima get into tonight so I can't really say."

"Should I be worried?"

"I don't think so."

"Dom don't you have somewhere to be?" Mia interrupted impatiently.

"So?"

"You're cutting into our bonding time."

"Yea leave." Letty playfully commanded.

"Wait so you both want me gone?"

"Yes!" They said in unison.

"Oh cool." He said nonchalantly making himself comfortable on the couch.

"Dom!" Mia whined. Letty laughed resisting the urge to cuddle up next to him. Just then the phone rang.

"Anybody gonna get that?"

"I'm comfortable." Dom stated.

"I always get it." Mia complained.

"I don't live here." Letty stated. They both gave her a questioning 'Toretto' look. "Aight I'll get it. Hello?"

"Yo, tell Dom to get his ass to the gym in ten minutes."

"Hey Vince. How you doing man? I'm doing well."

"Let, you aint no body for me to be greeting."

"Damn V, that's fucked up."

"Just tell him to be ready. I'm not fucking around today."

"Whatever man." He hung up. She turned towards the living when she placed the phone down. "Dom V said to meet him in the gym in ten!"

"Guess that's your queue to bounce." Mia informed him.

"I leave when I wanna leave." Dom countered leaning back into the couch. Mia sighed heavily in annoyance. After about two minutes he got up. "Now I wanna leave."

"You are so stupid." Letty said mid laugh.

"Don't act like you aint gonna miss me. We all know you can't live without all of this." He said flexing in front of them.

"Could you be anymore full of yourself?" Mia pointed out.

"I don't think anyone on this planet is as conceited as this motherfucker right here." Letty commented pointing in Dom's general direction.

"The both of you can just fuck off."

"Hey man people are waiting on you." Letty said as they both laughed.

"Whatever. Bye." He said heading for the door.

"You just gonna leave like that?" Letty asked with a hint of attitude in her voice. He turned around and gave her chaste kiss on the lips. "That's better."

"I'll see you later."

"Ok." She said shyly.

"Oh brother." Mia said rolling her eyes and heading upstairs. Letty hated how girly she was becoming around Dom. She always swore she would never be one of those girls that swooned and clung to their man, but there she was forever longing for his attention. Mia came back downstairs to find Letty still at the door. "You know he'll be back in like two hours, right?"

"I'm not waiting for him you dotto. I'm waiting for you. We're going to my house."

"Oh, well why didn't you say so?"

"Because your brother wouldn't leave."

"Right, should I get ready for that party or are we coming back?"

"What were you gonna wear?"

"I have this dress I bought not so long ago."

"No, you are not gonna want to wear a dress or a skirt for this. You'll come off as a hoe, and we can't have that happening if your running with me."

"It's not that short."

"You still wouldn't be able to dance."

"Why not?"

"Because it'll ride up."

"True. Then what should I wear?"

"Just come with me. Simone will pick out our outfits."

"K" She agreed and they left for Letty's house. When they got back Lute still had not come home leaving her in the clear. They went straight for her room, and began to talk about anything and everything. She learned of a new boy toy Mia had been stringing along. She was quite the expert of the ways of trapping boys without really doing much at all. Though Letty knew Mia's good looks had something to do with it, she had to commend the fact that the girl had technique and strategy. She understand the frail balance between being softly submissive yet intellectually aggressive.

"Hey! The party has arrived!" Simone hooted coming through the door a few hours later.

"That's what you're wearing?" Letty asked, gesturing at her short jean overalls with a crop top underneath and the large gold chain necklace she sported around her neck.

"Yes, I look fresh." Simone affirmed.

"That's cute." Mia said.

"Aight, Ima wear these overalls, and a pair of timbs." Letty said picking out her overalls from her drawers.

"Letty you wear those to work." Mia pointed out.

"So?"

"We're going to a party."

"Mi don't worry about me. Ima kill this outfit." Mia sighed in defeat. She always failed at trying to get Letty out of her tomboy ways, though admittedly Letty was still able to bring sex appeal to whatever she wore.

"What am I wearing?" Mia asked apprehensively.

"Well you could keep the shorts." Simone said.

"Yea, and you can rock my jersey."

"Ohh yea! We'll make it real cute and tie it up a little bit so you can show off that little body of yours."

"Word, that's hot." Letty agreed.

"And you." Simone turned to Letty. "You're gonna wear this red lipstick."

"I don't like make-up."

"Too bad, 'cause we're all gonna look like bad bitches tonight."

"Whatever." Letty surrendered. They got dressed and approved each other's outfits. Letty decided on tying her overalls at her waist while her cut-up tank top left her mid-drift exposed. She had to admit that Mia's make-up and accessories added an extreme pop to her look.

"I think we're good to go." Simone announced.

"Damn we look good guys!" Mia said excitedly.

"Mos Def." Letty agreed. They left her room to only be met by Ana on the way out.

"Oye, I don't want you getting here at dawn!" Ana warned Letty.

"I wont. Can I go now?" Ana grabbed Simone's arm.

"Make sure you two don't act up tonight."

"Damn Ana, loosen the grip Ma. We'll be fine. It's just a birthday party."

"Mhm."

"Bye Mami. Let's be out guys." They left to the party although it was still only ten. It gave them a chance to chill and hang out before things really got started. When they got to the small house they could already hear the music blasting through the windows. A wide grin came across Letty's face. "Damn its been too long."

"Who you telling? Shoot, I've been praying for a good party for weeks." Simone added. They made their way into the house.

"Oh shit! She lives." Nacho said when he saw Letty.

"Get the fuck outa here. This can't be life. I thought she moved." Jose said.

"Nah she just been preoccupied getting it in!" Milo said.

"Ha. Ha. Ha. You guys are so funny!" Letty said sarcastically as they all charged at her, playfully wrestling her to the ground.

"Wow, I'm here too you know." Simone informed them.

"Please we see you all the time." Nacho told her.

"Yea, we wanna get rid of you." Milo joked. Simone punched him in the arm.

"Assholes. Where's the birthday boy?"

"Damn girl, can't you let him breathe for like five minutes?"

"What you mean? I haven't seen him since Thursday."

"Why you guys always gotta be talking about me?" Ricky asked jokingly as he came out of the bathroom. Simone ran to him wrapping him in a tight hug. "Hey gorgeous."

"Happy Birthday boo!"

"Thank you." He said kissing her. He looked up and saw Letty. "Oh shit look who it is."

"Ok I get it! I haven't been around. Lay off." Ricky snickered slightly, obviously already drunk.

"What, no hug?"

"Happy birthday man." She said leaning in. She turned to Mia and introduced her to everyone.

"Damn, I heard you were cute but shit no one did you justice baby girl." Jose said. Mia smiled bashfully.

"Alright, take it down a notch Romeo."

"What you jealous?"

"In your dreams cuz."

"Listen, we about to smoke. You guys down?" Nacho asked.

"Yea, we're cool." Letty told him looking at Mia. She knew Mia wasn't the most experienced person, but she did have an adventurous side that was rarely tapped into.

"Cool, this party is about to get live!" They all went to the kitchen and lit up a blunt. Within a few hours the house was packed with dancing bodies. Letty found herself gyrating against her friend Manny who happened to be one of the better dancers she knew. The girls danced together in a train and even gave Ricky playful birthday lap dances. Laughter filled the air as Letty and Simone jokingly competed against each other as to who could drop it low and whine it back up. Letty decided to take a break and go into the kitchen for another drink. She was already slightly inebriated, but still well aware of where she was. She was approached from behind by the person she had seen least of since starting things with Dom.

"Haven't seen you in a while." Oscar commented. He had been someone who had taken a great interest in her, but she only saw him as a friend. "I hear you got a man now." She smirked.

"Yea?"

"So I've been lied to?"

"Nah, there's definitely someone."

"He been treating you right?"

"Of course. No one could ever get away with doing me wrong. You know this."

"Nah, I hear you fell really hard. You even fought over him and shit."

"Nothing can ever go down in this fucking neighborhood without the word getting out."

"So this is fact?"

"I wasn't fighting over him. I was assaulted and defended myself. There's a difference."

"Oh I see." Oscar said sarcastically.

"Hey man, I don't have nothing to prove to you."

"I aint asking you to." She rolled her eyes. "So, you wanna dance? I know you aint leaving this party without dancing with me." She laughed slightly.

"Maybe later. I'm taking a break right now."

"Shoot, ok. But if I see you dancing out there Ima be real tight."

"I'll personally come looking for you. Happy?"

"Nah, not even a little bit." He said looking at her. Oscar was a local boxer with dreams of going pro. He had only ever lost one fight and Letty had been there to see it. He was smaller than Dom, but she knew he had technique. He was good looking, but a real player. Dom had history of dipping his pen in many inkwells, but he never did it maliciously. Oscar had long string of hearts he'd broken; and Letty knew that even if she and Dom did not work out, she would never go for a guy like Oscar despite all his charm. Oscar grabbed her hand and attempted to pull her away from the counter. "Come on girl lets go dance. I know you love this song. I seen you break it down a couple times."

"Please I can do more than just 'break it down', ok."

"Come and prove it then." She gave in and let him take her to the dance floor. They were slow winding to Shaba Rank's 'Ting a ling' when she felt abrupt movement behind her. "Yo man what the fuck?" She heard Oscar shout.

"You need to keep your hand off my girl!" She heard Dom's voice boom above the music.

'Shit, here we go.' Letty thought to herself as she saw Dom squaring his shoulders.

"'ey Man, I don't see her complaining. You need to get your fact straights before you start coming at people like that. You may just embarrass yourself." Oscar said to Dom intently staring at his face.

"Man I'll fuck you up if you keep running your mouth. The little bitch push was just a courtesy warning."

"Oh so it's like that? No doubt, what's up? Lets do this then." Oscar responded getting closer to Dom's face. They looked like two rams budding heads as they screamed at each other.

"You need back the fuck up before I give you a new face!"

"Funny, I was thinking the same thing about you!"

"Come at me son! Come through!" Dom yelled. Letty squeezed between them.

"No, not here!"

"Good idea. Let's take this outside."

"More than happy to."

"No. Stop it!" Letty did her best to hold them off each other, but they were both much larger than she.

"Dom man, relax." Vince said trying to hold Dom back.

"Nah, this chump thinks he can go around disrespecting people. He needs to be taught a lesson."

"You gonna teach me?" Oscar hollered as his friends attempted to hold him off.

"I'll do more than that!"

"Come on then let's do this shit!" Letty grabbed Dom's face. He was snarling with anger and refused to look at her.

"Fuck you!" Dom screamed at Oscar.

"Fuck you!"

"Dom that's enough. Nothing happened." They were able to get enough guys to separate the two of them long enough to prevent an actual fight from going down. Vince brought Dom outside and Letty followed suit. "What the hell were you thinking? It's a birthday party! You're embarrassing me in there, good God!"

"Embarrassing you? You were embarrassing me! Who do you think I am; some punkass bitch. I aint a fucking chump you can just walk all over."

"What the hell are you talking about? No one's making a fool out of you. You're doing that your damn self."

"I can't fucking believe you. I thought you had more self-respect. Where didn't he touch you?"

"You need to watch what you say next Dom because you wont be able to take it back."

"Well forgive me for not knowing in advance how quickly you turn into a slut with a little bit of booze and a good beat." Dom knew his words cut deep, but he could not control what was coming out of his mouth. He was no longer thinking rationally, but instead thinking with the anger and jealousy that currently consumed him.

"I'm a slut? I'm a slut?" Letty asked in disbelief.

"You were acting like one. Bent over like that, you might as well been fucking him right then and there."

"You're one to talk. We all know how you get down when I'm not there to keep you in check. Don't think shit don't get beck to me Dominic. I have more friends than you think!"

"Don't try to flip this, and turn the attention away from the fact you were acting like some basic trick!"

"Aight, well you know what? Since I'm such a fucking whore I am going to go out and fuck the first guy I see, seeing as how our relationship is currently non-existent!"

"Fine! I don't wanna be with a hoe anyway!"

"Fuck you! You and self-entitled ass can go choke on a massive dick!" She yelled as she walked away.

"Isn't that your job?" His words stung her, and before she knew it she had turned around and slapped him hard across his face.

"Dick." She told him coldly as her eyes watered. "How dare you? We're over!" She left him standing in the yard. She took the time at hand to go for a run to nowhere in particular. She liked running. She was never on an actual team, but did have much practice running from police. Running allowed her to feel like she was escaping all her troubles, though her tears reminded her that she had no such luck. Dom stood there processing what just happened; angry at everyone including himself.

"Fuck!" He said smashing his fist into a wall.

"Dom, you need to calm down." Vince told him.

"Calm down!? Calm down!?"

"Yes."

"We just broke-up. Do you know what that means Vince?"

"You'll work it out."

"You don't know her."

"I know her enough to know she loves you and will give another chance." Dom punched the wall again. "Stop that shit man! You're gonna break your hand." Dom looked away still heaving. "Come on let's go."

"I can't go home right now."

"Well we can't stay here after that shit you pulled." Dom nodded and made his way to front of the house, so that they could leave.


	12. Atonement

**A/N:** _Shout out to **Firefly-class**, my faithful reviewer, thank you so much for your active support. In response to your question about Vince, the way I see it is that Vince treats Letty like one the guys. It is a completely platonic friendship where he busts her chops like he would with Dom or any of his other guy friends. Based on my interpretation of Letty, I don't think she would take anything he says to heart because she's the same way towards him. I hope you enjoy this chapter and like always let me know what you think!_

* * *

Letty ran for what felt like hours. She could not get away fast enough, though a tinge of guilt did weigh heavy on her for leaving Mia behind. However, she did know Simone and her friends would make sure she got home safe. She arrived at a park and sat on the swing set where she continued to sob her pain away. Parks always reminded her of more innocent times of when her grandmother would bring her out to play, or her dad decided he had been too absent in her life and would try to bond by pushing her on the swing. Unfortunately, she found no comfort in dwelling in these strained relationships. She stayed there until the sun came up, thinking about everything and everyone in her life including Dom. The hurt she felt was indescribable.

Across the way Dom found himself staring at his ceiling. He had lost the one person he feared losing the most and had no idea how to fix it. He replayed his words and the look on her face repeatedly in his mind growing angrier with himself every passing minute. He could only pray that with given time she would listen to him and forgive him. He did not know why he had said the things he did or acted the way he had, he only knew that he loved her. He wanted her back more than anything in the world, and was willing to do what was needed to rectify the problem.

When she got home Letty made her way into her room burying her dry face into her pillow. She stayed in bed all day, refusing all phone calls and visits. By about the third call, Ana began to grow suspicious.

"What's going on?" She asked.

"I don't feel good." Letty informed her under the covers.

"You don't feel good? That's why my phone has been ringing all day?"

"Yup."

"Well aren't your friends considerate."

"Yea."

"Look at me when I'm talking to you."

"I'm sleeping. Can we talk about this later?" Letty lied.

"I don't believe you." Ana said stomping over and removing all of Letty's sheets.

"Mami!" She whined putting her pillow over her face.

"Dejame verte!" (_Let me see your face_!) Ana said aggressively grabbing Letty's face for inspection.

"Stop!"

"Why have you been crying? Did someone touch you?" Ana asked angrily. She had quietly vowed to herself she would never let anyone touch Letty again. It had hurt her to know she was a large reason for why Letty had been molested when she was younger.

"No"

"Don't lie to me."

"No one touched me, God. Can I just be alone?" Her voice began to quiver.

"Is it the boy?" Letty let out a small cry as she turned away. "Ay mija, no seas pendeja."

"I'm not. I broke-up with him."

"Oh really, why?"

"I don't wanna talk about it."

"Listen, most men cheat. It's just a part of life-"

"He didn't cheat on me!"

"Ok, ok, bueno, all I was going to say is that time heals all wounds."

"Ok, thanks, whatever; can you leave now?"

"Oye! Watch it. You're lucky I feel bad for you or I would have slapped you across your face."

"Do it! I don't care. I just want to be alone!" She yelled at her.

"Jesus santisimo, esta bien!" (_Jesus Christ, fine_!) Ana huffed as she left Letty's room. Letty laid in the darkness for the rest of that Saturday. She didn't want to eat, and when she did nod off to sleep she had nightmares of her past. The following day Mia and Simone came to check up on her separately. Simone tried to soothe by telling her break-ups were a normal occurance in relationships since she and Ricky themselves had broken up several times. Letty was not very responsive, but did inform Mia she would not be going into work on Monday. She could not stand the idea of watching Dom's face, nonetheless for an entire day.

Dom was not doing much better. He had gone completely mute. His father had even threatened to deduct his pay if he did not start talking, but it made no difference to him. He did not know what he would do or say once her saw her again. He was honestly slightly ashamed of how things played out. To make matters worse, it seemed he could not escape people and their opinions wherever he went.

"Have you talked to her yet?" Dom shrugged at Vince's question. "Have you even tried?" Dom gave him a simple nod. "Not picking up, huh?" There was a long stretch of silence. "Why don't you just go over there and force her to talk to you." Dom stared at him in annoyance. He did not want to talk about his relationship troubles with Vince who had never been in a real relationship or in love before. "Dude I'm trying to help here."

"Well don't 'cause you can't."

"So your really gonna end it like that?"

"No, but I don't really know what to do yet."

"Well you have to do something."

"I know this." He said looking away.

"He's right." Mia told him from behind. "I wasn't there for the argument and she wont tell me what exactly went down between you two, but you might want to start with an apology." Dom turned around to glare at her.

"Mia why don't you just fuck off."

"Your such an asshole Dom! Maybe if you weren't you'd still have your girlfriend." She said coldly walking off into the kitchen.

"Bitch." He muttered almost inaudibly.

"Yo watch it. That's your sister man."

"She's always sticking her nose in my shit."

"Well it's your fault for making Letty so central. We kinda like her, you know?"

"You like her huh, you like her? Well I love her. So just imagine how I feel right now Vince. It fucking sucks to know the person you want to be with doesn't wanna be with you because you fucked it all up. So please, spare me the advice or condolences because I frankly don't give a shit about what you have to say!" Dom told him storming off into his room. When Monday rolled around Letty and Dom had yet to confront each other. When Vince noticed she did not come into work he decided to go check on her.

"Damn you look like shit." Vince commented when she opened the door.

"I'm sick. What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to talk to you."

"What about?"

"What else, Dom."

"God, can people just let this go. It concerns none of you."

"That's not true. You're fucking up the dynamic."

"Excuse me?"

"By breaking up with him I mean, you're definitely screwing with all our lives."

"Well maybe he shouldn't have caused a scene and called me a slut." She said angrily.

"Yea about that, he feels really bad, like Kurt Cobain bad."

"Oh yea, I bet." She said sarcastically.

"It's true!"

"Then why isn't he telling me this?" She yelled at him.

"I don't think he knows how to."

"Well I guess we have problem then." Vince exasperated in annoyance.

"So are you not gonna come back to work?"

"What's it to you?"

"Well we gotta know if we need to hire another mechanic." Letty rolled her eyes.

"Yea." A smile came across his face. "Why you smiling?"

"No reason."

"Was that it? I have things to do Vince."

"Yea, that was it."

"Ok, well then bye." She said attempting to close the door but his foot inhibited this from happening. "What the fuck V?"

"I come all the way over here and I get the door slammed in my face?"

"What do you want?"

"A hug, obviously."

"What? Vince we don't hug."

"Eh, it's a special occasion."

"My break-up is a special occasion."

"Yea, now that you're not with Dom you're probably not gonna wanna hang out and shit."

"Damn Vince, I'm still gonna be around."

"It's not the same."

"You're so stupid." She said leaning into him for a hug in her hallway. It had the first form of physical contact in a long time, which was surprisingly comforting. They hugged for several minutes and she felt herself grow weepy again, but did not allow for tears to fall.

"I hope you're ok."

"I will be."

"Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yea."

"Cool." He said stepping away.

"See ya." She said slowly closing the door as he walked away. She returned to her room in hopes of mentally preparing herself for what the next day would bring her. Her thoughts were interrupted by her mother's loud mouth on the other side of the door.

"Tu comiste?" (Did you eat?) Ana questioned.

"Si."(Yes) She lied.

"Mira, just because he's out your life doesn't mean you should starve yourself."

"Ay Mami, go away, I'm not hungry."

"I give up. Do what you want."

"Good!" Letty appreciated the sentiment, but did not want to deal with Ana playing the mom card at the moment. Returning to her thoughts, Letty had come to the conclusion that she would avoid Dom at all cost the next day at work. Although, she did acknowledge how extremely difficult that would be to accomplish because the garage was rather small. When she arrived for her shift after school she went straight to her locker to change. Dom noticed her and decided to follow her into the small room locking the door behind him.

"Hey." He attempted greet her. She looked up at him and scowled, but did not respond. "I think it's about time we talked. Don't you?"

"No, I don't think I have much to say to you."

"Bullshit." She simply shrugged. "Fine then there are a few things I want to get off my chest."

"Wow, there's more?" She asked incredulously.

"I didn't mean what I said that night, and-"

"I don't want to talk about this here. It's inappropriate."

"No one's here."

"There are five people behind that door."

"Can we talk after we close?"

"I don't know. Excuse me, I have car your father wants me to work on."

"He's away for the week. He left last night."

"It still doesn't change the fact I have work to do."

"We're talking about this later."

"Whatever" She said stepping around him to open the door. Dom took a few moments to collect himself before reemerging. Everyone worked in a tense silence. The minutes ticked by extremely slowly. Vince attempted to leave early just to get away, but then another customer came in for a tune up. They had enough work to individually occupy themselves, but it was unusual to have such a drowning silence surround them. Normally, there would be light banter among them, other employees would talk about their lives and so on; but that day did not allow for that. When time came to close up shop, Letty did her best to scurry away, but Dom physically retrained her.

"We need to talk." She pushed his hand off of her arm.

"Go, talk." She commanded coldly crossing her arms over her chest.

"I want to apologize for what happened the other night." He paused to look at her, but her face was unreadable. "You didn't deserve to be told those things, and I promise I don't believe anything I said to you that night."

"If you don't believe it, than why did you say it?" She cut him off sharply.

"I don't know. All I know is, I'll do anything to make it right."

"I don't think you can Dom."

"Why?"

"Many reasons."

"Letty I can't read your mind. You have to tell me what you're thinking."

"Well let's start with the public display of disrespect." He looked away as her tone rose in anger. "You decided to not only start a fight at my friend's birthday party, but also call me a slut on top of that, not once but several times!"

"I know; it was fucked up-"

"You more than anyone know that all we got out here is our rep; not money, but instead how at the end of the day we lay shit down. You think it's been easy for me to establish the level of respect I've generated out here. I'm a fucking girl in a boy's world. You know the shit I have to put up with all the macho assholes out there, and the prissy girls who just don't get it. I worked hard for that shit. How do you think it looks to not have some random person, but my BOYFRIEND come at me like that?" She shouted

"Baby I know-"

"I would never do that to you! I've never been with anyone else ever! So if anyone's the whore in this relationship, it's you motherfucker."

"Let I wasn't thinking; the words just kinda came out. It was a mistake." He pleaded.

"I just don't understand how you go on and on about how you love me and you'll never hurt me, but here you are proving otherwise."

"Let-" He began, but it was too late she was off in her rant and no one would stop her until she got her feelings out.

"And you know what the saddest part of all this is? I actually fucking believed you! Wow I must be the stupidest chick on the planet to fall for that. How many girls you sell the same fairy tale to Dom. huh?"

"I meant it when I said I loved you. We wouldn't be together this long if I didn't. Hell, we wouldn't be together two weeks if I didn't care about you!"

"I trusted you, for all I know you've been playing me this whole time. Who knows how many girls you been with since we got together."

"Wait, what? I never got with anyone else since you! That's the problem."

"Well Dom, we're no longer together so you can go be free. If that's what you wanted all along you could have been more discrete." She motioned to leave but he stopped her.

"No, no that's not what I meant." He cupped her face. "I don't want anyone else. I don't want you with anyone else; and when I do think about you with other people it's hard to breathe. Watching you dance with that guy, it was like the possibility became a strong reality, you know? I pictured you doing things with him like you do to me, and it drove me crazy! I didn't expect to react the way I did, I just did."

"Why are you so stupid!" She said removing his hands from her and shoving his shoulder. "You just had to ruin a good thing didn't you? God damn it! I could have shrugged off maybe an accusation of shadiness or your macho display with Oscar, but I can't overlook this."

"Do you remember what I told you the first time we made love?"

"Made love? Made love? We never made love because in order for that to happen we would need to love each other, which apparently has been one-sided this entire time!" He dismissed her accusation.

"That night I told you I didn't know how to not fuck this up, and you told me you trusted me. That meant a lot you know; like you'd forgive the stupid shit I was bound to do." He looked at her. "This is one of those things I was hoping you'd forgive because I can't quit you. I really can't. I spent all weekend trying to convince myself that I could and I can't." His voice cracked slightly.

"You know when we first got together, I told myself it was just for fun that I wouldn't fall; but here I am just like every other fucking girl crying over some guy. I hate you for that. I really do. You made me feel like I mattered and now I know it was just a lie and that fucking hurts. That wasn't cool." She said as the tears spilled though her voice did not give way to any emotion.

"Please just tell me what to do and I'll do it." He said grabbing her. "I love you. That's not a lie. You don't want to believe it but it's true."

"I don't know Dom!"

"Let, fuck everybody. I don't give a shit about other people. Tell me you wanna be with me. Tell me its not over. I need to hear you say that because you believe we're worth it." He said desperately searching in her eyes as he gripped her.

"I don't know if I can say that honestly. If we got together, you'd think you could get away with shit like this. You just don't do that shit Dom."

"I promise baby it wont happen again. I've learned from this. We can even pretend we're still broken up if you want."

"I don't want to lie Dom, we're either together or we're not."

"That's up to you, but if you want to continue with this break-up I won't make it easy for you."

"Excuse me?"

"I will be the worst ex you've ever seen. I know myself. I'll stalk your ass if I have to." She smirked slightly.

"So your plan is to threaten me now?"

"Is it working?"

"No."

"Can I bribe you?" Letty scoffed at the question.

"With what?" She asked incredulously.

"Come here." He said grabbing her hand. They went outside where he took them to the storage unit attached to the garage. He opened the roll up door and revealed a wrecked car.

"What exactly am I looking at?" She asked in annoyance.

"Your new car. I wanted to wait until it was in better shape to show it to you, but desperate times call for desperate measures."

"I don't want any gifts."

"Are you sure? Take a look. You may change your mind." She walked into the dimly lit unit apprehensively to take a better look at what Dom was talking about.

"Wait, is this?" She looked up at him in disbelief. He smirked at her realization. "A 1970 Torino Cobra Jet?"

"Yes mam. Why don't you pop the hood while you're at it." She looked at him curiously, but did so anyway.

"No way! Is that a new 429 V-8 engine?"

"Came in last week. It took months to get here, but I had V install it yesterday."

"Very cool." She commented completely tuning out the argument they were currently having. She was in the mist of falling in love. The car had beastly potential, and she could definitely rake in the cash flow when it became fully operational. Dom watched her as she continued to look over the Torino Cobra.

"Yea, it still needs a lot of work, but I have all the parts; so all it needs is the wrench time which we could all put in. In three or four months it will be ready to hit the track." She looked up at him still in disbelief. "You still don't want it?"

"I hate you."

"Let, we both know you can't resist American muscle."

"I'll take it." She affirmed not being able to resist the wreck before her.

"Good." He said with a nod, but then nervously added, "I come with that package by the way."

"So, I can't have the car without you?"

"Yea."

"Then I don't know if I want it. I wouldn't want it taken away from me during another break-up."

"No you'd get to keep it then, but you'd have to agree to give us another shot."

"Er-fine." She said with all the resistance she could muster.

"It kinda hurts that the car is all you care about."

"Really? We just got back together and you want to start with your shit."

"Too soon?"

"Yes, you're still in the dog house, big time. "

"Ok, but do I get a kiss?"

"No."

"How about on the cheek."

"When you drop me off home." She compromised, attempting to keep her face hardened though she was extremely happy at her current situation.

"That works for me." When he dropped her off he attempted to kiss her several times, but she wouldn't let him. She was still pissed and was not willing to let her stance falter. The next several weeks were icy ones for Dom. Letty resisted his every attempt at affection. However, working on her car together deemed to be therapeutic. They sand blasted the rust, carpeted the floors, lined the seats, and worked on the motor. By the first month they had made great leg way in terms of both the car and their relationship.

Dom had decided to back off slightly and allow Letty to decide when she was ready to fully forgive him, and the day did come. She did not know if it was because she was emotionally ready, or just extremely horny at the fact that Dom was bent over shirtless working on her ride; but for the first time in several weeks she initiated intimacy. They had kissed and petted slightly, but did not have any form of sex. On that fateful hot Los Angeles night after watching him from afar taking a swig of her beer she hugged him from behind and kissed his bare back while caressing his chest. He turned around in surprise but did not say any words for fear she may change her mind.

He leaned in to kiss her deeply and she responded with full force as their tongues collided with each other aggressively. He instinctively grabbed her by her ass and lifted her onto the nearby counter with very little effort. She aggressively knocked away all the tools behind her to make for a more comfortable seat. Their hands were full of grease and dirt leaving traces of their hard work all over their bodies. Their lips never parted as they undid their clothing, though their breaths were hampered. Dom pinned her to the wall aggressively as he slowly entered her fully conscious her body would not react well to his invasion of it. Her legs wrapped around his waste as he set the pace.

"Ah-" She moaned out. They stared into each other's eyes the entire time Dom was inside her. "Don't cum inside me." She warned him when she felt him near his peak.

"Ok…fuck" He said as he pushed himself out and came all over thigh.

"That's more than usual." She noticed as she looked down.

"It's been a month with no jerking off."

"Hmm, I guess you are trustworthy."

"Shut your mouth. You're ruining this beautiful moment." He said sarcastically. She giggled slightly, but then his eyes darkened once more. "Wanna go again?"

"Mhm." She said leaning to envelop him in a kiss.


	13. Warped Speed

**A/N**:_ Sorry pervs (jk, jk), there probably won't be Dotty for a few chapters.__ This story is about to get grim._ This part of the story is very experimental so I'm not completely sure how I'm playing this out yet. 

* * *

"So today is the day! You excited daddy?" Mia asked Tony as they loaded up the last few items into their caravan.

"Not quite yet, probably once I get on the track."

"You got this Mr. T. It's the last race of the season. You came in first in the last one. You're gonna dominate for sure with that beautiful machine over there." She pointed at the Toyota Supra he was loading behind his truck.

"I appreciate the enthusiasm Leticia, but try to tone it down this time."

"Hey that guy started talking shit about you! What do you want from me?"

"I think I can handle myself young lady, I'm a grownass man. You need to worry about not being escorted by guards before the race is over."

"Alright, I won't throw things, but I can't promise I can back down from a verbal assault."

"Well you better if you don't want problems with me."

"Yea, yea." She said waving him off and going back inside.

"That girl can never stay out of trouble." He commented to himself.

"Hey at least she graduated high school." Dom said proudly.

"She does know I expect her to continue with school right? She looks too settled with the idea of a high school diploma."

"I don't know about that. I don't think she's thought that far. It's only been like two weeks."

"I guess I'll have a talk with her after my win." Dom smiled.

"Yea, right next to your trophy."

"It's getting close to crunch time. We should head out in five."

"I'll call Vince and the other guys to let them know."

"Sounds good. Girls, get out here we're leaving!" He yelled across the entrance. When they arrived at the tracks Tony and his pit crew unloaded the Supra. He was only allowed to give two of the kids a pass down by the pits so he gave it to his own. Vince, Letty, and the rest of their friends had to settle for first row. The benches were crowded, and the day was warm. There were roughly thirty racers on the track that day. Letty watched from afar as the Torettos began their traditional before race prayer. Tony hugged both Dom and Mia before placing his helmet over his head and climbing into his car in order to line up with the rest of the vehicles. Letty stood; she was nervous, antsy and excited. She always got like this when she watched one of Tony's races. It made her think of the possibility of living out Dom's dream of going pro himself. They could potentially partner or create their own team. She hadn't mentioned it to him yet, but it had been on her mind all day.

As the cars finished lining up, the announcers took to their microphones.

"Driver's start your engines!" They announced. You could here the roar of the motors as the drivers revved their engines. Everyone watched the large traffic light as it went from red to green, and the cars sped off in a cloudy cluster. These races were about half the time of larger scaled NASCAR races that would normally run four or five hours. Tony had a good staring position. He was only in fifth place and was tactfully looking for openings to get ahead.

"Woof, he's flying out there." Letty commented.

"Oh yea, look at my man go! He has to be at least hitting 120 right now." Vince agreed. The rest of the guys were busy drinking and ogling one of the showgirls to their right. Dom and Mia were intently watching the race as well. They always grew nervous for their father during these competitions. They knew how much it meant to him to win and take home the prize.

"He's looking good out there." Mia commented.

"Yea." Dom responded too focused on the race to engage in conversation. By the 20th lap Tony had moved up to second place. "Come on pops, you got this; just one more opening." Dom said to himself. By the last lap Tony had made it to first place and all looked promising, but then the unthinkable happened. The world as they all knew would change forever.

"And Linder comes in from the inside. He's gaining on Toretto and-woah woah did you see that Paul he just clipped Toretto's bumper, causing Toretto to slam into the outer wall. Ahh, look at that pile up. There must be at least ten cars in this crash." One commenter said.

"Bob there seems to be some fire growing down there hopefully they can get to Toretto out before any real damage is done." Just then Tony's car became engulfed in flames.

"Dad!" Dom yelled attempting to run before being held back by the pit crew.

"You can't go out there, you'll get run over."

"We gotta get him out! We gotta get him out! Dad! Come on Pops get out of the fucking car!" He wailed, but there were too many people restraining him.

"Dom?! He's gonna be ok, right? Right?" Mia panicked grabbing on to Dom's arm. She froze still as the events that followed answered her question. The race was stalled as fire trucks and ambulances made their way to the crash site. Tony's car was so totaled that they needed the Jaws of Life to get his body out. Dom could hear screams but soon found out they were his own. Tears poured down his face.

"No! No! Not you too! Not you too!" He cried.

"I can't breathe. I can't breathe! I can't-" Mia said as she fell to her knees heaving.

"I think she's having a panic attack." One of the crew guys said as he came to her aid. She pushed him away.

"I want my father. Where's my father. I need father." She choked out. "Dom? Dom? What's happening? Tell me this isn't happening!"

"Where are they taking him?" Dom roared.

"The local hospital. Tom will tell us more when he makes his way over here."

"Fuck that!" Dom said before bolting to the crash site.

"Young man you can't be here right now." An officer told him.

"Fuck you! That's my father in there!" The officer grimaced. "Is he going to be ok? Is he alive?" Dom asked with the last few shreds of hope he had inside him.

"I'm sorry son, he didn't make it."

"You're lying! Don't lie to me! Don't fucking lie to me!" Dom yelled as he broke down.

"I'm sorry son. They're taking his body to memorial for the autopsy. You can meet them there."

"No! This can't be happening." He sobbed.

"I'm so sorry for your loss." Letty and Vince were confused at first, but once they realized the severity of what was happening they attempted to jump the fence that stood between themselves and the tracks. Unfortunately, security attempted to stop them, which consequentially end-up in a full on brawl. Chaos was everywhere. No one knew what do. Letty and the boys had no choice but to wait outside.

"I just wish someone would tell us something!" She yelled kicking at the door.

"He's dead. There's no way he survived that." Vince said solemnly as he placed his face in his hands.

"You don't know that!" Letty yelled. A few minutes later the door burst open as hoards of people rushed through; Mia and Dom among them. They ran after the siblings into the parking lot. "Guys what's going on? He's gonna be ok right" Dom looked coldly behind them.

"He's gone."

"Gone where?"

"He's dead Letty. He's fucking dead." Mia broke down once more at his words. "Mia come on we have to go to the hospital."

"I can't do this Dom. I can't go through this again." She said falling into arms. He cupped her snot-ridden face.

"Listen to me. We're gonna look out for each other now, ok? Just like they told us to. It's you and me now." He said as his own tears began to spill.

"It's not fair!"

"I know."

"I really hate God right now."

"Me too."

"I'll drive." Vince said taking the initiative. "I know how to get there." Letty was silent. She didn't know what to do or say. She had never lost a parent; hers just weren't very present. The Torretto's had lost both their loving parents. She wanted to console them, but she knew there were no words to combat their grief. She followed them into the caravan where she took Dom's hand and kissed it.

"You're gonna be ok baby. We're all here for you." He did not react to her gesture, but instead remained stoic the entire ride to the hospital as silent tears rolled down his cheeks. At the hospital Tony's death was confirmed to have been on impact. Doctors decided it was best to give Mia a few sedatives before her distress did considerable harm to her body. They spoke of funeral arrangements and burial procedures. Everything just seemed to happen so quickly. When they got home Dom was practically comatose. He had not said a word since they had left the hospital, and it was starting to really worry Letty. He had put Mia to bed who had passed out from her sedated state. When he went inside his room he sat on the corner of his bed staring at the wall. Dom was trying to process the loss of his father, but his mind was too clouded with grief to do so. Letty kneeled before him and rubbed his thighs. "Dom, tell me you need from me." She took hold of his face so that she could look him in the eye. "Baby, I'll do anything to make the pain go away. Just tell me what you need." She pleaded her own eyes swollen in sorrow.

"I need my dad." He cried slightly. "I don't know what to do, or how to be." His tears were fully flowing. He resembled a small child. She took him in her arms and cradled him as he cried. They laid in bed like that for hours before they heard a knock on the door.

"I don't wanna be alone." Mia said walking in and cuddling up to Dom her face wet from crying all day.

"Don't worry you're not." Letty told her. Vince came into the room later on as well, and decided to sleep on the floor. The days that followed were gruesome. Words were rarely said, a funeral was held and Tony's will was read. Everything was equally left to Dom and Mia to split evenly. Neighboring family members Letty had never met came to give their condolences and sort through specifics. Mia refused to sleep alone after Tony's death and Dom refused to sleep without Letty and so the three of them shared queen bed for about a week. Ana had not been as understanding as Letty had hoped, but she did not care. She wanted to be there for her friends. Because though Dom was her lover, he was first and foremost her friend; and she knew he would do the same for her.

However, life continued to take a horrific turn for the worst. About a week later when Dom had gone to speak to someone at the tracks he came face to face with Kenney Linder, the man he blamed for his father's death. Dom grew into a blind rage and took a near by torque wrench he then used to beat Linder with. He hit him over and over again, wanting him to feel the pain he currently felt. He wanted to stop, but couldn't. It took five people to restrain him and by that time the cops had arrived. They took him into custody and arraigned him. Bail was set at ten thousand dollars, which came out of his father's life insurance. He was assigned an over worked public attorney to combat the charges against him. Dom had caused Linder severe physical and mental damage. He would never be able to race again, and Dom would not either. They had banned him for his outburst, ruling he was too dangerous to be around.

To make matters worse child protective services came with the attorney to discuss Mia's permanent stay one evening as they sat in the living room. "Listen Dom, your hearing is tomorrow. There isn't much I can do for you. It's a pretty clear-cut case. There were several witnesses, as well as your confession of the assault. You are being charged with the second-degree felony of aggravated assault with a deadly weapon. Do you understand?" Dom nodded. "You will be convicted, but I am arguing for the minimum two-year sentence. Linder's family is very upset and they are pushing for more. However, I spoke with his lawyers and they have agreed to settle out of court if you agree to the two-year sentence. You can take the chance of a court hearing, but you can face up to twenty years. You're young and able. If I were you, I'd take the deal. I wish I could do more, but there is just too much evidence against you. They are giving us twenty-four hours to make a decision; so think and think fast."

"I'll do it." He said.

"Dom, are you serious? You're not even gonna try?" Letty asked in disbelief.

"Did you not just here what she said?"

"He's a good person! He doesn't deserve to go to prison on a bullshit felony charge! It will fuck up his entire life having that type of record." She yelled at the lawyer.

"I know, but it's the best I can do. There's always a chance of getting out early for good behavior." The lawyer looked empathetic. "I'm sorry. I know you've been through a lot, but there's nothing else I can do, honestly. In addition, the court is also willing to freeze your assets until your release."

"As for your sister" The agent from child protective services began, "she was put under your custody after the death of your father. She's only sixteen and is going to need someone of age, preferably of kin, to act as her guardian while you're away."

"We don't have any close kin. Our closest family lives in San Francisco and that's way too far. I don't even know them that well." Mia informed in despair.

"There's always the foster system."

"You mean foster care for two years?" She asked in disbelief. The agent nodded in confirmation. Mia broke down for the hundredth time that week. "Vince is twenty-two. Can he take me in?"

"He has a record Mi."

"God damn it!" She cried.

"Don't worry we'll figure this out." Letty told her.

"How? You're only eighteen."

"I know, but maybe mom…" The all stared at her. "I know, I know, but it doesn't hurt to ask."

"Also, I'm going to have to take Mia today. Dom has been ruled an unsuitable guardian meaning she must be removed from his custody immediately."

"No! You can't separate us!" She cried. "Dom tell them!"

"There's nothing I can do Mi. They're gonna take me too." He said quietly.

"You people are horrible. You're tearing families apart. Who are you helping by taking me away of the people I care about?"

"Miss. Toretto, we know you're upset. I don't think anyone here can ignore the fact the system isn't perfect, but you need to be looked after. You're just child." The agent argued.

"I'm a child? That's funny. I sure don't feel like one." Letty attempted to soothe her with a hug, but she only cried harder.

"Let's give them until tomorrow morning. Can we do that?" The agent asked the lawyer. She took a deep breath.

"Six-thirty AM tomorrow. There will be officers here for the both of you. Hopefully, you can get enough sorted by then. Again, I'm so very sorry."

"So am I." Dom said almost inaudibly.

**Don't forget to review! Your feed back would really help at this stage in the plot.**


	14. Separation Anxiety

**A/N: **_I got really sad writing this, but it's what makes the most sense to me. Hopefully, your holiday cheer will over power the melancholy of this chapter. I definitely want address the prison years rather than skip them over. So I think I'm going to dedicate two or three chapters to that time frame. Happy reading, and feel free to leave me any comments or questions!_

* * *

When the officials left their home Mia continued to cry into Letty's lap. Dom stormed upstairs without a word. He proceeded to completely sabotage his entire room. He flipped his bed, broke his closet door, cut his knuckles when he shattered his mirror, and threw a couple things here and there. Vince dropped in on them about an hour into Dom's rage spell. Mia had fallen asleep beside Letty.

"Woah, what's going on up there?" He said as he came into the house.

"He got sentenced two years in the box, and Mia has to go into foster care."

"Shit."

"I know. He's been at it for a while, but I'm waiting until it gets quiet to actually go up there."

"Good idea. He needs to work out his frustration." He sat across from her and sighed. "This is so fucked up."

"I've never felt so helpless in my entire life. I have no idea what to do."

"Me neither. Dom's the last guy who deserves to do time."

"He's doing real time V. Two years is a lot. I don't know if can handle that."

"What are you saying? You want out?"

"Of course not. I'm just trying to say, life's gonna be really hard without him." She said getting teary-eyed. "I love him so much and I can't make it any better for him, you know?"

"Yea I know what you mean. I can't think of memories without Dom or Mr. T in them. It's like we're losing them both in one hit; and this one too." He said gestured at a sleeping Mia. "She's the sweetest person I've ever known. She don't deserve this shit."

"Word, man, but I have a plan for her. When I first suggested it was just a stupid thought, but now I'm starting to think it may actually work."

"What is it?"

"I'm going to blackmail my mom into taking her. She likes Mia, and she needs me to make rent. With the three of us she'd be an asset more than a burden, you know?"

"That's not bad, but you know they're mad picky with who they give permission too."

"Yea, but they seemed like they wanted to help, even if just a little bit. My mom has a clean criminal record and she's not technically living with anyone they can accuse of being a threat or whatever."

"Damn girl, if you can make it happen, do it."

"Ima do my best." She looked at the staircase. "You mind watching her for a minute."

"Yea, he's been quiet for a few minutes now." Letty got up to check on Dom. When she creaked the door open she could have sworn a tornado had hit. He had literally smashed everything he could get his hands on.

"I think you missed a spot." She commented dryly. He was facing the window and did not turn around. She wrapped her arms around him and buried her face into his back. Letty did not say anything, but rather took in the pleasure of embracing him. She knew to some degree it brought him comfort even if it just amounted to a fraction of the pain her felt. After several minutes she finally mustered up the courage to say something. "I love you. I know I don't say it a lot, but I really do." Dom turned around and escaped her embrace. He sunk down on the adjacent wall and brought his knees up away from his chest.

"Two years is a long time Let." He finally said though he still wasn't looking in her general direction.

"So?"

"I'd be stupid to expect you to wait for me."

"No you wouldn't. I absolutely plan to. These feelings aren't just going to go away Dom." She said crawling beside him.

"You say that now, but wait till time changes your mind."

"It won't."

"You don't know that."

"Yes I do." She caressed his neck and took a deep breath. "You mean everything to me. My world doesn't matter without you in it." She said clinging to him.

"You need to forget about me. I fuck everything up." He countered.

"No you don't!"

"The one thing they asked me to do, I and fucking failed. One week into my responsibilities and I end up behind bars. I was supposed to man up you know, and I didn't."

"Shit happens. For fuck sake, your dad basically burned alive in front of you. I think you're entitled to being just a little bit upset. You've always been a good man to me, and a good brother to your sister, a good friend to Vince. We all make mistakes. You have to move forward."

"To what! Huh? What life can I have after this?"

"Baby, maybe you won't have the original dream, but you can always make new ones. We have two years to think about it."

"How can I protect her from in there?"

"We'll take care of that. You're not alone. I'll always be here for you, no matter what. We could be married to other people and I'll still fuck with you because this shit right here," She said gesturing between the two of them. "is the real thing. I know it! I feel it every time I look at you, or you touch me. It doesn't matter how mad I am or put off, I still want you at the end of every single day." He looked at her and their eyes met. "I ain't ever been this pathetic in my life and its all thanks to you." There was a shadow of a smile on his face. She knew it was the best she was going to get. She leaned in to kiss him and he half-heartedly responded.

"I don't know if I can make it without you."

"You wont have to. I'm right here, and I'll always be here when you need me. You're always taking care of me. I can take care of you too." She said wiping the tears off as they fell on his hardened face.

"I don't wanna go. I know what happens in there." He croaked.

"Play it smart. You're good at knowing when to shut-up and bud out. Avoid trouble. The attorney said you could get out a few months earlier for good behavior." He gave her a simple nod. She buried her face in his neck inhaling his scent. She was going to miss the way he smelled, the way he'd hold her, and the way he'd make her feel like everything would be ok. She wanted to break down right then and there, but would not let herself. Just then Vince came inside.

"Hey Dom, Mia's asking for you. She's in her room." They went to Mia's room, where they found the small brunette attempting to pack her things on the floor. She looked up and weakly spoke.

"I don't know what to bring."

"What ever you need." Dom said squatting beside her.

"I need you!" She choked out. "I hate them! I hate them so much!"

"I do to, but we gotta make with what we got, right?"

"Wrong." She sobbed.

"It's not forever Mia."

"It's two years! You know what can happen in two years?"

"I know sis. I feel like shit for doing this to you."

"You're not doing it; they are! I'm not gonna go." She argued. "I can stay here. Vince will look out for me, right?" Vince looked away when she looked in his direction.

"You have to go Mia." Dom told her quietly.

"Listen Mia, you just have to go for a little while. I'll break you out myself if we can't figure out something in time." Letty told her.

"What's a while?"

"Give me a month." She affirmed.

"Ok." She accepted. They helped her fill her small duffle bag with clothes. She packed a couple of photos of her family. Looking through old pictures seemed like the only thing that brought her some level of comfort.

"I don't think any of us are gonna get sleep tonight. You guys wanna smoke and watch a movie. I got bud." Dom gave Vince a weak smile.

"I can always count on you V to lighten shit up." Vince cheesed at him. They did just that, however there was a knock on the door at exactly six AM. Panic struck them all in an instant as reality settled in. Mia squeezed Dom into a tight hug.

"You're gonna take care of her for me, right V?"

"Yea." He said solemnly. There was another knock on. "I guess I'll get that before they break it down." Dom nodded and Letty began to cry. As much as she wanted to be strong she could not anymore. The reality of what was happening to all of them hit her like a ton of bricks.

"Hey you, it's gonna be fine." Dom said while caressing her face. "Remember what you told me yesterday?" She nodded. "Ima hold you to that." She leaned in and kissed him desperately.

"We should have had sex last night." She sniffled when they parted.

"Probably" He said with a smile. "But hey, there's always next time. Ima beat that pussy up when get back."

"Shut up." She responded with small laugh as tears continued to fall down her face.

"Dominic Torretto." It was a police officer. Dom bowed his head, but eventually looked up.

"You here to take me in?" The policeman nodded.

"If you could please put your hands behind your back."

"No!" Mia cried as she threw herself at Dom.

"It's ok Mia, its ok." He told her. She cried into his neck. The policeman grabbed Dom's arm and proceed to handcuff him, despite Mia's antics.

"You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be provided for you. Do you understand the rights I have just read to you?"

"You can't take him! You can't take him!"

"Officer would you mind restraining Miss. Toretto." An officer came from behind her and attempted to rip Mia away, but she clung for dear life.

"Get your hands off me!" She screamed at the officer. He eventually succeeded in getting Mia off of Dom. "Get off me!" She continued to scream. Dom attempted to look away. It hurt too much to watch his loved was in such a state. The policeman placed Dom in the back seat.

"We'll see you soon." Letty told him through the window. "Ok?"

"Miss I'm going to need you to step away from the vehicle." Letty glared at the officer.

"Call the Lawyer tomorrow for details about that." Dom told her.

"Ok."

"Miss…"

"Alright, alright already!"

"Mia you need to calm down." Vince told her.

"I'm not going! I'm not going!" Mia screamed while still in the officer's grasps. Letty grabbed her face.

"Listen to me Mia. You have to go with them, but I'm gonna get you out. I'm gonna get you out." She repeated.

"You promise?" She begged.

"Yes. You know I'm good for my word." With that she calmed slightly.

"Miss Toretto, I need you to come with me." The agent told her. Mia continued to weep, but followed her to her car.

"See you later Mia." Vince told her as Letty wrapped her arms around him.

"See ya." She mustered before getting into the vehicle. Both cars drove off soon after that.

"I can't believe this V." Letty cried into his chest.

"Yea. Me neither."


	15. Leverage

A/N: _This more of a transitional chapter so it's shorter than the others. Also, remember that Ana's and Letty's convos are all in Spanish even if not written that way. _

_In response to your question, desilovesbunnies, I had originally wished to cover Dotty up through six, but it's looking like it may only be four. Believe it or not I actually like Elena's character, but I'm too hardcore of a Dotty fan to really do her justice. I'm also in between semesters so I'll have a lot less time to write once school starts up again. Happy Reading and Merry Christmas everyone!_

* * *

That day Dom had been processed through the Lompoc correctional facility. He was stripped of his clothing, put through a cavity search, and assigned an inmate number. They walked him to his cell during which he endured a series of catcalls by other inmates. He knew his hell was just about to begin. When he arrived at the six by eight cell he immediately noticed its small size and single toilet. There were two bunked beds to one side of the wall and what appeared to be a small desk for miscellaneous items. There was a man laying on the top bunk reading a thin book. "Garcia" The guard commanded. "This is your new cell mate, Dominic Torreto." He climbed down and put his hand out.

"Jimmy, Jimmy Garcia." The man informed Dom.

"Dom Torreto." Dom responded as he took the older man's hand. He was terrified and it took every fiber of his being not to show it. Jimmy sported a kind but hardened face; typical of the men he had grown up with.

"This will be your quarters for the remainder of your sentence. I'd play nice if I were you." The guard told him. "Garcia, I'm leaving it to you to show the kid around."

"No problem boss." The guard closed the gate to the cell and left the two men alone.

"Top bunk's mine, unless you wanna fight me for it. I'm willing to go hard in the paint." Much to Dom's surprise there was no sarcasm in the man's voice. He was completely serious. After a stretch of silence, he shook his head and Jimmy continued his small tour. "If you're gonna take a dump do it during recreation hours so I don't have to be here. Also, I can't have you snore; so if you do, don't. You in a gang?" Dom shook his head. "Well you will be. You wont survive here if you aint."

"I don't want trouble."

"This is a war zone kid. You gotta pick a side or you'll get caught in the crossfire. How long you in for?"

"Two years."

"Well that's almost no time at all."

"How about you?"

"They sentenced me to forty but I'm up for parole in three."

"What are you in for?"

"First degree murder. I've already done five."

"Man, and I thought I had it bad."

"It's not that bad. You find ways to keep busy."

"Why do I need a gang?"

"Protection. You're fresh meat. People are going to be after you."

"I haven't done anything."

"It don't matter." Dom would soon learn the extent of Jimmy's words. Imaginable things were coming his way and it scared the shit out of. He had friends tell him about their experiences inside, but even he knew they were not giving him the full story. Vince had done short time before, but his stints never lasted more than two months. Two years behind bars was completely different ball game, especially at a maximum-security prison.

Letty and Vince had parted ways a few hours after the Toretto's were taken. She braced herself for the impending conversation, or rather battle she would with her mother. She had not opened the front door fully before Ana was before her with anger consuming her face.

"Well look who's finally home."

"Mami, I need you to do me a favor." Ana rolled her eyes.

"Que quieres aohra. Everything is mami this, mami that. What? What?"

"I have never asked you for anything big, ever."

"You don't call making sure you survive a big thing?"

"That's your job! As my mother you are supposed to be there, and you rarely are! So don't come at me with that bullshit."

"'Ey mira, ten cuidado. No me busques porque me vas a encontrar." (_Be careful. If you push me you wont be happy with the result._) "I didn't punish you for being away all these days, did I?"

"That's not the point. You don't even know what it is yet."

"Algo me dice that I do." (_Something tells me_…)

"You don't understand. You never listen to me. Mr. T died! He was the closest thing to a father and he's gone. I haven't talked to Papi in a year. Tony did things for me Papi never did. I wouldn't have graduated high school if it wasn't for him, let alone with honors. I owe him so much."

"What are you trying to ask me?" She dismissed exasperatedly.

"They took Dom Mami! They took him from me." She cried.

"Why? Who?" She asked confused.

"He got locked up for getting into a fight."

"Calmate, tu estas muy emocionada." (_Calm down. You're too emotional right now_.)

"Mia needs a place to stay. She has no one! She needs me, and I need you to be my mom right now. You owe me that."

"I can't take care of another teenage girl. You're the equivalent of five."

"She's not like me. She's a good girl."

"Mhm, I bet."

"You don't have to take care of her Ma, you just have to legally put her under your name."

"Wait you want to involve the courts in this? Fuck no."

"Mami please! She can help with rent and chores. She behaves and goes to school. She needs to be with people who care about her."

"I can't do it."

"I can't fucking believe you! You have no heart."

"It's not that. I feel bad for her, but I just don't need to be getting calls from police because she's was gratifying a wall, or the principle telling me she's been kicked out. That's a headache that if I didn't create I'm not willing to suffer."  
"She's not like that. She gets good grades, she's quiet, she follows the rules." Letty pleaded.

"No." Ana said simply. Letty took a deep breath, more adamant about her decision than ever.

"Ok, well then I'm moving out."

"The hell you are!"

"Watch me." She said storming into her room. Her mom grabbed her arm.

"Are you crazy!"

"No, I'm pissed off."

"And where do you think your gonna live, huh?"

"I don't know. I have a lot of friends. It doesn't really matter. I rather live in the street than be anywhere near you!" Ana smacked her. "Nice, more motivation to leave."

"Coño niña, que se te a metido?" (_What has gotten into you?)_

"What's it to you!? It's not like you care anyway. You should be happy."

"What are you talking about?"  
"You've never cared about me! I've always just this _estorbo_ in your life. Congratulations, I'm gone."

"Everything I've ever done has been for you! You ungrateful little bitch."

"Oh really? You want to sit here and act like you did me some big favor! You should have had the fucking abortion because my life has been shit, and the only people who have ever shown me pure unconditional love are gone. All you've ever wanted has been to be free of me. So I'm letting you free." She spat back. "It doesn't matter now anyway."

"You stupid girl. How can you say that to me? I've been good to you."

"Thank you for everything Ana. I'm leaving now." She said leaving her room and going into the living area.

"No your not!" Ana said grabbing her.

"You can't stop me. I'm eighteen."

"Fuck that. I'm still your mom, and what I say goes!"

"No, it doesn't." She said escaping her grasp and slamming the front door behind her, but Ana followed behind her.

"Leticia! Leticia! Ven acá. Te estoy hablando, ven Acá!" (_Letcia come here! I'm talking to you!_) She yelled behind her, but Letty was faster. "Esta bien! I'll do it!" Letty heard Ana at the base of the stairs. She took a satisfied deep breath and made her way back up. She had known this argument would one day manifest itself in one way or another, but she never thought she would be turning around to stay. She had to stay for Mia's sake. It took longer than expected to get guardianship of her, but she moved in three weeks later.

"You can set it up how ever you want. I'm not really attached to current décor." Letty told Mia in reference to the bare walls of her room.

"Thanks Let. You have no idea what this means to me." She hugged her.

"You're my sister too you know."

"Sister from another mister." She confirmed.

"The only condition my mom had though was that you need to get a job."

"Of course. I've never not had one."

"Good." She told her. I few moments passed. "I'm really happy you're here."

"Me too." Mia turned to her. "This is going to be one shitty summer, huh?"

"Yea, but we'll make the most of it." She told her.


	16. Harsh Reality

**A/N**: _Review!_

* * *

"This is a collect call from-_Dom_-at the Lompoc correctional facility. Will you accept these charges?" The prerecording asked.

"Yes." Letty responded. A few moments later she heard the familiar baritone voice on the end of the line.

"Hello?"

"Hey Dom. How are you?"

"Good." He said in a rather grim tone.

"Good? You don't sound good."

"I'm good." There was a pause on the line. She did not like to press him when he sounded off because it only caused him shut down completely. "How was New York?" He asked finally, not wanting to waste their restricted time.

"Let's just say shit went down in that motherfucker."

"What happened?" Letty looked across the room at her mother.

"I can't talk about it right now. I'll tell you when I see you."

"When you comin'?"

"This weekend."

"You sure?"

"Yea I'm sure. Why wouldn't I be sure?"

"You didn't come last time."

"I did come. They didn't let me in. They were over capacity, and then I had to go to New York."

"Oh." He said simply. "Mia there?"

"Yea, hold on." She tapped Mia whom was reading through a magazine so that she could hand over the phone to her. "Yo Mi, it's your brother."

"Hi Dom. What's up?"

"Nothin' much. Just here chillin. You?"

"You read that book I gave you?"

"Cover to cover."

"And?"

"It was aight."

"Whatever, I guess I wont give you anymore, since you don't seem to like any of them."

"I didn't say that. I've actually been using them for my workouts."

"Dom-" Her sentence was interrupted by another pre-recording.

"This phone call will end in two minutes." It informed them.

"Hello? Dom?"

"Mi I have to go."

"I'll see you soon. Ok?"

"Yea, I'll see ya." He hung up the phone. He dreaded these phone calls. They only allotted him fifteen minutes at a time, and that was including pre-recordings. He had not seen his girls in over two months and it was starting to weigh on him. It seemed like there was always something in the way. He had gone long stretches before but a year into his sentence was wearing on his tolerance. He had gotten into an altercation a few months previously in where he severely injured another inmate who was trying to prove himself to his peers by instigating him. Dom was put into solitary confinement for a week, denied phone privileges for three weeks, and revoked visitation rights for two months. The only way he was able to keep in touch with anyone from the outside was through letters, which proved to be quite the strenuous task.

"Torretto!" The guard summoned him as he stepped away from the pay phone. "You're on clean up duty today. Make sure to scrub those toilets in the staff bathroom. They're getting pretty disgusting." He said tauntingly, un-handcuffing him. He did not respond though he was livid. It was wise not to react to the guards for they controlled much of the resources available to him. If he wanted to, the guard could deprive him of food, recreation time, or rid him of any personal belongings. He had seen it happen repeatedly since being on the inside. Dom was escorted into the supply closet with other inmates and assigned places to clean.

"I'm so over this shit." Dom told Presley, another inmate he had grown close to during his stay.

"You and everyone else in this motherfucker." They were mopping the floor. "At least you got out of the hole, right? Gomez is still in confinement. He'd give anything to be in general population."

"This aint general population."

"When you gonna accept your situation man?"

"I can't."

"Yo what's up your ass B?"

"Nothing."

"Don't tell me they stole your shit again?"

"Nah, I think they learned their lesson from last time." A fellow inmate had stolen Dom's extra pair of shoes, and attempted to extort him for points towards snacks. In prison, this not only meant extreme disrespect, but also vulnerability for similar assaults; and so Dom had a decision to make. Everything dwindled down to power. You were either predator or pray, and Dom refused to fall prey to anyone. He chose to keep prison code and beat living shit out of the other inmate. His cellmate, Jimmy, had taken a liking to him and offered him some sense of protection. Jimmy fended off a couple of wolves during Dom's first few weeks in Lompoc, but not all of them. Some tried sneaking up on him in the shower, or places where cameras were not located.

"Shit man, I wish I was working kitchen duty today." Dom told Presley.

"Word. Gomez used to have that hook-up." Food portions were small and so when granted kitchen duty it allowed prisoners the opportunity to smuggle food for themselves or as leverage for other things among the inmates.

"I told Tyrese I would work his cleanup shift all this week just for a good spread. He best deliver cuz I'm about to choke somebody for real." Prison food was simply disgusting, often resembling something dogs regurgitated; and so it fell on inmates to get creative. Tyrese had been one prisoner who had been praised for his Raman soup, popcorn, and pork rinds concoction. As fowl as it sounded, it was a five star meal in comparison to what was daily served in the canteen.

Dom completed his task and was placed in his cell. There was not much to do after having completed yet another book, and so he resorted to his heavy workout regiment. They did not have much equipment. Dom rolled up his mattress and used it for bicep curls. He used his own weight for pull-ups and push-ups. He had gained incredible amounts of mass since his conviction. It was important for him to stay agile and strong because one never knew when a threat would come around the corner. He had seen people stabbed and ganged up on for trivial matters. Screams from smaller weaker men could be hard at all hours of the day, including those of rape. They haunted him because he knew better than to get involved. Everyone minded their own business at all times. Though he felt bad for them, the best he could do was secure his own position and status.

Life had been difficult for Letty as well. She found herself constantly frustrated with the turn life had taken. She landed a part-time job at a garage in South Central, LA, but the pay was meager and so was the respect. Dumbass clients would attempt to belittle her abilities just because of her sex on a regular basis. This was not uncommon when she worked for Tony, but he always backed her up and handled them. The lack of job opportunity, also meant she had to find a second job. She eventually joined her mother and worked housekeeping at a hotel. When they were short on money she would double up at the races to make ends-meet. Her cobra always dominated during competition, and these moments were the few instances where she felt any sense of contentment.

Dom's absences had truly hurt her beyond even her own imagination. His support, his love, his affection, and his touch were ripped from her in a matter of days. When she was not allowed to visit him she would find herself breaking down in despair. Those few short moments in the visiting areas were the only thing she to hold on to. She never displayed such emotions in front of anyone, but when she did feel overwhelmed she would head to beach and listen to the waves. Usually tears did fall and anger did seep, but there was nothing she could do except to wait.

"You cut your hair." Dom told her after their one allowed hug and kiss.

"Yea, Simone's pregnant."

"What does that have to do with your hair?"

"It's good luck to have a pregnant woman to cut your hair."

"Is that like a Dominican thing?"

"I don't know. It's just the way it is. Actually, my dad's side is Puerto Rican and they've said that shit too."

"I like it long." He informed her.

"It's not that short."

"It's not long." Letty rolled her eyes.

"You don't see me talking about your baldass head. So, back the fuck up with that. Thank you." She said with heavy attitude.

"I didn't have a choice, but I know you like it. I saw the way you looked at me."

"Boy please." She said sucking her teeth.

"God I miss you." He told her mid eye-roll.

"How much you miss me?" She asked coyly.

"Everyday."

"Everyday, huh?"

"Yup." He looked at her suggestively.

"Maybe I don't not miss you too." He smirked at her.

"It's been a while."

"I know. Sorry." She said softly.

"It's not your fault."

"You look really good." Looking him over.

"You think so?"

"Yea, what you benching now?"

"Probably two of you."

"Well yay for me."

"You been taking care of what's mine?"

"Excuse me?"

"It's just a question."

"I'm just gonna pretend you didn't ask that." Dom smiled to himself.

"So what happened in New York that you couldn't tell me over the phone."

"Yo, where do I begin with that shit? So as I told you, one of my cousins got shot; so we went up for the funeral. Tell me no, that these motherfuckers don't start a fight at the funeral."

"Who?"

"His brother and other cousins against his friends. Anyway, I thought my aunt was gonna have heart attack. That woman threw herself to the ground-wait why the fuck are you bleeding." She asked angrily, stopping mid sentence when she noticed the blood stain on his sleeve. He looked down at the stain. "Dom." She insisted.

"So she was on the floor, huh?" She stared at him, but he wasn't letting up.

"Why are you bleeding?" She asked again.

"Is Mia coming in after you?" He asked dismissing her question once more.

"Stop that."

"Let, there are some things I just don't want to talk about."

"Well then that's just too bad. You want me to leave?" She falsely threatened letting go of the hand she was holding. He looked away. "Really, though? Really?" He did not look up and remained silent. She let out an exasperated sigh and grabbed his hand again. "So anyway, mad people had to break-up this fight, they almost knocked over the fucking casket."

"That's crazy."

"Believe it. Yo I was like, 'this can't be life'. Like shit wasn't tragic enough already, you know? So then when we gather back up at my grandma's place my aunts go in on my mom! I don't know if it was the grief and need to blame somebody, but my god they were calling her every name in the book. They were saying shit like, 'You're a good for nothing disappointment.' 'Look what you've made of your life', 'What kind of mother are you?', just all this shit, you know? She was crying. Shit got physical. It was just a mess."

"Mia see all of that?"

"Yea, unfortunately."

"Damn."

"I know, some bullshit for real."

"That's crazy."

"But I can't lie, there were some points I was just straight up laughing. I could not think of anything else to do." He chuckled a little.

"You're not exactly known for being sensitive Let."

"I can't apologize for that. Shit, I don't see anyone lining up to be sensitive to me."

"Cobra running right?" He said changing the subject.

"Yea, I had to align the breaks, but she's fine now."

"You been making good money off her?"

"Yea, you know I'm all about that hustle. I've been hitting up different scenes around LA. Assholes just look at me and think I can't ride 'cause 'I'm just a little girl.'" She said softening her voice with air quotes. "But then I show them what it really is and they shut the fuck up."

"Make sure somebody rides with you. Vince told me sometimes you go off on your own."

"I can't wait for Vince every time Dom. I gotta take opportunities when they present themselves."

"What if some punk tries to rough you up, huh?" He said angrily.

"What? you think I can't handle myself?"

"Not against a two-hundred pound man I don't." She rolled her eyes at his comment.

"You don't gotta worry about me. I'm just fine."

"Toretto, you got one minute!" The warden yelled from behind them. Dom began to fidget. It was the only sign of desperation he gave off. The end of visits always brought him immense anxiety. It became increasingly difficult to say bye each time.

"I'll try to come during the week, but it's hard with work, you know?" Weekdays were best for visiting because less families came to overcrowd the visiting area allowing for longer periods of visitation, but Dom was two hours away and with waiting and processing it easily turned into an all day affair. Her work schedule did not really leave room for weekday visits and sometimes not even weekend visits. She felt horrible because she knew he needed to see her.

"Yea baby I know."

"Oh here." She said giving him a stack of Automobile's magazines. "Before I forget."

"Thank you." He told her solemnly.

"There's a treat in there."

"Really?" He said perked up. Letty would sometimes give him dirty pictures or her used underwear. Though often he it reminded him of what he wasn't getting, sometimes he managed to get some secluded time to beat one off.

"Mhm." He got up knowing the guard was close behind them. They embraced tightly. "I'll grow my hair." She said into his chest.

"Good." Dom leaned in for one deep kiss. It was important not to make it too long because it would then violate visitation regulations, which could cause him to loose his visiting privileges all together.

"Bye baby. I'll see you soon." She said caressing his face as her eyes searched for his longingly. He nodded as he felt a familiar grip around his bicep.

"Time's up." The warden told him.

"Yea, I'm ready." They took him away and Letty was escorted out of the visiting area. When she got to her car she proceeded to break down in tears. She still had an entire year of hell to suffer through, and every day the pain managed to find some way to grow.


	17. Gotta Keep it Moving

**A/N**: _Got inspired twice today. :) So here is another Lompoc era chapter. I'm loving these reviews so keep them coming._

* * *

Dom and a few prisoners were sitting by the picnic tables in the prison yard attempting to finalize a few orders of business. "Listen papa, I got you with two bags of coffee if you give me that fucking shank you made the other day." Carlos told Dom.

"I don't know about that. I don't need shit getting back to me, you feel me?" Dom had always been good with his hands. He had become an export in making small weapons. Not that he was stupid enough to use them himself, but rather sell them to prisoners in need with harsh sentences. It was amazing what you could create with a battery, tape, paper clips, and rubber bands. He would sharpen the metal ends with his toilet seat and create a lethal form of defense.

"Come on man I need that shit. Aint nobody gonna know you gave it to me."

"I'll let you know. Someone else asked me for it, so I might give it forward." Dom lied.

"Psst, come on what's he offering you?"

"I don't discuss my business with other people with you." He knew Carlos was desperate though he didn't show it. He had been jumped three times in the last month for switching his gang affiliation. The baggage that came with that caused him to be at high alert at all times.

"Yo, what you want? I can try to get it for you."

"Get me a few rolls of toilet paper, a bag of bread, and the two bags of coffee. Then we'll talk about this."

"Damn B, the fuck. That's mad shit!" Dom shrugged.

"It is what it is, homie. I got options, you don't; simple as that."

"God damn man." He huffed. He sucked his teeth. "Aight, Ima try to get that hooked up."

"Aight, meet me in the showers later for the transaction." Carlos nodded and made his way to the end of the yard.

"You gonna trust that motherfucker with that shit. That dude's a little bitch." Presley asked him when Carlos was far enough away.

"Yea, but he aint no snitch, and that's all that matters. I got tipped that they gonna check our shit tomorrow anyways, so he probably wont even get to use it."

"Damn Dom that's fucked up."

"I don't need blood on my conscious. I'm getting out soon so I got other shit on my mind."

"Yea, you out of here in a few weeks. You excited?"

"There are no words for how I feel. That's the truth."

"What you gonna do once your out?"

"Fuck if I know. I'm thinking of opening up my father's shop again since technically I own everything now; but I need money to really get it started, you know?"

"Shit man, you got more options than most of us."

"It's no guarantee. I could just loose everything. There is still a mortgage to pay."

"Nah, don't think like that."

"I have to be realistic. I got people depending on me. I can't live in a fairytale."

"Man all you should be thinking about is getting laid when you get the fuck out of here!"

"Oh, but I am! Shoot, I need that shit more than I can say."

"Watch, when you get out there's gonna be so much pussy you wont know what to do with yourself." Dom chuckled.

"Nah man, I only need one."

"You say that now, but wait until a bad bitch with a nice fat-old ass comes along. You gonna hit that shit like pow pow. You know what I'm saying?" Presley joked. Dom just shook his head. He did not like to talk about Letty or his family. He gave basic information, but that was it. Revealing too much of yourself left you vulnerable to other prisoners. There had been one instance in which a prisoner who had beef with him caught a look at Letty after a visit and tried to rile Dom up. The only reason Dom was able to constrain himself was because he only had two months left and was warned that if he got into another altercation they could extend his stay. His lawyer told him it was not likely, but he did not want to take the chance. His only desire was to be free and nothing was going to stand in the way of that.

Across the way Mia and Letty were going through their daily grind. "Mia I swear to God, if you change that channel I will throw this shoe at you!" Letty threatened her.

"Oh come on! Buffy's on! Let me watch it." Mia whined.

"No, my God-baby likes it, and he's been fussy all day."

"Jesus Christ." Mia complained. "When is Simone getting back to pick up Jordan?"

"Soon, she and Ricky are working some shit out right now, and she didn't want the kid around."

"I wish she would leave his ass already. He's a fucking liar." Letty shrugged.

"I don't get involved because one minute she hates him, and the next everything's peachy."

"Love makes people so stupid. I'm never gonna fall in love." Letty smiled.

"Who you think you fooling? Let's keep it real. You been falling hard for Jimmy for a minute now."

"Ok I like him, but that doesn't mean anything."

"That's what I used to think. Now look at me. I was like 'yea he cute, and?'; but your brother tricked me. He was like all subtle and shit, and then went for the kill. I had no defense. Before I knew what was happening we were getting serious and shit."

"You and my brother are your own special case. Nobody ever knows what's really going on with you two."

"It aint anyone's business; that's why." She said with attitude, but it soon turned into a smile at the thought of Dom's impending release.

"I'm so happy he's getting out!" Mia said lovingly.

"I know! Three more weeks."

"I passed by the house, and we need to get Vince to fix his walls because there are still holes in them from that night."

"Oh yea I forgot about that. I wasn't sure if we should get rid of his clothes too or see which ones still fit."

"Letty we both know there is no way he is fitting into his old clothes. He's just too big now."

"Fuck, now we have to go shopping."

"Yay!"

"Shh, you're gonna wake up Jordan."

"Sorry." She said softly, placing a kiss on the sleeping baby's forehead. "God, he's cute."

"We can't keep him."

"I know, but I really want one." She feigned a sniffle.

"Don't tell your brother that."

"Ha, if he only knew."

"You gonna be living with him now so you gotta be prepared for big bro. You think Vince is bad now, wait till Dom gets a whiff of Jimmy. Aint nobody good enough to touch his baby sister." She mocked.

"Dom can kiss my ass with that shit. I'm not a little girl anymore, and he's not my father."

"Mhm, sure."

"I'm gonna miss your mom." Mia said randomly in thought.

"I'm not surprised. She fell in love with you. She's probably gonna cry."

"I might cry too. Yea she's a little eccentric, but she's loving in her own way; just like you." Letty scowled at her. "You know what I mean. You're not soft, but you still love, you know? You don't have to say the words to see it."

"Aight, well we're not talking about the same person."

"You can't accept the fact you'll always be her baby." Mia taunted.

"You don't know what you're talking about."

"Yes I do." She said in a sing songy voice. "Like when we're cleaning and music's blasting, and we're all singing along. Oh and there was the day she taught me how to make Sancocho. Yea, we've had some good times. Haven't we?"

"Whatever." Lettty said rolling her eyes. The girls for the next several days cleaned up the uninhabited house, and had Vince do some minor construction. Mia bought Dom new clothing, and sheets. They wanted his return home to feel as comfortable as possible. Mia had never fully moved out, and still had several things in her room from two years before. Tony's room had remained untouched, almost as if it were it's own memorial. When Mia stepped into the room she could still smell her father, and it comforted her because it flooded her mind with blissful memories.

"I hope he likes it." She told Letty when they finished dusting off the living room.

"Mia, he's coming out of the pin. He'll like it anywhere."

"I know, but I want it to feel like home, you know?"

"Anywhere you are is home for him."

"Your so sweet sometimes." Mia beamed.

"Shut up!" She said storming upstairs. She went into Dom's room and laid on his bed. She could feel the butterflies fluttering in her stomach, as she thought of Dom's release. She was excited to have him with her. All she wanted and needed was his presence. They had talked several times in the past week, trying to get things in order. She spoke with the lawyer about striking deals with the bank about delaying mortgage payments for when Dom came out. They had some money saved up from their job's and Tony's life insurance, but they needed it to get settled and stabilized before paying bills. She knew the actual decision did not matter because they would find a way to manage together just as they had been.


	18. Happy Together

**A/N:** _Reunion special! Hope you all enjoy. As always please review. _

_**Peaches2421**__ you crack me up! I dedicate the Dotty in this chapter to you. I hope it's what you were looking for. _

_As for your question, __**Alima8**__, the drama with Tran's sister in this story happens after Lompoc. ;)_

* * *

"I'm gonna miss you kid." Jimmy told Dom.

"I'm gonna miss you too, man."

"I hope I never see you again."

"You don't have to put it like that. I can always visit."

"Why would you do that? Get away from this place."

"I wouldn't mind checking up on you."

"Don't do me any favors." Dom chuckled at this.

"Alright man, whatever you say." He said shaking his hands. The day had finally come. Dom would finally leave the wired gates that kept him away from those he loved and the purr of an engine. If there was anything that rivaled his need to be with his family, it was the feeling behind the wheel.

"Toretto!" The guard called for him.

"I have one question for you." The guard eyed him. "Why must you always yell my name like that?"

"Aww, don't tell me I hurt your feelings buttercup." Dom smiled. "You wanna keep lily gagging or do you want to see the outside?"

"Take me home." He said amusingly.

"I'm just taking you to the front door." He said. "Are you going to need to take the bus out?"

"No, I'm getting picked up."

"Ahh lucky man. Not everyone has someone waiting for them on the other side."

"Yes sir. "

"I bet from the smile on your face, she's a pretty young thing." The guard told Dom as he un-cuffed him.

"Yes, yes she is."

"Well, this is where we part ways. Hopefully I'll never have to look at your pug ugly face again." Dom laughed.

"Same to you sir." He was lead through processing, where he was given the clothes he had been admitted with. Unfortunately they no longer fit. He felt quite ridiculous wearing the tight clothing but it was all he had and frankly he did not care. He walked into the general waiting area and spotted her at once. She was facing away, but he could not mistake her messy wavy hair and small frame. What he loved about Letty was the way she carried herself. She demanded respect and attention even when she did not speak.

"There she is." He said from behind. His voice brought her back to the present. She had been daydreaming of the short time before all the tragedy and struggle. The happiness she felt once she turned around and saw him before her with no chains or shackles was immeasurable. She could take him with her. There was nothing standing in their way. Letty was unsure who hugged who first, but before she knew she was in his arms with her legs wrapped around his waist, kissing him desperately. "Nice to see you too." He told her, but she could not speak. Letty beamed at him still in disbelief. She kissed him repeatedly, leaving no section of his faced untouched.

"I missed you so much." She whispered.

"I missed you too." He said holding her tightly. She let go, and he settled her on the ground.

"Let's get you home."

"Yes, please."

"Mia's in the car with Vince. They're dying to see you."

"So no sex yet, huh?"

"I know. I should have planned better; but then again, they wanted to be here for this."

"True, but I can't go another day without the feel of you." He said pushing her lightly against the wall. She puckered her lips and he kissed her.

"Me neither. Don't worry I'm gonna put it on you so good tonight." He snickered slightly. "But they're waiting for you. So let's be out this bitch." He kissed her one more time before letting her lead the way out the jail doors. When they got to the parking lot, he saw a blur of brown hair running towards him and before he knew it there were limbs surrounding him.

"Hey Mia." There were tears in her eyes though they did not fall.

"Hey big brother. How you doing?"

"Happy." He told her with a large smile.

"Good!" She said grinning back at him. "We got you clothes." She informed him.

"Thank God."

"And," Vince interjected. "Got you a six pack of your favorite brew." Dom smiled at the box of Corona. He and Vince engaged in a large bare hug.

"Good to be home."

"Good to have you home brother."

"Everyone squeeze in for a picture." Mia interrupted searching for her Polaroid camera in her bag.

"Urg, Mia not now." Letty protested.

"Can't we do that shit later." Vince added.

"I'm not feeling too photogenic at the moment." Dom added gesturing at his unfitted clothing.

"I don't care. Come on guys! Don't you want to capture this wonderful moment?" She argued. There were more complaints and harsh sighs, but Mia would not have it. She was determined to treasure the good memories because she feared the hard ones to come. They finally all got into place and she captured the picture. She was even able to have a stranger take one of all four of them together.

"Alright that's enough." Letty turned to Dom. "Here you drive. I'm tired." She lied as she handed him the keys to her cobra. A knowing smirk came across his face. He leaned down with the intent of a chaste kiss, but it soon turned into something more.

"Guys you know we're right here, right?" Vince told them.

"God, that's disgusting." Mia said getting into the car. Letty bashfully pushed Dom away and got in the passenger seat. He turned on the car and heard the purr of the engine.

"God damn, that sounds good."

"Yea you should see this baby in action man. It's beyond." Vince told him.

"I bet." They took off. The music played lightly on the radio, the skies were clear, the breeze was refreshing, and the chatter was familiar. Dom had not remembered a time he had been so happy. His freedom had been returned to him, and he was once again with his family. Dom could not stop smiling. Though the questions of tomorrow were yet to be answered he took in the amazing feeling that was coming over him. They arrived at his home a little under two hours later. He felt the familiar discomfort in his stomach and a growl soon followed.

"Well I'm glad you're hungry because we have a feast just for you." Mia told him. He smiled and kissed her on the cheek. When she opened the door the smell of food hit him hard.

"Shit that smells good." He went into the kitchen and took off the lid of one of the pots and stole a piece of chicken.

"Dom! Now you have to say grace." Mia told him. He laughed. It had been a long time since he had had a family meal.

"Sorry Mi. I'm starving."

"Sit down. We have to heat it up first." They gathered at the table once the food was served, and Dom proceeded to say grace, and not a moment after he began to scarf down his plate.

"I wonder if we made enough food." Mia said out loud as she watched Dom devour his food.  
"Probably not." Dom said as he continued to stuff his face.

"Nah, those platanos are gonna hit you in like ten minutes. You'll be so full you wont be able to move."

"He'll be alright the food is really heavy." Vince told her.

"Mhm, you're another one. Make sure not to hog his food V."

"Damn he aint fucking royalty."

"V this is my house. I run shit. So I'm basically royalty and I rule you."

"Fuck off man." They laughed lightly. It felt good to have their usual banter. They cleared their plates and went off to the living room and hung out. Vince had filled the refrigerator with Coronas. Mia was not much of a drinker so she did not have any. However, the other three proceeded to get slightly inebriated as they continued to catch-up and shoot the shit. Letty cuddled up to Dom on the couch. The simple things were what brought her the most delight. She had been deprived of this simple display of affection for two years and the feel of his arms around her warmed her up inside. Vince looked at his watch.

"Hey guys I have to go check on my mom before visiting hours end. I haven't been able to get over there today."

"Alright man, see ya later. When are you coming back?" Dom asked.

"Tomorrow. I have a few other things to take care of." He said at the door.

"Bye V." Mia said.

"Bye Mia. See ya Letty."

"'kay man; take it easy."

"Well I think I'm going to go do the dishes." Mia informed them. Dom and Letty looked up at each other before bolting for the stairs. Mia shook in disgust.

"Gross!" She decided to find her Walkman to tune out any undesirable noise she may hear. Once upstairs Dom pushed Letty against his door. Their kisses were juicy and aggressive. Dom turned Letty away from him and continued to move his hands up her hoodie.

"You naked under here for me, baby?" He asked her once he realized she was wearing neither a shirt nor a bra under her sweater.

"Dom I'm always prepared." A small moan escaped her lips as he continued to massage her breast and kiss at her neck. She moved one of his hands down the front of her loose fitted jeans.

"You gonna be my dirty girl tonight?" He said with a small laugh at the realization she had no underwear on either.

"If you want me to." She answered coyly.

"Oh I want you to." He said with light smack on her ass. She let out a small giggle before reaching up to kiss him. Dom was fully hard and was contemplating emptying his chambers before going any further with Letty. He did not think he would last long seeing as how he was about to cum in his pants just with her basic touch. "Baby, Ima be right back."

"Why?" She whined not letting him go.

"Ima go wack one off."

"Dom I'm right here."

"I know. That's why. It's for your own benefit." She rolled her eyes and pushed him onto the bed. She hastily undid his belt and pulled down his pants. Letty leaned down to bite his large bulge lightly.

"Why are you gonna use your dry hands when you have wet little ol' me to take care of that for you?" She said mischievously. She pulled down his underwear and placed wet kisses up along his shaft. He instinctively grabbed her hair as she buried him inside her mouth to the back of her throat. Letty had feared she had been out of practice, but soon learned old habits die hard. He squirmed slightly at the intensity of her mouth on him. She was lubricating him heavily and her lips were supplying large amount of pressure to his member. It was not long before he came. Letty brushed him against her lips licking him clean. He did not speak. He rarely could when he was this enthralled. That's often how she knew she was doing something right. She crawled up his body to meet him in a greedy kiss. Though the act of fellatio was not physically satisfying for her it turned her on to see him so worked up. "I love you." She moaned to him mid-kiss. It was almost whisper like she was telling him a secret. He caressed her body softly, still mute from the massive orgasm he had just had. Letty leaned back unzipped her sweater. He moved his hands up her torso brushing his thumbs lightly on her hardened nipples. She jerked up slightly at his subtle touch and unconsciously began to lightly grind her hips against him.

"Take it all off." He told her as he aggressively yanked at the thin sweater. He sat up and began to suckle her breast. She threw her head back as his tongue played with her. "I miss tasting you. Your skin's so soft baby."

"Shit that feels good." She responded.

"I miss making you mine. You gonna let me take you? I need to make you mine baby." He cooed.

"Yes." She panted. "I belong to you Dom."

"Say it again." He told her as he leaned her down to remove her jeans. "God you're so sexy."

"I belong to you. Shit!" She exhaled out when she felt his mouth on her. He began to lick her folds slowly. "Don't stop papi. Don't stop." It was not long before her thighs were clamped around his face. "Fuck-fuck-fuck" She said almost inaudibly as she came. Dom trailed his way up, kissing and licking her belly button; a rather sensitive spot for her. He still remembered every curve and every lining. Though there had been subtle changes in the last two years, he knew her body almost as well as his own. Letty grabbed him by the ears to pull him up. She needed to see his face and meet his eyes. That was what she loved about sex the most; it was the intimacy. They kissed longingly for several moments before Dom pushed himself off. "You think you're gonna fit? It's be a while papa."

"I'm sure we can figure something out." He said reaching over to turn on the small radio by his nightstand. He hated having to do it because he loved hearing Letty moan for him, but he was conscious that his sister was only downstairs. Letty was kissing him all over and he was growing impatient at their current situation.

"Work it in slow Dom." She warned him. He gripped her hips and placed himself at her entrance. He slowly entered her and her body tensed. "Shit I feel like a fucking virgin."

"It hurts?" He asked concerned. She nodded briefly, but continued to run her hands down his back.

"Dom you're so big." She meant it in all senses. He had always been well endowed, but his body completely consumed her. She had to spread her legs completely to make room for him. He began a slow rhythmic movement, and began to relax when he saw she was no longer wincing. He licked her lips, and played with her tongue. Perspiration came off their bodies as his speed quickened. "Asi Papi, asi." She coaxed.

"You don't even know." He grunted. "You don't even know how good it feels to be inside you right now."

"I've been waiting for so long baby." Letty begged him as she caressed his face. "Love me Dom. Don't let go." He gripped her and buried himself in her over and over again. "God, that's deep." She mewed.

"Fuck, I'm gonna come." He barked out.

"Me too." She panted. After a few more thrusts he could not hold it off any longer.

"I love you." Dom whispered in her ear, causing her to convulse beneath him. He collapsed on her kissing her to no end. Their desire was insatiable. No matter how many times they did it, it was never enough.

"Hey." She told him hours later.

"Hey." He said caressing. "I've been dreaming about tonight for a long time."

"Yea me too." Letty said snuggling into his chest. "Good job on the delivery by the way."

Dom chuckled a little. "What can I say? When you got it, you got it. You'll probably be pregnant by the end of this if we keep this up."

"You trying to trap me or something?"

"Maybe."

"Well you can't get me pregnant unless I let you, so in the end it's my decision."

"I think it's so funny how you think you have choice in these matters."

"Oh really?"

"Listen, when my little guys make it to the finish line aint nobody stopping them from their prize."

"Yes there is. My body is stronger than your little guys."

"You're so cute, just like my babies will be one day." He patronized. "But you're wrong." She slapped his chest. He grabbed her by her hair and planted a forceful kiss on her lips. His hand slid down to tickle her thigh. "Let, don't forget that all this-" He said grabbing at her center. "Is all mine, and always will be." She moaned and kissed him soundly as he massaged her clit. She was surprised how aroused she still was for him considering they had already made love five times.

"Dom it's gonna be dawn soon." She whined.

"So?" He asked latching on to her neck. Her resolve was dwindling. She did not want to waste all of tomorrow in bed, but his touch lit a continuous fire over her entire body.

"Fuck it." She said, bringing him to her for their sixth round.


	19. Old Dogs Old Tricks

"Mmm, good morning." Letty said rolling on to her back.

"Actually, it's the afternoon." Dom informed her handing her a glass of water.

"Oh shit for real?"

"Yea, it's four."

"Fuck."

"What, you got somewhere to be?"

"Sort of." Dom gave her a look. "I need to go home in half an hour so Mami and I can go to work."

"Home? You are home." He argued slightly taken aback.

"That's sweet, but this is your home. I'm just the girlfriend who spent the night."

"I thought we were gonna live together."

"I don't believe that was ever discussed."

"It was assumed!"

"Don't yell at me."

"Well stop being stupid."

"Where are my clothes?"

"If you moved in you would just have to go through the drawers because your clothes would already be here."

"Good idea." She stood up and went to his dresser. Letty bent over to take a few items out of a drawer. She had not dressed yet and was still completely nude. Dom could not resist the temptation of touching her bare skin. He squeezed one of her cheeks, and her breath hitched in surprise. "This will be my drawer." She informed him.

"Or we could share the whole room." He said placing a wet kiss on her shoulder. She walked out of his grasp, and went in search for her jeans and sweater. "Stay. We could continue where we left off."

"There are three reasons you're not about to get laid. One, you pissed me off."

"That doesn't even count. It gets you horny." He countered.

"Two I have some where to be."

"I'll be quick."

"And three, you did in fact 'beat that pussy up' last night. Congrats, I'm a little sore." Dom stayed quiet. "What no comment?"

"Nah, I'm good."

"Good." She said zipping up her pants.

"You're not gonna shower?"

"I'll shower at home."

"You mean your mom's place." He corrected. She did not comment. "Can I go with you?"

"For what?"

"I want to thank her for taking Mia in." Letty nodded in acceptance. A few minutes later they were outside her apartment. She could here bachata blasting through the door.

"Medicina de amor quiero de ti porque tu eres la mujer!" Her mother sang off tune as she swept the floor. Ana was dancing completely oblivious she was being watched.

"Good god."Letty muttered to herself. "Mami!" Ana turned around in surprise.

" Jesús santísimo! Tu ta loca? Es que tu me quieres dar un infarto." (_Jesus Christ! Are you crazy?Are you trying to give me a heart attack_?)

"Calm down." Letty told her. Ana was about to say something else, but she noticed Dom in the doorframe.

"Pero cojoyo! Y ese ere tu niño?" (_Boy, is that you?)_

"Si, soy yo." (_Yea it's me_.) He confirmed.

"I see your Spanish isn't much better." Dom gave her a small smirk. She walked over to him and began to feel up his bicep. "Muchacho pero que fue lo que te metiste." (_What have you been putting in your body_?)

"Comida." (_food_)

"Parece como te tragaste otra persona." (_It looks like swallowed another person_.)

"Mami stop touching him."

"Ay mija calm down." She turned to Dom. "She's so jealous. Yo tengo mi marido querida." (_I have my own man darling_.) Dom chuckled.

"I know. I try to tell her it's not good. She needs to be more like you." He said coyly.

"Really?! Really! Well you two love birds can just run off together while I take a shower." She said before storming off. They both laughed at her.

"I don't know why she get's like this." Ana said.

"She's territorial. " She playfully smacked his arm. "Listen Ana, I want to thank you for what you did. It really meant a lot to me and my sister."

"Don't worry about it. I couldn't leave the poor girl on the street so someone take her away and sell her. Y ademas, She was an angel."

"Yea she's nothing like me."

"Eh, my daughter could do worse. Esa no es facil." (_She's not easy to handle_.) Dom laughed.

"Yea she isn't, but what good things come easy." She grabbed him by the chin.

"Don't make her cry anymore." She told him looking him square in the eye.

"Ok." He told her.

"Mami, are you ready? We have to go."

"One second!"

"Well maybe if you weren't flirting with my boyfriend we would get to work on time."

"Nena relax, ese niño no puede con todo esto." (_This child can't handle all of this_.) She said gesturing to her figure. "Yo necesito un hombre que sea muy pero muy macho!" (_I need a real macho man_.) Dom laughed.

"Pero yo soy macho." (_Hey, I'm macho_.)

"Ehh, todavia te flata un poquito chiquito." (_You still have a bit growing to do little boy_.)

"Mami!"

"Vamanos vamonos, ya me cansaste." (_Let's got, Let's go, I'm sick of your shit_.) Ana told her. "Nos vemos amor." (I'll see you later love.) She said bidding Dom farewell by giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"What time you get out of work?" Dom asked Letty.

"Midnight."

"So, I'll see you at 12:15?"

"No."

"Then when?"

"I don't know."

"Don't act up." He warned.

"I don't know, damn."

"Whatever." Dom said kissing her on the cheek and heading to his car. She grabbed him by the hand and pulled him back to her. She gave him a deep kiss and left for her car. He stood there tasting his lips, mesmerized as she walked off. Not long after, Dom headed to Vince's place. He had an apartment close by.

"Hey man."

"What's up brother? I just got a phone call about a party, you interested?" Dom felt slightly nerved by his question. He had not been around a lot of people and it worried him to do so.

"I'm down." He told Vince.

Dom soon found that crowds of people made him very nervous and uncomfortable. It reminded him of the feeling he would get before jail riots would break out among rival gangs in Lompoc. He was greeted by old friends and handed a couple of beers. By his third one he felt a bit more relaxed.

"So how does the world look now that your outside?" Hector asked him.

"It looks good. I can't complain."

"Yo, you saw my cousin in there?"

"Yea, he told me they gave him ten years."

"Yea, the fam's real upset. He says he's doing ok. Is it true?" Hector's cousin Luis had been brought to Lompoc about three months before his release. The boy had been involved in _La Mafia_ and gotten sentenced for robbery with a deadly weapon. Luis had gotten beat up a couple times by rival gang members but Dom would not reveal such information.

"He's doing as good as you can do in there."

"So you gonna come out to a race this weekend, or is that just kid shit now?" Hector prompted.

"Nah man, hook it up."

"How's the competition?"

"I don't think it's anything you can't handle, unless you race Ortiz."

"Ortiz? As in Letty?"

"Yea man, the girl is mean." Dom gave him a proud smile.

"I know you guys had a thing before you went in so that may be awkward."

"Nah that's my girl."

"Word? She held you down all this time?" Dom nodded. "That's what's up. Hey man, that's more ladies for me."

"We all know that me off the market won't help you in that department." Just then a beautiful brunette came to sit in Dom's lap.

"Hey Dom."

"Well hello to you." He did not know who she was, but he could not deny she was stunning. She wore a tight dress that was just conservative enough to keep interest. Her hair was back length, and her eyes were sharp. Though he would not think of messing with the girl for Letty's sake he was still a man, and he had eyes. "What's your name mami?"

"Lelani, I heard you were back."She paused to look over him suggestively. "You look good." She leaned in to his ear to whisper. "Here's my number incase you ever need the company. She gave him a lingering kiss on the cheek before getting up and walking off.

"Thank you."

"What the fuck!" Hector exclaimed. "That's not even fair. You didn't even try!"

"You sly dog!" Vince said grabbing him by the shoulder.

"The chicks dig me. I can't help this; it's simple fact."

"Yo fuck you." Hector told him. "I still can't believe that shit."

"Don't hate the player, hate the game." He turned to Vince. "I think I'm gonna head out. I'll see you tomorrow V."

"Aight man." He said giving him daps.

"Ay yo I'll get back to you about this weekend. You gotta a beeper number?"

"Nah, not yet."

"Well I'll tell Vince, and he can get it to you"

"Aight man, sounds good. Thanks." Dom left for home and when he got to his room he wasn't surprised to find Letty glaring at him from his bed.

"Where were you?"

"A party."

"You didn't mention a party."

"It was kinda last minute." She walked up to him and sniffed him.

"You smell like cheap perfume. Already back to your old ways, huh?"

"This girl came sat on my lap and gave me her number. Here you want it." Handing her the piece of paper. She smacked it out of his hand.

"She sat on your lap?!"

"Well I wasn't gonna be rude."

"Oh my fucking God."

"If your gonna be like this I'll just lie to you next time."

"You're such an asshole. I hold you down for four years and this is how you treat me? That's fucked up Dom." She was not yelling, but seemed genuinely hurt.

"Baby I didn't do anything."

"That's the problem. You never do anything."

"Don't do that." She didn't say anything. "Don't act like you don't know where you stand with me."

"I don't know." Dom rolled his eyes and sat on his bed.

"Come here." He said bringing her to his lap. "What's the problem?"

"Hoes don't need to be touching you, dancing up on you, or sitting on you!"

"I can't tell the hoes apart, and I can't help that they want me." Letty scowled at him. "But it doesn't matter anyway. You know why?"

"Why?"

"Because I love you and you love me, and that's all that's ever gonna matter. Why would I go for old used up pussy when I have prime trim waiting for me right here." He said playfully biting her.

"I just don't like it."

"How many times are we gonna have this fight? Shit, I was locked up and we were still having the same fight."

"As many times as it takes for you to change." The both knew the likeliness of this occurring was slim to none. Dom's flirtyness had been an issue since the inception of their relationship, but in Dom's eyes as long as he did not lie about or act during encounters with other females he was doing nothing wrong. Letty detested this technicality.

"I've been locked up. You're lucky I'm not still at the party. I could have gotten ten more numbers easy."

"You think you're so funny."

"It's the truth. I'm mad sexy."

"Oh God stop!"

"Why don't we try 'Oh God, Dom, don't stop."

"You're so nasty."

"Yea baby let's get nasty." He said massaging her breast over her tank top.

"What if I don't want to?" She pouted.

"Something tells me that's not the case." Dom captured her in a kiss. "Mmm, delicious." She silenced him with a kiss while leaning him back on his bed and straddling him. She took off her shirt and his hands went right to her breast. "Have I told you you have the most perfect set of tits I have ever seen? That's including porn."

"Maybe once or twice." She answered nonchalantly.

"You gonna take me for a ride?" He asked her gesturing at their current situation.

"You'd like that wouldn't you?"

"Mhmm." He murmured out gripping her hips. She stood up to take off her boy shorts. Dom did not move but just watched her strip.

"Do you plan on doing this clothed?"

"Why don't you dance for me?"

"You want me to dance for you?"

"Yea."

"Boy you asking for too much."

"Oh come on Let, do it."

"You don't deserve that kind of treat. You were a very bad boy today." She said leaning towards him.

"But you like it when I'm bad."

"No. Now strip." Dom did as he was told and Letty promptly mounted him. She winced slightly when their groins made contact, but once they had a good rhythm going the pain subsided.

"You're so beautiful." He told her as she continued to work him. She dropped down on him repeatedly, rising to slightly tease his tip. "Umph."

"Uh" She moaned out as she quickened her own gyration movements.

"That's right; just like that." Dom encouraged his hands moved over her body. She brought one of his hands into her mouth and then placed it on her clit.

"You like that?" She whispered in his ear biting it slightly as she rode him.

"Fuck yes!" He grunted out.

"You gonna cum?" Her voice was quiet, but alluring. "I want you to cum." Letty teased.

"Fuck." Dom groaned. His muscles tensed beneath her. "I love you. I fucking love you." He moaned out with every thrust. She laughed at him. Letty loved being in control. Dom was trying to hold off, but she was too good. "Shit." He bellowed as he came. After a few more breaths Letty climbed off him, and proceeded to dress herself once more. "Whoa, whoa, what are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Dom got up and lifted her tank top. She attempted to struggle but he was much stronger, and hence succeeded in undressing her.

"You're not leaving."

"God you're controlling."

"Why do you want to leave me?"

"And dramatic."

"We haven't been apart enough?"

"I'm still kinda pissed."

"You have to let that go." He picked her up in his arms, and placed her in his bed.

"Dom." She warned seriously.

"I don't want to sleep without you." She let out an exasperated sigh, but cuddled into him. He played with her hair as they laid in bed.

"Stop petting me. I'm not your pet." She complained.

"Yes you are. Your like a little kitten."

"What the fuck?"

"Soft, mean, and playful."

"Your so stupid." They laid in bed in a comfortable silence.

"I don't want you to think that I don't appreciate all you've done for me."

"Then don't let me."

"I wont."

* * *

**A/N**: _Review, Review, Review! Also, updates may slow down a bit after this chapter because I don't have a clear idea as to how the rest of the story is going to play out yet. _


	20. Slap Wham Bam

**A/N:**_ This started as one thing and turned into another. Hopefully, I was able to tie it together so that you all can enjoy the chapter. I just want to warn you that there are strong themes in this chapter of domestic violence and drug use, and the parting of a major character. Don't forget to review!_

_Also, ElesaryAyres, she's just one of many skanks and girls like that always bring drama lol. _

* * *

"Yo, on some real shit you mad beautiful. I never seen a girl like you. What's your name shorty?" The young man had been attempting to flirt with Letty all night and had finally succeeded in cornering her by the bathroom. She and Dom had purposefully ended up at different parties after the races. It had been roughly six months since he had been home, and things seemed to really start to settle down. Dom had succeeded in opening his father's garage under a new business name, _DT Motors_. She was able to quit the part time mechanic position she held in South Central, but decided to keep her housekeeping gig because she liked the extra money. Racing brought in a lot of business to the garage, and going to parties served as networking opportunities. Normally, she would have blown off the guy who was currently hitting on her, but she admired his persistence and his looks.

"Why do you wanna know my name?" She asked him.

"Don't you think I deserve to know the name of my future wife?" Letty scoffed.

"I'm not your future anything."

"Oh, but you are. You Caribbean, right?" Letty didn't answer. "You Puerto Rican?"

"Maybe."

"Ahh, you see? I know my Spanish flavors. Why don't you come out with me and I can mix my mocha with your caramel."

"Boy you need to get your life. Do these pick-up lines actually work?"

"You got a man?"

"What does it matter if I do?"

"You're right it really doesn't 'cause aint nobody stopping me from getting to you."

"Boy please." She said rolling her eyes. He put out his hand, and she shook it.

"My name's Anton."

"That's nice."

"Come on girl don't be mean."

"You've been at this for twenty minutes. Can you go somewhere else?"

"Yo man, I wouldn't mess with her too much. That girl's married." Edwin, a fellow street racer, informed him.

"Married? I don't see a ring on it."

"Nah, man he on that Method Man shit." Edwin told him in reference to Dom.

"Word? He sounds like a busta to me."

"What makes you so amazing?" Letty taunted him.

"Well first off I'm getting the fuck out of South Central. You feel me? I'm done with the racist bullshit and crooked cops."

"You're gonna find that shit everywhere you go." She argued.

"Yea, but Ima be making that paper."

"Oh yea, how?" She egged on.

"I'm doing my music shit. I've been in the game for a minute now, it's just a matter of time before shit pops off."

"Oh and let me guess you gonna shower me with everything I want."

"That's right."

"Well aren't you thoughtful, and sadly predictable." She said with a smirk

"Don't you want the dream? I can give you what you want."

"That's not my dream, and I have what I want." She said walking away.

"Damn she's fine." He told Edwin.

"Thank you." She said turning her head back and giving him a wink.

"I'll definitely be seeing you baby girl!" He hollered behind her. She giggled slightly to herself. Anton had made a good impression on her. He was not overly forceful and respected her space, which is why when he found her again she did not dismiss him. She made it clear that she had no intentions with him and his efforts would be futile; but did reason to herself that their encounter could be the start of a rather basic friendship. In fact, once she hit puberty most her friendships began this way.

A few days later Dom came in storming through his front door. He looked so angry Mia could have sworn she saw smoke leave his ears.

"Where the fuck is Letty?" He demanded yanking Mia's magazine from her hand.

"Well hello to you to."

"Answer the question Mia."

"I don't know, around." Mia answered with a shrug. She was quite indifferent to their arguments. They had been bickering since the start of their relationship. In fact Mia would find it odd if there was a day in which they did not argue. Just then Letty walked through the back door.

"Mi! I have to-"

"Who you been fucking with?" Dom interrupted.

"Excuse me?"

"Who you been fucking with?"

"You may want to watch your tone right now. You don't need to be accusing me of anything."

"Then why are my boys telling me they saw you getting cozy with some busta at Edwin's party the other night?"

"Did they really say that? Something tells me they didn't." She responded calmly.

"I'm not playing with you!" Letty sniffed lightly.

"I smell…bullshit!" Dom was infuriated. "I think your conscious must be making an appearance because only cheaters accuse people of cheating." Letty knew Dom was not being unfaithful to her, but felt the need to turn the tables.

"So now I'm a cheater? When you were the one getting felt up at a party!"

"Uh-uh, I shook hands with him. That's it! Get your facts straight honey."

"So there is a _him_."

"Yeah, I know who you're talking about. I can't help he was interested. What can I say, 'I'm mad sexy.'" She said using his own words against him.

"I don't want you talking to him." He commanded her.

"And?"

"So don't do it." He enforced.

"But I like him. He's good luck."

"What the fuck?"

"We were playing dice. He let me hold five dollars. I won ten times and left with three hundred. So I think I'm gonna keep him around."

"No you're not."

"You can't tell me who to be friends with."

"I can if they trying to fuck you."

"He's not."

"Bullshit. You trying to turn me into a punk?"

"Ain't nobody trying to do shit. What you need to do is go to the store and get me those elevens you promised me." She said intentionally diverting their argument.

"I already told you I've gone to three places and they don't have them."

"Well special order them!" She yelled at him as her patience dwindled. "They've been out for two weeks! It's been long enough!"

"Well you should have told me the day before they came out 'cause you know you gotta wait in line for new Jordan's, especially if their limited edition!" Dom shouted at her. He was not really a sneaker head like most of the youth in their neighborhood. He preferred Timberland boots to Air Jordan sneakers.

"I did but you didn't listen!"

"Well maybe I wasn't trying to die for a pair of sneakers!" There had been incidents of stabbings and assaults during the release of the latest Air Jordan series, and though he knew he could handle himself it was not a headache he wanted to endure.

"Well at least we all know why I ain't rocking them right now! I should have got them my damn self."

"Why the fuck are we arguing about this? We need to get back to you messing with some other guy."

"No that conversation is over 'cause I ain't messing with no other guy, and what you need to do is get me my sneakers!"

"Letty-"

"Say one more thing. You know you're wrong. Say one more thing! I dare you. I dare you." She said exasperatedly. He walked up to her and flicked her. They did not believe in violence when it came to dealing with each other and so resorted to flicking one another; Dom more so than Letty. She would use a smack or two every now and then. "Motherfucker, do that shit again and see what happens." He did and Letty turned red in annoyance. They started an all out flicking war that soon turned somewhat playful. "Put me down." She told him over his shoulder.

"Are you gonna behave?"

"Are you?"

"Yes." She nodded in confirmation.

"Good boy." She said patting his chest.

"I'm still pissed by the way."

"That's ok. You'll be aight." He spanked her hard.

"Ow." She said with an eye roll. "You feel better?" Dom shrugged.

"A little."

"Guys please don't have sex right now. I'm begging you!" Mia pleaded from behind them.

"Girl you crazy. I'm too insulted right now to be horny." She turned to Dom "I may be out for retribution later if he don't watch himself."

"Oh is that right."

"Yes." She walked into the living room leaving Dom slightly turned on in the kitchen. "Mi let's go. We got shit to do."

"Finally!" The girls left to meet up with Simone at the park. She had been going through a tough time with her boyfriend Ricky whose worsening drug addiction had contributed to an abusive temper.

"Hey Jojo, how's titi's favorite god-baby, huh? Hey girl how are you?" Letty greeted as she showered the small child with kisses.

"Awe he's precious. Look how firm he is now." Mia commented.

"Yea, he's getting into everything, and he isn't even two yet."

"God he's gorgeous." Mia praised.

"He has my genes don't he? Shit, I can only make beautiful children even if people don't believe their mine."

"Girl you need to let that shit go. If you wanted a black baby you should have gotten with a black guy." She looked at her Godson in her arms. "But I wouldn't change this one for the world. " Letty cooed.

"It's not that. I love my son. I just thought the chocolate would come out eventually. Shit, he should at least be a light brown people be thinking I'm his nanny."

"Bitch please." Letty told her. Mia laughed at them both. Letty's voice soon adopted a more serious tone. "You gonna take those sun glasses off?"

"No. I have sensitive eyes."

"Oh so it's not that massive bruise on your face that you're trying to hide from us." Letty asked rhetorically. She had known things had worsened between Simone and Ricky but was not aware of its extent because Simone had been isolating herself.

"You need to leave him." Mia said taking Simone's hand. She looked down.

"You don't understand. I've tried three times." Her voice began to crack. "But he always finds me. Last time he and his boys dragged me out of this motel was staying at. I couldn't leave my apartment for a week after the beating he put on me. That's why I called you. I wanna ask a favor." She informed them as tears rolled down her face.

"Anything, name it."

"I have some family in Houston I've been talking to. I have the money to go and I was hoping Dom could take me to the bus stop; you know, for protection."

"You're leaving Cali?" Letty asked heartbroken.

"It's the only way. He's crazy. He told me he'd kill me if I tried it again." Simone said breaking down. "And I believe him."

"It's gonna be ok." Mia attempted to soothe her.

"Guys I can't live like this anymore."

"Ima kill that fucking prick. I can't believe him." Letty said.

"My Ricky wouldn't do this shit. I told him to stop fucking with those drugs because they make him so paranoid, but he didn't listen. Now it's like he's not even a person. You know? His crew has his back. They help him sell and use that shit. This is the only way out for me."

"You staying with me tonight ok?" Letty told her.

"Let, she should stay at the house. Dom's there and there's more room for her and the baby."

"You're right." When they arrived at the Toretto home. Dom had left and they had no idea where. They helped Simone get settled in Tony's old bedroom and soon saw the graveness of her injuries. It hurt Simone to even go up the stairs. Mia took the baby into her room, and left the two friends alone.

"I know you have to do it, but I'm gonna miss hell out of you." Letty told her best friend.

"Ditto. Thank you for this."

"Are you kidding me? It's the least I could do without going to prison, and that's not guaranteed yet." Simone laughed slightly.

"What are you gonna do without me? Who you gonna fuck with now?"

"Mia I guess, and ever since you had Jojo we've been like actual adults."

"I know that's right. I can't raise him with that thing for a father."

"You gotta put that boy first no matter what."

"I know. He's the only thing a care about anymore." Letty heard shuffling downstairs.

"I think Dom's back. Ima go talk to him." Letty went downstairs in search of Dom. "Dom?"

"Baby I got the car! Yo when I'm done with that Mazda-" He stopped mid-sentence when he saw the expression on Letty's face. "What's wrong?"

"I have to talk to you." She told him softly.

"What is it?"

"I need you to come with me tomorrow to take Simone to the bus stop. She's running from Ricky and would feel safe if you were there, and so would I."

"Damn, it got that bad? He wasn't like that before. He was a cool guy."

"Yea a cool guy who beats on his girl so bad she can barely walk."

"What? That's fucked up." Dom felt himself growing upset. He had known Simone for a long time, and had a certain fondness for. He firmly believed that men should not under any circumstances beat a woman. "That's some really fucked up shit."

"That's why," Letty continued. "I want you to go check him. I want you to beat his ass until you can't feel your fucking fist. He needs to understand he can't get away with that shit. I would do it myself, but you wouldn't let me and you'll do more damage."

"Yea, we could do that." Dom affirmed.

"Good, and don't tell her about this. She doesn't know." The next day everything went according to plan. The girls gave each other tearful good-byes, and not soon after Letty along with Dom and Vince paid Ricky a little visit. He was conveniently home alone. A fowl order came through the door.

"What the fuck is that?" Vince asked disgust.

"Crack." Letty answered. Crack had infested a large portion of Los Angeles, especially urban neighborhoods like their own. Letty knew the smell very well. One of her mother's ex-boyfriends had been a functioning addict. The relationship did not last long for obvious reasons. She was young at the time, but would never forget the stench of the drug she saw destroy so many lives.

The boys burst into the apartment. They found Ricky in his bedroom and yanked him out of bed. They were not sure if Ricky had been high or if the smell was just lingering from his last fix, but it frankly did not matter.

"You think it's ok to beat on poor defenseless girls, huh?" Dom rhetorically asked before throwing his first punch. Vince held a rifle to Ricky's head.

"Please don't kill me! Don't kill me please! I'll give you anything, just don't do it!" He whimpered.

"Nah, I'm not here to kill you. I'm here to warn you." Dom said throwing another punch. "Stay the FUCK away from Simone and Jordan!"

"Hey man that's my kid too, that bitch took him. I have rights to him!" Dom punched him once more.

"You don't seem to be understanding. Don't look for her, talk to her, or contact her! She is out of your life; and if I hear you have, then I'll comeback and THEN I'll kill you!" Dom hit him again. "Do we understand each other!?" Ricky whimpered his face completely bloody. "Do we understand each other!?"

"Answer him!" Vince commanded. Ricky nodded too weak to speak. Dom hit him once more. "Good. Don't make me come back here again!" Letty came from behind them and gave Ricky two swift kicks in the gut.

"Fucking asshole." She told him before spitting on his body. "I think we're good to go." She told Dom and Vince. They all left the apartment and rallied by their cars.

"I don't know about you, but that was kinda fun." Vince commented.

"It wasn't fun Vince. It just felt like the right thing to do." Letty told him still angry at what Ricky had done to her friend.

"I'm heading home." Dom told them quietly.

"I'll follow you." Letty said. They all got into to their perspective cars and drove off. On his way home Dom could not help but be torn inside for the violent act he had just committed. It feared him that one wrong move could get him placed back in Lompoc. Though he hated having to be so violent, it had become the only way he could protect himself and the people he loved. "Hey." Letty said hugging him from behind about an hour later. They were in the bathroom about to take a shower. "How's your hand?"

"It'll be alright."

"I want to thank you for what you did. I know took a lot from you." She said undressing him.

"It's whatever." She placed both hands on his face.

"I know you follow Linder sometimes because you still feel guilty; and I know you have nightmares about being inside. Thank you for going to that place inside your head that let's you do what you just did for me. I know it's not easy."

"I told you I'd do anything for you, right?"

"I know baby, but I want to make sure you understand how much it means to me." She said softly before placing a loving kiss on his lips.

"I know." He said looking into her eyes. "I'm always gonna be here for you." They bathed together. Letty washed off the blood off of Dom's skin and massaged his tense back. They made love like they had every night since Dom's release, and when they finished they clung to each other tightly cherishing what they had as one.


	21. Transition Pains

**A/N: **_Tupac's Dear mama inspired this chapter. You may want to take a listen before reading. As always please review. _

* * *

"Do you think it's bad we don't know our anniversary?" Letty asked. She and Dom were watching television cuddled up on his couch.

"I know our anniversary. You just won't except the date."

"The day in the car that time shouldn't be our anniversary."

"Then when should it be?" He said with a light laugh.

"I don't know. Maybe it doesn't exist. Everything was pretty gradual when it came to us."

"Maybe we should appoint one."

"Nah that's too much work. Birthdays, Valentine's Day, and Christmas are enough for mandatory gift giving."

"Damn Let you're such a romantic."

"Don't you prefer when we do things spontaneously? I hate when shit's expected."

"True."

"I love it when you surprise me." She said leaning into a kiss.

"Yea?"

"Yes."

"Wanna go to the gun range? We can play with that AK 47."

"Ooh, I like that idea. Wanna buy me one?" He laughed slightly.

"Maybe one day. I don't trust with a gun yet."

"And why is that?"

"You're a hothead."

"And you're not?"

"Not as much as you."

"This coming from the man who did actual jail time?" She said it without much thought, but soon realized the insensitivity of her words. "I'm sorry. That was stupid."

"Nah it's cool. You're right." Their light mood had completely changed. Dom had stiffened somewhat and receded into his own thoughts. He did not want to be mad at her but he was. That was the peculiar thing about Dom and Letty. They fought loudly all the time, but true arguments were rather quiet until they exploded.

Dom had been battling with himself internally since he got out of Lompoc. Though he had been out a few months shy of a year and had made good progress in his life, the memories of life behind bars still haunted him. He hated that his felony charge prevented him from enrolling in education programs, or limited his career options. It killed him that he would never realize his dream of going pro. If it had not been for his father insisting he get his mechanic license before he worked for him full time, he would not have been able to open the garage. There were times where he would find himself angry at no one in particular, and no matter how hard they tried no one could get him out of his head.

"Dom?"

"I'm gonna go for a drive." He said getting up, not giving her the opportunity to say or ask anything else. He got in his new '93 Mazda RX-7 he had recently won at one of the races. The car was nowhere near race ready. He almost felt bad for taking the pink slips from the poor sucker who previously owned the car. The race was anything but fair. However, he saw great potential in the ride and felt he would do it more justice than the poor excuse for a driver who lost to him. He found himself on the highway thinking heavily of the different avenues his life could possibly take.

Mia had graduated high school about a month before he got out, but was currently taking only one college course because they simply did not have the extra money to fully enroll her. Dom wanted to do right by his parents and make sure his sister realize her dreams of medical school since he himself could not be what he wanted. He only wished he could do the same for his girl. It angered him when Letty refused to move forward, but something told him he was a major reason behind why she would not.

When he got back to the house Letty was right where he left her in front of the television. He did not say anything to her not out of anger, but because he was still deep in thought.

"Dom?" He looked behind him as he made his way up the stairs. "Don't you think we should talk about it?"

"Not right now."

"How long are you gonna shut me out for?" He did not respond. She walked up to him. "You need to stop doing this. You used to tell me everything and now it's like I can't get shit out of you."

"I'm gonna take a shower."

"You know, hiding is just as bad as lying, and you shouldn't live a lie."

She told him looking him square in the eye before he walked away. Letty went home. She hated to leave things so unsettled, but there was no dealing with Dom when he chose to be unresponsive. She regretted her small comment, but words were not retractable entities. She got home to an abnormally quiet apartment to find her mother pacing around the living room.

"Mami que tu tiene?" (_What's wrong with you_?) Ana turned to her looking slightly nerved.

"Estoy embarazada." (_I'm pregnant_.)

"Que?" (_What_?) She asked in disbelief.

"I know I'm gonna be a mom all over again. I haven't told Lute yet, but-"

"You shouldn't be having more children." Letty blurted out.

"Excuse me?"

"I-I"

"Was I that horrible?" Ana yelled at her.

"Mami it's just that-"

"This baby will love me. You didn't but this baby will." She said with a slight crack in her voice.

"What are you talking about?"

"I don't know what I did that was so terrible that made you hate me so much."

"I don't hate you. I may be angry but I don't hate you."

"Porque!?" (Why?)

"Mami I basically raised myself! Where were you ninety percent of the time? Huh?"

"Oh please I did a great job raising you. You're not swinging on a pole, or prostituting yourself, or behind bars."

"What do you mean? I've been arrested countless times! It just hasn't happened recently. They almost took me away like they did Mia."

"That doesn't count. It was for stupid shit, and no one was gonna take you. We would have moved before that happened. So, you stole a few things its not like you committed murder."

"You're crazy! How do you expect to raise another child? You couldn't raise me!"

"You look pretty grown right now."

"Yeah and you still depend on me to pay bills!"

"It's the least you can do. You're grownass woman living with her mother."

"I'm only here because you wouldn't let me leave! What, now that you're gonna have another kid you just gonna get rid of me and start a fucking new family?"

"Maybe this time this kid will appreciate all I do! You never went hungry, you-"

"I went hungry all the time! There were times you would finish the food because you forgot I even existed."

"That's not true!"

"Yes it is. You never put me first! You were always more important than I was! That or whoever was in between your legs!" Ana smacked her with as much force as she could muster.

"Get out! Get out!"

"Well isn't this familiar!"

"Vete!" (_Leave!_)

"Con placer!" (_With pleasure!_) Letty said storming out. She was so angry for many different reasons. She could not pinpoint just one thing anyone did. She drove off hitting 100 miles per hour on the highway and before she knew she found herself in Malibu. There was something about the beach that always calmed her. She'd get lost in thought watching families play together, or the ocean rise and fall. Letty had always been a solitary person, but for some reason she felt more alone than ever. She missed Simone because it seemed like she was always the person who understood her best. They lived similar lives and her absence was more than felt. Letty stayed in her car all night and awoke with the sun. She made her way back to LA just in time for her shift to start.

"Where have you been?" Mia asked her as soon she walked through the door.

"She called you didn't she?" Letty responded.

"Of course she called me. She was a mess."

"You see that's not normal. Can't she find adult friends to cry to?"

"I'm an adult, and I know the two of you fairly well so I think I'm a pretty good choice with this drama."

"Mia I don't wanna talk about this."

"Why didn't you come home?"

"She kicked me out. Did she forget to mention that during her dramatic display?"

"You didn't come to our house so where the hell were you?"

"Out."

"I think you should apologize." Letty scoffed.

"Fuck that. She needs apologize to me! You always take her side!"

"She's trying and you don't give her a break."

"Maybe it's just too late for us. We can't all be the fucking Partridge family Mia."

"She's pregnant. Can't you be happy for her? I think you may be a little jealous."

"Jealous? I am not jealous!"

"I think you think she's gonna love the new baby more than you."

"That's not a question. She told me she is."

"I'm sure you misheard."

"Whatever man I'm gonna go get some oxygen." Letty went outside to smoke a cigarette. She had recently picked up the bad habit and found it made her feel better in times of stress.

"Hey." Vince greeted her. She looked up at him silently. "Can I bum one?" She through him her pack and he lit up a cigarette. "Got pretty tense in there, huh?"

"She doesn't understand. She had great parents and believes all children should treat their parents the way she did hers, but that's not always the way shit goes down. Mia wasn't there when shit was really bad, you know? She was only there for two out the twenty years I've had to suffer through."

"Yea it's hard for either of them to understand. I love my dad, but I'd be lying if I didn't admit I hated him most days."

"Yea. It's like, am I supposed to applaud her for trying to be a parent now that I'm grown despite the fact she wasn't there for me when I needed her most?"

"No, but sometimes coming to terms with shit is the only to let it go."

"I wish it were that easy."

"Don't we all."

"My dad called me about a year ago, and I told him not to contact me ever again."

"Why?"

"It's complicated. We got into a fight. It doesn't matter he has his own family now, and it's not like he was ever in my life anyway. We don't know each other."

"Yea, but you shouldn't turn your back on fam Let."

"He's not family. He's a sperm donor. Now that she's pregnant she's gonna do the same thing."

"What same thing?"

"She's gonna run off with her knew family."

"I doubt that."

"Everyone always leaves V, or dies."

"Damn Let, that's grim."

"It's the fucking truth. Look at how we live. Life's never been ok, and it won't ever be. We don't want to live a miserable existence so we make the most of it; we crack a few jokes here, drink a little there, and then we work until our fingers fall off and we die."

"There's more to life than that man."

"Yea well, I don't see it."

"I think you should talk to your mom."

"I'm not ready yet."

"I'm not saying do it now, but make sure you do it. It'd be kinda fucked up for shit to stay like this."

"I think I'm gonna take off. "

"You're not gonna work at all?"

"Nah, tell Dom I don't feel well when he gets here."

"Ok" He responded with a nod before heading back inside. Letty took for the park. She loved watching parents play with their children. All she ever wanted was something all those kids before her took for granted; a safe and happy home. She finally decided it was time to speak with Ana and went to their apartment. When she opened the door Ana was sitting pensively by the table. She looked up at Letty and began to cry.

"How long are you gonna punish me for, huh? What happened with Telo was eight years ago!"

"It's a hard thing to forgive when you include everything else."

"I've tried to make it better and you just got worse. I didn't know what to do. You just kept rebelling!"

"You didn't change. You kept bringing guys over. You just ignored it and so did I."

"I got him arrested!"

"He should have never lived with us in the first place!"

"What do you want an apology?"

"No Mami it's too late for that. I'm gonna move out on my own, it's time." She attempted to say calmly.

"Don't do that." She said weepingly. "It's always been you and me. How are you just gonna leave like that?"

"It's long over due, and you need room for your new family."

"A baby doesn't take that much space."

"We both know that's not true." Ana abruptly hugged her, catching Letty off-guard. She was heaving, and Letty did not know what to do with herself. She could not remember the last she had shared an embrace with her mother.

"You don't understand how much I love you!" Ana sobbed into her chest, as she clung to her. Letty slowly wrapped her arms around her.

"Ma, you gotta let me go. I can't grow into my own person if we continue like this." Ana pulled away from her.

"Are you leaving tonight?" She asked wiping her tears away.

"No, I have to find a place first."

"You're not gonna live with Dom?"

"No. I want to live on my own for a little bit. I think I need the space."

"Esta bien? (_Ok_) Am I ever going to see you again?"

"Why are you so dramatic? I'm staying in LA."

"Well you never know with you! You can live in this city and never come here!" Letty rolled her eyes. "Bueno?" (_Well_)

"Si Mami, I'll visit you!" Letty answered exasperatedly. A smile came over Ana's face.

"You hungry?"

"Not really."

"Mira tu, tu vas a comer coño porque yo cociné!" (You're gonna eat God dammit because I cooked!)

"Ok, ok."

"Además a ningún hombre le gusta una mujer sin cuerpo. Ellos nesesitan algo con que agrar durante la chakachaka. Como tu te piensa casar si tu sigue así?" (_Men don't like woman with skinny bodies. They need something to hold on to during chakachaka. How do you expect to marry if you continue this way?_)

"That's disgusting; and I think I'll worry about that when the time comes." A few hours later Dom called her home. He wanted to meet up to talk. He seemed a bit off to her, and she was not wrong. Dom had had many things on his mind including she. He had heard of the drama she had had with her mother that day and feared it may hinder the decision he had come to.

"So what's going on? You sounded mad weird on the phone." Letty said arriving to at the small out door bar he had told her to meet him at.

"Shouldn't I be asking you that question?"

"Not really."

"Then why is everyone worried about you?"

"Because everyone decided to put their noses where it didn't belong."

"So you're cool with your mom?"

"As cool as we can be. What is this about?"

"I wanted to apologize for not being there for you today, and storming off yesterday."

"It's ok."

"No it's not. I know I haven't been the best boyfriend lately, and I don't think I can be."

"What are you saying?" She interrupted.

"I don't think I'm right for you anymore. I'm not the same guy I was almost five years ago. A lot of shit has changed, and I don't think I could ever be him again. You know?"

"None of us are who we were five years ago, and don't you think I should decide who's right for me?"

"Not when it comes to me. You don't make good choices when it comes to me."

"So we're breaking up? That's what you're telling me?"

"I can't be who you want me to be."

"That's bullshit because I never asked you to be anyone else!"

"Let-"

"You know what?" She said whipping a tear from her face. "It doesn't even matter. I can't force someone to be with me if they don't want to, and you've been doing that for a while now."

"I don't want you to think that I don't love-"

"Love has nothing to do with it! Your fucking head isn't letting you see what you're doing. You're fucking up a good thing, but I'll let you live with those consequences because I can't do this anymore."

"I'm sorry."

"Me too Dom, me too."

"I still need you in my life. You're my best-friend."

"You decide that. I still need my job."

"Of course. I don't want this to be one of those bitter break ups. You weren't some short term girlfriend, you're fucking family. I could never repay you for all you did for me. Aint nobody ever gonna be down like you." Letty nodded.

"Happy to know you see that." She said bitterly. "I hope you're happy with your skanks."

"It's not about that."

"But it will be."

"I just want you to do you, you know? I don't wanna hold you back."

"You're not, but I can't convince you of that. Is that all you had to say?" Letty was desperate to leave. She felt tears coming on and did not want to shed them in front of him.

"Yea."

"Ok, then I'll see ya around."

"You're taking this calmer than I thought."

"I'm exhausted Dom. I don't wanna fight anymore, with anyone. I gave you all I had to give you."

"Yea I get you. I think the space will do us good, maybe we'll be back together soon. I just gotta figure some shit out."

"We'll see if _I'm_ ready for that when your dumbass wakes up." She got up and left.

"What the fuck did I just do?" Dom muttered to himself. He could only hope he made the right decision.

* * *

_Don't hate me! lol_


	22. It's Complicated

**A/N**_: Hey guys I tried getting this out to you yesterday but I got drunk with my family before I could finish lol. Happy New Year!_

_For the purposes of this chapter: _

_**Jaritos **__are a brand of soda usually sold in small Mexican restaurants I go to. _

_**Selena Quintanilla**__, for those who don't know, is a very famous Mexican Tejano singer. She was murdered by Yolanda Saldivar in 1995(I hate that bitch.), and Jennifer Lopez played her in the 1997 film Selena. You should check her out she's amazing. I'm not really into Tejano music, but I LOVE me some Selena. _

* * *

Letty's head was pounding, and the harsh knock at the door was not helping. She was coming out of deep alcohol induced sleep. She cursed the day she was born, but the thundering at her door continued.

"Stop knocking! I'm coming! Jesus Christ!" She yelled towards the door as she made her way through her one-bedroom apartment. She opened the door and Dom was standing in its frame. "Why are you here!" She whined.

"I almost used my key."

"That's only for emergencies. I'm about to take it away." She warned with a slight pout.

"You look like shit." He commented jokingly.

"I had an eventful night." She said in a raspy voice. "What's that?" She asked gesturing at the box in his hand.

"Happy birthday!" He said motioning it to her.

"Why couldn't you wait 'til later? Fuck, I could be sleeping right now!"

"I did wait. It's ten."

"It's Sunday! Who wakes up before noon on a Sunday!

"It's your birthday."

"And?"

"Your 21st birthday, you're a big girl now." Letty rolled her eyes.

"I've been a big girl for a long time. That shit looks heavy as hell, what is it?"

"Open it." He said handing it to her.

"Now I know it's heavy." She said taking it. Her arms were weak from the liquor that still coursed through her veins. She began to unwrap her gift on the floor and saw that there were in fact several. She looked up at him questioningly, and he gave her one eager nod. She went for the larger one. "You got me a PlayStation?" She asked as she dug through the rest of them. "And a Gameboy? Oh shit! Is that the new Resident Evil? And Super Mario?" Her voice adopted a confused tone.

"I think you can answer your own questions."

"Don't be stupid."

"Well do you like it?"

"Yes." She said trying her hardest not to show too much enthusiasm. Letty was an avid gamer, and like with most things in her life, she usually found ways to make money off her obsession. She could literally spend hours playing a video game, and had broken her old Sega console when she threw it out the window in frustration; an act she sill heavily regretted seeing how expensive they were to replace.

"Good." he said proudly.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"You should shower because we're about to get lunch."

"Says who?"

"Says me."

"Fuck that man. I'm going to bed and you can return from where you came from."

"Nah, I think we're gonna get lunch." He persisted.

"I don't want to!"

"Go on get ready." Letty laid on the ground and proceeded to throw a tantrum.

"You're so annoying right now! I just need sleep? Can't you understand that? I don't wanna go."

"Are you really gonna try to sleep on this floor?"

"I do it all the time. Just go away!" She whined. Dom bent over and picked her up. She was almost half asleep by the time he got to the bedroom. He placed her in her bed, and laid beside her as she fell asleep. Dom wished he could kiss her, but the last time he attempted to he got kneed in the balls. However, Letty did feel terrible about inflicting him such high levels of pain and gave him some ice. The terms of their break-up were clear. She was willing to preserve their friendship under the condition that their interactions remain purely platonic. He craved her touch and affection, but still convinced himself it was for the best. He wanted to give her the opportunity to grow without him, but letting her go proved to be more difficult than he bargained for.

Dom could not resist the urge to touch her face. Her skin was always so soft despite the harsh conditions she worked under. Caressing her while she slept reminded him of those precious nights after sex when Letty would lay her head in the crook formed between his arm and shoulder. He would hold her for hours especially those nights he could not sleep. It had been a little over two months since they had ended their relationship. Dom was very persistent about his desire to maintain a close friendship with Letty. He forcefully helped her move into her knew apartment, and had become her personal handy man. Unfortunately, for him he was running out of things to fix. Having her close soothed him beyond belief. He had had several restless nights without her, and even went as far as crashing on her couch numerous times just to be close to her.

A few hours later Letty began to fidget in her sleep; early signs she would soon wake. He thought it was best to remove himself from their current cuddling position if he did not want to get kicked out. When Letty did finally wake up she heard clambering outside her room. "Fucking Dom." She muttered to herself.

"Morning sunshine."

"What the hell are you doing? Do you have no consideration for others?"

"You gonna shower yet?"

"I have a headache. I'm not going to lunch." She said using air quotes.

"Lunch time's over, but you still need food. You need me to bathe you like a three year old?" Dom asked stepping towards her.

"Don't you dare." She warned with one hand up.

"As long as we understand each other, I don't see why I would have to."

"Whatever." She said heading to the bathroom. She brushed her teeth as she showered praying Dom would leave by the time she got out, but she knew better. She dressed herself casually as she always did and made her way back to her tiny living room/kitchen area where Dom had been waiting for her.

"Mexican?" He proposed, and she answered with a curt nod. They left her apartment and made their way to Dom's car.

"So, what's she running now?" Letty asked when they entered his Mazda.

"I got her down to fifteen seconds the other day, but it still varies."

"That race with Tran was pretty close on Friday."

"Well he got money I don't got to compensate for his poor driving abilities."

"I thought a real driver knows how to manage under any circumstances." She said deepening her voice to mimic him.

"I won didn't I?" Letty shrugged. They arrived to a small Mexican restaurant in Echo Park. The place was a very casual with colloquial decorations. The local Spanish radio station played music from a small beat-up radio. They had gone several times before. Though it was not a five star joint, it had the best and cheapest Mexican food in the area.

"Can we order to go?"

"I like this place."

"I can't stand your ass right now. Why is it so bright outside?" She complained.

"You should order tequila, it'll make you feel better."

"They don't sell hard liquor here."

"You just have to ask."

"I think I'll stick with my Jarito." It was their turn in line and the server was waiting to take her order. " Oye, deme un burrito de pollo con todo, un jarrito de tamarindo, una corona, y una order de tacos de carne asada."(_Hey, give me a chicken burrito with everything, Tamarind flavored soda, a Corona, and an order of steak tacos.)_ She said motioning her head to Dom's direction. "El va pagar." (_He's paying.)_

"Who said I was paying?" Pulling out his wallet.

"It's the least you could do. You brought me here against my will."

"Para aqui o para lluevar?" _(For here or to go?) _The server asked.

"Aqui" _(Here) _Dom answered handing him a few bills. They walked to an empty table. "So Mia tells me last night got pretty crazy."

"What else she tell you?"

"That you gave quite the performance." He said with a knowing smirk.

"Ok first off, I was dared to do it. I wasn't gonna back down from a dare, especially if money was involved. I won like $500 last night."

"She told me you were rollin with mad people." Dom inquired.

"Ok well, Hector literally dragged me out of my apartment last night. Mia is lucky I even invited her ass. I'm going to reconsider that in the future."

"She was drunk." He defended.

"Everyone was drunk."

"Continue."

"His girl Marisol was all like _'you should come to my uncles bar tonight 'cause that way we can make sure you're fucked up by midnight.'_ And I was all like, _'nah I ain't trying to even do that tonight.'_ And they were both like, _'come on don't be a pussy. You gotta go hard as a motherfucker for your birthday.'_" Dom chuckled. He loved Letty's imitations. They were usually spot on, and she had really flamboyant hand movements to boot.

"So you went."

"Yes and before I knew it we were rolling mad deep. Everyone and there mom was in that bitch." She took a huge bite of her burrito.

"So when does the karaoke come in?"

"So you see, what had happened was…My memory starts to get a little fuzzy at that point, but at some time Sol's uncle starts singing these Mexican boleros. We're singing along and shit and Hector dares me to go up there. I'm already kinda typsy so I was like, _fuck it, I'll do it for a hundred dollars_. Then we had to pick a song and I just couldn't choose. I'm in a room full of Mexicans. I can't just pick any song, so I finally I decide on _Como la Flor_. Yo the way they were all singing back you'd think I was Selena." Dom smiled at her lightly racist comment.

"I'm not surprised. You took it pretty hard when she died."

"Who didn't? I mean honestly, what the fuck?" She took another bite of her burrito and anger settled in. "Yo, fuck Yolanda man."

"She's one of the few people lucky to be locked up."

"Word. Someone would have killed her by now."

"Yea. Mia told me you did more than one."

"Fuck yea I did. They kept giving me money so I kept singing." Dom laughed.

"It all comes back to money with you."

"It's what makes the world go round, but Mia sang to. I bet she didn't tell you that."

"She did while her face was still in the toilet. Good lookin out Let."

"She's not a little girl anymore, and it's my birthday. You can't tell me shit on my birthday." Dom smiled at her.

"So what are you gonna do today?"

"Probably play my way through Resident Evil."

"You need help setting it up?"

"I think I got it."

"You sure?"

"I think I can handle a PlayStation sir." She said condescendingly.

"Aight, I guess I'll drop you off." He said disappointedly. He had the saddest puppy dog eyes. It reminded her of a child who had just had candy ripped from its mouth.

"Would you like to play?" She asked cautiously. Letty didn't want to seem too inviting because she herself was not sure if it was the best idea. However, Dom accepted the invitation and he stayed in her apartment for several hours. She did eventually ask him to leave. They engaged in a hug that perhaps lasted a little too long before he left for home. When she closed the door she sighed to herself deeply. Letty hated how comfortable it all was; too familiar and very dangerous. She had done her part in keeping her distance and only wished he would do the same. She knew he would sit outside her apartments sometimes keeping a vigil watch. It was not the healthiest habit, but she would not expect any less. She knew him too well. Interestingly enough, It had not bothered her; at least it had not yet. It gave her comfort to know that he still cared about her despite wanting to end things.

Dom made his way back home. The house was rather quiet. Mia had also been recovering from the night before. He found her lying comatose on the couch. Dom went to the garage and worked on his father's Charger. He had never driven her because something inside him would not let him. He did not feel worthy of such a beastly car. The Charger needed very little, but he always created work for himself. Working on engines calmed him, and reminded him of all those wonderful memories with his father. He would sometimes find himself talking out loud as if Tony were still in the room with him. Sometimes the solace would consume him and he would shed a tear or two. He was not the only Toretto still struggling with grief. Dom would on occasion find Mia crying to herself in Tony's room. The loss of a parent was not something you ever really got over. That was something he appreciated about Letty. Despite the fact that they were no longer together she could still tell when he needed her and would be there. He knew he was not deserving of it, but he could not help but let her. It was a pull he could not explain.

The races the weekend that followed were as intense as ever. Competition was getting stiff with the increase use of Nos on the street. He won both of his races Friday night and had Mia hold the money. Vince and Letty did well too and were both glowing with triumph. People knew Dom and Letty were no longer together, but seeing how they had had a very private relationship in the first place, it did not change the dynamics at the races. However, he did notice that girls were more forward with him once it was known Letty would not be a threat to them. He surprised himself with the lack of flirting he engaged in despite the increased opportunity.

"You're still up shifting too early." He told Letty as she walked past him after her race.

"Bite me!"

"'Ey yo bad girl!" He heard a man with a Jamaican accent call out to her.

"Chris!" She said running to the young man wrapping her arms around his neck. "I thought you weren't coming back." Dom felt his body tense. They moved away far enough so that he could no longer hear their conversation. Chris was the epitome of tall, dark, and handsome. Dom could not stand how friendly and playful they seemed. He had seen Chris around at parties and get-togethers, but did not know him personally.

"Yo Dom!" Hector said distracting him from his thoughts. "Tran wants a rematch. He's putting down 2Gs. You in?"

"Yea, I'm in. Mia!" He called to her. She had been talking to one of the racers a little too intently for his liking.

"What?" She said running up to him.

"Give me 2Gs." He handed Hector the money and prepared for his third race. When they met up at the starting line Johnny spoke from his window.

"Toretto, we meet again."

"Yes we do."

"I'm winning tonight."

"Is that right?" Johnny looked behind him.

"Little Mia is filling out quite nicely. She'd make a good trophy. Wouldn't you think?"

"Funny your sister seems to be everyone's trophy." He said coolly.

"Fuck you Torretto."

"Fuck you Johnny." He said with a smile. Hector came out to set up the race and they were off. They started off pretty even, but soon Dom took lead. However, Johnny was never too far behind. This win would depend all on perfect timing. Dom pushed on his NOS about a second after Johnny. He won by a millisecond, but that did not matter. Winning was winning. Dom sported a smug smile much to Tran's annoyance. "Until next time." He told Johnny as he was handed four-grand by hector. Johnny stormed off quietly.

"Cops!" They heard someone yell, and in an instance everyone rallied to get away. The cars swarmed all over.

"Dom!" Vince yelled. Dom looked out his window. "Follow me!" Letty had told Vince about a party Chris was throwing. She had already been in route there before the cops arrived. Fortunately, they all made it there with no real complications. The liquor was flowing and the music was bumping. A few hours later, Letty was slightly stumbling. Dom caught her before she could actually fall.

"I think it's time for you to go home." He cautioned her.

"I'm not drunk. I'm good. I'm good." She lightly slurred that last statement.

"Nah Let, you're fucked up." She attempted to say something else but lost her train of thought. He grabbed her keys and gave them to Mia. "You're coming with me." He told Letty.

"Where are we going? I don't want to leave!" She said as he escorted her out back.

"We're going to another party." He lied. Dom had dealt with drunk Letty on several occasions and knew the best thing to do was not piss her off.

"Oh!" She said in realization. He placed her in his car. "How much longer!" She whined over the music.

"We're almost there." He arrived at her apartment complex and parked his car.

"Hey! You tricked me!" She naively said as she recognized where she was. He laughed lightly as he made his way out of his car to help her.

"I'm good! Take me back to the party."

"The party's over."

"Aww man. That shit is so wack. Did the cops come?"

"Yea, you didn't see them?"

"No, where the fuck was I?"

"I don't know. I guess the bathroom."

"Oh yeah, but-" She said as he walked her to her door. "You're kinda cute." She commented.

"You think so?" Dom asked with a smile.

"Yeah." She said dreamily grabbing onto his arm. He put his hand on the small of her back to steady her.

"I'm gonna tease you about this tomorrow."

"So?" He chuckled once more.

"Here we are." Placing her in front of the door.

"Bye" she said letting him go slightly pushing him away.

"I have to make sure you get inside." She attempted to open her door, but the key would not quite make its way into the hole. "Let me help you."

"Bye" She said again once they managed to open the door. She stumbled once more, and Dom stilled her. Their eyes met. He looked so handsome in that instant that she could not resist the urge to kiss him.

"Let-"

"I was a good girlfriend to you." She accused cutting him off.

"The best." He said softly fully conscious of her level of inebriation.

"Then why don't you want me?" She asked innocently. Her face adopted a solemn appearance. He tucked a stray hair behind her ear.

"I do want you."

"Then what's the problem?" It was the first instance since their break-up that she had openly expressed desires of getting back together. The girl was a master at hiding her feelings.

"I don't deserve you. You need someone better than me."

"But I don't want anyone else." She confessed sadly.

"Let's put you to bed." Dom could not think of anything else to say. He felt guilty for making her so unhappy. Dom walked Letty to her room. He removed her leather jacket, and went in search for a large shirt to put her to bed in. Letty was leaning on her wall trying to find enough balance to take off her boots.

"Up" Dom commanded so that he could remove her small top. Letty childishly raised her arms over her head. He succeeded in removing the shirt. Her arms abruptly found themselves on his shoulders. He soon felt her hand stroke his face. Dom froze and began to take several deep breaths in attempt to prevent a very natural response. The air thickened slightly, and in an instant her lips were on his. The kiss was aggressively fierce. Dom responded, but fought his own impulses.

"Let, we can't do this." He said pulling away. "You'll regret this, and you'd kill me-"

"It's ok. It's ok." She said repeatedly, and attempted to kiss him once more.

"Let I-" But again her lips met his, and before he knew it Dom had Letty pinned up against the wall as his hands crept up her skirt. She was gripping his neck as she placed one leg over his hip. He was ravaging her. Pure animalistic passion overtook them. Dom pulled her underwear down and she sloppily went for his belt. Their hips instinctively grinded against the other, creating great amounts of friction in Dom's briefs. He gripped her thighs to lift her off the ground. Letty's lips never left his skin. She drunkenly craved every inch of him, and though she knew she perhaps was not making the best decision she did not care at that very moment. She wanted Dom and that was all she could be sure about. Dom found his way inside her and pumped in and out of her at a vigorous speed.

"Uh-" She moaned out in the mist of a heated kiss. Dom's grunts grew louder and her head began to lightly bang against the wall. Their tongues wrestled as their bodies clapped together. They slid down the wall and found themselves laying missionary on the ground. Dom placed Letty's legs over his shoulders, and Letty gripped his face to pull Dom into a sloppy kiss. Sweat dripped from his body onto hers. He slowed slightly and let her legs come to his side. Letty expertly worked her hips against his, arching her back so much it seemed she would break in half. She stopped abruptly and he pulled out of her. She turned around and crawled to the bed. Dom gripped her ass and gave her a light slap before entering once more, knowing full well what she wanted. Dom loved the view of himself going in and out of her. The soundtrack of their bodies coming together did wonders for his stamina. Letty grabbed and bit her sheets to stifle a yell. Her wet walls clenched around him with every move. Dom leaned over to place several kisses on her back. He pulled her to him cupping her breast and suckling on her neck. "Shit!" She panted. "Shit!" Her legs began to shake and she felt a familiar need rise in her abdomen. Dom knew she was close, and proceeded to slam into her in intervals to hit her in the right spots. "Fuck!" She exclaimed as her body tensed and her clit fluttered. Letty had not experienced an orgasm in almost three months, and had almost forgotten how euphoric the feeling was. She fell forwards and Dom pulled out of her to flip her over. They kissed passionately, and Letty grabbed his length and placed it at her entrance without breaking the kiss. He was able to get a few thrusts in before he came hard inside her.

"Fuck!" He too shook slightly as he got lost in the feeling of her.

* * *

_Yea shit just got kinda complicated ;). Review!_


	23. Shit Happens

**A/N:** _Lola, Yolanda was a crazy bitch (and Fan Club President) who was obsessed with Selena and had been embezzling money from her Fan Club. She killed her when Selena confronted her. Please read Chris Perez's book. It's heartbreaking. I was sobbing by the end. I might actually use it as inspiration for later in this story. _

_Happy Reading!_

* * *

They were still kissing each other when there was a faint knock at the door. They still had not spoken an actual word, but their moans had muted the sound outside. Letty was beginning to sober up, but it did not stop her from permanently attaching her mouth to Dom's. There was a second knock; this time with a bit more force.

"Fuck. That's gotta be Mia." Dom said parting from her lips.

"What?" She said confused still intoxicated by the aftermath of their steamy encounter. His words settled in. "Holy shit! She can't know about this! This didn't happen!" She exclaimed harshly pushing him off. Dom was slightly taken aback by her change in demeanor. She ran to the bathroom and Dom proceeded to find his clothing and dress quickly. He walked hastily to the door and opened it slowly.

"Hey!" Mia said. "How's our girl doing?"

"Uh-She's locked in the bathroom." He said trying to disguise the nervous tone in his voice.

"What did you do?" She asked accusingly.

"Nothing! I was trying to help and she thought I was playing so she ran into the bathroom and decided to lock the door. You know how she gets. It's like dealing with an eight-year-old."

"Next time I'm on baby-sitting duty. I'm better with her. Sorry I took so long. I had to sober up. You're supposed to give yourself two hours for every beer."

"Mia you only had one." He commented with a smile.

"Exactly." She said matter-of-factly.

"That's what I love about you. You're always so responsible. It almost makes me trust you."

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?"

"I'm your brother. Don't think I forget all the sneaky shit you've pulled on me since you intrusively popped into my life."

"Dom you need to let it go. Just because I was planned and welcomed into this great world with loving and waiting arms does not mean our parents loved you any less." She said with false sweetness.

"You can just suck it!"

"Eww."

"You know what I mean." Just then, Letty creeped out of the bathroom.

"Hey Mi." She said quietly.

"Hey Letty. How ya feeling?"

"I'm good now, just a little tired. You know?" She said nervously.

"Let's get you to bed."

"It's ok. I got it."

"I wanna make sure you don't wake-up in your own vomit." Letty laughed slightly as Mia walked her back to her room. She tucked her in and shut off the light. "Night Let."

"See ya tomorrow." Mia quietly shut the door and stormed passed Dom.

"What's up your ass now?" He asked when they were finally in the hallway.

"I cannot believe you! That's so low Dom."

"What?"

"You slept with her!" She hissed.

"No I didn't!"

"Yes you did. The evidence was all over that fucking room. You can't lie to me. I've lived with both of you. I know better."

"It's none of your business."

"She's my friend, and your taking advantage of the way she feels about you."

"No I'm not. You're making it sound like I don't care about her. I tried to stop it, but it just kinda happened."

"Yea right."

"Whatever Mia, I'm not talking about this with you."

Back in her apartment Letty was experiencing a full-fledged panic attack. She had omitted to Dom that she had not taken any of her birth control medication for the last month. Letty had not planned on sleeping with anyone until her next relationship. She used it as a personal incentive to not give into her bodily needs, but the attempt proved to be futile and quite idiotic. "Fuck! You're so stupid, so stupid." She told herself as she hit herself over the head. "You're not pregnant. You're not pregnant." She repeated staring at the mirror trying to calm herself. She decided to take a long bath in hopes of deviating Dom's swimmers from their destination, but Letty knew that it was too late for such efforts. "God that was stupid." She muttered allowed. Her heart pounded and she attempted to take several breaths. "You're not pregnant. You're not pregnant." The mantra helped slightly. She could only hope God would grant her this one pass. She was not one for prayer, or even sure of God's existence but she kneeled at her bed and began to pray; HARD. Letty hated herself at that moment. It was so unlike her to be so careless, but it was almost as if she wanted it. She never thought she would desperately want someone so much to commit such a stupid act; drunk or not. The extent of her vulnerability scared Letty. She almost did not recognize the girl staring back at the mirror that morning. "It's over. Accept it." She told herself. There was a knock at the door. It was rather early for a Saturday, but something told her she knew who it was. "Dom"

"Can I come in?" He asked almost shyly.

"I don't think that's a good idea."

"Please Let, I just want to talk to you."

"Maybe I don't want to talk."

"Then fine listen."

"I'm listening."

"Let me in."

"You can tell me from there."

"You want me to talk about this in your hallway?" She glared at him and made no vocal response. Dom cleared his throat. "We had sex last night, and I should have stopped it but I couldn't. I wanted you and I can't apologize for that."

"I'm not asking you to." She said in an even tone. Her expression was unreadable.

"I know how you get. I need to know we're ok."

"No, we're not." She said shutting the door in his face. Dom took a deep breath. He banged on the door.

"Open up!"

"Fuck off!"

"I'm not leaving." He said attempting to regain his composure.

"Then have fun standing in the hallway!"

"Let come on. Open the door. It doesn't have to be like this."

"Yes it does. We need distance. Stay away!"

"I can't."

"Find a way!" She stormed into her room and locked the door. As much as she fought them, tears came to her eyes. Dom stayed on the other side of her front door. He contemplated on his next action. He searched for the spare key she had given him for emergency purposes to unlock the door. When he opened the apartment she was nowhere in sight.

"Letty!" Dom bellowed. She did not answer. He went to open her bedroom and found it was locked. "Open the door!"

"No."

"Open the fucking door or I'm gonna break it!"

"I don't give a fuck!" Dom sighed in frustration. He began running into the door to force it open. She knew he was strong, but hoped the door was stronger. Dom banged into the door harder and harder with his shoulder, and finally forced it open.

"How long you planning on acting like this? Huh?" He asked aggressively.

"For as long as I want to." She said coldly. Dom noticed the tears in her eyes and softened his stance. He walked over to her, and softly wiped a falling tear from beneath her right eye.

"I'm sorry baby." He tells her sincerely.

"Don't call me that."

"I love you."

"You're such a liar. You think you can just come in here whenever you want and sweet-talk me into getting your way? You don't own me Dom. I'm not a toy you can decide to want whenever you find me entertaining!"

"That's not what you are to me. You know how much you mean to me Letty. Don't play dumb. Would I be breaking into your room if you were some meaningless thing?"

"Your the one playing! It's not fair. All I wanted was you and to be yours, but you didn't want that anymore. You broke us up not me. "

"It wasn't that-"

"It's ok to admit you fell out of love. That would be honest. I can respect that. But what you're doing right now is fucked up. I don't deserve it. That's not ok man."

"I love you." He attempted to affirm quietly. "It just got really complicated."

"You made it complicated because it was really simple. The funny thing is I got more out of you in these last three months than I did the whole time you've been out."

"Let's try again." He pleaded.

"Relationships are more than just sex Dom. You actually have to communicate!"

"It's not about sex."

"Yes it is because I've been waiting for you for the last three months and you didn't want me enough to try again, and all of sudden we fuck and now you want to be with me. That some bullshit!"

"You don't understand."

"You're right I don't, and I'm not going to keep trying to anymore."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm done. I'm moving on the next one. Don't come around here. I won't be going to your house. I don't want gifts or favors. Our relationship will be completely professional, or I quit." She threatened. Letty was Dom's best mechanic. It would not only hurt him emotionally to be completely cut off from her, but it would hurt his business.

"There's no need to make rash decisions."

"It's not. I've thought this through for a long time. Now, say you agree or I quit." Dom looked for any signs of falter in her stance.

"You don't mean that."

"You want to try me and find out?" He kissed her knee and caressed her thigh slightly.

"Baby don't be like this." Dom pleaded. "Your just gonna give up on everything we've had. You're my best friend."

"I am giving you one minute to make a decision." He attempted to kiss her but she pushed him back.

"Why are you fighting this so much? Don't you feel it?"

"Because I'm tired of being used." She said coldly. Dom looked down momentarily, letting her words sink in.

"Ok."

"Take your hands off me." She commanded, and he obliged.

"I'll see you at work Monday. I have two new people coming in. It would be great if you could get there a little early."

"I'm always on time." He nodded. Dom left to leave but remembered the door he had practically broken off.

"I'll get you a new door."

"I'll fix it."

"I did it. Let me get you a new door."

"No." Letty told him sternly. Dom stared her down for what felt like days. With one nod he was out the door. He knew he had made a false agreement. It would not be long before Dom broke the terms of their arrangement.

* * *

_This one is shorter, but I wanted it to stand alone. Any ideas for what should happen next? _


	24. Rolling Hills

"So that's it? It's over, just like that?" Vince asked Dom. The men were sitting on Dom's porch while Vince had his cigarette and he had a beer.

"That's what she said." Dom did not really care for discussing his relationship with Letty, but given the current circumstance he made the exception.

"Damn bro, I don't think you hit it right."

"Trust me I hit it right.

"Then why was she so upset after?"

"I have no idea. I thought we were getting back together, but she flipped shit on me."

"Damn, that's some scary shit."

"What?"

"Single Letty is gonna be crazy."

"I don't think she'll be much different than she is now."

"Without you to check her she's gonna be getting into all types of shit. That chick is hella reckless." Dom let Vince's word settle in. He knew he was right. Letty had the bad habit of not keeping out of trouble.

"You can check her." Dom suggested.

"You crazy? She aint gonna listen to me. Matter of fact, she wont listen to anyone."

"Don't exaggerate she's a reasonable person."

"To you! She don't respect me enough for that. The most I can do is make sure she doesn't die."

"That's not funny."

"I'm not joking."

"I blame Mia for all this shit."

"What the fuck she do? She didn't tell you to fuck up your relationship. Why did you guys break up again? I think everyone is slightly confused."

"It's complicated."

"Nah you're complicated."

"Mia came to drop off Letty's car literally minutes after we did our thing and we weren't able to talk shit out. Then Letty freaked on me, and Mia cussed me out. Yo, I don't even know what's happening right now."

"Fuck man. You guys need to settle this shit. Sooner rather than later, please."

Across the way Letty was having her own conversation. "Girl you need to relax." Simone said over the phone.

"This can't be happening to me! I swore this would never happen to me." She panicked.

"Chill, I had unprotected sex all the time."

"Yea and you got Jojo!"

"Yea but that was after like the hundredth time. God can only give me so many passes. When was it?"

"Last night."

"Well my doctor told me it takes like ten days for a pregnancy test to come up positive. You can go to the clinic and get checked there."

"I don't have insurance."

"You don't need it for that shit. Just go to the free clinic downtown."

"Fuck my life."

"Are you gonna tell him?"

"You crazy? We aint even together, and I don't even know if I am."

"Don't you think he should know if you are?"

"I don't know! I don't really think I can be a mom right now."

"Damn girl, you'd get rid of it?"

"Maybe, I don't know. I just don't know. He'd never forgive me if he found out I did some shit like that, but it doesn't really matter 'cause we aint together."

"If he found out you were pregnant. He'd probably put a ring on it; you know, lock that shit down."

"Shut-up; no he wouldn't. Urg, this wouldn't be so complicated if his dumbass hadn't fucked everything up and pissed me off."

"It'll work out. I wouldn't worry too much about it."

"How's Jordan any way?"

"My baby is getting so big. Aren't you Jojo?" She cooed away from the phone.

"Is he brown yet?" Letty asked with a knowing laugh. Simone sucked her teeth.

"No. My own family keeps joking he got switched at the hospital."

"He looks too much like Ricky for that shit to be questioned."

"Word."

"Have you heard from the asshole yet?" Simone was still unaware of the visit Letty, Dom, and Vince had paid Ricky a few months prior.

"No, but my sister told me he passed by to try and send me money."

"Did you get it?"

"I told her to keep it. I don't want anything from him."

"Yeah I wouldn't either."

"I did send his mother a picture, but I'm unsure if she got it since I didn't put a return address. I don't need him knowing where I am."

"Yea."

"Listen girl I gotta go."

"No problem. Thanks Simmy."

"Don't sweat it. I'll talk to you later."

"Kay, later." Letty hung up the phone and as she did panic re-instilled in her gut. Ten days would be too long of a wait, and she did not know if she could endure the anticipation. Letty came to the conclusion she would not tell anyone until she was sure.

On the fateful day at the clinic the doctor informed her she was not with child, and with the immense sigh of relief there came a small twinge of disappointment. In the several days she had pondered the possibility of parenting and having a family with Dom, there were happy images that would not leave her mind. It hurt her to know that day may never come for them, seeing as how she could not see herself having children with anyone else.

For Dom, though he did not know of the threat of fatherhood, he was going through his own emotional struggle. He had never had to endure the extent of the withdrawal Letty was forcing on him. She would not speak to him directly, or meet his gaze unless she absolutely had to; and even when she did she would address him by his full name or surname. It irked him beyond words, and perhaps what annoyed him the most was how well she got on with everyone else. The garage was swamped with work, which kept them busy enough. He hired two knew hands, Jessie and Leon, who had found their way into his living room during one of his after parties. They knew their shit, especially Jessie. Dom saw great potential in both of them, and reasoned he could use the extra help. Jessie was much younger than all of them. He dropped out of school, his father was in prison, and he was bouncing around from couch to couch before Leon hooked him up. His innocence appealed to Dom's nature, and so did Leon's forwardness.

"Is he always this moody?" Leon asked Mia.

"Yes." She said with a smirk.

"Mia don't lie to the guy." Vince interjected. "He's just going through some things."

"Like what?" Vince and Mia wordlessly turned their heads in Letty's direction. "Ooh. So their like together."

"Lets just say they have history." Mia told him before walking into the office in search of her brother. She was in charge of keeping the books, and though business was flowing, they were still tight on money. The mortgage was beginning to add up along with car expenses and monthly bills. She offered to quit school, but Dom would not let her. In fact he forced her to take more classes. It annoyed her that every time she'd bring it up he would just say, _Don't worry about it. _"Dom you need to take this seriously."

"I am. It's my business and I'm handling it."

"No, its _our_ business and you need to do something before we loose everything. I'm not reenrolling next semester until we can get more money."

"No."

"Dom!" She whined.  
"No."

"I'm an adult you know."

"And?" She gave him an annoyed huff and made her way back to the convenience store.

"Let!" Vince called out to her. "Your mom's on the phone."

"Tell her I'm not here."

"Too late." She rolled her eyes and walked over.

"What Mami?"

"Come pick me up!"

"I'm in the middle of work."

"I have an appointment."

"Take the bus."

"I wont make it on time."

"Call a taxi."

"I don't want to go alone. Bad things happen in hospitals."

"Where the hell is Lute?"

"He's working."

"Then why don't you bother him? It's his baby!"

"It's different. You work for your boyfriend, he works at some factory for some evil gringo that never gives him vacation."

"I don't work for my boyfriend. I don't have a boyfriend. How many times do I have to tell you? "

"Ni tu te lo cres." (You don't even believe that.)

"No I can't take you. Sorry."

"Well if your brother comes out deformed because I couldn't get to my appointment that'll be on your head."

"Sure, I can live with that." Ana hung up on the other line. Letty could not help but laugh at her mother's dramatic antics. The phone rang again. Dom picked it up in his office.

"Niño, tell my daughter to come take me my appointment!"

"Hey Ana, how you doing?"

"Not good, not good at all. How would you feel if you were getting fatter everyday and there's nothing you can do about it? I might not spring back this time."

"I don't see why she couldn't go get you, but she hasn't asked me."

"Just send her over. Estamos claro?" (_Do we understand each other?_) She asked sternly.

"Claro que si." (Of course we do.)

"Gracias querido." She said sweetly before hanging up.

"Letty." He said coming up behind her as she reinstalled a car battery. "Your mother called. You should go take her to her appointment."

"Urg! I cannot fucking believe her."

"It's ok. I wont deduct your pay."

"I'm not going."

"Why not?"

"That's none of your business." She snarled turning back to her work.

"Ok." He said cautiously. "I guess I can do."

"No." She told him. He walked away heading to his car. "Dominic we talked about this!"

"No we didn't. I'm doing your mom a favor. She was never discussed in our agreement." Letty was about to explode, and he secretly wanted her to. It would be evidence of some emotion rather than the indifference she had been treating him with for the past two weeks.

"Dominic" she warned.

"Leticia." He bit back.

"Oh shit, it's about to go down." Vince commented.

"I'll get her." Mia said interpolating.

"For love of God!" Letty yelled before getting into her Cobra and driving off.

"Hopefully she comes back in a better mood." Mia said patting Dom's shoulder. He squinted his eyes at her in anger. "What?"

"I can't stand you sometimes."

"Aww did I get in the way of you playing hero?"

"I'll be in the office." He stated.

About an hour later Letty sat in the waiting room with her mother. "I cannot believe you did this. What is wrong with you?"

"We should get something to eat after this." Ana said dismissing her comment. "You should get checked for Anemia, you're too skinny."

"I've weighed the same for the last three years. I'm fine."

"Well then you've been too skinny for three years. You know, I bet if you put a little meat on your bones he'll take you back." Ana said optimistically.

"I don't want him back." She lied angrily. "And since when do you care so much?"

"I don't."

"Then back off."

"Comemé coño! Geez, I was just trying to help." (_Shit, eat me why don't you_.)

"I don't need your help with that." She stayed with her mom throughout her ultrasound appointment. Letty was weirdly affected by the sound of her brother's heartbeat. She could see herself going through a similar experience and it pained her slightly. It was also disturbing to think about she and her mother having babies around the same time. She needed to let off some steam and the end of the week was nearing. Mia had been invited to a local party, and she agreed to accompany her. Letty had stepped out to smoke a cigarette, while some guy was chatting up Mia.

"Why you so down for? It's a party!" Anton said attempting to liven her up.

"I don't know. I guess I'm not in the mood."

"I don't want to hear that mess. We out here. We gonna have a good fucking time even if it kills us." Letty laughed.

"You trying to get turnt up?"

"Always. Hit this, it'll have you seeing stars." Handing her a small blunt.

"This better not be laced." She warned.

"Nah baby girl it's just a spliff. The nicotine gives it that kick, you feel me."

"What you drinking?"

"Did nobody ever tell you not to ask a man what's in his cup?"

"It's like that?"

"Best believe."

"Your not gonna let me taste it?"

"You didn't ask me that."

"Can I taste it?" She asked coyly. He handed her his cup. When she drank it she coughed.

"Ahh, you see. That shit right here will get you FUCKED up!" She giggled slightly.

"It's not bad I guess."

"Not bad? Not bad? Aight Ima let you have that."

"Thank you gracious one." She said sarcastically. They continued their flirty banter for some time, but soon made their way back to the party. They danced provocatively on the dance floor. It was commonplace for such parties. Anton had been trying get at Letty since the day they met, and now that he knew she was single he was pulling all the stops. He would not leave her side for the entire night, except for when she went to the bathroom. Even then, he waited for her outside. Letty found it rather endearing. Anton reminded her of a lost puppy trying to find its owner. However, the puppy turned into a rather aggressive pit-bull by the end of the night. Letty loved to be dominated. The power struggle was what attracted her to Dom in the first place, and when Anton went in to kiss her she did not hate it. It was not what she was used to, but still enjoyable. Being high and slightly drunk did not hurt his situation. Unfortunately for her, Dom happened to walk upstairs while Anton had her pinned to the wall. The man had terrible timing. Letty did not know how long he had been standing there, but it seemed like he was frozen in time. Almost as if he could not comprehend what he was viewing. Her heart raced in fear, and she pushed Anton off of her.

"Dom-" He did not wait for her to finish her sentence. Dom stormed off wordlessly utterly heartbroken. "Fuck!" She hissed kicking the wall.

* * *

**A/N:**_ Ok guys, so I thought Dom needed an incentive to get with Tran because my Dom wouldn't just hook-up with some girl for no reason. Lol, Let me know what you think! Thanks for all the positivity, and Suzie thanks so much for your thoughtful review!_


	25. On To The Next One

**A/N:** _To __**Firefly-class**__ and any others who may have a similar question: The way I look at it, Dom has nothing to prove. He's proved he still loves Letty, by still wanting to be around and being there when she needs him to be, and looking after her. That's why it was so hard for her to move on in the first place. He wanted to get back together, but she was too preoccupied stressing other things to see that. Letty's reaction after they have sex is more about her fear of her own feelings than anything he has done to her in particular, because she initiated sex several times, even if she was drunk. Letty's a very self-reliant, independent, stubborn character. So the fact she was voluntarily willing to entrap herself with Dom and children is petrifying for her. I'm not sure if I made that clear in the chapter but she freaked and that was her way of dealing with it. They're both very complicated. I'm really trying to make the story as grey as possible, so that you can't easily blame one or the other, but it's hard writing the male point of view sometimes. _

* * *

Dom found himself in front of the train tracks he used to race by when he was in high school. A half-empty bottle of Bacardi sat in his passenger seat. He was waiting for the traffic light to turn green so he could run a quarter mile at full throttle. He had been doing this for the last hour in hopes he could get rid of the pain he was feeling. It was not working. He felt himself surrender to what he believed was truly the end of a great love. The fact that Letty let someone touch her, let alone intensely kiss someone other than he, meant she was truly adamant about moving on. He had said so many times she deserved someone else, someone better, but the incarnation of such words had unforeseen affects on his heart. Dom had never seen the guy before and hoped that if she was serious about him that he was in fact all those things he could not be. However, it did not diminish the pain he felt at the thought her belonging to someone else. It was a revolting image that would not leave his mind. His chest clenched and his hand gripped his steering wheel with all his might. He just wanted to destroy something and shred it to pieces, but he had no target in sight.

The Bacardi was making him lazy and slightly compromised his precision. It was numbing his body, but not his mind like he had intended it to. When he got home no one was there just as he had hoped. Dom made his way to his room, finished his bottle, and knocked out. He dreamed of her with _him _doing things Dom would normally do, saying the words he would say as he stood behind bars forced to watch. He woke up in a cold sweat in his clothes from the night before at the sound of his phone ringing.

"Hello?" He asked his voice gruff with sleep.

"Yo, what the fuck happened last night? You lucky I got laid or I'd be fucking pissed at you for leaving like that." Vince asked from the other line.

"Nothing, just wanted to do my own thing."

"Kevin just called me. He's trying to get a couple guys together to go paint-balling in a few hours. You trying to go?"  
"I don't know about all that."

"Call me back and let me know 'cause I'm going." Dom sighed. He decided it would have been best to engage in a distracting activity rather than sulk in his room all day. The guys met up and played for hours. It was a combat style capture-the-flag game. Dom's team won, his competitive side almost causing an altercation with an opponent from the other team. Overall it was an adrenaline testosterone filled experience that allowed him to take his mind off Letty. He had made the decision to completely let go of her, just how she had requested. Dom realized that the circles they had been running around for months were extremely unhealthy for the both of them. The guys went to a bar to celebrate their win. This was then followed by a long visit to a gentleman's bar, and then finally they reached a rather small party in downtown LA.

"Fuck dog after seeing all them titties I gotta find me a girl that's down to fuck tonight." Leon told them as they entered the party.

"I know that's right." Vince agreed. Dom stayed quiet screening his perimeters. It had been a long time since he had intentionally gone after a woman, but seeing as how they usually came to him he did not anticipate too much of a struggle. He moved to the kitchen to get a drink.

"Hello stranger." He heard a small voice behind him. He turned around to see who it was.

"Veronica. It's been a long time." He said smoothly. Veronica had been a girl he used to hook-up with on occasion during high school. In fact he was still seeing her when he and Letty first started fooling around.

"Yes it has. You're like a ghost. No one ever knows when you're gonna show up."

"I like the element of surprise." She moved up closer to him.

"You know my number hasn't changed."  
"Yeah?"

"Yeah, would it hurt you to call an old friend?" She asked coquettishly. Dom smirked.

"I got a lot of friends." She stepped up closer to him; inches from his face.

"Not too many hope." Veronica said with a small tantalizing bite of her lip.

"Don't worry you're definitely in my top few." She giggled slightly.

"Veronica! Let's go!" Her friend yelled from afar. Veronica did not break eye contact with Dom.

"Call me. Ok?"

"Yea I'll call you."

"You better." She told him walking away.

"I'll call you." He repeated as his eyes darkened. It was proving to be a successful night for Dom. A couple of more girls came up to him. The boys entertained them, but one little misses did catch his attention, Stacy Tran. They had been staring at each other all night. Her eyes were sultry and piercing. The fact that she was Johnny's sister made her all the more alluring. Dom was definitely a predator he loved himself a good chase. While mist of conversation with his boys and a couple of other girls, he abruptly stood up and walked up to her. Stacy gave him a coy smile and he licked his lips attentively.

"What's up?" He greeted her. She eyed him curiously.

"You've been checking me out." Stacy stated.

"You sure about that?"

"You gonna deny it." Dom's lips twitched slightly.

"You've been checking me out."

"You think you're hot shit."

"That's not in question right now." She smiled.

"You know my brother has an unspecified hatred towards you."

"I'm aware."

"Aren't you scared of what he'd if he saw you trying to talk to me?"

"He's irrelevant." She scoffed slightly.

"Well aren't you bold. No one talks about my brother like that."

"I aint scared of your brother. Your brother is scared of me. He can't seem to handle the constant disappointment."

"Is that so. Maybe we should teach him a lesson." She said suggestively as she closed the small gap between them.

"Is this really happening right now?" Vince asked himself out loud from a distance. Leon and Jessie looked in Dom's direction.

"Oh shit he about to hook-up with Tran bro! No wonder he asked me for a condom at the titty bar. Our dude was def trying to fuck tonight." Leon informed him.

"She's hot." Jessie commented. "Smokin."

"Shit's about to get real." Vince commented insinuatingly.

"Word-up, honey is so hot I'd let her give me AIDS." Leon said not truly understanding what Vince meant.

"You're a dumbass." Vince told him turning to the girl he had been tongue-wrestling with. Dom took Stacy upstairs. He knew how pissed off he would be to find out that some stranger had sex in his bedroom, and so out of respect went for a rather large closet. He was hoping to use the bathroom, but the line was too long. He wanted to get it over with before he could change his mind. Stacy kept trying to kiss him on the lips, but he kept diverting them to other places. He suckled her neck and turned her over. She had a nice tight form fitting dress. He was actually surprised to find she had underwear on considering how tight it looked on her body. He leaned up against her briefly undoing his belt so that he could partially push down his pants enough to free himself. He placed a condom on and fucked her. Dom would have been lying if he claimed not to have enjoyed himself, but there was no comparison with how things were with Letty. For instance, he found Stacy to be annoyingly loud. She worked too hard at playing at sexy which turned him off somewhat, and during the act itself Dom found that he needed to close his eyes to finish, picturing Letty becoming undone beneath him.

"Toretto!" He heard Johnny yell from the other side of the door.

"Oh shit!" Stacy hissed pulling down her skirt.

"Relax." Dom told her zipping up his fly. He went to open the door.

"You motherfucker!" Johnny said when he saw that Dom in fact had been with his sister. Johnny punched Dom in the Jaw.

"I'm gonna let you have that one, but try that shit again Johnny and I'll break both your fucking hands." Dom pushed his way aside and made his way downstairs.

"Don't you have any self-respect? Out of all people you pull this shit with him!" He heard Johnny yell at Stacy. It felt good to have shown Johnny up by nailing his sister. It did wonders for his male ego. Dom hoped, however, that troubles limited itself to that night. Unfortunately, he was poorly mistaken.

* * *

_Next up: Lettty's reaction! Review Review! I get sad when you guys don't comment._


	26. Stand Off

**A/N: **_Another short chapter, I just wanted to resolve the Tran issue as much as I could on this lazy Saturday. Hope you enjoy!_

* * *

Letty was in the middle of devouring a delicious meal at the local Fatburger joint when someone came up behind her. It was Marisol, Hectors girlfriend, who she had become somewhat close with in the recent months.

"Hey Sol, what's up girl?"

"Nothing much." She hesitated a little bit. "Listen, I got a question for you. You and Dom, it's over right?"

"Yea, why?"

"Just making sure, you know? I heard some things the other night." Letty's eyes narrowed.

"What things?"

"I heard he hooked-up with Stacy Tran Saturday night. Johnny caught them and everything."

"What?" She asked in disbelief.

"Yea, shit got pretty heated."

"What did Johnny do?"

"I heard they got into a fight. You know, macho guy shit. They told me Johnny dragged her out of the party."

"Are you serious?"

"That's what I was told."

"Who told you this?"

"Angel and Karina. They said most of it happened upstairs so they don't know for sure, but I felt I had to tell you 'cause of girl code and shit."

"Nah its cool. He's doing him. I can't say shit."

"You guys were together a minute though."

"Yea, but not everything is meant to be I guess." Letty said sadly. "Listen I gotta go, but thanks. I appreciate it." She left hurriedly. It was Wednesday. Rumors spread fast, and she was surprised it had taken this long for her to be informed of what had gone on that weekend. She and Dom had not really spoken since the kiss she shared with Anton. Dom kept to himself and so did she. Letty wanted to say something but could not find the words. Now that she knew about Tran she was less sure. Letty was angry and slightly bitter, but attempted to bury it because she could not believe word of mouth alone. There had been countless rumors about Dom while they were together, and she never took them seriously until she confronted him. Her lunch break had just about ended and she had work to do. However, towards the end of the day one of the worst imaginable thing occurred. Stacy showed up to the garage.

"Excuse me." She said out loud to Leon and Jessie who were out front. "I'm looking for Dominic. Is he here?"

"Yea he's in the office. Just walk straight through. It's the only room in the whole place."

"Thank you." She said. Mia rolled her eyes. Letty still had not looked up.

"Maybe you should wipe your mouth boys. You're drooling." Mia told them. Stacy wore stilettos, tight black jeans, and a rather flimsy top. She was prissy, high maintenance, and spoiled; everything Letty was not. She took off her sunglasses and knocked on the office door.

"What?" Dom yelled out.

"It's Stacy." She said coyly opening the door.

"Oh hey." Dom said slightly taken aback. "What are you doing here?"

"Dominic, I want to apologize for my brother's behavior. He does not seem to understand that I'm not a little girl anymore."

"That's hard to miss." She gave him a sly smile.

"And I wanted to give you my number. With all the commotion we weren't able to exchange information."

"That's so generous of you."

"You should take me out some time."

"Should I now?"

"Yes. I think we can have lots and lots of fun." Her voice was almost a purr, as she pouted her lips and leaned forward to place a lingering kiss on his cheek.

"I'll think about it."

"Don't think too hard. I may be over this crush before we know it."

"We wouldn't want that now, would we?" She turned to leave, but briefly looked over her shoulder.

"No we wouldn't." Stacy left in her supped-up Toyota Paseo convertible, leaving Letty fuming at her workstation. She stormed into the office and slammed her fist onto the desk so that Dom would look up at her.

"Can I help you?" He asked somewhat coldly.

"Is it true?"

"Is what true?"

"Did you fuck her?" She asked looking at him straight in the eye.

"Did you fuck that guy?" Dom questioned.

"No." It was almost a whimper.

"Yea, I fucked her. Satisfied?" He said with a sigh.

"Do you enjoy humiliating me or something?"

"What the fuck you talking about?"

"You fuck some bitch and then parade her up and through here like she-"

"She came on her own, so don't accuse me of shit you don't know about." He told her warningly.

"Why?" Her voice cracked.

"Why what?"

"Why did you do it?"

"You weren't there."

"That's not a reason, and it was _your_ decision!"

"No, it was your decision. I wanted to get back together, but you weren't interested. In fact, you didn't want shit to do with me." Dom bit back.

"What so you go off and fuck Tran to punish me?"

"It wasn't about you. Not everything is about you. I wasn't the one practically being fucked on a wall!"

"That's not fair! You actually did it." She said knocking everything off his desk angrily.

"Letty calm down." Dom commanded her fully aware that everyone outside could hear their conversation.

"After everything I did for you! How could you?"

"You didn't wanna be with me! You found someone else."

"That's not true. All I ever wanted was to be with you!"

"No you didn't. I asked you to move in you say no. I ask you about the future you say you're not sure. I ask you to marry me you say no. I ask you for babies you say no!"

"That doesn't count! You never asked me those things seriously!"

"You always doubted me! My word was never enough for you. You didn't trust me, you don't trust anyone!"

"Bullshit! I never trusted anyone the way I trusted you and you know that! How can you say that? I waited for you for two years, two motherfucking years Dom!" She said throwing Dom his stapler which hit him before he could stop it. "I did everything for you!" She screeched.

"I didn't ask you for anything! You did it because you wanted to. What? Have I just been sitting here like a happy chicken or some shit? I catered to your every fucking need even when we weren't together. You wanted something I found a way to get it for you. I never denied you anything! I gave you everything!"

"No you didn't you ungrateful son of a bitch! I didn't want things Dom. I wanted you, and you gave it to her! I would never do that. That was supposed to be mine!" She said in choked out sobs. Letty dropped to the ground rocking back and forth. Dom squatted beside her.

"Letty get up." He said trying to pull her up but she resisted.

"Why don't you love me anymore?" She asked quietly.

"I'll always love you." She smacked him.

"Stop lying to me!"

"I'm not lying." Dom attempted to say calmly. She was completely hysterical and he did not want to upset her any further.

"If you loved me you wouldn't have fucked that stupid skanky slut!"

"I thought you were with _him_."

"You should have known better Dom. You really think I would get with someone only two weeks after we fucked around."

"Anything is possible." She smacked him again.

"You don't know what love is! How'd you do it Dom huh? Did you lick her pussy? Did you kiss her in all the right places." She asked bitterly. Her voice adopted a sharper and harsher tone.

"You wanna know? For real?" He asked aggressively in annoyance.

"Tell me!" Dom grabbed her with greater force and stood her up. "Get your hands off me. Don't touch me! Don't touch me!" She wailed.

"You wanted to know." He said turning her to face him. "So, I'm showing you. She kissed me once. I turned her around 'cause I wasn't feeling it." As he spoke he positioned her just as he had Tran.

"Dominic let me go!"

"And then I lifted up her skirt pulled down my panties and I fucked her with my eyes closed." He leaned down to her ear. "Every time I was reminded it wasn't you I'd go soft. I couldn't let that happen. I still had a reputation to uphold."

"You're fucking disgusting!" She said pushing him off.

"I've never lied to you. I never pretended not to love you. I was always straight up with you."

"You threw it all away!"

"I thought it was the right thing to do!" He said sincerely.

"Well you were wrong." She said smacking his chest with both hands.

"You can't blame me for all this shit Let. I tried to work it out, but you wouldn't have it. I was gonna wait for you to be ready, but then you were with some guy. You never let anyone touch you. What was I supposed to think?"

"You weren't supposed to think, 'jeez let me dip my dick in the first hoe I see'."

"I'm a man! What-"

"Yeah, well you should have manned the fuck-up and owned up to what you did to our relationship. Not play little games to see how far they get you."

"I didn't play games. I just didn't know what you wanted. You're not exactly the easiest person to read."

"You didn't ask me." She said weepily. She turned to leave, but he grabbed her arm.

"Don't go. I don't want to end it like this."

"It's too late." She said tugging out of his grasp. Letty stormed out and made her way to her car. Mia raced after her, while the boys awkwardly stared at each other.

"I'll go check on him." Vince said finally. He made his way inside to the office. "Holy shit! She did all of this?" He asked referring to the mess.

"I'm not in the mood V."

"Just making sure you're ok man."

"I'm not. You can leave now."

"Woof, bro aight. I'll start closing up." He walked back out to the garage and turned to Leon and Jessie. "We're closing. Start packing up."

"Is she coming back? That shit was crazy dog." Leon asked.

"Hopefully, but you never know with her." Vince answered with a shrug. He went outside to check on Letty.

"Mia I'm fine!" Letty told her.

"I don't want you driving while you're this upset."

"She's right." Vince interjected.

"Not you too. You know what? Don't even talk to me Vincent! I know you knew!"

"Let, you guys were broken-up, it wasn't my place."

"You're supposed to be my friend too."

"I am-"

"Vince go back inside. You're just making her more upset."

"Yea Vincent leave. Go be with your real friend."

"Ok, ok. But for the record, you're wrong."

"Leave!" The yelled at him, and he ran off in fear.

"Letty please let me take you home, or wherever you want to go."

"I'll be fine. Now get out of the way before I move you." She warned.

"You wouldn't hurt me."

"Wanna bet. I'm pretty pissed right now. I'm capable of a lot of things." Mia looked at her nervously and moved aside allowing Letty to enter her car. She drove home, but was surprised to find her door had been broken into.

"What the fuck?" She asked out loud.

"Hey Lettty, it's been a while?"

"Ricky?"


	27. Unforeseen Altercations

**A/N: **_I did feel kinda bad for leaving you all hanging like that, but it made for good drama. I hope you all like this chapter and as always review! _

* * *

"You know," Ricky began looking around the apartment. "You don't have shit in this apartment, except that sweet PlayStation."

"Mira Ricardo asme el favor y salte de mi fucking apartamento!" (_Ricardo do me a favor and get the fuck out of my apartment!)_

"Tsk, tsk, Mami there's no need to be so hostile. We're all friends here."

"Me and you haven't been friends since you decided to put your hands on Simone."

"Funny you bring her up, that's why I'm here."

"Big surprise." She said sarcastically. "Is that why you fucked my shit up?" Letty gestured at her living room and kitchen. Her dishes, lamps, books, and other miscellaneous items were all over the floor. Ricky had completely trashed her apartment in search of something.

"I'm asking nicely. Where is she?" He said eerily.

"Get the fuck outa here. What makes you think anyone's gonna tell you. You fucking base-head!" He backhanded her with enough force to make her loose her balance and fall to the ground. He ominously walked circles around her.

"You bitches really gotta learn your place. That was Simone's fucking problem. SHE TALKED TOO DAMN MUCH."

"You're the one that needs to understand his place, because Papi aint nobody around here giving her up. You can smack me around all you want." She taunted.

"You see this is why I get upset. You try to man up and do the right things but no one lets you. So, I made a mistake. Do I have to pay for it for the rest of my life?"

"You're still not clean! Get help, and things may change."

"Fuck that." He said pulling her up by her jacket. "I don't need help. I just want my kid, and you're gonna tell me where he is."

"Look at yourself! You can't be a father. You're probably high right now."

"Where is she?" He screamed at her. He had Letty backed into the nearest wall and she took the opportunity knee him in the sack.

"Men think they're so strong, but look how quick you all fall." She kneeled down beside him and whispered in his ear. "Touch me again and you'll regret it. I'm not your girl. I have no problem killing you Ricky. I'd feel horrible for Jojo, but if it had to be done I would."

"Fucking bitch!"

"Maybe if you weren't a fucking junkie you would actually have the balls to not get beat by a little girl." She said with a smile. "Now get the fuck out!"

"Not until you give me what I came for."

"There's nothing to give you!" He flipped over, grabbed her, and straddled her with his hands around her throat. She attempted to grab at his hands but he was too strong.

"You kill me? Bitch, fuck you!"

"I can't breath." She wheezed out. Ricky was trying to squeeze the air out of her.

"Speak. Wait, you can't? Funny, where's that big-ass mouth now, huh?"

"Fuck you!" Letty tried beating him off her, but her energy was draining with the lack of oxygen.

"No big Dom to do your dirty work now, is there?" Her eyes rolled back, and she lost consciousness. When Ricky finally realized what he had done he let go.

"Leticia wake-up! Wake-up!" He said shaking her with panic. "Shit, shit, shit!" Ricky got up and ran out of her apartment. "Fuck!" He yelled getting into his car as he saw Dom and Mia make their way into Letty's apartment complex. When they arrived upstairs they found Letty still unconscious on the ground.

"Oh my god!" Mia screamed bending over to check her. "Dom, she's not breathing!" Mia began to do chest compression instantly. Dom ran to find a phone.

"911 what's your emergency?" The operator asked.

"My girlfriend. She's not breathing!"

"What is your location?"

"1250 Lakeshore Avenue apartment 6F!" Dom yelled into the phone.

"Sir I'm going to need you to calm down. The authorities are on their way. Do you know the proper procedure of CPR?"

"My sister is doing it! She used to lifeguard in the summers."

"Could you please put her on the phone sir. We would like to utilize our time as productively as possible." Dom handed Mia the phone.

"Hello?" Mia spoke while she continued chest compression. "Yes I checked her airway, it's clear just slightly swollen." There were more questions from the other line which Mia answered as she continued the procedure.

"Baby you gotta wake up. You gotta wake up." Dom pleaded in her ear.

"Dom I need you to breath into her mouth when I tell you, ok?" Mia pushed down on Letty's chest twice. "Breath!" Dom did as he was told. They performed this repeatedly, until finally Letty began to cough.

"Letty! Baby do you hear me?" Dom asked anxiously.

"She's coming to." Mia said into the phone.

"Dom?" Letty questioned weakly.

"I'm right here Let." He said pulling her to him. Letty was very groggy and unsure about what was happening around her.

"Hey Letty." Mia said sweetly. Letty's back was to Dom's chest as he held her up. "Can you tell what day it is?"

"Jesus Mia give her some time." Dom told her. Just then the paramedics came blazing through the door.

"We're here for a 911 call." One of the paramedics informed them.

"You guys called a fucking ambulance? What's wrong with you?" Letty questioned hoarsely.

"Look Mia she's fine." Dom mused kissing Letty's cheek.

"Letty we didn't know how long you had been out for. We just didn't want to loose you."

"Miss, Sir please step aside so that we can assess the patient." Dom and Mia slowly rose from the floor as the paramedics replaced them on the ground.

"I'm fine." Letty could barely get her words out. Her throat was very sore.

"Why does she sound like that?" Dom asked.

"Miss what's your name." The paramedic asked. Letty looked down.

"Leticia Ortiz." Mia said. Letty glared at her.

"Leticia, do you know where you are?" The paramedic asked.

"Of course I do."

"Could you just cooperate for five minutes?" Dom told her.

"I didn't call them." She argued. He gave her an indisputable look. Letty gave a light huff, but finally answered the paramedic. "My apartment." He checked her vitals quickly.

"You look kinda young to live all by yourself. How old are you?"

"Twenty-one."

"Are you sure?" The paramedic asked cheekily.

"Yes." Letty answered angrily. She hated that people always thought she was younger than she was, especially when she was around Dom.

"Do you remember what happened?"

"I fell."

"Really?"

"I must have fainted and hit myself really hard on the way down." Letty said with immense attitude.

"It appears to me that you're suffering from an extended stage syncope. Do you know what that is?" The paramedic continued dismissing her tone.

"No."

"Well you see it's the state of unconsciousness brought on by choking." Letty glowered at the paramedic, while Mia and Dom gave her a questioning look.

"Can you leave now?" She asked him.

"Are you refusing treatment?"

"Yes."

"Then I'm going to need you to sign here." He said pulling out a form.

"No, you should go with them." Mia interjected.

"I rather not. Do you not know how expensive ambulances are?" Letty told her while signing the consent forms.

"I'll take her." Dom told Mia and she relaxed.

"Well, It's been a pleasure. I really do hope you see a doctor. Your trachea is extremely swollen and you're going to want to rule out any permanent damage." Letty nodded at him. He and his partner made their way out of her apartment.

"Mia, I'm going to need you to go home now." Dom told her seriously without breaking eye contact with Letty who was still seated on the ground. Mia was about to protest, but then saw the intensity of their glares and thought it best to leave the two of them alone.

"What the fuck happened!" Dom screamed at her once Mia was out of earshot.

"What I said happened." She told him.

"Really, 'cause no one believes you?"

"Well that's not my problem now is it?"

"I aint playing with you girl!"

"Trust me. You don't wanna know."

"I think I do. I just need confirmation. Like the fact your door has been broken into, you're place is trashed, and there are bruises forming around your neck and your face." He said tilting her head slightly.

"I'm fine."

"You can't even speak right! What the fuck you mean your fine."

"I think you need a beer." She suggested.

"Tell me what happened." He demanded angrily. Letty rubbed her eyes in frustration.

"I can't."

"Why?"

"Because you'll go to prison." She told him honestly.

"I'm not crazy."

"Yes you are. You're almost psychotic when you're upset."

"Who touched you?"

"I'll handle it."

"You mean like you just did? Excuse me if I'm wrong, but you almost ended up six-feet under."

"I would have been fine." She dismissed.

"You would have been dead!"

"So? It's my life."

"How can you say shit like that?"

"Because it's true."

"You're life belongs to me. Don't forget that." Dom pulled her close. Letty swallowed painfully hard.

"Didn't you say you were gonna take me to the hospital?" She asked looking away.

"Tell me." He said softly still holding her to him.

"I'll take myself. I need drugs." Letty said pushing away from him. Even though he knew it was a mere tactic he wanted to make sure she was well. They went to the emergency room where they were informed that no permanent damage had been done to her trachea, though she would need to make a follow up appointment to completely rule it out. The attending physician gave her some rather strong painkillers that made her very drowsy.

"So you rather let people think I beat you than tell me who actually did?" Dom asked on their way to his house from the pharmacy.

"Yes."

"That's fucked up."

"It's a fucked up situation." She commented. They arrived to the Toretto household. "Can you take me home or am I going to have to call a cab?"

"Letty both your front and bedroom doors are broken. You live in a shitty neighborhood. You aren't staying there." Dom asserted a dominant tone.

"Shit! They're gonna steal the PlayStation!" She whined.

"So?"

"I'm almost done with my play-through. I don't wanna start all over again."

"If I get you the PlayStation will you agree to stay with me?" Dom asked exasperatedly.

"Yes." Letty answered innocently.

"Okay." Dom drove Letty back to her place to get her console which miraculously had not been stolen. Letty's mood tremendously improved after repossessing it. Dom set it up in his living room so that she could finish her Legend of Zelda game and take her mind off the day's events. Mia cooked for them, but Letty refused to remove herself from in front of the television screen; and so Dom resorted to feeding her like a toddler.

"This is so cute." Mia commented. They both gave her a disgusted look, and continued as they were. Mia rolled her eyes and went back to tend to the dishes.

"Dom I'm trying to focus. I'm not even hungry." Letty complained.

"That's the drugs talking. Just one more bite you're almost done." She obliged him and he let her be. The boys came by to check on her, but Dom told them it was best if they waited until the next day. He did not want to jeopardize her compliance.

Letty had fallen asleep on the couch when Dom picked her up and brought her to his bed. The painkillers were doing their job and she was completely knocked out. He changed her into one of his T-shirts and laid beside her. He had missed having her so close. While in the mist of sleep, Letty draped her body over his. She would never admit it out loud, but Dom's scent was very comforting to her.

That morning Letty woke to Dom's piercing eyes.

"What the fuck?" She said in alarm, but soon was reminded of her sore face and throat. Dom passed his thumb over the large bruise over her face. She hissed slightly. "Stop!"

"Does it hurt more than yesterday?" He asked quietly.

"No."

"Liar."

"What's it to you, man? Back off." He placed a soft kiss on her lips, which she reciprocated momentarily. "Don't do that." She said quietly.

"Why? I think you like it." He said teasingly, and did it once more.

"We're not together." She told him when their lips parted.

"Who says?"

"We did."

"Well I say we're together."

"Dom-" He silenced her with another kiss and she surrendered until it was too painful to bear.

"Sorry baby. I didn't mean to hurt you." Dom said looking into her eyes. He did not only mean his words in a physical reference, but also meant them to be suggestive of the emotional battle they had engaged in the day before.

"I'm sorry too." She told him softly.

"Fuck all the bullshit. It's you and me, ok?" Letty looked away hesitantly. "Ok?"

"What about your skank, or skanks, or whatever?"

"It was a one time thing."

"But now that you've had someone else wont you want more of them." Her face could not hide the hint of sadness she tried so hard bury.

"It wasn't any good. Letty I've been fucking since I was fourteen."

"Dom that's disgusting." She said pushing him off.

"I was on the football team. You can't expect any less." He defended. "Anyway, What I'm trying to say is that out of all the pussy I've had, yours is like the heroine of pussy." Letty giggled slightly. "I always gotta have it. I don't know why, but I just can't stay away."

"I wish I could say the same but I've only ever had one." She said shyly. He kissed her deeply.

"I want to keep it that way."

"You wanna be my one and only?"

"That's right." She smiled at him.

"You really love me?"

"Is that a question?"

"Yes."

"What do you think?" He said with a small laugh.

"I don't know." She said quietly looking away. Dom tilted Letty's head with his index finger in his direction.

"I love you." He told her seriously.

"Say it in Spanish. It means more." Dom laughed at her.

"Te amo. You believe me now?"

"Say it in French."

"'Da fuck. I don't know French."

"Shit me neither." She said disappointedly.

"So am I the only one who loves in this relationship."

"That's the way it should be." She joked.

"Do you want me to spank that ass?"

"Yes please." She said turning over.

"I was kidding!"

"Oh. Do it anyway."

"Say you love me."

"I don't want to."

"Don't piss me off Let. We're having a nice moment."

"Te amo too." She said sweetly leaning into him. Letty felt his growing erection behind her. "Oh about that, we can't have sex."

"Excuse me?"

"I changed my birth control last week and it's good to give it a while so that everything is working right. Also, you need to get that thing checked before it comes anywhere near my lotus flower."

"How long is a while, and why did you get off the old one in the first place?"

"Long story, but I wanna say at least another week."

"Another week?!"

"You can make it that long. Unless you lied about sleeping with other girls during out break-up."

"God dammit! What the fuck am I supposed to do with this?" Dom said placing her hand on his erection.

"You can go take a shower."

"I wore a condom with her!" Dom whined.

"So? And can you stop with the detail already, Jesus! It's bad enough I know it happened."

"I'm just being honest." Dom said leaning back on his bed.

"Where's my medication." She said getting up.

"Somewhere you can't find it."

"What the fuck?"

"The doctor said them shits are strong. We don't need you getting careless with them."

"Dominic give me my medication. I'm in pain."

"Tell me who put their hands on what's mine and I will." Letty rolled her eyes.

"On second thought, I rather suffer." She said before leaving his bedroom. Dom could not understand why she refused to tell him who hurt her, but something told him he knew who it was.


	28. Retribution

Letty made her way into Mia's room. Mia was blowdrying her hair from her morning shower when Letty walked in. "Mia I need you to girlify me today."

"What?" Mia asked in confusion.

"Makeup, I need makeup."

"Oh, sure." She told her in realization of her request. "Damn Let, that looks worse than yesterday."

"Really?" She peered into the mirror. The small bruise on the right side of her face had grown considerably and had adopted a dark bluish-purple color that would be hard to hide. "Fuck, I should have iced this yesterday." She said with a slight hiss as she touched it.

"Who did this to you?"

"Don't worry about it."

"Why don't you want to tell us?"

"I would tell you, but then you'd tell your brother even if you don't want to. You get weak when he interrogates you."

"That's not true. " Mia told Letty as she applied concealer on her face.

"Sss! Watch it!"

"I'm sorry. You're gonna need a lot."

"What did my brother say?"

"He's attempting to extort me."

"What? How?"

"He's depriving me of my painkillers unless I tell him who did this." Letty said gesturing to her face.

"Is he crazy? You need those."

"Ehh, I'm just gonna dramatize the pain until he feels bad."

"I don't know. Dom can be pretty extreme."

"So can I. I'm a great actress."

"Are you sure you want to work today?"

"Listen I got choked out. It's not that serious. I feel a 100 times better than I did last night."

"You make it sound like an everyday occurrence."

"You make it sound like its not."

"Whatever you say Let, but I think you should tell my brother. This asshole needs to pay for what he did." Mia was not prone to violence like most of those around her, but there were man times where it just felt like the right option. She was not naive enough to want to get the authorities involved in such a conflict, and much like her brother she mistrusted them from an early age. Mia still blamed them for taking Dom away from her after Tony's death.

"I got this. Can you give me a ride to my place? I'm gonna need my car later."

"Sure just let me finish getting ready." The girls made their way back to Letty's apartment where she picked up a few items of clothing knowing fully well that Dom had no plans of letting her stay in her apartment for the next few days if not ever. They went to the garage after grabbing a bite to eat. The boys were warily waiting for her.

"Where the fuck did you go?" Dom asked her bringing her into his office.

"My place."

"Don't do that." He told her aggressively.

"I don't need your permission to go places Dominic. I can take care of myself."

"Evidently not." Letty rolled her eyes.

"Can I get to work now?" He pulled her to him inches from her face and she placed her hands on his shoulders.

"When are you gonna stop acting up?"

"Don't baby me and I won't act up. I need you to be my boyfriend not my father."

"Boyfriends don't care about their girlfriend's well being?"

"You know what I mean. I don't need you suffocating me. It's so annoying." He touched her concealed bruise. "Stop!"

"Mia did a good job, but you know I hate make-up."

"I find that so hard to believe because all the skanks I catch you with cake it on real thick."

"And that's why I don't fuck with them like I fuck with you." She leaned in to kiss him.

"Good save." She motioned to leave but her pulled her into a deep kiss.

"Here." He said handing her two small pills. "Take them now."

"Well that wasn't very hard." She said with a smirk.

"I love you too much to make you suffer."

"Muaha, sucker!"

"You know Ima find out." Dom warned her.

"Maybe you will maybe you won't." She said as she left his office. Vince stopped her and looked her over.

"Let you look just fine to me." Vince told her when she left the office.

"I am. I don't understand why everyone is buggin."

"Nah, but you know we gotta make sure shit like this don't go down again."

"Of course. It's already handled." At the end of her shift Letty took a small trip down to her friend Pepboy's house. His real name was Pablo, but everyone called him Pepboy because he worked at Pep Boy's. Nicknames usually weren't too elaborate in their neighborhood. Letty went in hopes of attaining something she believed to be instrumental in her plan of counter attack. She had done many favors for Pepboy over the years and was due for one of her own.

"Hey man, you got that glock we talked about earlier?"

"Yea girl, but you sure you wanna use that shit?" He went in search for the gun and she followed him into his room where he had it hidden under his bed.

"Yeah don't worry I don't plan on using it on anyone. It's just for dramatics."

"Damn girl make sure you don't. There are five bullets in there. I don't need blood tracing back to me." Pepboy said handing it to her.

"Don't worry man I got you. You'll have it back by tonight." She said placing the gun in her back pocket.

"Aight no doubt. Take it easy mama."

"See ya Pepboy." Letty left his house and made her way to her car. She planned on paying Ricky a surprise visit. She did not know it, but Dom had been tailing her the entire time in a car he had borrowed that morning. He knew she would lead him right to the culprit because Letty was not anything short of vindictive. She was most dangerous when quiet which she had been all day. When Letty arrived in front of Ricky's house she took the bat she had been lying in her trunk and began to smash his car. She first started with the windows, then the doors, and by the time Ricky actually came out to see what all the commotion was about she was smashing his lights.

"You crazy bitch!" Letty pulled out the gun and aimed it straight at him. "What the fuck?"

"I warned you Ricky. I warned you not to FUCK WITH ME!"

"Holy shit! Put down the gun Letty" He said softly.

"Not so big and tough now, huh? You see, I think you need to be taught a lesson Ricardo." She said calmly but loud enough so that it was audible at his distance.

"You gonna kill me Let? Are you fucking crazy!?"

"No one puts their hands on me! You fucker!" Letty motioned the gun away from Ricky and shot one bullet into Ricky's tire. He jumped at the sound of the firing bullet. She did it once more to the other tire and again to another. Dom thought that it a good point to step in, seeing as he didn't want his girlfriend in prison just as much as she did not want to see him behind bars again.

"Letty!" Dom yelled at her. Letty did not turn her face away from Ricky's terrified gaze though she was caught off guard by his arrival.

"Jesus Christ!" She muttered to herself. "Stay where you are Dom. Ricky and I are sorting out some business. Aren't we Ricky?"

"You gotta do something man. This bitch is trying to kill me!" He pleaded in a panic.

"Motherfucker, who you calling a bitch?" Dom asked menacingly.

"Ricky if I wanted you dead, you'd be dead." Letty informed him. "I have impeccable aim."

"What do you want from me then? You already fucked up my ride!"

"Nah I ain't finished yet. I still have your whole house to fuck up!" There was no one on the street, most likely they were all too scared of the gunshots to come outside and see what was happening. Shootings were not uncommon to the Boyle Heights area; one of the perks of living in a low-income urban neighborhood. Dom hurriedly began to walk in Ricky's direction. Ricky began to run and Dom broke into a sprint. Ricky attempted to shut his door but Dom was too quick.

"God damn it!" Letty said exasperatedly knowing full well the task that awaited her. She hid the gun and ran after him, but by the time she had caught up Dom already had his hands on Ricky.

"You think you can touch my girl and get away with that shit!" Dom said slamming Ricky into the wall.

"I don't know what she told you, but that bitch is lying." Dom hit him in the gut and Ricky fell to the ground.

"She didn't have to tell me you fucking dumbass!" Dom kicked him once. "Don't fucking call her that." He picked him up and hit him again. "You need to learn some fucking respect." Ricky was whimpering. He mirrored the sounds of a dying dog.

"I'm sorry man! I'm sorry. They told me she wasn't your girl anymore."

"She will always be my girl! You shouldn't be touching females anyway." He said kneeing him in the balls. Ricky let out a yelp.

"Dom that's enough!"

"Nah, not even close." Dom kept hitting Ricky over and over again.

"Dom! Please that's enough." Ricky was coughing on his own blood, but Dom could not stop. His rage had completely taken over him. Letty jumped on his back and began to whisper desperately in his ear."Baby it's ok. I'm ok. I'm ok. Stop, please!" She attempted to caress his neck, and he let go. She slid off his back and looked down at Ricky. The blood made his face almost unrecognizable. Dom took a deep breath to regain his composure.

"Every time I see you, Ima beat you. That's a promise. So stay clear of us." He told Ricky.

"Lets go." Letty told him quietly taking his hand. He gave her a simple nod and they left hurriedly. Though the chances of the cops being called were slim in a neighborhood like Boyle Heights they weren't going to waist time finding out. Letty left to return Pepboy's gun and Dom found his way back home. When she arrived at the Torreto residence she found Dom sitting alone in the kitchen.

"What took you so long?"

"I had to return the glock." She said sitting across from him. There was a long stretch of silence. "I had that handled you know." Her tone was even. She was attempting not to sound angry though she very much was. She hated Dom's constant need to participate in heroic acts in her name.

"He had to pay for what he did." His tone was also even. They looked like two corporate executives in the mist of massive business deal.

"Agreed, but I was doing it on my terms." Dom sighed.

"Let, the guy almost killed you. I can't just sit by and do nothing. What kind of man do you take me for?"

"You almost killed him Dom. If I hadn't stopped you, who knows what would have happened." Dom gave her a shrug.

"An eye for an eye. I don't regret beating his punkass, and I'm probably going to do it again. What I did for Simone was out of principle. This was on some other level shit. It was more than deserved. Your mine, and no one is going to lay a hand on you without my permission; for any reason." Letty exhaled, but was surprised at how calm they both had been about the situation.

"Are you ever going to let me do things when and how I want to do them?"

"Probably not." He informed her honestly with no real emotion.

"Then I guess we will always have this problem."

"Some problems never go away. That's just life." She stood silently and gave him a chaste kiss.

"I'm gonna shower."

"I'll join you."

"Probably not the best idea. I'm still expecting a report stating you aren't diseased." Dom rolled his eyes.

"I think I can handle a shower Letty."

"If you say so, but be warned. You're not getting any pumpum until I get scientific evidence that that thing is free of contamination." She said pointing at his groin.

"Lets go." He said pulling her hand and heading towards the stairs. They made their way to the bathroom. Letty did her best to not directly look at Dom as she undressed. His body had ways of changing her mind. Dom planned to use this to his advantage. He unlike she did nothing but ogle at his raven beauty. Though she was thin, Letty was toned with subtle curves. She didn't work out; in fact she hated it. He had tried getting her on somewhat of a regime, but she got too bored and refused to follow it. However, she was extremely active and refused to stay still. The only time he ever got her to slow down was in bed.

"Get my back." He told her turning around. Letty began to soap down his broad shoulders. She dragged the loofah down his muscled back and massaged the soap into his skin.

"There you go." She said handing him the loofah. He took it slowly with a rather intense gaze.

"Thank you." His voice was two octaves lower than normal. Letty rolled her eyes.

"Stop using your sex voice. It's not happening." She warned him.

"What sex voice?"

"The one you use when we're having sex." Dom laughed.

"I didn't know I had a sex voice."

"Really? I always thought you did it on purpose."

"Nah I didn't." He said with a smirk. She turned around to take her eyes off him. Dom began massaging soap into her back but soon his hands began to wander.

"Stop it." She whined.

"I'm just cleaning you." He feigned innocence.

"I got it Dom. Tend to yourself." He did not stop and continued to massage her skin and suckled her earlobe. One of his hands found itself at her entrance and he rubbed two fingers down her slit. "Dom!"

"What? She needs to get cleaned too." She smacked his hand away she turned back around.

"No!" She said pointing her index finger at him as if he were a toddler. He grabbed her fiercely and gave her tongue filled kiss. She got lost in the kiss momentarily, and he advantageously pushed her against the wall and raised her slightly. He attempted to put himself inside her but she parted from the kiss with a slight moan. "No."

"Come on baby just the tip."

"Ha! You have never succeeded at trying that shit. Put me down. I'm clean." Dom grunted in frustration, but did as he was told. Letty stepped out of the shower and got dressed for bed, and took what remained of her medication. It had been a long day and she was extremely tired. Dom stayed in the shower a while longer to tend to his needs. Needless to say he was not in the best of moods when he got out. He still had plans to convince her to fool around, but she was already half asleep by the time he got to bed.


	29. Afternoon Delight

**A/N:** _With all the drama I thought you guys were due for some fluff, or at least my version of it. My Dom and Letty characters aren't really fluff prone, but they do have their own way of understanding each other. It will also serve as a transitional chapter for the next phase of the story. Anyway enjoy and let me know if you have any suggestions for the next few chapters! (Would you prefer I start writing heist stuff or a little more of the day in the life type of chapters for character development before that?)_

* * *

Dom woke to Letty still cuddled by his side. He decided considering all the craziness they had gone through in the last two days that they should take the day off. He called Vince to let him know to open up the garage without him. Letty began to stir slightly at the sound of his voice but only snuggled more tightly into his side.

"I don't wanna wake up." She whined her voice still groggy with sleep.

"You don't have to."

"We have to go to work." She said with a heavy sigh. Her eyes were still closed but her voice was very much awake.

"I'm the boss and I said we aint working today." Letty opened one eye.

"Really? Why?"

"I don't know maybe because of our massive fight the other day, you almost dying, us getting back together, or us almost killing Ricky. Take your pick."

"Good points. Do I still have my beauty mark?" She asked lifting her face.

"It's clearing up." Dom said touching her faded bruise. The thought of Ricky hitting her consumed his mind quickly and anger began to settle in. He wished he could have killed him, but the consequences of that were too dire.

"Stop thinking about it. It's been handled."

"I'm going to kill him. I don't think I'm going to be able to control myself the next time I see him."

"Stop saying stupid shit like that Dom. You're not a murderer."

"I could be." He said seriously.

"We both know you ain't gonna kill nobody. What you need to do is get your ass to the clinic before you try to give me herpes and shit."

"I don't have herpes! Jesus Christ! You swear I fucked all of LA."

"You probably have, you and your hoe-ass. One time Dom, that's all it takes. I learned that in health class." She said proudly.

"I'm surprised you even remember since you'd go to school blazed all the time." She pinched his nipple."Ow!"

"You were the one giving it to me anyway."

"That wasn't the only thing I was giving you." He said suggestively grabbing her breasts. Letty rolled her eyes.

"Dom I just don't understand how you're this horny. It's a forest down there and l have a bruise the size of of Compton on my face."

"So you're a little blue and hairy. I don't understand how you think that would stop me. We used to fuck three times a day. You need to stop acting like you don't want it too. You were practically dry humping me in your sleep." Letty laughed.

"Disque! You're such a liar!" (_Yea right_!)

"It's true. You were all gyrating on me and shit."

"Stop lying." She said mid-giggle

"Aight fine don't believe me. I know the truth."

"Yea whatever." She continued to laugh. "You're so stupid!" He smiled to himself. He loved making Letty laugh. He considered it one of the best noises in the world. "We should wake and bake!" She propositioned enthusiastically.

"You want me to get tested high. Yea, that makes complete sense." He said sarcastically. Letty sucked her teeth in.

"You right." She said pausing for a moment. "Shit, hurry up and leave then."

"You're coming with me."

"The fuck I am. That shit's mad embarrassing."

"So you're cool with me having to go embarrass myself for your sake?"

"Psst, of course I am. It's not my fault you're always thinking with your other head."

"Nah I'm pretty sure you're coming with me." Dom Persisted.

"Hmm, you see I don't think so."

"Oh but you are. It's not up for debate." He said condescendingly patting her head. "And you're getting one too."

"Get the fuck outa here." She said pushing him away.

"If I have to get one, you have to get one. I don't know what you did with other people."

"I didn't fuck nobody else. You ass!"

"I can't be sure of that." Letty gasped.

"Are you calling me a liar?"

"If the shoe fits!" Letty gasped again.

"Get up! We're going to the FUCKING clinic." She told him hurriedly searching through her clothes. Dom chuckled slightly at the fact he had gotten his way.

When they arrived at the clinic they found that there was a rather long wait to see a physician and run the required blood tests. Letty was pissy the entire time much to Dom's amusement. He wasn't willing to go through with such an embarrassing ordeal without her suffering a little too.

"I cannot believe I'm fucking here." She complained.

"Maybe I gave you something years ago, and it's been dormant all this time." Dom joked.

"The fuck you mean?"

"I was getting with other girls when we first got together."

"We hadn't done shit yet."

"Yea we had."

"Motherfucker are you telling me you cheated on me." Her voice was elevating in fury.

"Shh, before we were official." Dom told her not wanting her to create a scene in the waiting area.

"Exactly we hadn't done shit."

"I remember going down on you a couple times by that point."

"Oh yea." She said in realization. "Well Dom I was like fifteen. I was a child. I didn't know any better."

"Sixteen, you were sixteen."

"Same shit."

"Fifteen and sixteen are two different ages. One makes you a child and the other gives you the right to consent."

"Ya esta bueno, dejalo." _(Fine, whatever, let it go_.)

"Ok Ana."

"You know Dom? You can't race…if you're dead." Dom laughed at her.

"Oh so you gonna kill me now?"

"Really? You're still going?"

"It's just too easy baby." He said caressing her thigh.

"Shut-up. I wish people knew you talked this much. People think I'm a bitch, but you're the fucking asshole that turns me into one. If I could get a muzzle for your mouth..."

"Ain't nobody gotta know shit about me, aight?"

"Aight?" She repeated mockingly. Dom pinched her hand. "Ow!"

"I'm sorry did that hurt?" He feigned concern.

"Yes." She answered annoyed.

"You want me to kiss it and make it better."

"If you want to." She pouted. Dom took her hand and placed several wet kisses on it. Letty giggled.

"Dom that's nasty. Now you got my hand all wet."

"That 's not the only thing that's wet." She elbowed him.

"Perv!" When they were finally called separately they awkwardly waited for their physicals and sexual history interrogation. Dom more so than Letty, considering he had had a much larger history. After several hours of prodding, they were told they would get their results in a few days much to Dom's dismay.

"It's bullshit that they couldn't just tell us right there." He said angrily as they left the free clinic.

"She said two days. It's not that bad."

"Yes." He said taking his eyes off the road to glare at her. "Yes it is."

"Damn don't eat me. This is your own fault papa. Speaking of, feed me I'm hungry."

"Me too. What you want?"

"Let's go to that Cuban place."

"I kinda want Chinese food."

"Why did you ask me if you already knew what you wanted?"

"I was being polite."

"Then take me to get Cuban. Shit, it's only like ten dollars." Letty insisted.

"We can go to the place and then get Chinese food."

"No because then we would have to go to two different places instead of just sitting down and eating. That's just dumb." Dom rolled his eyes.

"Whatever."

"You were so much nicer to me when we were broken up."

"What's your point?" Dom shrugged.

"Be nice!"

"You be nice!"

"I am being nice."

"Really, 'cause I haven't seen it."

"You gotta earn it, geez."

"I'm taking you where you wanna go, right?" Letty huffed slightly, but grabbed a hold of Dom's arm and leaned on his shoulder. "That's what I thought." Dom said with a smug smile.

"Shut-up!" Letty said puckering her lips and he leaned in for a quick kiss. They drove to the small restaurant with little conversation as the radio played in the background. "Aren't you just thrilled we came here?" Letty mused once they got their food.

"It's aight." He said nonchalantly.

"Are you gonna be like this all day?"

"Are you gonna give me pussy?"

"Dom! We're in public."

"So? You asked."

"That's not what I asked."

"Answer my question and you'll get an answer to yours."

"You already know the answer to that question."

"We'll see." Letty continued to eat her food. "We can use condoms. The pharmacy is just down the block."

"I don't like them."

"Who does? At this point I'll take anything I can get."

"Let it go Dom."

"This is so ridiculous."

"You're acting like a teenage boy. Can you calm the fuck down?"

"Listen Let, you don't have testosterone all up in your body the way I do. It's a fucking curse."

"You been reading Dom?"

"Do I look like some dumbass to you?"

"You said it not me." Dom scoffed. Letty snickered lightly. "I'm kidding. You're really smart Dom."

"I don't need this shit. Here I am trying to be nice, give you the day off, humiliate myself for no reason, take you out to eat. It's nice to know what you think of me Let."

"Why are you so dramatic? I swear sometimes you're the girl."

"I'm the girl? I'm the girl? Let's go to the bathroom real quick and we'll see who the man is." Dom propositioned.

"Let's go. We'll compare sizes. We all know how much that means to you."

"The fuck? I'm happy with what I'm packing. Let me tell you, you're lucky to be working with this equipment." He said suggestively pointing at his crotch.

"Oh am I now?"

"Yes." He said seriously.

"I might just go out and test that theory."

"I dare you."

"Baby don't dare me if you don't mean it." She said with a smirk. She took a bite of her food. "This _ropa vieja_ is the bomb!"

"My mom's was better." Dom rarely spoke of his mother, or Tony for that matter. It often saddened him, but when anything brought on a happy memory of them he would voice it.

"You can't really compare home cooking to restaurant food Dom."

"I guess."

"Did she teach you how to make it?"

"Nah, she was pretty traditional. Men don't belong in the kitchen."

"Hm I don't know about all that. Don't be thinking Ima cook for you at a drop of a hat."

"You see me asking?"

"Mhm, when you first got out it was, _baby can you make this baby can you make that_."

"Letty I was locked-up for two years eating pure shit. Of course I was gonna act that way, and you like doing it anyway."

"Sometimes. It depends if I like you or not."

"You've always liked me."

"That's not true."

"Yes it is. I'd catch you staring at me before we even had a conversation."

"First of all, that doesn't mean shit. If you won a race I noticed. It doesn't mean I liked you."

"Yes you did. Why is that so hard for you to admit?"

"Because it's not true. You liked me first." Letty argued.

"No. I made the first move, but you were definitely giving me all the signs way before that."

"Dom stop lying to yourself. It's too sad."

"It's ok baby. I know it was love at first sight."

"It wasn't. I could not stand you. You wouldn't go away."

"I liked you by that time, but I'm talking about the time before that accident."

"I thought you were interesting, but that doesn't mean I liked you. You seemed like an asshole."

"You like assholes, but whatever Let, I know what it was."

"You just think because you were hot shit that everyone was at your feet."

"I was hot shit? I am hot shit, ok. If it weren't for this stupid test you just made me take we wouldn't have even left my room today."

"You have a comfortable bed." She said dismissing his accusation.

"Right." She smirked at him.

"You think you're so cute."

"I know I'm cute. Deny it." He gave her a moment. "You see. It's not possible."

"There are plenty of people who are cuter than you, like me for instance."

"You think you're cuter than me?"

"Of course I am. I'm adorable. All I need are the pigtails."

"Don't give me any ideas." They smiled at each other coyly, and Dom leaned in to kiss her from across the small table. She cupped his face slightly elongating the kiss.

"That's enough." She said pulling away.

"You liked that shit." He said making kissy faces at her. They left the restaurant hand in hand. It had been their first day as couple in several months, and it felt good to revert back to what was so familiar to them. When they arrived home they sat on the couch with Letty's legs stretched out over Dom's lap watching the post Laker game stats.

"Dom rub my feet." She pleaded wiggling her toes as she made her request.

"What am I getting out of this?"

"What do you want?"

"You know what I want." He said enticingly.

"Dom please. You need to let it go." She said in an annoyed tone.

"Well then your feet aren't getting rubbed."

"I'll give you a back massage." She offered. "I'll walk on it and everything. Come on please!"

"Aight, I can do that." He said taking one foot and massaging it. "I wonder where Mia is."

"Who knows man."

"Who's that guy she been talking to?"He pondered after several minutes.

"She can tell you herself. Next foot please." Letty said lifting her other foot.

"You never tell me anything. That's fucked up." Dom commented switching to massage Letty's left foot.

"Maybe you should ask her."

"You want me to stop?" Dom threatened.

"Don't be like that."

"Then don't get an attitude."

"What attitude? I'm trying to enjoy my foot massage." She said leaning back onto the other end of the couch. Letty wiggled her foot encouraging him to continue. He rolled his eyes, but did what was requested of him.

"This is true love right here. I hope you can appreciate that."

"Of course I do." She said leaning to give him a quick kiss.

"Get on the floor."

"For what?"

"Ima do your legs too. Your gonna ask me in five minutes anyways." Letty beamed up at him.

"Your so sweet Dom." She said pulling down her sweat pants. Letty laid facedown on the floor in a mere black tank-top and a plain pair of white panties.

"This is true." He told her as he knelt beside her and began to massage her legs. He made his way up her thighs and back down to her calves. Dom worked his fingers against her skin kneading her muscles with tender care.

"Watch it." Letty warned as his large hands reached the curve of her butt. He ignored her and continued upwards massaging her lower and upper back beneath the tank top she wore, and he then made his way back down to the ball of her foot. Letty let out small moan as she felt her entire body relax. Dom's touch soothed her beyond words. It was amazing how such a burly man could be so gentle. His fingertips were as soft as feathers.

"Turn over." He commanded, and she obeyed. Dom lightly spread her legs and continued to work on her right foot. He slowly glided his hand up and around her inner thigh. Letty's eyes closed as she felt his hands wander over her body. He did the same with her left side and moved up to slide his hands under her bra and kneaded her breast.

"Dom no." She said weakly. He bent over to graze her lips lightly, but Letty quickly begged for more by moving her tongue into his mouth. Dom lifted his head ending the kiss.

"It's just a massage baby." He moved his hands down her arms and massaged in-between her fingers.

"You son of a bitch. I know what you're doing." She breathed out. Dom chuckled faintly as he continued his ministrations up her torso.

"Why don't you take off your shirt? It'll be more comfortable for you." He suggested.

"I'm good." She lied.

"If you say so." He said arching an eyebrow. Dom could hear the changes in her breathing as he teased her by getting dangerously close to her nether region and then gliding his hands away. As her breathing quickened Letty's hips began to subtly and involuntarily move in reaction to him. "Are you relaxed baby?"

"Mhmm." She moaned out.

"Good. I want my girl nice and relaxed." He said softly leaning into another kiss. This time it was much greedier and he found himself laying over her in a heated kiss as one hand griped her neck and the other traveled down to sneak beneath the fabric of her panties. He snaked his fingers over her and repeatedly moved them circularly in a slow rhythmic motion. Letty moaned softly into their kiss, her mind lost in the countless sensations he was causing her.

"No" She moaned out as he placed two fingers inside her.

"No? Are you sure? That's not what your body is telling me." He said bringing his fingers to her mouth and rubbing her essence onto her skin. "You see how wet you are? You're so wet for me Letty." Dom teased returning his fingers to where they were. His voice was low and ruff oozing of pure animalistic desire.

"Uh-" She moaned out.

"I know you want it baby." He whispered in her ear as he pulled himself out of his sweats. Dom kissed Letty to distract her so that he could make his way inside her. He made small slow thrusts before he completely consumed her.

"Fuck!" She said momentarily coming out of her haze.

"Too late." He said with a smug smile as he continued to move inside her. "And your panties are still on. Now that's skill."

"Shit." She said pulling his face to hers to lightly bite his lower lip. "God damn you." Dom pecked her.

"Don't worry baby it's just a quickie." He grunted out as he increased his speed. Neither were naked much to his dismay, but Dom would not complain about his victory.

"Yes" She breathed out as their lips parted. "Yes."

"Tell me how much you want it."

"I want it." She said grabbing his shoulders and meeting him in another kiss. "Fuck, I want it."

"Say my name." He ordered. There was something about the sound of Letty saying his name while in the throws of passion that aroused him beyond belief.

"Dominic." She panted out. "That feels so good."

"Do you love me?" Dom asked about ten minutes into their consummation. He dipped down to suckle her neck. She gripped and pulled at his T-shirt.

"I love you baby; I love you so much." Dom continued to plunged into her. "Ah!"

"You look so pretty when you cum for me Let." He grunted out. Letty had her arms wrapped around his neck, and her hands caressed his scalp. "I'm gonna cum. Shit, I'm gonna cum." Dom attempted to pull out, but ended-up making a rather messy exit. Dom took a few moments to catch his breath and sit up between her legs. Letty was still somewhat dazed but soon coming to her senses. "I'm sorry." He panted leaning back on the couch.

"That's like the seventh tank-top you ruin." She informed him slightly amused.

"I told you to take it off." She sighed heavily and looked between them.

"How the fuck did I just fall for that shit? God why is the flesh so weak?" Letty was slightly angry with herself. She hated that she could not deny Dom, as hard as she tried it never seemed to work out for her. She always ended up giving in.

"I'm irresistible. The faster you accept that, the easier it will be for all of us."

"You gave me AIDS. I can feel it. Just like Magic."

"No I didn't." Looking up at the television. "I pulled out."

"AIDS is in pre-cum too Dom."

"Word? Damn, I guess I gave you AIDS, huh?" He said with a laugh.

"And it hasn't been a full week since that whole pill thing neither."

"Damn I knocked you up too? It just hasn't been your day babe. Don't worry Let. I got you with that child support check." She threw her pants at him.

"Moron."

"Guys?" They heard Mia's voice from afar as she opened the back door and placed her keys in the kitchen. They immediately tensed. The last thing they wanted was to get caught in the act by Mia. She always threw a fit.

"Shit!" Letty hissed. "Give me my pants."

"You mean these pants?" Dom said pulling them behind him.

"Where are you guys?" Mia yelled from afar.

"Dom." She said warningly. "She's coming, hurry-up! Put that thing away!" Dom looked down at his exposed self. He threw Letty her sweat pants and pulled his own up and she rapidly did the same.

"Hey Mi!" Letty said jumping up and covering the small stain on her tank top. "I have to run upstairs, but I'll be right back."

"Ooook." Mia said questioningly. She was slightly confused by their domineers, but then subtly sniffed the air. "Ewww! It smells like sex in here. You guys are so gross! You are both decontaminating this living room!" Dom waved her off from the floor.

"Relax, it wasn't on the couch."

"Urg! I need to get my own place."

"We all know that aint happening."

"You have a room you know! Why must you do it in our shared space!"

"I don't live here, so don't blame me!" Letty yelled from upstairs. The siblings both rolled their eyes. They both knew it was just a matter of time before Dom would force Letty to officially move in.

"Are you cooking today?" Dom asked Mia completely dismissing her complaint. Mia didn't answer, and quietly proceeded to storm off into the kitchen.

* * *

**A/N:** _Magic Johnson, for those who do not know, is a former NBA Laker's player who announced testing positive for HIV in 1991._


	30. Next Step

"God damn! That was good." Dom bellowed out. Letty was leaned over past his chest breathing intensely as her hands gripped his headboard. She let go and placed her face in his neck. Her tongue traced patterns along his skin causing Dom to shiver slightly. His eyebrow arched suggestively. "Still?" Letty's lips found their way to his. She licked and pulled at his bottom lip as they kissed greedily.

"I made you feel good baby?" She questioned huskily. Dom kissed her wetly as his hands gripped her naked body.

"Girl that was on some super galactic shit." Letty laughed a small breathless laugh.

"You think so? You want me to take you for another ride?" She asked softly rocking her hips back and forth, moving her hands slowly over his chiseled chest.

"Fuck yes!" He grunted out as he found himself aroused once more by her subtle movements. The two had been attached at the seams for several hours, stopping and starting since the night before. They had taken short naps in-between. "This is why I love waking up to you in the morning." He said beginning to move beneath her. "You're always ready to go." Letty continued to rock and rise her hip as he continued to deeply penetrate her.

"Dom" She panted out as her hips met his thrusts. The rhythm was slow, sensual, and erotic. They peered into each other's eyes and watched themselves uniformly move as one. Letty noticed the scratches on Dom's sides from where she had gripped him during an intense orgasm earlier that morning. Her moans were subtle as she continued to move slowly over him. "You like that?" She whispered. Dom's eyes were hooded, as he looked her over. His breathing was ragged and he was having trouble finding the words to speak. She put her hands in her hair and played with it sensually while momentarily closing her eyes. Dom loved Letty's hair and she knew it would turn him on if she tousled it while she gyrated over him. Dom's hands began to slowly creep in between her legs. Her eyes jolted open at the feel of his fingers massaging her clit in a slow torturous tempo. "Asi Papi, Asi."

"What do you want Mami?" His voice was low and gruff in response to her soft mew.

"I want you to give it to me." She commanded breathlessly. In one swift move Dom moved her beneath him pinning her arms to either side of her head, while still moving inside her.

"You want me to give it to you?"

"Yes." Her reply was almost a purr.

"Hard?" Dom asked her as he aggressively began to move inside her.

"Uh-huh." Letty moaned out. "Kiss me baby." She desperately wanted to taste his skin and take in his scent. Dom obliged letting go of her wrists to grip both her face and hips. His lips were sweet and tender. Her moans were increasing in volume with every thrust, warning Dom she was close to her peak.

"You gonna come for me Let?"

"Yes." She panted.

"Do it baby." Dom encouraged as he looked down at her. He was not far behind, but wanted to ensure her pleasure before finding his release. "Do it for me."

"Uh!" She yelled out throwing her head back into the mattress and gripping his shoulders. Dom followed suit with a loud and powerful grunt. He fell on top of her, his full weight resting on her body. Letty squeezed around him, holding him as tightly as she could. "I love you." She whispered in his ear. Dom propped himself on his elbows to stare at her lovingly. His large fingers traced her face.

"Who loves you?" She giggled at his question and bit her lip.

"You do." She responded shyly. Her cheeks reddened with embarrassment. It amazed him how different it all was when it was just the two of them. Letty was far more feminine and gentle between his sheets. Dom kissed her softly.

"That's right. Don't ever forget that shit." Just then the phone rang. Dom and Letty both jumped at the sound of the ring. "What the fuck?"

"Don't get it." She pleaded, but Dom reached for it any way.

"Hello?"

"Is Leticia there?"

"Who is this?" Dom asked irately. He did not appreciate another man asking about Letty, especially if he did not recognize the voice.

"Lute, is this Dominic?"

"Oh yeah, hey man. I didn't realize it was you." Letty pinched his side. _Who is it? _She mouthed beneath him.

"It's Lute." Letty grabbed the phone quickly. She was worried about her mother. It was unlike Lute to call her, let alone at Dom's house.

"Lute? Lute? Que paso? How's Mami?" (_Lute what happened.)_

"Mira muchacha, esta mujer me esta volviendo loco. Aquí esta llorando por que piensa que estas muerta." (_This woman is driving me crazy. She's crying because she thinks you're dead._)

"Muerta?" (_Dead?)_ Dom looked up in alarm. "Pero yo estoy bien. (_But I'm ok.) _Why would she think that?"

"She had a dream that you died, then when we went to your apartment and it was a mess. I had to take her to hospital and everything to make sure the baby was ok. Ella esta histérica." (She's hysterical.)

"Shit." Letty said rubbing her eyes. "You guys are there now?"

"No we just got home. Can you come over? I need you to calm her down." Lute pleaded on the other line.

"Yea I will. Give me an hour." She told him. Letty hung up the phone and Dom gave her a questioning look.

"What was that about?"

"I gotta go see Mami." He eased his way out of her. Letty let out a small hiss of pain, and Dom smirked to himself.

"You're gonna walk around all day reminded of what I did to you this morning...and last night."

"Shut-up." She growled at him.

"What happened? It's too early for her to have the baby."

"She almost did. Apparently, she had a dream about me dying and thought it had come true since I wasn't picking up my phone. When she passed by the apartment it was trashed and you know the rest."

"Oh shit." Letty sighed.

"I completely forgot about her."

"Well we've been preoccupied the last few days."

"I should have never given you any yesterday. You got me all distracted and shit." Dom leaned in to kiss her neck from behind.

"I don't think you could help yourself. I don't blame you baby. The feeling goes both ways. It had been too long since we went at it like that." Her lips pouted, but met him in a chaste kiss.

"I'm gonna shower."

"I'll join you."

"Aren't you tired?"

"I'm actually gonna shower this time." Letty smiled and met him in another kiss. "I wanna see Ana too."

"Ok." They showered and ate breakfast. They realized Mia had gone once they left Dom's room. Letty had a small suspicion that Mia had left in the night during their escapade. Mia had been seeing a Brazilian guy named Eduardo from her college that none of the boys knew about for the last several months. Things were beginning to get quite serious between the two, but she was very adamant about not telling Dom just yet. Mia hated how over bearing her brother could be, which Letty understood all too well.

"Where the hell did she go?"

"I don't know, maybe the library. We weren't exactly quiet this morning. Poor thing, imagine if you had to hear her doing it with some guy."

"Watch your mouth. My sister doesn't do it with anyone."

"Aww Dom, that's so cute. You think she's still a virgin." She smiled genuinely.

"I'm going to pretend you didn't just say that."

"You have accept that she's grown."

"She's my baby sister, and my baby sister doesn't do shit like that." Letty rolled her eyes.

"Whatever you say man." They left for Ana's apartment. When they arrived Lute opened the door. He had been her mother's longest relationship. They had met four years ago when Ana worked at the same food processing factory Lute still currently worked for, and began dating shortly after. They were close in age, but Ana was a little put off by him because he was Mexican and she was slightly prejudice. Nonetheless, his persistence and balancing personality brought them together. Lute treated her better than any of the other men Ana had had in her life, and also got along with Letty very well. He wasn't a criminal alcoholic drug addict, but in fact a very hard working and generous man. Lute was funny and very laid back, but was also able to restrain Ana very well. Ana's temper and rage beat Letty's without question. Letty seemed like a kitty cat in comparison to her mother, and he had the patience to deal with it.

"How is she?" Letty asked after giving him a quick hug.

"En su cuarto." (_In her room_.) He said stepping aside so that they could walk in. Dom put out his hand and Lute shook it. "Menor, como le va?" (_How's it going young buck_?)

"Dale viejo tranquilo aqui?" _(Nothing, old man, just chilling.)_ Letty made a face.

"Ug, You're so Cuban?"

"At least I don't make up words like you Dominicans do. '_Que lo que loco'_" He mocked. "I'm not crazy so stop calling me crazy." Lute laughed.

"Es verdad. _(It's true.) S_ometimes I look at Ana and I'm like '_What the fuck are you saying? That's not even Spanish._'"

"Shut-up. You guys are just jealous 'cause we're the shit." She said to the both of them, and they laughed in mockery. Though she was half Puerto-rican she identified more with her Dominican side seeing as she had had very little contact with her father or his family.

"Right." Dom said sarcastically and she flipped him off making her way to Ana's room. Ana was standing by her dresser. She looked up at the sound of her door opening. When she realized it was Letty she waddled over to her quickly, and smacked her forcefully.

"Ow!"

"Tu no sabes lo preocupada que yo estaba. Tu tiene suerte que yo no te mató ahora mismo, niña insolente!" _(You don't know how worried I was. You're lucky I don't kill you myself, you insolent girl.) _Letty looked down. She felt like she was ten years old again.

"I'm sorry Mami."

"Let me look at you." Ana commanded grabbing her face. "Y que es eso? Quien te pego?" _(What is this? Who hit you?)_

"Someone broke into the apartment." Ana gasped.

"Quien?" _(Who?)_

"Un imbecil, pero no te preocupes ya yo resolvi." _(Some dumbass but don't worry I already handled the problem.)_

"Como asi?" _(How?)_

"Ya yo le di su palisa." _(I gave him what he deserved.) _Ana stormed out of her room in the living area where Dom and Lute were drinking a few beers. "Mira niño, dime que ese sin verguenza que se atrevio a tocar a mi hija esta muerto." (_You better tell me that the asshole that was bold enough to touch my daughter is dead.)_

"Yo quise matarlo pero ella no me dejo." _(I wanted to kill him but she wouldn't let me.) _Dom defended. Ana turned to Letty.

"Y porque tu hiciste eso." _(And why did you do that?)_

"Mami, que tu quiere que lo metan preso otra vez." _(Mami, you want him in jail again?)_

"At least it would be for a good cause!"

"Calm down. I'm ok, the PlayStations is ok, and everybody is ok."

"Que fucking PlayStation ni fucking PlayStation!" _(I don't give up a fuck about your Play Station.) _Ana yelled at Letty. "Tu tenia que dejar que ese muchacho matara ese rastrero!" _(You needed to let him kill that bastard._) Dom laughed.

"Oye pero mi amor ni para tanto asi." _(Damn, honey, now you're pushing it.) _Lute told her.

"Que tu cree que alguien puede venir a tocar a mi cría, y salirse con la suya. Oh no, así no es." _(You think someone can come and touch a child of my loins and get away with it. That's not how shit works around here.)_

"Don't worry Ana. I told him that if I saw him again I would kill him."

"You better do it coño!" She yelled at Dom.

"Mami relax you're gonna upset the baby." Letty told her.

"You know why this happened?"

"Why?"

"Because I told you to come cut your hair last week. You said no, and now look, bad luck."

"It's his fault." Letty said pointing at Dom. They stared at him.

"I don't like it short." He informed them.

"You see what you did." Ana accused.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't worry. Yo conozco una mujer que sabe hacer una brujería para condenar a ese pendejo." _(I know someone who knows witchcraft and can curse that asshole.)_ Lute mused.

"Why are you guys so superstitious?" They all turned to him again and glared at him as if her were crazy. "Jeez, I won't ask again." Ana stormed out and came back into the living room with scissors in her hand.

"Sientate." _(Sit.)_She commanded Letty and began snipping at her ends."

"Not too short, please." Dom told her.

"Callate!" _(Shut-up!)_ She barked.

"Ay ya yai."

"Yo te digo estas mujeres son el mismo Diablo." _(I tell you these women are the devil himself.)_ Lute told Dom in hushed tone.

"Lute sigue hablando pa que tu vea lo que yo te voy hacer. No me saque lo Dominicano."_(Keep talking and you'll see what will happen to you. Don't make the Dominican in me come out and beat your ass.)_ Dom snickered. He loved how Ana was so much like Letty, even if Letty hated the comparison. They stayed there for several hours and Letty got a rather nice haircut with bangs, which Dom found framed her face really well.

"Can you stop?" Letty whined as Dom leaned in for another kiss once they were outside in his car. "We should get back."

"You wanna do it in the car?" He propositioned.

"No. This Mazda is like the size of a clown car. The cobra would be a much better fit." Dom removed his lips from her ear.

"You're right."

"We should pass by my apartment."

"Yea we should get the rest of your things, since you're going to live with me now." He informed her. Letty rolled her eyes.

"We haven't discussed that yet."

"What's the problem?"

"I don't think we're ready."

"Are you fucking kidding me?"

"We just got back together, and-"

"The question is, do you want to be with me?"

"Of course I do."

"Then what's with the hesitation? You were practically living with me before. You do chores and buy groceries even when I ask you not to. We even take shits while the other is showering. That's on some married couple level shit right there. I don't see why making it official would be any different."

"I don't know." She paused. Dom was becoming visibly angry. "I wont have anywhere to go when we fight, or get upset. Everything would revolve around you, and that's big you know?"

"Good, that means you can't run away and we can actually work our shit out."

"You don't get it. You'd rule everything including my job, my home, and me. It's a lot to give to somebody."

"And? We've been together over five years, because lets face it. Three out of the four months we were apart, we were dating exclusively without sex. You're acting like I'll have this over powering control over you." Letty sighed heavily.

"That's exactly it. You just broke us up out of the blue, like we meant nothing. I can't trust you wont do that again."

"Let I was feeling some type a way."

"Yea, and you didn't want me to be apart of it or help you through it."

"I didn't want to bring you down with me. I was sad and angry, fuck, I'm still sad and angry eighty percent of the time." He stopped. He was trying to form his words as best as he could. Dom was not much of a talker and so such conversations were difficult for him to have.

"So what, now it's ok to 'bring me down' with you?"

"No it's just," He paused once more. "the way I saw it, you were making me better, but I was making you worse; or not really letting you move on with your life because I'm stuck where I am, you know? There's no opportunity for me to move up in the world and you shouldn't let me stop you because you wanna be with me."

"But what's the point of getting 'ahead' if I'm not happy or with the person I love?"

"Exactly. I thought I could handle you with someone else, or you away from me, but I can't. I know that now. I know I can't live without you, and that's why you don't have to worry about me breaking us up. The only thing we have to worry about is you breaking us up." She gave him a small smile. It felt nice to be wanted by someone, especially when that someone was Dom.

"Can I think about it?"

"No, we're doing it."

"Can I have Tony's room?"

"No. We're a couple." He said slowly as if you were mentally delayed. "So that means, you're staying with me."

"Dom, I love you, but don't you think it's a little much to spend that much time together. We'll get sick of each other."

"That's so stupid. No we wont. We give each other plenty of space."

"Oh really?"

"Yea, we do our own shit all the time even when we're in the same room. Most people don't even think we're a couple because we don't act like one unless someone is touching private property." There was a long stretch of silence. Letty didn't say anything and looked straight ahead. She wanted to be with Dom more than anything in the world, but she was scared of what that would mean. Playing house could potentially be dangerous, but she felt Dom was making completely valid points. "Well?"

"Ok." She said quietly.

"Ok?" She nodded in confirmation. "Ok." He said triumphantly, fisting her hair in his hand and bringing her into a deep kiss. "I love you."

"I love you too." She replied softly.

**A/N: **_Review! You're feed back really adds to the story. That's why it took a little longer for me to post this chapter. I would like to crank another out before I have to head back to school, so please give me ideas!_


	31. Love Shock

The next several weeks were eventful. Dom moved Letty in the same day she had agreed in hopes of limiting the window of time she had to change her mind. Dominic did his best to limit his domineering tendencies. He understood that in order for Letty to settle in she needed to adjust to her surroundings and feel comfortable; much like one would if bringing a puppy home for the first time. However, because staying together was not exactly foreign to the couple it only took a day or two before they settled into a comfortable routine. Dom and Letty would wake up, go to work, go their separate ways, and re-convene later in the evening. It was nice and reassuring to know that one was waiting for the other to come home.

"Here." Letty said handing Dom an envelope. He had been sitting in the kitchen eating his dinner. He opened it to find 500 dollars in cash.

"What the hell is this?"

"My rent money."

"I don't need rent money from you. I pay a mortgage."

"Then it's mortgage money."

"No." He said handing it back to her.

"Yes." She said pushing it into his hand.

"No."

"Yes."

"We can go at this all night if you want, but I'm not taking your money."

"You need it."

"No I don't."

"Yes you do. You have a whole extra person living under your roof, and you were barely making ends meet as it was."

"No I don't. If I needed money from you I would ask."

"No you wouldn't; just take it."

"I'm not taking shit. Do what you want with it." He said getting up and going upstairs to shower. When he finished bathing she sat on their bed waiting for him to exit the bathroom. He walked into the room drying himself as he looked for his underwear.

"Why wont you take it?"

"You know why?"

"Actually I don't."

"I'm a man."

"And? I'm a woman. Now that we have our genders established maybe now you can take the money I owe you."

"You don't owe me any money. Are you trying to give me a headache because I'm really tired and trying to go to bed soon?"

"Bullshit. You're going to try and have sex in like fifteen minutes."

"You don't know that. I just showered. I'm not trying to get all sweaty and shit." Letty rolled her eyes.

"Dom just let me pay you. I don't plan on depending on anybody."

"That's cool. Don't depend on anyone."

"Well I guess I'll just put it in your bank account." Dom sucked his teeth in and sighed heavily in annoyance. He turned around and laid on the bed.

"What is this obsession you have about this money?"

"Don't act like you're rolling in dough buddy. I know money's been tight. Just take it."

"Nah I'm good."

"Please." She said pouting at him. He ran his thumb over her lips.

"Keep your money baby. I don't want it. Use it on your ride. You need new tires."

"Whatever." Letty said taking her side. She closed her eyes and feigned sleep. He pressed up behind her and fondled her stomach.

"Come on Let don't be that way." She did not respond. He began to tickle her and her body convulsed violently.

"Dom stop! Stop! I can't breathe!" She screamed in-between her fits before he obliged.

"You still mad?"

"I just don't understand why we can't be equal."

"We are."

"How are we equal?"

"I don't know. In every way except behind the wheel."

"That's not true, we only raced one time on the track and you only won because the engine went out."

"Winning is winning." Her face hardened. "Letty, I respect you, but there are some things I can't let you do. Why are you always trying to castrate me? Let me be a man."

"If you weren't a man we wouldn't be together. I just don't want you to-"

"To what?"

"I just don't want to depend on you, ok. God why is that so hard for you to understand?"

"I understand it. You just need to get over it." He told her matter-of-factly. Letty let out an exasperated sigh. "Let, you pay for shit all the time. You buy me stuff. You're lucky I let you do that shit. So let this go because I know you like things the way they are. I'm no bitch, and only bitches take money from their girls like that."

"That's the dumbest thing I've ever heard."

"You just don't want to except reality because you don't trust me to take care of you."

"What?"

"I know that's what it is."

"No one needs to take care of me."

"Everyone needs someone Let."

"Oh really? Who takes care of you?"

"I just told you, you do; oh and Mia sometimes. But you know," He began with a suggestive smirk. "She can't do what you do."

"Oh shut-up. Are the guys still down stairs?" The boys were developing a bad habit of staying around almost as much as Vince would. Letty did not mind much. She rather enjoyed their company, but knew it was hard on Mia at times because she lacked privacy and quiet places to study. Dom kissed her hungrily.

"I don't know, probably." He kissed her once more, but she pulled away.

"Dom don't get yourself all worked-up. You know I can't do that tonight." She informed him.

"God I fucking hate your period so much." Dom muttered out.

"I think nani needed a break anyway. You've been hitting her pretty hard lately."

"I didn't hear you complaining." His annoyance was evident, but his voice changed to a childlike tone. "Baby?"

"What?" Letty's tone was almost menacing. He began stroking her hair gently.

"You wanna play with little Dom." Letty scoffed.

"No, that's the last thing I want to do." She informed him.

"But he misses you."

"Tell him I'm very sorry, but I think he can handle a few days of no play."

"Come on just wet it a little." He said encouragingly pushing her head down.

"Get the fuck outta here. I'm going to sleep."

"Urg! You're being unreasonable."

"Am I? I think you're spoiled."

"We're still in the honeymoon phase."

"Please that ended years ago." He sighed once more. "Maybe we should snuggle." She suggested.

"Fuck that." Letty gasped smacked his chest.

"Is that all I am to you. God damn, you know there are other ways to show affection." Dom chuckled lightly.

"I'm kidding. Come here." He said wrapping her in his arms. They cuddled with one another through the night and woke in the same spooning position. When they made their way downstairs they found Leon and Jessie passed out on the couch. "Yo!" Dom's voice boomed. The two young men were startled awake.

"Shit man, give me five more minutes." Leon said putting his bed on the pillow. Jessie had not moved from his position and shut his eyes once more. Letty smiled at him and made her way to the kitchen.

"Make me food." Dom told her sitting down at the table.

"You make me food."

"I did yesterday. Shit, what I look like to you, your maid?"

"Urg fine." Letty began to make a rather elaborate sandwiches for the two of them with ham, cheese, carameled onions, avocado, cilantro, and fried eggs. However, when she completed them Leon appeared in the doorframe.

"Damn that smells good." He said coming up beside her. He went to grab for her sandwich, but she smacked his hand away.

"Excuse you! This is for me. Make your own."

"Aww come on baby girl. Just give me a little bit."

"Hell no, get the fuck up off me."

"Come on ma don't be like that." He pouted.

"Do I look like your mama?" Dom was beginning to feel his annoyance boil over. Though he liked Leon who was relatively new to their crew, and Dom did not appreciate the rather flirty repertoire he had with Letty. Leon treated all females in this manner and Dom knew he would need to make invisible boundaries clear.

"Yo knock that shit off. Don't you have your own apartment with your own food to eat." He said before taking a bite of his sandwich.

"Nah dog, you know my crib aint got no food." He whined.

"Well leave my girl alone aight." Leon and Letty awkwardly looked between each other.

"I was just playing man, but whatever. You got cereal?" Leon was never outwardly scared of Dom like Jessie was. Then again, Jessie seemed to be scared of everyone. Leon would normally brush off certain comments Dom made because he comprehended the difference between intimidating Dom and dangerous Dom, and knew when to adjust his behavior.

"Check the counter." Dom told him relaxing somewhat.

"So what we doing tonight?" Leon asked sitting down with his bowl of cereal. Dom looked at Letty.

"I aint doing shit. Me and Mia are staying in and watching a movie."

"That's so wack. Yo Dom, I heard about this party. We should hit that up."

"We'll see." He told him. Leon had the sneaking suspicion Dom did not feel too comfortable making plans in front of Letty that did not include her. He was rather confused as to the arrangement of their relationship. When he had first met them they were not together. Letty was rather cold towards Dom, and Dom acted the same way towards everyone else. There seemed to be an unbalance no one was able to explain to him, and Leon was often just told to shut up when he asked questions. In the time the couple had gotten back together he did see a massive change in Dom's character. He was a lot less moody and more relaxed, that was, unless someone looked at or touched his girl.

"Is that breakfast I smell?" Jessie asked as he came into the kitchen.

"Nah dog it aint for us."

"You can have the rest of mine." Letty offered. Everyone had a soft spot for Jessie. His nervousness and child like hyperactivity pulled on all their heartstrings. He was most nervous around the girls, especially Mia. His small crush was blatant for all to see, almost as obvious as Vince's.

"Uh, thanks Letty." He stuttered slightly getting his words out.

"No problem man." She said patting his back.

"What the hell? Why he get some and not me."

"Because."

"Because what?"

"Because I wanted to."

"Why are you guys so loud?" Mia said with a yawn as she came into the kitchen.

"Rough night?" Letty said with a knowing smirk. It was unlike the young Toretto to sleep in. They were all morning people much to Letty's annoyance. Mia hesitated before responding.

"Uh yeah, I was staying up late studying for my test." She lied and gave Letty a warning glare. Dom had been to enthralled with his food to take notice.

"I got tickets to the Laker's game. You wanna go?" Dom asked Letty suddenly.

"Let we had plans." Mia cautioned her.

"When is it?" Letty asked him.

"Tomorrow."

"How'd you get tickets?"

"I know a guy who knows a guy."

"Hmm, what seats?"

"They aint courtside or nothing."

"So we in the nosebleed section?"

"Nah, they're pretty good seats."

"Aight sounds good."

"Damn dog you gonna waist Laker's tickets on a chick? Come on bro, what about your friends?" Dom glared at him.

"Watch out Leon, Letty's the biggest Laker fan in this house." Mia informed him.

"Yea I'm marrying Shaquille when he and Shaunie break-up."

"Word?" Dom asked incredulously.

"I'm looking for a baller and shot-caller honey."

"Aight, well me and J-Lo may just have a spring wedding this year." Letty smiled in feigned sweetness.

"I'm so happy for you. I think you'd make a perfect second husband." Mia giggled and the boys laughed mockingly.

That evening the boys went to hang out at a friend's house, while the girls did as they had planned. Mia had decided on the film Titanic that had recently come out on VHS starring Kate Winslet and Leonardo DiCaprio. Neither had had the chance to watch it when it had come out in theaters, but had heard amazing reviews by critics and friends. Letty was not one to watch a romantic tearjerker. They often bored her, or she found them to be too cheesy and unrealistic for her taste. She normally opted for the more thrilling action films or suspense dramas such as Pulpfiction or Desperado. Nonetheless, Titanic was the film Mia wanted to watch and she would comply her. It was rare that Mia got the acknowledgment she deserved for looking after everyone. She was often cast out for being too young, too feminine, or too good to really be included in what Letty and the boys got up to. Mia often felt left out, and so cherished the moments when she could have some quality time with Letty, whom she considered a sister.

"If this movie isn't any good then you have all the right to shoot me."

"I'm going to take you up on that offer. You got bud?"

"Do I ever?"

"Shit, I'm out. Where's Vince when you need him."

"Probably inside Mercedes." Letty laughed. Mercedes had been a local friend of her's who she met when she and her mother had moved to LA. The girl was just as mischievous as she and Simone were, and would often tell them when the hottest parties were going down. Though she was a bit on the slutty side Letty respected Mercedes because she did not hide the things she did or who she did them with. Mercedes was well named. She knew about cars, and would not just try to get with the fastest guy on the scene. They normally came after her. She was a good racer in her own right, and understood the hustle of the game. She did not get with just anyone, but had been with enough to get a reputation. There had been many instances where Letty called her a slut, but Mercedes could not be shamed. Letty concluded one could not always agree with all things one's friends do.

"Well at least he's off your back, right?" She told Mia.

"Thank God. Lets hope they last."

"Probably not. Mercedes is a man in a woman's body. She will use and leave his ass as soon as she gets bored."

"Poor V, he doesn't even know what he's in for." They laughed knowingly.

"It's nice to see him wifed up though. I think he's wanted one for a long time now."

"I don't know about all that. Vince was definitely reckless in that department."

"But not as much as he used to be. He's calmed down a lot. He used to get with a different girl Thursday, Friday, and Saturday. Now it's more Saturday and sometimes Friday."

"True."

"Too bad you'll never go for him. You're his dream wife." Mia rolled her eyes.

"He needs to get a new dream. I don't think Dom would like us together anyway."

"Fuck no he wouldn't. He wants you to marry someone who makes six figures."

"You people and money. I swear to God it's like you guys learned nothing from dad."

"It's important."

"Not as important as family." Letty gave her a smile.

"Of course not. Nothing is more important than that. Are we gonna keep yapping or are we watching this movie?"

"Press play. It's set to go." They watched the film and Letty did not know if it was the film or her monthly hormones, but her response was not one she would normally have. Mia began to cry during the scene in where the ship sank and Jack did his best to save Rose. Normally Letty would have brushed it off as Mia just being your typical emotional girl, but she found that she too was upset when Jack died and was still crying heavily when the movie was over.

"God that was so fucking tragic." Letty commented with a sniffle.

"I know." Mia sobbed out. "It's not fair. Why couldn't they save him too?"

"Uh" Letty began wiping a tear away. "I'm gonna go shower. I need to not think about this shit."

"Ok. I think I'm gonna head to my room. I'll see ya in the morning." Letty did not understand why she was so devastated by the film. The tears kept flowing even after she was done her shower. Dom came home not too long after to find a very distraught Letty on the edge of their bed. He had had an early night with the boys. They watched a football game while drinking a couple beers. He was not in the party mood so he opted for home when the game ended. It was unlike Letty to show such emotion and it troubled him to see her so despondent.

"Why are you so upset?" Dom asked kneeling at her feet.

"I was watching that stupid movie with Mia, and it was so sad, like so sad. You know?" Dom nodded. "Everything was cool until Mia started fucking crying and shit, and I was just like damn this is fucking dreadful; and then I started thinking about you dying and shit and it just really fucked me up." She said weepily.

"Baby, don't be ridiculous. I'm not gonna die." He attempted to soothe her by running his hands over her thighs.

"It just got me thinking of when you were locked up and I couldn't see you and we couldn't be together. It just sucked so much, but at least I knew you would come back to me. I don't know what I'd do if I thought you were never coming back." She sobbed out. Dom hugged her gently. "It hurt so bad Dom. It hurt so bad knowing we couldn't be together, and I couldn't save you from that nightmare."

"I know baby. I know. It was hard for me too."

"They broke you in there. You weren't the same when you got out."

"Nah they didn't. You know why?"

"Why?"

"Because I had you."

"I don't know if I can do that shit again. Promise me you won't go back in there. Promise me you wont die." She demanded.

"I promise."

"Say it."

"I promise I wont die or go back to prison." He said with a sad smile.

"I can't live without you." Letty told him clinging to his shirt. Her profession of love took him aback.

"I can't live without you either."

"Promise me that if we're apart you'll comeback to me. You can flirt with all the hoes you want, just promise me I'll always be number one."

"Baby there's no competition. I promise I'll come back to you. I'll always come back for you. I love you more than anything." He told her as he took her wet face into his palms.

"Ok." She said nodding feeling more reassured though she was still quite emotional. Letty leaned in to kiss him deeply. "Ok" Dom lifted her into his lap and held her to his chest.

"Ride or Die remember?"

"Just like 2'pac." She affirmed.

"Stop crying. It's pissing me off." He commented a few minutes later, and she gave him a soft laugh.

"I can't help it you asshole, and if you tell anyone I'll kill you."

"What happened to that _I can't live without you_ shit you just told me."

"I never said that sappy shit." He chuckled at her.

"I know you love me. You mad soft when it comes to me."

"I don't know who lied to you, but that's false." She said with a smile. Dom leaned in to kiss her and laid her on the bed. They began to make out furiously. Their hands wandered over their bodies. Dom's gripped Letty's butt, while her arms hooked around his neck. Dom pulled away abruptly attempting to ease his breathing.

"This just isn't even fair."

"I'm sorry, but you kissed me." Letty accused.

"You were sad." Dom defended.

"And?" She said as her mouth played with his earlobes. It amused her to see Dom so frustrated.

"Letty what the fuck?" He whined.

"Don't worry Papa. I got you." She said and snaked her hand into his pants.

**A/N: **_Hey guys thanks for all the positive feedback. I'm so happy you're enjoying the story! I think I'm going to take your suggestions for the next chapter. Please review; pretty please! _

_To Lola: I leave next week. Keep the comments coming!_


	32. Party and Bullshit

**A/N:** _Someone mentioned a club outing in the reviews and so I went with the idea. I mention a few songs you may want to listen to while reeding to get an idea of the atmosphere I was trying to create, because sometimes these things just don't translate well. __Also, a youtube of Michelle Rodriguez inspired my description of Letty's dancing. Here is the link incase you have not seen it yet, /watch?v=wEeW1THK2E8. It starts at about minute 1:20 and ends at about 3:30._

* * *

"What the fuck was that? Ref are you blind? That was a fowl!" Letty yelled at the referee from her seat. Letty turned to Dom in the mist of standing up. "Hold my drink. Yo Exel! What the fuck are you doing! Guard him!" She yelled at the point guard.

"You know they can't hear you, right?" Dom told her as she sat in her seat.

"Shh!" Letty was completely focused on the game at hand. The Lakers were down by three points in the final quarter and she was on the edge of her seat, literally. Letty was never one to wear over flamboyant colors and would often go for neutrals such as black and grey, but that night she wore bright purple and yellow. She sported her Lakers' jersey dress, a matching black cap, and a pair of wolf-grey Jordans Dom had bought her. She could almost pass for a cheerleader. Dom was less spirited in his dress. Though he too was a big Lakers' fan, he instead opted for a black muscle-T, dark navy blue jeans, a pair of Timbs, and a leather jacket. It was not anything he would not wear out of the ordinary, but it did not mean he looked any less attractive. Letty began to tap Dom's shoulder when she saw the coach call Kobe Bryant to the floor. "They're putting my baby in! 'Ey yo Kobe! Kobe! Kobe!"

"Let calm down. I can't even focus with you acting up like this." He said mid-laugh as she pointed at his number on her jersey.

"Baby you got this! Bring us home! Bring us home!" She yelled before reclaiming her seat. "Damn he look good. Shit, he could be my man any day."

"Watch it." Dom told her warningly. Letty rolled her eyes. The game was close, but thankfully for everyone's benefit the Lakers won their home game. Had they lost Letty would have been very difficult to deal with for the rest of the night. She took losses quite personally and it is why Letty and Dom rarely competed against each other.

"Yo LA is gonna be live tonight."

"We gotta hit up that joint later." Dom reminded her.

"Oh yea, Big Meech just got out of lock up a few days ago. That party is gonna be crazy. It sucks we gotta pay though."

"Reggie can't pay his rent so they gotta make the money anyway they can."

"I just don't understand if it's a rent party why the it's not going down at his place."

"It makes sense to me. The warehouse has a lot of space."

"But that shit can get shut down in a heartbeat if the cops get a whiff and who knows who's gonna show up. People be poppin off lately at the drop of a hat."

"You sound scared to me Let."

"Scared? I aint scared. I just don't wanna get wrapped up in foolish shit."

"We don't have to go." Dom offered.

"Nah we do, because we'd look grimy as hell since we already said we would go; and it's gonna get crazy because everyone and their mom will be there. Weren't you gonna guard the door?"

"You'd like that wouldn't you?"

"If it would keep you off my ass then yes."

"You make it sound like it's that bad."

"Yes it is. You ruin everything. People don't come around me when I role with you. Right when I'm about to drop it like it's hot you come and start shit. It's so annoying, and it always ends in a fight."

"First of all, I only step in when you start getting inappropriate. Aint nobody supposed to be putting their hands on you."

"If their playing booty music it's gonna happen. You can't dance slow jams, reggae, reggeton, or hip-hop without a little bump and grind. Plus, when I do it, I do it with people who understand our situation so it aint even like it's disrespectful."

"What do you do when you see me dancing with some chick?"

"That's different."

"What do you do when you see me dancing with some chick?" Dom repeated loudly.

"You're comparing two different things."

"How? It's the same shit."

"No it's not. Number one, when you're dancing with a girl they barely have clothes on. Number two, when they feeling up on you there hands are all over the fucking place. Can't you limit it to one general area? Number three, they all trying to fuck you, even the ones that know you have a girl. I'm not as intimidating as you. I have to do more."

"You sure about that?"

"Yes, bitches think because I'm little I can't fuck them up so they try me and I have to check them."

"I'm not hearing a difference in what I was telling you."

"That's 'cause you don't wanna hear the difference."

"Aight well the deal for the night is that the other cannot start shit if they see them with someone else."

"Can you control yourself?"

"Can you?"

"Of course I can. I'm civilized."

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean."

"I got way more composure than you do. You can't deny that shit."

"Oh really? You wanna bet."

"Yea I wanna bet, how much you willing to throw down?"

"Name your price."

"Nah you name your price. That game just made me a whole lot of money so I'm rolling deep in it."

"Aight then 250."

"250? Boy that's chump change."

"800."

"Ok, that's better."

"That means if you see me talking with another female you can't say or do shit."

"The same goes for you. This is gonna be the easiest $800 I've won this year because I look too good today." Dom laughed at her confidence. "You know it's true."

"You look hot." He affirmed giving her a once over.

"Mhm."

"Oh hey Dom, you look good too." He mocked.

"That is so sad. You shouldn't beg for compliments."

"Fine I take mine back."

"You can't. It's already been said." Letty informed him popping the collar of her leather jacket.

"I can't with you. You're too much right now." They drove in a comfortable silence the rest of the way.

"I think I'm kinda drunk." Letty said abruptly as they searched for parking.

"It might have been the six beers you had at the game. You're so loosing our bet." He said knowing drunk Letty had the emotional range of a teaspoon. They made their way into an abandoned lot in order to leave Dom's car away from the actual party incase the cops decided to raid the place.

"Ok, so once we leave this car you are staying away from me for the entire night."

"Ditto." Dom affirmed as he leaned in to give her a soft kiss.

"This should be interesting." Letty said with a smirk.

"You bet cha." He said amused. It had been a fair bet. Their reactions depended very much on the extent of the acts taking place. Dom had practiced a lot of self-control over the years where as Letty had not. This was mostly due to the fact that he got violently angry and hard to restrain, where as Letty's altercations ended with him easily removing her from the situation. He often provoked such confrontations because he enjoyed the attention, and Letty's possessiveness heightened his libido. Either way he did not see himself loosing this bet. They walked up past the line to the door where their friends were letting people into the abandoned space.

"Yo what's up bro?" Letty greeted their friend Mike. He was a large robust guy with a frame similar to Dom's. He was an old friend from the neighborhood who was not involved in the racing scene. He had met Letty through Dom who he had gone to high school with.

"You know, chillin. They got me managing the door and shit, but it's starting to get poppin in there so it wont be for much longer. Yo Dom, can you handle the door for a little bit. There was a pretty little thing I had my eye on." Letty rolled her eyes.

"Yea I guess, but I aint fucking with no money."

"Nah that's what Leroy's here for." Mike said motioning to the guy next to him.

"Reggie make rent yet?"

"Almost, but it's still early and mad people are coming."

"Ok, but not for too long." Dom warned.

"Yea, it'll be quick." He told him before dipping inside.

"You know he aint coming back right?" Letty informed him.

"Not my problem. If he ain't back in an hour I'm going inside. I didn't sign up for this shit."

"Aww, you're so considerate. By the way I'm getting fucked up tonight, just incase you didn't already conclude that." Dom gave her a disapproving look. "Well, have fun." She said with a large smile as she pat him on the shoulder and running inside. The space was huge, and already pretty full. The warehouse had been converted into a nightclub complete with lights, music, and drinks. The main aim like most things they were involved with was to not get caught. She knew the boys would not arrive until later, but did make her way to the unofficial bar set-up to and made herself a Hypnotic with Hennessey. She proceeded to look around for familiar faces. Letty was sipping from her cup when she bumped into Marisol and her girlfriends.

"Oh shit look who it is! We about to turn the fuck up!" Marisol exclaimed over the music.

"You know that's right." Letty told her.

"Damn girl you look cute."

"Thank you, thank you. You already know! I'm here to set shit off." The girls laughed and began to dance in a circle with drinks in hand. An old school hip-hop beat bleed through the speakers and it was not long before guys began to creep up from behind.

Outside Dom was having a less thrilling time. "Come on man let me in." A young man begged him.

"Get ten dollars and I will. If you don't get out of my face in the next five seconds you wont like me very much." Dom threatened.

"Fuck man!" The young boy said before leaving hurriedly. Dom turned to Leroy.

"I almost feel bad."

"Ehh, he'll be aight." Leroy told him and both men chuckled. Not soon after Vince showed up with his new girl Mercedes.

"Hey brother!" Vince greeted him. "They got you on guard duty? Damn bro."

"Only for a little bit." He said briefly before turning his attention to the brunette in front of him. "Mercedes! Damn girl you look good."

"Watch it now, that's my girl you're talking to." Vince warned. Mercedes giggled coyly.

"Hey Dom. It's been a long time." Dom eyed her curvy voluptuous figure.

"You lucky son of a bitch." He told Vince who nodded in agreement at his comment.

"Guys stop it."

"It's true." Vince said tapping her butt slightly.

"Careful, this dress rides up."

"Lets hope it does." Vince murmured and she slapped his shoulder playfully. The boys laughed and smacked their hands together in a low five. Mercedes and Vince kissed briefly before she asked about Letty.

"She's somewhere in there. I don't know where though."

"I'll find her, I always do."

"Take her down a notch if she's acting up."

"You can do that. I'm not trying to die." Dom gave her a knowing laugh before she and Vince made their way inside. Dom had only been outside for about forty minutes when Stacy unexpectedly made an appearance with a group her friends.

"Torreto," She began sternly. "You never called. I have to say I was a tad disappointed."

"Stacy, what can I say? Life got the better of me."

"I'm more interesting than life. Don't you agree?"

"You are definitely interesting, but I kinda got back with my girl so-"

"She doesn't want you to have friends? That's all I ever wanted to be?" She feigned innocence with a subtle pout.

"Sure we can be friends, but I gotta be a good boy if I want her around. You know?"

"Good boy? Doesn't really seem like your style. I won't tell if you wont." Stacy lightly grazed her fingers over his collarbone. He gave her a subtle smirk.

"I got all kinds of styles."

"Are you going inside?"

"Later."

"Hmm, maybe we can have a dance."

"Maybe." He said nonchalantly. She gave him a lingering kiss on the cheek. Dom prayed she would leave before Letty got a whiff of Stacy's. Bet or no bet, Tran would be a touchy subject, and he did not want to ruin what had turned out to be a rather fun night.

Inside Letty was beyond enjoying herself. She was dancing on a table with Reggie, the host of the party, and a few other friends to the song _Sim Simma by _Beenie Man, which had become a smash hit. Everyone was grooving to the beat and wyling out. Letty was borderline drunk when Mercedes finally found her and she too made her way onto the table which was then followed by a rather sloppy chain of people grinding against each other. Vince watched from afar and was shortly joined by Leon and Jessie.

"Holy shit? Is that your girl? And Letty?" Leon said in awe as he witnessed both girls move aggressively to the song.

"Yea, it's gonna be a long night." Vince commented as he continued to watch his friend gyrate above the dance-floor knowing very well Dom would not be the happiest camper at the sight.

"Oh man, big booty Judy is here. I'll be right back." Leon told him before leaving his side. Vince was rather surprised when he saw the girl actually took Leon up on his offer to dance. Judy was given her nickname for obvious reasons, but her behind was not her only asset. She was way out of Leon's league, but the boy could dream.

Dom finally made his way inside and went straight for the drinks. He needed to wind down and truly begin his festivities. He was not a crazy partier and did not like crowds of people, but in the right setting he would let loose. He scanned the crowd though it was difficult to identify people with the strobe lights, but did eventually spot Vince and Jessie by a wall. As Dom walked over to him he looked in Vince's direction of vision and found that his girlfriend was dropping it low with some guy he did not recognize.

"Finally! Yo my girl left me for yours." Vince said pointing in Letty's direction.

"She does seem to be enjoying herself." Dom attempted to say calmly as he threw back his whisky though his jealousy was creeping on him. Just then two girls came up to them and began grinding against them to the song Rica y Apretaita by El General. The girls did most of the work, but the boys kept up. When the song was over Mercedes found her way back to Vince followed by Letty who seemed surprised to see Dom.

"Hey! It's my boyfriend." She yelled out and jumped on him. She sloppily kissed Dom briefly. "Oh my god! Oh my god! I love this song! I love it so much! Let's dance." Letty said taking Dom by the arm into the crowd. _Too Close_ by Next was a slow song though still quite sensual. She was singing along as she danced with Dom. "Oh, you're dancing real close, Cuz it's real, real slow, You're making it hard for me!" Dom was beyond amused to say the least but soon got wrapped up in the groove itself. Their bodies meshed together in fluid movement, and when the song was over Letty was no less hyperactive. "Yo where's that liquor at! I'm trying to get fucked up!" She left his side in search for a drink, and Stacy once again made an unwelcomed appearance.

"How about that dance Dom?" He sighed briefly sensing the trouble to come his way.

"Now's not a good time."

"You gonna deny me?" She prodded.

"It's not that it's just-"

"Oh hell no!" Letty exclaimed.

"Shit." Dom muttered to himself. He attempted to defuse the situation. "Hey baby she just came by to say hi."

"Do I look like some dumb bitch to you?" Letty questioned Dom before turning to Stacy. "Why are you here? You don't have any business with him so you need to fuck off."

"What do you know about our business?" Stacy antagonized stepping slightly forward.

"Bitch you need to watch who you talk to like that. You might just get your ass kicked!"

"And who the fuck are you to be disrespecting me like that?"

"I'm his motherfucking girlfriend, you rice-cake eating, blind bitch!"

"Let-" Dom said holding her back. She was getting dangerously close to Stacy.

"Excuse me? You're nothing but a low class ghetto spic. You need to learn your place!"

"Nu-uh honey, you're mistaken. You aint nothing but a basic whore. All you know how to do is lay it low and spread it wide!"

"Well he'd know wouldn't he?" Stacy spat back. Letty made a move for the attack but Dom grabbed both her arms.

"Fuck you bitch! Let me go! Let me go! Ima fuck this bitch up!"

"Stacy you should leave." Dom told her.

"Ok baby, I'll see you around." Stacy blew him a kiss before spinning on her heel.

"I'm coming for you bitch!" Letty yelled behind her. "Let me go!"

"Calm down." Dom said warningly.

"I am calm!" She was heaving in anger. Her breaths were harsh and they were not letting up. Dom put her over his shoulder and made his way outside. "Put me down!" Letty screamed at him. He obliged her once they were away from people.

"You need to calm down." He insisted once again. She pushed him repeatedly and began to pace in circles. She wanted to beat the both of them. Her anger reached levels it had not for a long time. "I know you're mad, but getting in a fight with her is not gonna solve anything."

"This is all your fault!" He did not say anything. She continued after a few beats of silence. "Do you know how humiliating it is for people to know what you two did and then have you shamelessly flirt with her? Does that seem ok to you?"

"She came up to me, and I kept telling her about you. I wasn't flirting. I just wasn't being an asshole."

"Well next time be an asshole because you may not have a girlfriend if I catch her around you again!" Letty said before she stormed off into the abyss.


	33. Riding Dirty

**A/N:** _This chapter is short and quick. Hope you enjoy! _

* * *

"Letty! Come on! We can go back to the party." Dom called after her.

"Go be with your whore Dominic! She's so willing to lay on her back for you!" Dom ran up in front of her but it did not slow her down.

"Where are you going?"

"Away from you!" He grabbed her arm to still her, but she squirmed. "Let me go!"

"Stop moving. You're gonna hurt yourself. " She stopped abruptly and he began to speak softly. "Letty what did I do?"

"I just told you what you did!" She yelled.

"I'll be firmer next time. I promise."

"Yeah right! You two are probably gonna go off together and frolic and shit in a fucking garden of roses. _'Oh Dom look at me in my slutty dress. Why don't you come over so I can suck your dick?'_" She mocked. Dom laughed and endearingly grabbed her face in his palms.

"It's amazing. You sound just like her." He said with a genuine smile.

"I am so happy I amuse you." She bit back sarcastically while pushing his hands away.

"It's a rare quality. Not that many people can make me laugh, but you always do." Letty rolled her eyes. "She's kinda boring don't you think? I personally find you way more exciting. I even bet she looks like a troll under all that make-up too."

"Wouldn't you know?" She inquired.

"No, not really. It was the old in and out. I don't think I saw much of her at all." Letty scowled at him. She was slightly off balance no doubt due to the high alcohol levels in her system. Dom knew it was essential to proceed with caution. "I've seen you completely naked though, and baby I gotta tell you. There's nothing like it."

"You think you can call me pretty and that'll make it all better." She accused harshly.

"I wouldn't say pretty. Give yourself some credit. I would say magnificent, glorious, amazing. I could go on forever."

"Shut up Dominic!" She was slightly confused at her state of emotions. On the one hand Letty was beyond angry at Tran's audacity and the reminder of Stacy's small affair with Dom. However, on the other hand Dom's flattery was actually having an effect on her, much to her own dismay. Letty could not deny that Tran brought all her insecurities to the surface especially when she was drunk. He positioned her in front of him lightly placing both his hands on her hips. Letty attempted to look away, but his gaze was piercing. He leaned in slowly to graze her lips with his own, but Letty did not return his kiss.

"That wasn't supposed to happen. Stacy was out of line."

"Don't say her name." She muttered bitterly. Dom leaned in once more and this time she half-heartedly responded to him.

"I don't like it when you talk about leaving me. It's not very nice."

"Then don't tempt me."

"What am I supposed to do if you leave me?" He said with a soft pout. Dom was hoping he could play the sympathy card since her resolve was beginning to falter.

"I don't know jump off a cliff." Letty suggested angrily.

"But wouldn't that make you sad?"

"No."

"I think you'd be really sad. I definitely wouldn't survive the fall."

"Well maybe you'd just be on life support."

"Damn but think of all the headache that would cause you. You'd have to pull the plug eventually."

"That's not funny." He leaned in to kiss her once more and Letty in turn indulged him in a response.

"Any chance I could get a real one?" Dom asked innocently.

"I want to smack you so hard."

"Do it baby. You know I like it when you play rough." He teased her.

"You're so stupid!" She said shoving his face away with her hand.

"Aww come on Let, I know you got more than that in you. Make it a good one." He said playfully grabbing her hands and placing them on his face.

"I don't like you."

"That's too bad 'cause I love you."

"You know, one of these days I'm going to record you and use it for blackmail."

"Oh really? You make it sound like I can't do the same." Letty rolled her eyes. "What do you want me to do? Kiss your feet? Get on my knees and beg for your forgiveness?"

"You crazy? Your lips will not be defiling my Jordans."

"Damn that's how it is?"

"Why didn't you let me knock the bitch out?"

"She wasn't worth it."

"If you come between me and her again, you'll be the one taking the beating. Understood?"

"Yes mam." He affirmed while he encircled his arms around her. Dom had not anticipated Stacy's forwardness that night. He believed like most reasonable girls she would have backed off once he told her he had a girlfriend, or at least had enough sense to not try anything in front of Letty who was notorious for her bad temper. Letty placed her arms around his neck and kissed him once more. Dom pushed her up against a nearby concrete wall and their hormones overtook them. There was not a soul in sight. The party was only a few blocks away and still at an audible distance. She pushed him off her and pulled down her panties. Dom gave her a questioning look.

"What? There's no one around." It was very unlike her to want to have sex in public places, but she found herself extremely attracted to Dom in that moment. When the man wore black it brought out all his delectable features.

"You have no idea how hot this is." Dom told her licking his lips. She gave him a small giggle and pulled him to her.

"You're just lucky I'm wearing a dress." Dom aggressively kissed her as she undid his pants.

"You're wearing dresses all the time from now on." He told her mid-kiss.

"In your dreams buddy-uh!" She moaned out as he made his way inside her.

"Holy shit baby, I don't think I'm gonna last that long."

"It's ok I can overlook it this one time. I know it's good." Letty said proudly.

"You don't even know." He grunted out. Dom worked at a punishing pace. "How the fuck are you this wet?" Letty laughed.

"That's all your doing baby." A few moments later they heard sirens in the distance. "Dom, shit, Dom-"

"I just need five minutes."

"We don't have five minutes."

"No baby I can finish." Dom pleaded.

"I am not getting arrested with my ass out. I'm too old to cry my way out of this." Dom sucked his teeth in frustration setting her down back on her feet. They adjusted themselves appropriately and jogged to Dom's Mazda and left as discreetly as they could. Unfortunately, they were pulled over shortly after. "Why did you pull over?" Letty hissed at him.

"Because I haven't done anything wrong. I was going under the speed limit."

"You should have lost them."

"I'm not starting high speed chases if I don't need to."

"You're no fun."

"Your saying this to the guy that was just plowing you in an abandoned lot."

"Shut up." Letty muttered, and there was a tap at his window. Dom rolled it down halfway.

"Is there a problem officer?"

"Could you step out of the vehicle sir?"

"May I ask why?" Dom asked in a uncharacteristically polite manner.

"Step out of the vehicle sir."

"No." He defied.

"Are you resisting an officer of the law?"

"Just tell me what I did and I'll do what you ask me. I have a right to know."

"You have a problem with authority son?" Letty rolled her eyes.

"No not at all." Dom said sarcastically.

"We have the right to search your car under reasonable suspicion." The police officer motioned for his back pocket. "If you refuse again, I can assume you're armed and dangerous. That won't end well for you. Now get out of the fucking car. The both of you! I won't ask again." Dom and Letty stepped out of the Mazda. The officer pulled out his gun. "On the floor hands where I can see them!"

"This is ridiculous." Letty voiced.

"Shut your trap little girl. If we find anything in this vehicle we can charge you for accessory."

"It's a good thing you won't now isn't it?" Letty told him. She could only pray Dom did not have any marijuana in his car. Dom stayed quiet in order not to let his anger get the best of him. He knew he was clean. The local cops got a kick of giving the youth a hard time. "Watch it." Letty scorned the officer's partner as he patted her down. "What's your badge number so I can sue you for sexual harassment." The cop laughed.

"I'd love to see you try."

"Why don't you go fuck yourself?"

"Barbrady I like this one. Why don't we bring her in?"

"Well will you look at that? You're in the clear." Officer Barbrady said stepping out of Dom's car.

"Really? It's a good thing I put those two kilos of cocaine in my other car." Dom snarled.

"Watch it now. Don't give us an incentive for an arrest warrant." He said walking to his car. "I must say. You two are quite the pair. I hope you enjoy the rest of your evening." Dom and Letty rose off the ground.

"Fuck you." Dom told him curtly and they both made their way back inside the Mazda. The cops drove away and Dom slammed on his steering wheel. "I hate those fucking assholes!"

"Who doesn't?"

"They think they can do whatever they fuck they want."

"Mhmm"

"They ain't helping anybody. What good did that do? Huh?" Dom was completely livid.

"Twenty-one years old and I've never met a good cop." Letty stroked his arm softly. She knew how demeaning it was for someone like Dom to endure that form of treatment. It brought him memories of the guards he had to put up with in prison.

"This night just keeps getting better and better." He said annoyed. She moved onto his lap and met him in a heated kiss.

"It's gonna be ok baby." She kissed him again. "Those pricks aren't gonna ruin our night."

"I'm not even in the mood anymore." He told her angrily.

"But I want you so bad." She cooed. "You know it makes me hot when you tell cops off."

"Yea?" She leaned in and ran her tongue over his lips.

"I just get so wet when you tell them to fuck off." She moved her hands over his chest.

"Is that so?"

"Mhm, you looked so strong and sexy baby." Letty murmured softly as she pressed her lips to his ear. He gave a small shudder. "But" She began pulling away and putting his hands on her breasts. "If you don't want to, I get that too." Her tone was innocent and almost childlike. Dom's eyes were ablaze, his desire once again ignited by her forwardness. He looked down between them.

"I think he can speak for himself."

"Well I think he wants to."

"I don't see him protesting." Letty gave him a giggle and they picked off where they had left off in the lot.

* * *

Review!


	34. It's a Barbecue!

"So did you guys make it home with no bullshit? Those cops came out of nowhere. I got my money and bounced." Reggie asked the crew as he bit into his chicken. He was hosting a small barbecue outside his home. He and his family were still celebrating his release. Most of the neighborhood was in attendance, including the children from down the street. It resembled the barbecues Tony would throw after church when they were younger. It gave Dom a sense of nostalgia he could not quite shake.

"Don't even get me started with that shit." Dom told him.

"Yo what happened?"

"What always happens."

"They catch you with anything?"

"Nah, they just ran their mouth. I almost lost my cool, but whatever."

"Yo, we went underground through the fucking tunnels and shit. They didn't even know we were there." Reggie informed them with a proud smile.

"You lucky. It was just headache after headache."

"Were you alone or with _Vida Loca _over there?" He questioned motioning to Letty who was getting some food by the grill with Mia.

"You gotta stop calling her that. It's starting to stick and she's taking it out on me."

"It's fitting. It's not like I'm exaggerating." Dom shook his head and smiled. Reggie was not wrong.

"How about you guys?"

"It was close, but I lost them in the swarm." Vince told him.

"Yo Reg you got your money though?" Leon asked.

"Man I'm hood rich!" They all laughed. "I got enough for two months and for buying my baby new shoes."

"Hey man why haven't we done that shit?" Jessie asked Dom.

"I'm not trying to have shit like that go down in my house. You saw how crazy it got." Letty came up beside him and handed Dom a plate of food.

"Thank you baby."

"Your welcome."

"Damn _Vida Loca_, my man got you trained and shit."

"Fuck you, Reggie. Stop calling me that!"

"Why don't you come stay with me. I didn't know you were house wife material."

"I don't fuck with baby mama drama."

"You don't need to be fucking with anybody." Dom interjected as he ate.

"Then check your friend."

"Oh so now I'm just his friend. That's how you do me. Aight, I see you." Reggie told her.

"Why don't I call Sheranye over into this conversation Meech." She threatened.

"Nah cool it girl."

"Don't try me."

"How's the kid anyway?" Vince asked deviating the conversation.

"She's sleeping inside. It's crazy how much you miss in three years stuck in a box." They all nodded solemnly. "All I know is I ain't ever going back. I rather die ten times than go back in there."

"Word." Dom affirmed. "I'd probably get myself killed before they'd get me in hand cuffs man." Letty smacked him upside the head. "Ow, what the fuck?"

"Ain't you boys hungry?" Reggie's mother yelled over the grill.

"Nah Mamma J, I'm good." Leon answered.

"I'll grab some seeing as I don't have my own maid." Vince said looking up at Dom.

"And you wonder why I don't do nice things for you." Letty told her boyfriend.

"They're just jealous baby. Let them hate. At the end of the day only I can tap this." He said giving her ass a small squeeze.

"Behave." Letty warned him and Dom gave her a wink.

"Can I get another beer?" He asked her.

"Your legs work."

"Come on Let please! You're already up." Letty pursed her lips in annoyance but went to go get him a Corona anyway.

"I gotta get mine to do that." Dom laughed at Reggie.

"It ain't that hard."

"How long you been together now?"

"A while."

"Which means?"

"Almost six years."

"God damn! Don't you get tired? They talk so much, you know? _'You never take me shopping. We don't go out anymore. Who you talking to on the phone? Make your own food' _It's like, shit, I just wanna sit and watch tv." The guys laughed at Reggie's imitation of his girlfriend.

"Yo, I've only been with mine for a month and she already driving me crazy. All she ever wants to talk about is bullshit and she always trying to track me. I'm like damn Ma let me breathe; but you know she's hot so it makes up for her yapping." Vince said.

"Eh, this one doesn't talk too much or too little." Dom said in a poor attempt to remedy their views of women.

"How many side bitches you got?" Mike asked Dom.

"Zero. I wouldn't be alive if I had side bitches."

"I always have at least two, you know? You got your clean girl and you got your dirty girl." Mike said with a smirk.

"My girl does both." Dom said with a shrug. "I can't complain."

"She still suck the tip? It's the ill struggle to get my girl to do that shit anymore." Reggie asked. Dom gave him a smirk.

"Yup."

"You lucky bastard." The boys abstained from their conversation as they saw Letty approach.

"Toma." _(Here) _Letty said walking up to him and handing Dom his beer.

"Your the best." He beamed at her.

"I know. You're blessed."

"_Vida Loca_, can you do me a favor and go tell Sheranye to suck my dick?"

"What the fuck is wrong with you? I told you to stop calling me that!"

"My boy just told me you do it so now hook a brother up. I know you girls talk to each other and shit." Letty glared at Dom.

"You told him that shit?" She said smacking the back of his head with every word. Leon and Jessie broke out in laughter.

"Chill, chill. He asked me a question. I answered yes." Dom said holding her hands in place.

"Come on please. "

"If she's not sucking your dick it's because there's something you ain't doing."

"All you girls do is bitch and complain, expect us to buy you shit, and eat you out too. Damn, that's just too much."

"When was the last time I asked you for something?" She asked Dom.

"Never." It was true. Letty had never asked him for objects though she did suggest several items in passing over the years. All his gifts were of his own will, and she was not the type of woman to demand material possessions. This quality was one of the many things he appreciated about Letty. She was down to earth and able to discern between what truly mattered and what did not.

"What was that you said again you dumbass?" She said to Reggie before storming off.

"Why the fuck are you messing with my tranquility?" Dom accused.

"Hey man it was worth a shot. She's probably gonna at least mention it to her. I'm trying not to cheat on my girl, but she's making it really hard."

"You a punk for that. You lucky you fresh out the joint or I would have kicked your ass."

"You wanna go? Let's go?" The men playfully wrestled each other.

"Are you like twelve?" Mia asked walking past them in her bathing suit. It was a basic black bikini, but her body did it wonders and the boys ogled her as she stood before them.

"This is coming from the girl who is about to jump in the miniature pool full of children." Dom pointed out.

"I'm making sure they don't drown. It's actually very adult of me."

"Right." Dom said sarcastically as his little sister walked away to play with the kids in the small pool. "So help me God if you all don't stop staring at my sister my foot is going to be so far up all your asses you'll need to surgically remove it."

"Chill dog. We're just admiring God's amazing art work." Leon told him. His gaze never left Mia as he spoke his words.

"You'll be first Leon. I promise you." Dom threatened. They all snapped their heads back in focus. The boys continued to talk about everything and anything from cars and sports to girls and family. People from all over the neighborhood and neighboring towns dropped into the festivities, including Hector and his crew.

The girls were off mingling among the guests when Letty was side blinded by a squirt of water. "Tito! I know it was you! I don't even have to look!" She yelled at Hector's thirteen-year-old cousin.

"It wasn't me! I swear! It was me last time, but not this time." He yelled from behind her.

"Yea right!" She said turning around and stared him down. "What you got behind your back, huh?"

"Nothing just some food, a little bit a water. You know, this heat gets me kinda thirsty."

"Thirsty huh? Hmm, I think I got something for that." Letty had anticipated this altercation and had safely hidden her weapon of choice, a massive water gusher with amazing range. She and the young boy had had an on going battle of wills. She pumped the gun a few times and aimed it at Tito. He exposed his piece and fired it at her in return.

"Ahhhh!" He yelled rubbing his eyes.

"It's on sucker!"

"Is that hot sauce? That shit burns."

"You bet your ass papito."

"Damn that's dirty! But I respect that." The boy said with admiration. Letty laughed and chased him down the street. Within a few minutes a full-blown war had broken out among the guests at the cook-out. They had completely split in half, boy versus girls.

"You ain't ready for all this!" Letty yelled at Jessie.

"Boys rule girls drool!"

"Nuh uh! Boys have coodies!", said one of the young girls as she attacked Jessie with her small water gun.

"That's right girl you get him!" Mia encouraged.

"Not before I get you!" Dom said pulling her over his shoulder.

"Dom! That's not fair!"

"Who ever talked about fair."

"You think you can come here to my house and wet me?" Reggie yelled at a small girl who was tauntingly laughing at him. She could not have been more than ten years of age. "Nah homie, fuck that. Mike clap back. We about to set it off." He announced. Everyone began to run, hiding behind lawn chairs, tables, and corners. Some of the neighborhood kids had the advantage of speed on wheels and used it at every chance.

"I need more water!" Vince hollered.

"Get these damn children away from my grill!" Reggie's father bellowed. "Now that's enough. You should be ashamed of yourselves. Grownass men acting like fools." Just then Reggie and Mike poured the melted water cooler over his head. "Get over here boy Ima whoop you into next week."

"Damn that's a lot of beating." Leon commented. Many of them laughed as they watched Reggie's father chase him and Mike down with a spatula.

"This shit's getting crazy." Marisol said behind Letty.

"That's enough now. You gonna throw your back out." Mamma J yelled after them.

"Just like old times, right Dom?" Vince said gripping his shoulders with a large smile plastered across his face.

"Yea, that used to be me, you, and pops." Dom responded with a sad smile as he put Mia down.

"Yea, Mom wouldn't let me play because she didn't want my sunday dress getting wet and dirty."

"You were always the princess."

"I am the princess. Don't get it twisted." Mia corrected with exaggerated sass. Everyone settled down eventually. They were all mutually exhausted by the day's activities. As the sun set families left to their homes, and the young adults gathered by the large picnic table. Letty sat on Dom's lap lovingly caressing his neck and shoulders. His hand lay on her thigh while the other nursed the Corona they were sharing. They were increasingly becoming more outwardly affectionate towards each other in public social settings. Their actions were not out of possessiveness as they had been in the past, but rather pure infatuation of the other. Their guards were still up in places of business such as the garage and race nights, but on happy familial occasions such as the current one they felt free to love openly. Though very much wrapped up in each other, they were actively engaging in the conversation at hand.

"But for real you can't trust anyone anymore." Reggie urged.

"He was a cop? I can't believe that shit." Leon commented.

"Twenty years to life because that motherfucker ratted them out." Mike confirmed.

"No new friends that's for sure." Vince advocated.

"God damn, six months of bullshit. You think you bring someone in, you trust them with your shit, and then they turn on you. That's all kinds of fucked up." Letty said.

"Ultimate disrespect." Dom stated.

"And you gotta be careful who you fuck with." Hector began as he passed along a joint Jessie had rolled earlier. "Mad shit be popping off lately. I heard Tran is in some deep shit and looking for partners in action." Dom and Letty both tensed at the sound of the name. Too many unresolved complications came with it, and it made them uneasy to speak about anything associated with Trans.

"That punk is probably the biggest rat." Vince argued.

"Rich spoiled boy trying to play gangsta." Dom added.

"Those are the worst because they are just so damn ruthless. It's not like when shit go down around here. You know? People out here are broke and desperate. Most of the people I met inside never wanted to do half the shit they did. It was all about necessity. You feel me?" Reggie said. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"It's just a shame. It's like we're in bottomless pit." Marisol commented.

"Well not all of us." Letty said turning to Mia. She was the only one with real aspirations and a possibility of an actual breadwinning career.

"We all have options guys. We just gotta choose the right ones." The young Torreto said in attempt to uplift moral among the comrades.

"That's nice hun, but survival is a game of chance. You know how lucky we are to make it to our twenties? Shit I don't even know how many homeboys I've seen rolling in the wind." Hector countered.

"I know that's the truth." Letty agreed. "To be honest, I didn't think I'd live this long."

"What the fuck you mean? You're only twenty-one." Dom said questioned her.

"I thought I was gonna die a long time ago. We've all done some reckless shit."

"She's right." Vince began. "Sometimes I think of the shit we've done and it's like damn God must love me." They all laughed.

"Life's short, we got a shitty deal but we still gotta live it to the fullest, right?" Leon bellowed out raising his beer bottle and they all followed suit.

"Ride till you die." Dom said with a smirk.

"That's what's up." Reggie agreed. They sat around talking for hours until Dom decided to call it a night. He and Letty left ahead of the others and cuddled up on the couch.

"Are you ok? Every time I looked at you today, your eyes were telling me something." She asked sensing his out of character domineer.

"Yeah, I just really miss my dad today." He informed her quietly.

"I miss him too." She said snuggling into his side. "Remember all the times he would yell at us for making out in his charger?" Dom chuckled.

"It was always the last place he ever looked. My favorite spot." He said kissing her forehead.

"Yea, that backseat has seen a lot of action." Dom smiled pensively.

"What haven't we done in that damn car?"

"I'm sure we can find new things to do." Letty suggested. She puckered her lips and they met in a long enticing kiss.

"I bet we can." Letty gave him mischievous look and stood holding her hand out to him. Dom stood and swooped her up in his arms. She wrapped her limbs around his torso, and gazed into his eyes. A smile crossed her face as she stared at the man she treasured so dearly. Being in his arms made her feel so complete and fulfilled. She never wanted anything more than what they were sharing in that moment. It was so simple yet so valuable. Letty leaned in to kiss him once more.

"I love you." She told him dreamily. "I really do."

"I love you too." Dom told her nuzzling her neck.

"I think I love a little more."

"Is that so?"

"Mhm." She told him kissing his nose.

"Why are you so cute?"

"I don't know. God just made me this way."

"You were the best thing he ever gave me." Letty smiled genuinely, and leaned in to trace his lips with hers. She embraced him for several minutes knowing he truly needed to feel loved and safe. Her warm caress were innate needs for Dom. It was a feeling of reassurance only she could give him in a time when the future seemed so bleak.

* * *

**A/N:** _Hope you enjoyed. This chapter brought back some fun childhood memories. The hot sauce was actually a popular tactic._ _Shout out to_ peaches2421_ who inspired this chapter. Give me ideas guys! I want elongate this golden era for as long as I can._


	35. Pitter-Patter

**A/N:**_ MsShashaD and QuenThaKid I know I told you guys I'd have this for you yesterday, but I ended up going to a party and didn't finish it until right now. Sorry! I hope you enjoy this fluffy chapter though! If you like it REVIEW so that I can write more stories for you!_

* * *

Dom laid Letty down on their bed slowly and gently. They kissed tenderly as he did so. She felt his strong hands roam over her figure feeding her need for him. Dom slowly lifted her tank top and nestled his face in her bra-covered breasts. He placed feather kisses over them and she giggled stroking the top of his head.

"That tickles." She told him and he mischievously looked up at her. Their eyes never ceased contact as they detached themselves momentarily. He removed his plain black fitted shirt as he stood between her legs. Letty's hands tantalized his well-toned abdomen as she continued to lie back on the bed. She bit her lip in anticipation of their nightly ritual growing hungry for her man with every touch. Dom stepped back momentarily to remove her leather boots and socks.

"What's this?" Dom asked. He was a bit thrown off by the black nail polish on her feet.

"Mia." Letty answered with an eye roll not wanting to give the topic too much importance. She had more pressing matters to worry about.

"I figured." He said placing a lingering kiss on the back of her toes. Letty sat up and removed her top. With her eyes glued to his she pulled him to her by the waistline of his pants, and began to massage his abs with her expert tongue. Her fervor caused Dom to let out a small groan as he placed his hands in her hair. Letty pulled down his pants and took hold of him with both hands, but before she could motion for anything else Dom stilled her grip and set her back onto the bed leaning over her. "After all that food I think I'm due for desert."

"I think I know just the treat for you." She told him with a coy smile.

"I bet you do." They engaged in a frenzied kiss. Dom tugged at her hair, and Letty pulled him flesh to her with her arms around his neck. She could feel her center begin to pool at Dom's aggressive touch. Her skin flamed in desire for the only man she ever knew so intimately. At times she pondered if Dom was actually good at his craft or if it was just her body reacting to the love she felt for him. She soon got her answer when she felt his familiar lips on her spread thighs. His hands smoothly followed their trail. Letty could not stifle the moan that escaped her lips. Dom placed his mouth over her drenched panties. He motioned to remove them and she assisted him by lifting her hips. Dom's eyes darkened at the sight of her. "You're dripping." He told Letty licking his lips.

"What are you gonna do about that?" She teased placing her foot on his chiseled chest and sliding it down his body. She began titillatingly opening and closing her thighs and Dom's mouth went dry.

"What do you want me to do about that?" He propositioned.

"I thought you were gonna eat." Dom gave her a chuckle.

"That's what you want?"

"Yeah." She said expectantly raising her eyebrow. Dom leaned in and positioned his face at her center. He began with a single slow lick down her slit. "Unh" He continued relentlessly devouring her sex alternating between licks and flicks of his tongue. The ever-attentive lover focused on all areas of Letty's rosebud knowing full well when to slow and speed up his movements. Letty grabbed hold of the back of his head as he blissfully tortured her. "Oh God!" She panted out.

"That's right baby." Dom murmured to her as he felt her hips respond to his touch.

"Fuck, I'm gonna come." She hissed a few moments later gripping his ears. "I'm gonna come, I gonna come-Uh!" Her thighs quivered around him. Dom kissed his way up to her lips. Letty hungrily nipped and pulled at his mouth.

"Don't you taste good?" Dom asked massaging her sensitive apex.

"Holy shit." Letty responded as their foreheads came together. She was still coming down from her high. Their mouths met once more.

"Your so fucking perfect." He whispered in her ear.

"Dom" she murmured.

"Yeah, baby?"

"Make love to me." She demanded with a kiss. Letty wanted all of him. She wanted to feel his girth and mutual desire. Nothing compared to to feeling of him buried inside her. Dom positioned himself at her entrance. He rubbed against her and she moaned in response.

"You want it?"

"Mhm" Letty's body rhythmically followed his movements.

"Tell me you want it "

"Fuck me."

"Nah" He said with a long lick of her lips. "Ima love you."

"Please." She begged as he continued his ministrations. Dom dipped down to caress her skin with his lips. Her breath hitched with every gesture. He gazed at her for a moment taking in her beauty, her sweetness. It was all there for him and no one else. His hands never stilled as he positioned Letty just how he needed her.

"I never thought I could love somebody the way I love you." He told her before latching on to her perfectly tan skin once more.

"Unh" She moaned out as he invaded her wet walls. "Prove it." Letty's arms curled behind his shoulders to grip him fiercely as he repeatedly penetrated her for several minutes. "Shit Dom that feels good. Don't stop. Don't stop."

"Who's pussy is this?" He grunted out harshly into her ear.

"Yours, it's your pussy-shit." Letty moaned out.

"So fucking good." Dom said repeatedly as she zealously worked against him. Dom had been with many women but no one ever gave it back to him as well as Letty did.

"Don't stop!" She pleaded. Both her hands cupped his ass pushing him deeper inside her. "Dominic don't stop." She felt herself loose her reins as he leaned in to kiss her. Their tongues deliciously played against each other.

"I need you to come baby." He told her softly.

"Uh" Her moans continued to rise in volume as she clawed at his back.

"That's right, just like that Mami." Dom saw Letty's eyes roll back, her nails digging into his sides.

"God!" She exclaimed inaudibly. A smug smile came over Dom's face. Every time Letty came he got the feeling he would get when he made the winning touch down for his high school football team.

"Yeah, he's proud of me too." He said teasingly. She kissed him desperately and came again a few short minutes later. Dom released himself inside her tenderly kissing different sections of Letty's face as she regained control of her breathing. "Thank you baby that was amazing."

"Who you telling?" She responded sassily as she tenderly rubbed his back. He gave her a small chuckle nuzzling into her neck. He held her tightly not wanting to let her go. They laid sprawled on the bed for what seemed like ages in a comfortable silence until Letty felt nature's call.

"Dom get out. I need to pee."

"I'm too comfortable to move right now."

"I'm not giving you a choice. Move." She told him pushing on his shoulders. Dom sucked his teeth in annoyance.

"Fine." He said easing his way out of her. When she made it to the door she heard some wrestling on the other side and the television at a distance.

"Fuck don't these guys have their own apartment. Wasn't the cookout enough quality time for one day."

"Don't go outside naked." He told her warningly.

"Yeah, I'm just dying for our friends to see all my assets." She said sarcastically. Dom threw her his shirt for her to put on. She ran to the bathroom and bumped into Jessie on the way out. He flushed immediately when her saw her. "Hey Jessie, how's it going bro."

"Uh-good." He stuttered out a little more nervous than usual. "I-uh-have to use the bathroom."

"It's all yours." She said stepping aside and he hastily went in. Letty smiled at the shy boy. She made her way back to Dom and lay beside him. He quickly placed himself between her legs and laid his head on her chest. She planted a loving kiss on the top of his head and continued to stroke his scalp. "I think Jessie heard us having sex."

"Who didn't hear that shit. I hit it real good tonight."

"You were aight; and if I had known they were coming over here I wouldn't have been that loud."

"Excuse me, I was aight? I was impeccable. Ok? How many orgasms did you have?"

"I don't know, one." She enticed.

"Don't lie. You at least had three. Your body don't lie to me."

"You would like to think that, huh?"

"What you trying to say?"

"I deserve an Oscar for all my performances."

"No you didn't just that shit." Letty silently shook with laughter. "I'm an amazing lover." Letty snorted at his comment.

"You aight. _I'm_ amazing."

"Baby you're good, but you aint better than me."

"I'm pretty sure I'm the best there is."

"Please step down. Don't forget who trained you."

"Trained me?"

"You heard me, trained."

"How the fuck did you train me? I would love to know."

"You wouldn't be getting dick like this without me."

"Dom you're replaceable. I'm not, point blank end of story."

"You need to watch your mouth because aint nobody in this whole world who put it down like me. Don't forget Let that you didn't know shit before you got with me."

"That's not true." She argued.

"You knew how to kiss and that was it, but even that was on the sloppy side."

"Yo, you killed it!" She said with a small laugh. "That's not even true. I had to fight you to get off me if I remember correctly. I almost yelled out for help. You just wanna believe you were my first everything."

"I am your first everything, and I mean everything." He emphasized placing wet kiss on her abdomen.

"No you weren't."

"Who you had before me? Some dumb as kid who couldn't tie his shoes for shit in grade school." Dom said sitting up.

"Oh so you got jokes now? You're so fucking stupid."

"Nah, you the stupid one trying to say shit that ain't true. I had to tell you where to put your hands, how to do this, and how to do that."

"First of all, you forcing my hand on your crotch does not qualify as teaching. Ok sensei?"

"It was the only way to get you to do it. I had to corner you into every situation."

"Do you hear yourself? That's because you're a creep, and I wasn't trying to get down with no busta."

"Who you calling a busta? Don't forget I've ruled these streets since I met you."

"_Everybody look at me. I'm Dom. I'm the king of these streets, you heard? I think I'm soo bad, aint nobody badder than me. I'm out to get all yall motherfuckers_." Letty mocked with multiple hand flares as she imitated Dom's deep voice. Dom took a moment to laugh at her.

"It's the truth. You can't deny that shit. How about you?"

"What about me."

"_Look at me I'm Letty. I think I know everything. I don't give a fuck. Ima do whatever I want, when I want and how I want. You don't know me. You fucking with the baddest bitch. Bow down, bow down._" She gave him a playful shove.

"I don't sound like that you idiot. Just to set the record straight. I control you, I own you, and you're mine and that's it."

"You got that shit all backwards. I make pussy payments therefore I own this." He said grabbing between her legs. "And well will you look at that. You're still wet. You know why that is. I don't even have to tell you."

"Back up, pussy payments? I'm the one who gave you $800 yesterday."

"You lost the bet. That doesn't count. Who buys all your clothes?"

"Who buys you your clothes?" She countered. Dom rolled his eyes. "That's what I thought."

"Whatever back to the original conversation, I put it down better than anyone."

"No you don't! I do everything better than you. That's life. You gotta accept it."

"You wish! And don't be clapping your hands at me. I aint trying to go there with you." Letty laughed. "Do you remember the first time I went down on you? It took me like an hour to get down there because you didn't understand that I wasn't try to have sex with you. '_Dom I don't do that. That's nasty. I peed today.'_"

"Oh my God! Why you gotta bring that shit up." Dom grinned at her.

"I had to check you. You didn't know shit, and you were begging me all the time after that."

"I was not begging you. You liked doing it."

"Yes you did. I owned you after that. You changed to big girl panties, you called me baby all the time, you started stalking me."

"No I didn't!"

"Yes you did! You were like a puppy following me around everywhere. You wanted _this_ bad." He said gesturing to his mouth.

"Stop talking!"

"And when we were making out, dry humping and shit, you would be like, '_Dom do the thing. Do the thing Dom.'_" He teased.

"Shut the fuck up."

"You let me do whatever I wanted. I even had you on your knees sucking my dick on a regular basis by the end of that month."

"You didn't have me do anything! The first time I did it you were like, _Oh no baby you don't have to do that. I don't want to disrespect you._"

"Of course I did. It was tactic. If I had asked you and pressured you to do it you would have told me to fuck myself. I had to play you to get what I wanted." Letty rolled her eyes.

"I can't stand you."

"You know I'm right. Admit it baby. I made you the woman you are today."

"Get the fuck out of here. I made me the woman I am today. You had nothing to do with the skills I've acquired. That came from observation, so-" Dom cut her off mid sentence.

"Stop grabbing air. I aint trying to fight you."

"Just shut your mouth. I'm so over this."

"Admit I'm the best and we'll end this conversation."

"Fuck that!" Dom grabbed her and placed her in a soft headlock. "Get off me!"

"Say I'm the best."

"I'm not playing with you."

"Say I'm the best."

"I'll scream."

"Then everyone is going to find you naked." Letty sucked her teeth and tried to squirm out of his hold. "I can keep you like this all day."

"Dom!" She whined.

"Say 'Dom's the best.'"

"Dom! I'm not playing!" She pinched him several times but he didn't loosen his hold.

"I can play dirty too. Say it!"

"No!"

"Say it!" She huffed irately.

"Oh my fucking God."

"I'm waiting."

"You're so stupid!" He tightened his grip, but then she quietly obliged him a few squirms later. "Dom's the best."

"What was that? I didn't quite hear you."

"Dom's the best." She muttered again.

"Now say, 'Dom's the most amazing, most handsome, most sexiest man I've ever met in my life.'"

"Don't push it."

"Come on baby it's not like it's a lie."

"Yes it would be." She denied. "Dom let me go! I already said what you wanted." Dom released her from his hold, but grabbed her face when she sat up. He planted a kiss on her full lips.

"I'm never letting you go." He told her when their eyes met after they parted from their kiss. She nestled her face into his palm relishing and the feeling of the gesture.

"Dom you always get so fucking sappy after we do it slow." She told him shyly.

"You love it."

"I really do." Letty said leaning in to kiss him sweetly. She laid on the bed and pulled him to her. They snuggled comfortably together. "Dom?" Letty asked moments later.

"Yea?" His voice was laced with sleep.

"Do you think people can love forever?"

"I know I'll love you forever." He said answering her real question. Letty planted a kiss on his chest.

"I'll love you forever too." She told him and he pulled her closer to him and she drifted off to sleep to the sound of his heartbeat.


	36. Bat Out Of Hell

**A/N:** _I'm officially back at school, but fortunately for you it's only the first few days. However, that does mean updates will definitely slow down a bit from here on out. I will try for once a week at least, but no promises during exam periods. Thank you all for the amazing support! _

_If you have any suggestions, comments, concerns please please let me know! I love incorporating your ideas into the story! I hope you enjoy this chapter. Review!_

* * *

"Ready?" Hector yelled at the two racers before him.

"Ready." Letty quietly hissed to herself as she revved up her engine.

"Remember the rules, don't get caught." Letty was up against a poor amateur who had no idea what he was getting into. He was a young suburban boy with naive expectations for the turn out of said race. The young man looked over at her repeatedly. She was not sure if it was out of nervousness or over confidence at the fact that she was female. Letty never thought much of her opponents. She focused solely on what laid ahead, the finish line and money. The thrill was something she could not explain. She loved speed more than words could say, but the gratuity that she received in her hand at the end of every competition put her over the moon. When they were off she raced easily passed the 1997 Ford Escort to her left, almost embarrassingly so. It was needless to say Letty's two-grand win brought her out of the sour mood she had been in since they had arrived that night.

She and Dom had gotten into a small argument over a bill payment, and things worsened when they noticed Johnny and Stacy had come out to make an appearance. They had not seen the siblings for a few weeks, but just the mention of them churned Letty's stomach. Dom became instantly nervous at seeing Stacy who had deemed herself unpredictable. He was in no mood to break up a cat-fight or get into any conflict with Johnny over his sister. When he had glanced over Stacy had given him a wink, and fortunately for Stacy's sake Letty had missed it. However, when Letty had gone off on her race Stacy had taken it upon herself to strut her way over to Dom though he pretended not to notice her.

"Hey Dom." She said coquettishly. He looked passed her and saw Johnny was nowhere in sight. "Where's your guard dog?"

"Stacy now's not a good time."

"Then when will it be a good time?" She asked in an overly sultry voice placing her hand over his chest softly.

"I don't know Stacy. We just need to stay away from each other for a while." Dom did not make eye contact with her as he spoke, but she still pressed on.

"I thought you said you weren't scared of my brother." She coyly pointed out as she looked behind her.

"He's not the one I'm worried about." Stacy rolled her eyes.

"You can't be serious. Are you talking about the classless bitch from the other night?"

"Watch it Stacy. You don't know her." Mia had been in earshot of the comment and felt her face get hot with anger.

"Please, she's just ghetto. You can do so much better, like me for example." Vince snorted at her comment. He had been right beside Dom through the entire conversation and knew Dom was pressed for time and patience.

"Listen honey. Why don't you go back to your little friends over there and leave us big boys to tend to our business." Vince suggested. Stacy ignored him and turned her attention back to Dom.

"Why are you settling?"

"Stacy you need to go find someone else to use to piss off daddy because I ain't playing games with you." Dom warned her. "I can't have you on me like this. Trust me. It's for your own health.

"I'm not scared of her." She told him flatly, but before she turned to leave, she placed a kiss at the corner of his mouth. "Dom I always get what I want." She told him almost threateningly. As the two men watched her walk away Vince gave Dom a nudge.

"That bitch is crazy." He told him.

"I don't know what the fuck is wrong with her. I don't need anymore drama."

"Man you must have a dick of gold." Leon commented.

"Shut the fuck up."

"You always have girls fight over you. I don't get it." Vince chimed in.

"That's not true."

"Even before Letty, and they're always hot too."

"I'm blessed." He said simply while he looked around the crowd hoping Letty was nowhere in sight. He turned to Mia who had been nearby and glaring at him intently before saying "Don't tell Letty about this." She rolled her eyes and walked away. Mia detested being placed in the center of any romantic woes including her own. She, like Letty, did not stand for bullshit and called everyone out on his or hers. The girls were more similar than they let on. When Letty finally arrived from her race she had been blinded by the pressing crowd around her. People always gathered to see the money exchange and she, like Dom, would hand it over to Mia. When Letty spotted her Mia seemed a little unnerved, presumably caused by something her brother did or said.

"What did he do now?"

"He's a moron."

"He definitely can be."

"No he is." Mia insisted. "God, he's frustrating." Letty looked over and saw that Dom had been speaking with Johnny. Letty crossed her arms over her chest.

"Why the fuck is he talking to Tran?"

"Who knows."

"That bitch of a sister of his better keep herself in check." Mia swallowed hard at Letty's comment and cleared her throat.

"Yea, let's hope so."

"She knows he's taken so I don't get why she keeps coming after Dom. I'm pretty sure she's stalking him too. Did you know she showed up to that Italian restaurant we were at the other night by HERSELF?" Letty emphasized. Her patience was wearing thin, but she needed to be provoked in order to act on her desires to physically harm the brazen girl. Letty was trying to keep her composure when it came to the subject to prove to herself she had matured past her old ways, but she secretly prayed that Stacy would act so that Letty could pummel her at full force.

A few feet away, Dom was having a rather unpleasant conversation with Johnny as Vince, Leon, and Jessie overheard intently. "So here's my proposition. I need a few drivers to help me pull this job. You got the skills and it's a lot of money. If you're as good as you say you are then you have nothing to worry about." Dom stayed expressionless. "Listen, think about it and give me a call if you're interested." Johnny walked away confidently. Dom could not deny interest in his offer though he did not express it.

"Man $200,000 is a lot of money." Vince said pensively.

"Yea." Dom said quietly.

"You gonna think about it?"

"I don't know man I-"

"Cops! Cops!" They heard someone yell into the crowd and they all bolted to their car. Mia never took her own car to the races because she did not race, and up until recently did not own one. She got into Letty's passenger seat and they sped off at full speed.

"Shit." Letty muttered. "How the fuck did they get so close?"

"They're getting better at tracking everyone down. I think it's the helicopters." Mia said searching up into the night's sky. Just then sirens came from behind them. "Fuck."

"Don't worry. I got this." Mia looked back worriedly not fully confident in Letty's reassurance. There were three cars perusing them and Letty was running out of clear road. She was able to cause two of the police cars to crash into one another by throwing off their sense of direction and drifting into a deep curve. They had made it to the other side of town, but she still had the one cop on her tail. She knew if she did not lose him soon there would be more behind her.

"What if they catch us?" Mia asked petrified. Letty did not answer, but Mia knew the response. They would both get arrested for not only street racing, but also causing injury to police officers in the crash they had enticed. Letty would have her car impounded and face real jail time depending on the damage done.

"That's not happening." Letty finally answered calmly. They were backed into an empty lot, and she knew that if she could get through the retainer wall she could lose the car behind her. Letty went for the only option she could think of and smashed her car through the wall. The airbag imploded and Mia's face slammed against it.

"Ahh!" Mia screamed, but she soon realized what had just taken place. "Holy shit! That just happened."

"Kick the windshield. I can't see." Letty commanded as she continued to drive. There was glass and stone all over the dashboard, and Letty had not slowed down to assess any damages. Mia did what she was told until the windshield was had completely gone. She began to rub her forehead in hopes of relieving the pain ignoring a small gash she had just obtained on her leg. When she looked over at Letty she realized Letty had blood coming from her left front shoulder.

"Letty! You're bleeding. Pull over." Mia insisted.

"Are you crazy?"

"You're bleeding!" She repeated.

"It's no big deal. I'll be fine." To be honest she had not felt any pain. The adrenaline in her system had completely numbed her from it. She had a couple scratches from the glass and concrete that fell on her through the cash, but she did not mind because they had lost the police officers that were perusing them.

"What's that noise?" It was a loud clunking sound that grew louder by the second.

"I don't know." Letty answered, but soon the car began to smoke and her engine began to power down. "Oh shit."

"Pull over, pull over!" Mia urged.

"Fuck." She said knowing full well the dangers of smoking cars with a tank of Nos. "You got the money?" She asked impatiently. Mia nodded hurriedly as she pulled over. "Let's get the fuck out this car." The girls quickly ran out of their seats and onto the street. Letty prayed with all her might that God would not take away her Torino Cobra, but it was not meant to be. While Mia had gone down a few blocks to call a cab the cobra became ablaze and Letty ran for her life. "Mia run!" She yelled as she past the brunette. Mia followed on Letty's heel without bothering to hang up the pay phone she had been calling from. A few seconds later, they saw the massive explosion at the distance.

"Oh. My. God." Mia worded. Letty looked in the direction of the heavy smoke, heartbroken at the sight of her baby's passing. "I'm so sorry." Mia told her softly.

"It's not your fault." Letty told her bitterly turning to walk away from the burn sight. Mia grabbed her hand and they walked until they found another pay phone. They were waiting for the cab on the stoops of some stranger's house before Mia finally spoke. "We can try to get you another car." Letty stayed silent. "It won't be the same, but at least you'll have something." More silence followed, but Mia could not bear it. She felt so hopeless knowing full well how much Letty loved her Torino Cobra. "I think maybe we should get you to a doctor."

"No." Letty finally spoke flatly.

"We should call Dom."

"No."

"You know he's looking for us. We should have been home long ago. We're usually the first ones there."

Letty gave her a simple shrug. "I'm out of quarters. Can you give me one?" Letty eyed her for a moment, but finally gave Mia what she asked for when she realized just how scared Mia had been. She ran to the pay phone and dialed home. "Hello?"

"Mia?" Jessie asked picking up the phone.

"Yeah."

"Damn, they got you didn't they?" He asked noticing the sadness in her voice.

"No. We're going home. I just wanted to let you know."

"I'll beep the guys. They've been all over town looking for you two."

"I figured." They made it home and Mia went to tell the boys what had happened while Letty stormed upstairs to the bathroom. She looked at her wound and realized that it was deeper than she had envisioned. After cleaning out the glass and debris, Letty hopped into the shower in attempt to wash away the stresses of her day. She heard the door open and close, and soon felt a cool breeze from behind her.

"A fucking retainer wall?" Dom accused.

"Yup."

"What the fuck were you thinking?"

"It seemed like a good idea at the time."

"How?" He exclaimed

"It was that or get arrested; and we wouldn't want Mia in handcuffs now would we?"

"And the Torino?"

"Toed the fuck up." She said solemnly.

"Damn." Dom said pensively as she stepped out of the shower. Dom stilled her and gave her a complete inspection. "You need stitches."

"It can wait."

"No, it can't."

"You do it because I'm not going to the ER over this shit." She compromised though her tone was evidently snappy.

"Mia!" He yelled out. A few moments later they heard someone running up the stairs.

"What is it?"

"Do you remember how to do stitches?"

"I'm terrible at it." She cautioned.

"Just do it." He told her and his sister nodded in affirmation. Within a matter of minutes Mia had sterilized a sewing needle and thread. She began to seal Letty's wound while Dom looked over them intensely.

Letty did not make a sound nor did she express any emotions though they all knew it was extremely painful with no anesthetic. She stared at the wall in front of her blankly just wanting the horrible day to finally end. When they were finished Letty silently walked into the room and began to furiously looking through her drawers in search of sweats to sleep in. Though he was angry, Dom knew Letty was beyond upset. He sat on the edge of the bed. "I'll get you another car. You're lucky you didn't blow yourself up."

"Not now." She warned him sternly. He took some time to determine the appropriate way to handle their current situation.

"Baby, come here." Dom beckoned softly, but she did not make any attempt to come any closer to him. He stood and tenderly grabbed her by the forearm.

"I don't want to talk right now." She said avoiding eye contact with him.

"You don't have to talk to me. I already know." He told her bringing her into an embrace. "I'm just happy you're ok." Letty held onto Dom for what seemed like ages. Tony had put a lot of wrench time and money into the Cobra. Dom understood how much his father had meant to her. He taught her how to dominate and control the power of her engine. In fact, Tony had taught her everything she knew and the car was the only link of him she had completely to herself. The Cobra also brought her memories of the milestones of her relationship with Dom, the good and the bad. It had gone through so much history in such a short period of time that it hurt her to part with it.

"I'm tired." Letty said into his chest after a long while.

"Let's go to bed." He said parting from their hug and pulling her towards the bed. Once in bed, Letty nestled herself into Dom's arms with one leg over his hip. They laid in silence until a thought interrupted Letty's meditation.

"Why were you talking with Tran earlier?" Dom took a deep breath. He had completely forgotten about Tran's proposition.

"He was making me a business proposal."

"Meaning?"

"He wants me to help him smuggle something."

"The fuck? He's tripping."

"It's a lot of money."

"How much?"

"$200,000."

"Say what now?" She said perking up. "Is it drugs? Because there is now way I'm giving you permission to do that."

"No. It's merchandise or some shit. He didn't tell me much. It wasn't exactly the best location for a business meeting."

"This must be that deep shit Hector was talking about. What did you tell him?"

"Nothing."

"What do you mean nothing?"

"Exactly what it means. He told me to call him with an answer."

"You're not considering it are you?" She said boring into his eyes. Dom looked away for a moment. "Dom?"

"I know it's risky, but-"

"You could go to prison. We don't need the money that bad."

"You don't, but I do."

"What is that supposed to mean? Everything is basically covered."

"About that."

"Dominic." Her voiced was laced with anger at the thought of him hiding something from her.

"I haven't paid the mortgage in four months so that I could keep the garage open, pay Mia's school, and pay the other bills. That includes Linder's ongoing medical expenses. Then the boiler got busted, and now your car blew up. Shit keeps happening and I'm running out of money." He said exasperatedly.

"You mean to tell me that all this time you've been sinking in a hole of debt and you're just telling me this now." Her fist met with his chest. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Ow."

"What about all the shit you've bought me? You just bought Mia a new car, not to mention all the shit you put into yours."

"If I do this I can fix it."

"I can't believe you didn't tell me!"

"You mean like you told me about that time you and Ana got temporarily evicted from your apartment." He looked at him questioningly. "Yea, you didn't think I found out about that did you?"

"You were locked up. I wasn't going to stress you with shit that didn't concern you."

"You're my concern so I beg to differ."

"Dom you could end up in prison."

"I wont do anything that will put me back inside."

"Tran can't be trusted."

"I don't trust him." Letty put her hand to his face and caressed it.

"You promised me you wouldn't go back there."

"And I intend on keeping it."

"If you don't want any part of it I get it, but it's a lot of money."

"$200,000?"

"$200,000." He affirmed.

"Shit."


	37. My Bonnie

"I think we need to smoke a bowl and discuss this." Letty suggested. They often dealt with difficult decisions in this manner. Getting high eased a lot of the undesired tension.

"Yea, this shit is pretty heavy." Dom agreed. Two movies and a box of pizza later they found themselves lazily reclined on the hood of Dom's Mazda suffering from a slight food coma while they still contemplated the same question they had been attempting to answer for the last few hours.

"Damn $200,000. " Letty pondered out loud. Dom nodded. "Split five ways?"

"Four." He corrected.

"Why four? There are five of us who would do it."

"Subtract yourself from that equation."

"Excuse me?"

"You are not getting involved in this."

"I'm gonna tell you something, and listen closely because I'll only say it once. If I don't do it you don't do it." Letty explained millimeters away from his face. Dom sighed heavily.

"Letty I-" She gave him warning look. Dom was struggling to get his words out partially because he was high, but mostly because he honestly feared his girlfriend. "We don't know what he wants us to do, or how to do it. I don't know how dangerous it is. I can't put you in the line of fire."

"Dom you're not my hero so stop trying to be. I don't give a flying fuck how dangerous this is going to be. If you want to get involved in shit like this I'm going to too. If not, we just won't be together. I'm not gonna be anybody's sideline hoe."

"Don't say shit like that. It's not funny."

"I'm not joking." Dom turned away in anger. "I'm not just gonna sit on the sidelines praying you comeback to me. I refuse to do that. So you have a decision to make in that respect before you decide whether or not you're even gonna take the deal."

"Then I guess I'm not taking the deal."

"That's up to you. I'm good with my low wage paying job, and my non- existent car. I can take the bus. It's been a minute, but I can figure out the bus-routs again. And I'm definitely cool with getting kicked out once the bank repos the house." She told him sardonically. Dom let out a long exhale.

"Jesus! I'm trying to do the right thing here. Why do you always do this to me?" He accused as aggravation boiled under his skin.

"How is letting me into your plans the wrong thing to do? Are you gonna trust Leon and Jessie to ride better than me, or even Vince for that matter."

"Because I love you, and you don't put the people you love in danger."

"You're not putting me in anything. This would be my decision not yours."

"Baby what if something happened to you?" Dom asked turning to face her. He was practically pleading.

"What if something happened to you? What would that do to me? I meant what I said that day."

"I know." He said quietly. "I've never seen you like that, not even when Pops died. I knew you had tear ducts but I didn't know they were fully functional."

"God you're an asshole."

"I'm deadass; I honestly believed that you couldn't cry. I'm not even being sarcastic." He told her.

"I'm not some emotionless bitch Dom."

"I know that, but you don't cry, like ever."

"And you cry all the time, huh?"

"It's different. I'm a guy." Letty rolled her eyes at his comment.

"You use that excuse for everything."

"It's true. You're weird. Most girls are way more expressive than you are." Letty scowled at him.

"What do you want some girl that's gonna cry and bitch about everything, and beg you to hold her hand through everything?" Dom raised his eyebrow.

"Of course not, but would it kill you to let me take care of you once in a while. Not once in the six years we've been together have you let me do that willingly."

"I can take care of myself, always have always will."

"Then what the fuck am I here for then?" He said incredulously.

"Keep me company, sex, shit's and giggles."

"Now you're the asshole."

"How am I being an asshole?"

"You just disregarded our entire relationship."

"No I didn't."

"I see Mercedes all up on Vince and they've only been together a few months. I have to fight for your affection."

"No you didn't just compare me to Mercedes. First of all, Vince is borderline sick of her. Second of all, they're barely in a relationship. They are just exclusively fucking."

"And what are we doing?"

"Nice." She said angrily sitting up. "Why don't you call up Tran. She seems to be like more of what you're looking for."

"Woa, we agreed we weren't bringing that shit up anymore." He said raising his hands in surrender.

"Well what the fuck do you want from me? You're obviously dissatisfied with the way I treat you." They were parked just by the beach, and given the time of night there was no one there to hear them argue. However, Dom was not trying to turn their discussion into a full-blown argument but rather get a feel for Letty's headspace.

"Dissatisfied? That word never came out of my mouth. Don't come at me with that shit. I was just trying to say that that day you cried was weird because you're not like that. It validated a lot of things for me."

"Validated what?" She asked just under a yell. "And since when do you use the word validate?"

"Shut-up. When you said what said it showed me that you loved me as much as I love you, even if I'm the one showing it all the time." Through out their relationship Dom had always been the initiator of their intimate moments. Letty rarely took charge unless she felt the need to. It was something that had bothered him, though he rarely showed it, because it made it unclear where he stood with her.

"Yo that's such bullshit. I don't even have words to counter that."

"It's true. You are always hiding your feelings from me."

"May I remind you sir that you're the one who gives me week long silent treatments when he's upset. It's like, how can you really be mad for that long! You completely pretend like I don't exist, and flirt with girls in my face just to hurt me. So yea Dom you're my sweet sweet Romeo." She accused sarcastically.

"That's happened max three times, ever."

"Ha! That would happen all the time."

"It was kid shit." He admitted. "And don't act like you didn't play games too."

"What games? I don't do games." Her voice was rising once more.

"Yea right, you would just so happen to flirt with a guy you knew had beef with me, which you knew would end in a fight, just to get attention."

"That's not true."

"And then we'd fuck, and that was the end of that. Think about it. It was like a vicious cycle." Letty pensively digested his words and realized they were true.

"I always felt bad for the guy after."

"I did to. Poor bastards, they didn't get the girl and got their ass kicked in the process."

"Yea, but you always started it."

"This conversation is irrelevant." Dom dismissed becoming disinterested in the details. "We don't do that anymore."

"Yea we've matured, but I don't get why you'd doubt that I love you. That's just stupid after all the shit we've gone through."

"The question wasn't if you loved me. It was about if you loved me as much. After we broke up I didn't know if I had done irreparable damage. You know?"

"Dom I can't help how I feel about you. Trust me, I've tried over and over again, and I can't stay away from you. I hate it so much."

"Why? You see this is what I'm talking about. Why can't you just embrace this shit?" She didn't answer. "Why is it so hard for you to accept what this is?"

"Because it would mean you own me!" Letty confessed abruptly.

"What do you mean? I already do. You tell me all the time." Letty rolled her eyes.

"That's different because I only say that shit to get you off, not because-"

"So you been lying to me?" He asked cutting her off.

"It's not that." She huffed. "It's one thing for me to say it during sex and it's another to just say it just because."

"How?"

"Because I could brush it off as a good time instead of deep shit. It would be giving you everything. I'd have nothing left of me." She told him quietly.

"You're not making any sense. You know there's a reason why they call it making love right? Because it is deep shit. You have all of me. I'll hand it to you on a platter. Keep the change." Letty attempted to move away, but he held her in place. She began to feel her eyes sting and a wet drop stream down her face. It was hard for either of them to express the way they felt, but more so for Letty since it had been the only way she could protect herself from the world. "Hey" He said softly wiping the tear away. "I know you love me, but you see how you feel about me that's how I feel about you. I'm not ashamed of it. I protect it. We talk a lot of shit, but we know what it is. There is nothing I would not do to see you happy, not one thing." He emphasized gripping her by the back of her neck, as she bowed her head down slightly. Letty hated crying, but for some unknown reason Dom always could bring tears out of her.

"You're the only thing that makes me happy." She confessed weepingly.

"Don't say that."

"It's true. It's like I die when you're not around and I don't know how to not feel like that."

"Look at me." She did not raise her head. Dom took two of his fingers and tilted her face in his directions. "When I was locked up there were so many guys who had lost everyone on the outside, and everyday I feared I'd be next, but then you'd visit and I was happy for thirty minutes of a day in hell. Everyday I knew you were coming was like fucking Christmas. I got to see this pretty little face." He said looking into her eyes and caressing her. "You'd bring me things without me asking, and took care of everything and everyone. Do you know how fucking amazing you are for doing that shit? Because I do. I appreciate you. We were just kids, shit we still are, and it's scary to love this hard, but shit, it is what it is. You're my soul mate." Letty rolled her eyes.

"You killed it."

"What? You don't believe that?"

"If that's true then why do you doubt me all the time?"

"I don't doubt you. I did, but not anymore. I just don't share well, even as a kid. Ask Vince." Letty gave him a small smile. "Ahh, that's what I like to see. You're so beautiful when you smile." He told her brushing his thumb over her lips.

"You're beautiful too." She said leaning into kiss him. "You're amazing, you know that?"

"I've been told." He said feigning indifference with a shrug.

"I love you." She whispered softly into his neck.

"I love you too baby. I always will. That's a promise." He said pulling away from her and grabbing her face. "Ok?" She nodded. "Tell me you'll always love me."

"I'll always love you." She confessed.

"No matter what?"

"No matter what." She affirmed. "And we're gonna protect each other, right?"

"Right." He agreed though he was not exactly thrilled with conceding to her demands.

"I'll talk to Tran tomorrow. If the deal's good I'll take it."

"Ok." She said with a nod sealing their agreement. They held hands as Dom drove them home in a comfortable silence. It had been a long exhausting night.

The next day Vince and Dom met with Johnny to discuss the terms of his proposal.

"Torreto, it's simple. You and your team are gonna meet up with Lance and he'll lead you to the docks where I have arranged a shipment. This job is time sensitive. I need you in and out in under ten minutes. You'll get your cut when I get what's mine."

"How big is this shipment?"

"How big is your crew?"

"We have four cars."

"Good. That'll be enough."

"It ain't drugs, right?" Johnny gave him a smirk.

"No. I didn't take you for a Boy Scout."

"We get half upfront." Vince demanded dismissing his comment.

"No. You get paid when you complete the job."

"Then we're not doing it." Dom said rising out of his chair.

"I can give you $25,000 now." Johnny propositioned smoothly.

"You take me for some idiot or some shit?" Dom asked with a grimacing smile before rearranging his expression. "$100,000 for insurance or we have no deal." He told Johnny coldly. Tran took a moment searching Dom's face for any sign of compromise, but eventually gave in.

"You drive a hard bargain, but ok. We can do that." He looked behind him. "Lance! Bring me the money." The smaller man walked out of the office and came back with a large black bag placing it on the desk. "It's all there. If you take this bag, there is no going back. If you try to fuck me over, I'll take you down and everything and everyone you care about." Johnny warned.

"Same goes to you." Dom said grabbing the bag. Both he and Vince walked out of the family owned restaurant, bumping into another undesired Tran.

"Hey Dom. I knew you couldn't stay away." Stacy said to him.

"I'm here on business." His tone did not hide his growing annoyance of the young girl.

"Sure you are. When are you going to take me out on that date?"

"Stacy I've told you. I have a girlfriend now."

"So?"

"He's not interested." Vince said stepping in between them. Dom took the opportunity to walk to his car.

"You got a crush on him or something?" Stacy spat at Vince. The comment angered him and he decided to let her know his true opinion of her.

"Nah, I just think it's kinda pathetic how you keep throwing yourself at Dom. He doesn't care about you."

"And how would you know?"

"Because he told me. You're just some stupid girl he fucked." Stacy smacked Vince, and he gave her a chuckle. "Truth hurts doesn't it?" Vince made his way to the passenger seat. "You're welcome."

"Thanks man. She was getting to be too much."

"Nah she still wants you. You're gonna have to set her straight eventually. You know? Be the bad guy."

"Whatever." He said driving back. "Where's Letty?"

"She said something about a car."


End file.
